


Chiaroscuro

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 116,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco starts his 8th year at Hogwarts with the stress of his mother's illness and his father's imprisonment weighing on his shoulders. His new relationship with Harry Potter could turn out to be more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Part 2 of my story, [Vera Verto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4543611). You are welcome to read this without reading the first part, as it is just being retold through Draco's perspective, but it might get confusing at times if you haven't read the first part. Just wanted to let you know! :)  
> I will be updating this story on Tuesdays and Sundays :)  
> If you have any questions, or just want to chat, you can head over to my [Tumblr](http://shewhxmustnxtbenamed.tumblr.com/).Thank you for reading! :)

“Draco!” Mother called.

I closed my book and slid off my bed, tossing it in the air for it to sort itself back amongst the library above. I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hall, descending the stairs to find her in the kitchen.

“Yes, mother?” I asked upon finding her sitting at the table.

“Would you walk with me? In the garden?” She asked as she stood.

“Of course. But don’t you want to be with father, isn’t he..?” I asked, afraid to remind her once again of Father’s destination when the Aurors come and take him today.

“Yes, yes. I’ll see him before he goes. Right now I want to walk with you.” She said, tucking her small hands in the crook of my elbow.

I nodded obediently, walking with her down the hall toward the garden door. We stepped down the stairs, the gravel crunching underneath our shoes. She took a deep breath and looked ahead of us as we walked. A lock of her hair blew back and tickled my cheek, her rich floral scent washing over me.

We made it to the fountain, our usual walking destination. She knelt down to test the soil of her flowers, standing up, straight backed and proper. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she sat down on the bench, patting the space next to her lightly.

“Sit down, Draco.” She said softly, her eyes on the fountain in front of her.

I sat down silently, watching her face. She took another deep breath, crossing her legs and folding her hands on her knee. She held her chin up and looked down at her hands, her lips parting. I saw her chin quiver briefly before she closed her mouth, looking away from me.

It wasn’t rare to see mother cry these days, due to Father’s situation, but it seemed that this was about something else.

“What is it?” I asked, resting my hand on her forearm.

She shook her head and sniffed, turning back to me again.

“I’m ill, Draco.” She said quietly.

I frowned.

“Well, surely we can call Doctor Franks, he knows how to heal everything.” I said confusedly.

She shook her head, looking down at her hands again.

“No, Draco. He can’t help me.” She said even more quietly.

There was a feeling of panic rising in my chest as I realized what she was saying.

“Well- St. Mungo’s then? They have healers that can-.” She cut me off with a shake of her head.

“Then we can find someone else! There has to be someone that can help you!” I said frantically.

She looked at me sadly, only shaking her head.

“W-well, there- there has to be something?! Anything!?” I questioned.

“There’s nothing Draco.” She said tiredly. “They’ve given me a year.” She whispered.

“A y-” I choked on the tears I didn’t know had been building. “A year?”

My breathing was rapid. I couldn’t hear her response or feel the comforting hand she placed on my shoulder. Suddenly a wave of rage built up in my chest, this was all Father’s fault. If he hadn’t gotten us into this, mother wouldn’t have been stressed or gotten sick. It’s all his fault. Everything is his fault.

I was running up the stairs before I realized I had gone inside. My lungs were burning, my cheeks stained with tears. I shoved my way through Father’s office doors my chest heaving.

“You did this.” I breathed, glaring at him. His steely grey eyes widened slightly in shock at my sudden appearance.

He stood slowly, bracing his hands on his desk, the typical stance of attempted intimidation.

“Did _what_?” He asked, tilting his head.

I was shaking with fury, tears still streaming.

“You _killed_ my _mother_.” I said, my voice still quiet.

He dropped his hands from his desk, a stupid smirk spreading across his face. 

“I did no such thing.” He drawled, adjusting his jacket.

“YES YOU DID!” I shouted, advancing toward him. “Enough with this _bullshit_ , Father! Just admit it! Admit what you’ve done!” I yelled.

“I did nothing.” He said, holding his chin high.

“YOU DID EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! IT’S ALL _YOU_. ALL OF THIS! Mother and I would have never been in this situation if it weren’t for YOU. She is sick because of YOU. You are going to jail because you _deserve_ it! You brought this all upon yourself!” I screamed, my throat becoming hoarse.

“Watch your mouth you tiny littl-.” He started, a sneer on his pointed face.

“NO!!” I roared. “I WILL NOT _PRETEND_ TO RESPECT YOU ANY LONGER! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF TRYING TO LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS! NOTHING I DO IS EVER GOOD ENOUGH. I have _never_ been good enough for you! I spent my entire life trying to get your approval, but you're just _pathetic!_ ” I panted, whipping around when the doors to his study opened behind me.

“Lucius, they’re here.” Mother said quietly.

Father immediately swept forward, his hair tied back in a black silk bow.

“I am _NOT_ DONE WITH YOU!” I shouted, gripping his shoulder.

I was on the floor before I could blink, father’s shoe pressed against my neck.

“I will _not_ be spoken like this in my _own_ home, by my _own_ son.” He spat, his nose scrunching up.

I gasped for air, grabbing at his shoe. He pushed down on my throat before releasing me, turning around after shooting me a final glare. I grabbed the end of his cloak, holding him back.

I sat up as I coughed and gasped for air.

“I hate you.” I choked out, tears streaming down my face again.

“What?” He asked, yanking his cloak from out of my grip as he turned toward me again.

“I _hate_ you. I hope you rot in Azkaban.” I choked out, rubbing my throat.

He stared down at me, his cold, grey, eyes glancing over my face and then down to my hand as I rubbed my neck. He inhaled sharply as he turned on his heel, slamming the door shut behind him.

The sound of the doors closing echoed around the room as I bent forward, leaning on my elbows as I sobbed. I pressed my forehead against the cold tile floor, hot tears dripping from my eyes. I inhaled shakily, my throat aching from both Father’s shoe and my shouting. My shoulders shook as I cried, raspy whines emerging from my throat.

I can’t breathe. I can’t _breathe_.


	2. Hunting Rowle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade in search of a cure for his mother. He runs into a familiar face.

I looked out across the lake, June breeze whipping through my hair. I let my eyes fall closed as I listened to the rustle of trees and the sound of the water breaking against the rocks on the shore. I heard the soft crunch of gravel behind me before mother wrapped her hands around my arm, her head resting on my shoulder as she looked out at the lake.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her, watching a few loose strands of her hair fly backwards with the wind. I saw her eyelashes flutter before she sniffed lightly, a tear that she tried to hide rolling down her cheek.

“It will be okay, mother.” I said softly.

She cleared her throat and nodded, trying to blink away her tears.

“I know, love. I have you.” She said, squeezing my arm gently as she looked up at me.

I leaned down to press a kiss to her temple, resting my cheek on the top of her head as we looked out at the lake together. She took a deep breath and sighed, hugging my arm tightly.

“Where do you want to have tea today?” I asked.

“I think the garden would be nice, don’t you?” She asked.

“Sounds lovely. Tuffin.” I said.

A soft _pop_ sounded followed by the appearance of my house elf, Tuffin. I observed the red sweater the elf wore and smiled.

“You know that’s a Christmas jumper, right?” I asked, watching the enchanted Father Christmas be dragged across the front of it in his sleigh.

“Tuffin likes this jumper very much, Master Draco. Tuffin does not care the time of year.” He said puffing out his chest, his blue eyes bright with pride. I smiled down at him, watching as he smoothed the jumper flat against his small chest.

“As you wish. Could you please set up tea for myself and Mother in the garden?” I asked.

“Of course, Master Draco.” He said, bowing deeply before he disappeared.

“I think he’s quite pleased with those jumpers you gave him, dear.” Mother said.

I chuckled lightly.

“I agree.” I nearly said something about how Father would go mental if he learned I’d set a house elf free, barely catching my tongue. Any mention of father would surely set her off in another bout of tears. “Let’s go then, shall we?” I asked, tilting my head toward the door that lead back into the house.

She nodded and turned with me.

“I have to go into town today. Is there anything that you need?” I asked.

“I don’t think so. Why don’t you pick something out in addition to your other birthday presents?” She asked.

“Mother, I told you not to get me anything.” I said with a sigh as we re-entered the house.

“Love, you know I can’t just ignore that it’s your birthday.”

I shook my head, but could help let a smile spread across my face.

“Thank you.” I said.

She smiled and kissed my cheek as we continued down the hall and out another door to the garden.

* * *

I apparated straight to Diagon Alley, keeping my head low as I traveled down the near empty road. I turned a sharp right and ducked into an alley way, hopping down a few stairs and past a man staring intently at the wall, whispering some nonsense about ducks.

I stepped over a woman’s outstretched legs and turned the nearest left, passing several dusty looking shop windows. I glanced up at the names of the shops as I passed, looking for one in particular. I stopped in front of a particularly dark looking shop, the paned windows nearly coated in a layer of dust.

 _Mr. Mulpepper’s Apothecary_ the sign read. I swallowed and let my eyes drop from the sign, pushing through the door. It creaked loudly as I entered, announcing my presence to the apparently vacant shop. I walked forward, a chill going up my spine as the floor boards creaked underneath my feet.

“Hello?” I called, my ears alert for any noise of movement. “Mr. Mulpepper? It’s Draco. Draco Malfoy.” I said clearly, the dust practically swirling around me.

“Ahh.” Someone spoke behind me.

I spun around to find myself nose to nose with Mr. Mulpepper himself, taking several steps back at his unexpectedly close proximity.

“Draco, Dracoo.” He purred, adjusting the way his glasses sat on the bridge of his long nose.

“Sir.” I said, nodding my head respectfully as I swallowed.

“One would think that the ministry would have discouraged you from entering places like this?” He asked, waving his hands slowly at our surroundings.

“Yes, sir, but.. I need your help.” I said, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

His eyebrows peaked in interest, observing me with a newfound curiosity.

“How can I be of assistance?” He asked.

“My mother. She’s ill. The healers at St. Mungo’s can’t help her. Do you know of a potion that could cure her?” I asked.

“Ahh.. Narcissa. I’m sorry to hear she has fallen ill, and at such a trying time. Lucius has just been carted off, no?” He asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

I ground my teeth together in an attempt to remain calm.

“Yes, he has.” I replied.

“Mm.” He said, nodding his head contemplatively. “Well, I’m afraid that I don’t have a solution for you, dearie. None that are suitable for a boy your age, anyway.” He said, adjusting the cuffs of is shirt.

I clenched my fists at his intentional disdain, letting out a slow breath.

“I am old enough to own anything in this shop. Please, help me.” I requested, regardless of his conceited manner.

“I cannot. I would recommend _Ye Old Curiosity Shop_. It seems that you are full of it.” He said, a glint in his eye just before he disappeared in a swish of his robes.

I let out a frustrated shout, sweeping my hand across a shelf of ingredients, sending them crashing to the floor. I stood there as I breathed heavily, clenching and un-clenching my jaw.

My mind flicked through all the shops in both Knockturn and Diagon Alley. No potion shops. I huffed sharply and walked forward, flinging the door open with enough force to tear it off its hinges.

Suddenly I stopped, as if a lightbulb had clicked on in my head. _J. Pippin’s Potions_ shop in Hogsmeade. Sure, it wasn’t Dark Magic, but at least they wouldn’t ask for a vial of my blood in return for some enchanted troll nails. I twisted on the spot, disapparating straight to Hogsmeade village.

I looked up at the blue window frame, a much more cheerful and brighter alternative to Mr. Mulpepper’s dusty coffin of a shop. I opened the door to a tinkle of bells, the warmth and sweet smell of the shop inviting me in.

“Hello?” I called.

I heard a bustle of papers followed by a heavy track of footsteps. I turned my head in the direction of the noise, pleased to find a very short, round man in a suede vest approaching me, a bright smile lighting his face.

“How can I help-?” Suddenly his smile faded, fear replaced the happiness in his eyes. “Malfoy.” He said.

 _Shit_. 

“Sir, I’m not here to cause any trouble. I’m looking for a potion that might help my mum. She’s ill, you see and-.” 

“Get out of my shop.” He demanded, his once cheerful demeanor turned icy.

“Please, sir, I don’t-.”

“Out. I cannot help you.” He said, pointing to the door behind me.

I opened my mouth to object once more.

“OUT!” He exclaimed, taking a step toward me.

I clenched my jaw and swallowed, eyeing the man once more before I turned on my heel and exited the shop. I huffed as I walked down the path, the weather far too cheerful for my taste. I frowned at the ground as I walked, ideas trying to form themselves in my brain. I looked up as a loud bang shot through the air, finding that I had landed myself just outside of Hog’s Head.

I sighed as I looked up at the dingy sign, watching as is creaked and swung in the breeze. I shrugged before I walked forward, pushing through the door. I scrunched up my nose at the appalling smell of goat, pleased to see that there were only two other people in the small pub. At least no one would bother me.

I sat down at the bar, resting my elbows against the edge of the counter as I looked over at the cloaked man three chairs down. He made no movement, other than to bring his drink up to his nearly covered mouth.

“What’ll you have?” Asked someone suddenly.

“Firewhisky.” I said.

The barkeep slapped a glass onto the counter, filling it halfway with Firewhisky, the golden brown liquid swirling in the cup invitingly. I brought it to my lips and downed it in one gulp, tapping my glass on the table to get another. I winced at the taste. _Bilshen’s_. 

“Do you have Ogden’s in stock?” I asked, looking up at the barkeep for the first time.

I found myself face to face with a man that looked shockingly similar to Albus Dumbledore. Blue, infuriatingly twinkly eyes that made you think that he knew everything. Which, to my displeasure, he did.

“Aye.” He said, grabbing a more rectangular bottle from underneath the bar.

He filled my glass half full, reaching over to fill the other man’s glass the same amount. I eyed him as he tipped his head back, downing the drink at once. His hood slipped off his head just far enough that I could get a glimpse of blond hair and a deep scar across his cheek.

My blood ran cold. I turned my attention back to my glass of whisky, praying to whatever’s out there that this man did not notice I was here. I knew that hair. I knew that scar, because I gave it to him. That man was Thorfinn Rowle.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, waiting for him to realize who was sitting just three chairs away. I gulped down my drink and reached into my pocket to fish out some money. As I did so, Rowle slid off his chair clumsily, dropping a galleon onto the counter. I watched as he left, curiosity getting the better of me. This is a terrible idea. 

I slapped my money onto the table and rushed out the door, turning my head around in an attempt to find him. Ah hah. I jogged forward and to the right, making a sharp turn to follow him into an alley that ended at a staircase up to the street. I followed him down the pavement, watching as his cloak billow around his ankles as he walked.

He made a sharp right, turning into an alley that was shaded by the overhanging roofs of the buildings on either side. I ducked into the empty doorway of a broken down wand shop. I peered around the corner and watched as he pushed through the door of an abandoned apothecary shop, letting the door slam shut behind him.

I crouched down, resting my back against the wall as I watched the door. He had to come out of there eventually.

* * *

I sighed heavily as I looked down at my watch. Three hours had passed since I had been sitting here, waiting for him to emerge. I stretched my legs as I stood, wiping the dead grass from the back of my legs. I walked down the alley toward the door, raising my hand up. I knocked about 10 times, letting my hand drop as I waited for any sign of movement.

I saw a flicker of a light through a hole in the door and waited for the door to open. When the light went out, I realized that whoever was on the other side had no intention of opening it.

“I know you’re in there.” I said, loud enough for them to hear me.

They didn’t reply, not a sound or the creak of a floor board to give away their location.

“I’m not here to cause trouble.” I said, not really knowing why I _was_ here. “Can you open the door?” I asked, peeking through the hole, only to see solid darkness.

The door didn’t move. No one spoke. It was as if no one was in there at all.

“Well. I’ll be out here if you change your mind.” I said, heaving a sigh as I sat down again.

I leaned my head back against the door, pulling my knees up to my chest.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, the door I had been leaning on opening rather abruptly. I scrambled to stand up, peeking through the crack in the door to find a sliver of the familiar pale face of Thorfinn Rowle.

“Malfoy.” He said, his gravely voice low and full of suspicion.

“Rowle.” I replied, glancing down to find the tip of his wand pointed at me through the door. “I’m not here to fight. I want to apologize.” I said.

“Apologize?” He asked, his eyes narrowing at me.

“Yes.” I said.

“For what?” He asked.

“That.” I said, pointing to the scar across his cheek. “And... well, everything really.” I said with a shrug.

“Let him in, dear.” Said a female’s voice.

“What if he’s lying?” Rowle muttered, barely lowering his voice.

“I’m not lying.” I said.

“How can I trust you?” He asked.

I sighed and dragged my hand through my hair, looking around for an answer. I dropped my hands to feel the hard wood of my wand in my pocket. I pulled it out and handed it through the door.

“There. See?” I asked.

I could see Rowle looking down at it suspiciously, then back up at me.

“Let him in.” Said the woman’s voice again.

The door shut with a _thunk_ , leaving me out in the dark alley without a wand. Just as I was about to bang on the door and demand my wand back, it flew open fully, a strong hand dragging me inside before the door slammed shut.

Rowle lifted the lantern, exposing his pale, bearded face as he nodded his head toward a tunnel near the far corner of the room. He turned and started toward it without a word. I followed him down it, ducking slightly to avoid hitting my head. The tunnel opened up into a small room with a wide doorway that was being lit from light in the room it connected too. He lead me through it, past a dining table that sat about 6 people, and into a small living room.

Suddenly a slim woman came through the door to the living room, a bright smile on her face. Her hair was black with streaks of grey, eyes clear and blue as she walked toward me.

“Hello!” She said happily, outstretching her hand. “I’m Rintriata, Thorfinn’s wife.” She said with a grin.

“Yo-you’re _his_ wife?” I asked, pointing to Rowle to make be sure.

“Yes, dear. Your name’s Draco, right?” She asked.

I nodded. “Lovely! Would you like some tea?”

“No, thank you.” I said with a small frown.

“Are you sure? I’m making some anyways.” She said with a small tilt to her head.

“Um..” I trailed off looking over at Rowle who looked incredibly uninterested with this conversation. “Sure. Yes, that would be nice. Thank you.” I said with a duck of my head.

“Of course, dear. Make yourself at home!” She said, gesturing to the sofa.

“Thank you.” I said. 

She smiled and turned away from me, walking through the doors back into the dining room. I went to sit down, only to be stopped by Rowle’s wand at my throat.

“Why are yeh here?” He asked, eyes boring into mine.

“To apologize. To talk.” I said, swallowing as his wand only got closer.

“Why? Wha’ do you have to talk to me abou’?” He asked, his voice dangerously low.

“I- I don’t know. I didn’t.. I saw you at Hog’s Head and followed you here.” I said honestly.

“Why? Wha’ business do yeh have with me?” He asked angrily.

“I just want to talk. I’m sorry about what I did to your cheek. It was the only way to get-.” 

“I don’t care about tha’. I want to know why yeh found it necessary to track me down and come inter my home to tell me this? Do yeh have any idea how much attention tha’ could have brough’? In case yeh haven’ noticed, yer pretty recognizable. Who knows how many people saw you sittin’ in my doorway. In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a wanted man.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about-.”

“No, yeh didn’.” He said sharply, dropping his wand from my throat to shove it in his pocket.

He sighed heavily and tossed my wand at me, sitting down in the chair to the right of the sofa. I sat down slowly, keeping my eyes on him.

“Well get on with it then. Say what yeh have to say. You’ll be needin’ to get back soon unless yeh want yer dad on your tail.” He muttered, cracking his knuckles.

“Father’s in Azkaban. They took him a week ago.” I said.

He looked over at me, eyebrows raised.

“Damn. Musta’ve missed the paper. Sorry ter hear that.” He said with a nod.

“It’s fine.” I said, shocked by this sudden note of sympathy in his voice. “I just wanted to come here and apologize for everything I did to you. The Cruciatus curses and the cut to your cheek. And punching you in the face during the battle of Hogwarts.” I said, my ears reddening. I wasn’t used to apologizing. “And well, everything else that I’m probably forgetting about. I know I’m the last person you want to see, but.. When I saw you at Hog’s Head I knew I wanted to tell you something, and that’s why I followed you. I’ve been sitting outside for a long time thinking about what I wanted to say, and I think that’s it. So.. I’m sorry.” I said, letting out a long breath.

For some reason I suddenly felt lighter, like saying that had made breathing a little easier.

“It’s okay.” He said with the nod of his head. “We all did things we’re ashamed of. I don’ blame yeh anymore than I blame myself.” He said with a shrug.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, shocked that he was so willing to forgive me. I nodded and swallowed, looking away.

“Thank you for accepting my apology.” I said with the duck of my head.

“Yer welcome.” He said, his eyes traveling over my face in a new light.

I heard the soft clink of china on a tray just before Rintriata reappeared, carrying a tray in her small hands.

“Who’s ready for tea?” She asked brightly, smiling widely over at Rowle.

She set the tray down on the table, reaching over to pick up the teapot.

“I can do that.” I offered, leaning forward.

“Oh. Alright dear. Thank you.” She said with a smile.

I raised my hand and waved it through the air. _Theadmero_.

Immediately the teapot sailed into the air, pouring tea in each of our mugs. The typical amount of cream and sugar landed in my own cup, servings of each hovering over the other two mugs.

“Cream or sugar?” I asked both of them.

“Sugar.” Rintriata replied.

“Neither.” Rowle said.

Two cubes of sugar landed in Rintriata’s tea, the unused cream and Rowle’s sugar landing back where they came from.

“Wow! That was amazing! I’ve never seen anybody do that before!” Rintriata said excitedly.

"Family secret." I said, smiling at her over my cup. 

"Darn." She said with a sigh. "Rowle and I are going to have a family of our own in just a few months here." She said, resting a hand on her stomach. 

"Rin, I'm sure the boy doesn't want to hear about-."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you." I said gesturing to her stomach with my tea. 

Rintriata grinned widely, her eyes nearly disappearing as the squinted up sweetly. Rowle sighed and smiled back at her, then took a heavy cup of his tea. I brought my own tea to my lips. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  

 


	3. Jane

My eyes slid open, feeling as though someone had turned them inside out and rubbed sand inside them. A gentle knocking came from the other side of my door, presumably the reason I woke up in the first place. I groaned and rubbed my face, pulling my soft duvet up to my chin.

“Enter.” I said hoarsely, letting my eyes close again when I saw mother poke her head around the door.

I heard a few soft clicks of her heels as she walked into my room, the bed sinking under her light weight as she sat on it.

“I’m just about to go see your father. Are you sure you don’t want to come?” She asked, a small hand coming up to stroke through my hair.

“Yes, mother, I’m sure. I’ll go see him later.” I said for probably the hundredth time.

There was a pregnant pause in which I could feel her analytical gaze of concern sweeping over my face.

“It’s been over a month, Draco.” She said quietly.

“I know.” I replied, picking my head up to turn it away from her.

She sighed, resting her hand on my arm.

“Won’t you go see him? He misses you.” She said, rubbing my arm gently.

“I said no, mother.” I said frustratedly.

“Draco-.”

“ _No_.” I said again, sitting up to face her. “I don’t want to see him. I don’t ever want to see him. Why would I?” I asked with a frown, watching her blue eyes flick around my face.

She pressed her lips together, eyebrows tugging together briefly before she glanced away from me, her hand resting on my covered knee.

“He’s your father. He loves you, Draco.” She said, her voice becoming more stern.

I huffed and slid out of bed on the side opposite the one she was sitting. I walked down the steps that led up to my bed and looked out my window, across the wide expanse of our lake.

“If you won’t do it for him.. Do it for me.” She tried.

I crossed my arms and looked down at my bare feet, clenching my jaw in an attempt to refrain from agreeing to this too frequently used form of manipulation.

“Please, Draco.” She tried again.

I didn’t move or turn my head, letting my silence speak for itself.

I heard her sigh softly, the click of her heels sounding before my door closed. I sighed in relief, my shoulders relaxing from the way I had previously been holding them. I raised my head and looked out at the setting sun, watching as it reflected brilliantly off of the water. In the back of my mind, I wondered if perhaps father had a cell in Azkaban that would allow him to see the same view.

I pressed my thumb and fingers against my eyes and shook my head as I exhaled slowly. Dragging my fingers through my hair, I turned my head to look at my piano, walking over to it slowly before I dragged my fingers over the momentarily neglected keys.

The heaviness of this day was already weighing on me, the walls of my room seemed to be slowly closing in. I took a deep breath and walked quickly to my closet. There was only one thing to do on days like this; go to Jane’s.

* * *

I knocked firmly on the white front door of Jane’s house, stepping off the porch to take in a deep whiff of her flowers. They were a soft periwinkle color, fading from the rich blue they had previously held over the warmer months, turning into the bright pink as the days grew colder. The sweet, sugary scent of the flowers brought a smile to my face, and I looked up to observe the powder blue color of her house, a long billow of smoke floating out of the chimney.

The click of a few locks signaled her arrival at the door, and I immediately climbed the porch stairs again, waiting patiently. Finally, the door opened.

“Jane.” I said warmly, observing her deeply wrinkled skin and shoulder length, grey hair.

Her milky blue eyes snapped up to my face, wide grin spreading as she recognized my voice.

“Draco, dear, how lovely to see you.” She said, reaching forward to pull me into an embrace.

“Mother’s not here today, no need to be so posh.” I muttered, the corner of my mouth twitching upwards.

She exhaled sharply. “Well thank God for that.” She muttered, reaching for the door. “Not that I don’t love her, of course, but I’m not looking to entertain today.”

I chuckled and stepped farther into her house as she shut the door behind me.

“Did you get the mail?” She asked.

Damn. I knew I was forgetting something. “I didn’t. Let me just go get it n-.”

Jane stuck up her cane and whacked my hand away from the door knob. How did she know where my hand was?

“Don’t be daft. It’s been there for a week, it can stay there a little longer. Come on in, I’ve just made some tea.” She said with a smile, nodding her head toward the doorway.

I nudged her arm with my elbow, letting her hook her hand in the crook of it.

"Why don't you just accept the owls as they come? They always knock your mailbox sideways when they land on it." I asked. 

"I'll not have miscellaneous birds flying in and out of my house all the live long day! Who knows what else will get in here?" She asked rhetorically. 

I chuckled and shook my head, letting out a heavy sigh as we continued down the hall in silence.

“What’s on your mind, dear?” She asked, apparently reading my mind somehow. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to see you.” I replied, half honestly.

“That’s sweet dear.” She said, patting my arm. “Now tell me the other reason you're here.” 

I couldn’t help but smile, shaking my head at how well she knew me. We turned left to pass through her small sitting room, the double doors to the sunroom already open.

“It’s about father.” I said, the weight in my voice obvious. 

She scoffed distastefully as she sat down in the chair I pulled out for her.

“What of him?” She asked, reaching to pull a teacup in front of her.

“I haven’t gone to see him since he's been away.” I confessed, watching her face as I sat down in my own chair.

“And you’ve no reason too.” She said with a frown, folding her arms as I waved my hand to serve us tea.

“He’s my father.” I said, repeating mother’s words from earlier.

“You think I don’t know? Narcissa was far too good for him. After all he’s done...” She trailed off, tutting as she shook her head. “The only good thing he’s ever given her is you, dear. You’re a treasure.” She said, reaching her hand across in search of my own.

I met her grasp with a thankful smile, appreciative that I could show my true emotions under her blind gaze. The mask I so often held was not necessary here, and for that, I was thankful.

“If you don’t want to see him, you don’t have too. If Narcissa has a problem with that then she can talk with me about it. You’ll go when you’re ready.” She said, her milky blue eyes searching the air as if looking right into my face.

“Thank you.” I said, stroking her soft knuckles with my thumb.

She gave me a small smile and took her hand from mine after a gentle squeeze, bringing her tea up to her lips. She hummed in appreciation, lifting the tea in my direction. I smiled and took a drink of my own tea, the hot sugary liquid trailing down my throat, making me feel as if I’d just received a rather extensive hug.

“You’ll never guess who contacted me just last week.” Jane said suddenly, a mischievous smile across her face.

“Connie?” I asked, my eyebrow raising.

“No, her _husband_.” She said, pressing her lips together to refrain from smiling.

“ _No_.” I breathed with exaggerated wonder. “She didn’t?” I asked, watching as Jane nodded.

“She did, I’m afraid.” Jane said.

“What’s this? Lucky man number 7? How old is she anyways?” I asked, taking a long sip of tea.

“He’s number 9, actually. She’s a decade older than me! Lord knows how she’s sprightly enough to keep those men satisfied.” She muttered.

“Jane!” I exclaimed, horrified by the mental image that threatened to breach my mind.

She held her hands up innocently and cackled, milky blue eyes shutting briefly as she laughed. I grinned and shook my head as she went off on a rant about Carlyle Peters, a man who worked in the food shop three streets down. Apparently he has been trying to get a hold of Jane’s tea to sell in his store, but the old wag takes ages to reply to her letters.

“You’ll surely have grandchildren by the time he get’s back to me, I’m telling you that right now.” She said with an eye roll.

I let out a huff of air and shook my head, feeling the tension that had previously been building in my chest finally subside. Jane always had this effect on me, easy chatter and sly jokes are all she’s made of.

I smiled as I watched her ramble on about the neighbor across the street who insists on having his enchanted lawnmower putter about his lawn in the early hours of the morning, feeling very light in contrast to everything that has been weighing on me.

I’ve yet to find a cure for mother’s illness, and I am becoming more and more concerned with every passing day. I’ve contacted the family doctor, every mediwitch and wizard in St. Mungo’s and have gone to every potions shop I could think of, all to no resolve. I sighed inwardly, trying to reassure myself that I would find something.

* * *

“I’ll be back before I go to school, okay?” I asked, handing Jane her mail.

She nodded her head in understanding and tucked the mail in the pocket of her house robe.

“I’ll be here.” She said with a smirk.

I chuckled as I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

“Thank you.” I muttered.

She patted my back lovingly, her grasp around my waist far firmer that one would expect.

“I’m always here for you, Draco.” She said quietly, her tender words sinking into my skin. “Now scurry along, I don’t want people to think I’m the next Connie, picking up young gentlemen left and right.” She murmured, pulling away from the hug.

I laughed brightly as I released her, turning to walk down the stairs as she shooed me away.

“Bye, love.” I called over my shoulder as I walked back down the gravel path, stopping at the gate to unlatch it. I pushed it open and let it close, tucking my hands in my pockets as I stood and looked back at Jane.

I watched as she sighed happily, her milky blue eyes searching out the breezy July air as she listened for my retreating footsteps. I leaned against the fence as I observed her, watching as her shoulders sagged under the breath of air she released, apparently able to give up the facade of strength she so often put up when I came around.

A hand came to rest on her bad hip as she smiled and shook her head, turning around to step gingerly back into the house. The door shut with a soft click, leaving me alone out on the sidewalk near her garden.

Straightening up, I tapped her crooked mailbox with my wand as I passed it, tucking my hands into my pockets lazily as I walked. I always felt elated when I left Jane’s house, whether it was something she put in the tea, or just her general personality, I didn’t know. A feeling of warmth hovered around me as I made my way toward town, the sounds of shoppers and the business of Hogsmeade becoming easier to make out.

I walked down the town street slowly, taking in the bright colors of every shop. The last time I was here, I had been in such a rush that I didn’t get the full experience. I stared at the ground as I listened, the distant high shrieks of children laughing, the tinkling of bells from miscellaneous shops through the street. When in school, I never really came out here with my friends. We much more enjoyed sneaking firewhiskey from The Three Broomsticks, leaving the toy shops and everything else to the enjoyment of the other houses. I sighed contently as I looked up again, the sun poking through the clouds briefly.

I froze, feeling like I had run face first into a brick wall. There, not 3 yards ahead of me was Harry Potter. Harry _sodding_ Potter with his stupid friends. I couldn’t help but let a sneer cross my face as I watched them, Potters face drawing into an easy grin as if he had never seen a bad day in his life.

The sun shining from above made his hair glisten in the most annoying way, those clunky glasses obstructing his toad-green eyes as they shone with laughter. He leaned up against Granger as they both chuckled about something I didn’t quite catch. Idiot mudblood. Fucking Weasel. What makes them so much more enjoyable than me? Why didn’t he just pick me in the first place? 

I shook my head and glared at the ground as I turned my back on them, warmth of Jane’s house completely gone.

 


	4. The Deal

I tapped my fingernails against the dark hardwood of our dinner table, looking down across the long expanse of the shiny surface. I pursed my lips in contemplation, crossing my legs underneath the table.

“Tuffin.” I said.

_ Pop. _

“Yes, Master Draco?” He asked bowing deeply.

“Fetch my robes from storage. The ones mother always insists I wear at formal occasions. Bring them to my room.” I said, sliding my chair back as I stood up.

“Yes, Sir.” He said, disappearing.

I inhaled deeply and turned from the table, walking up the short staircase and down the hall, up another flight of stairs and into my room. My robes were laying on my bed, open and waiting for me to put them on. I stripped off my clothes and began pulling on my robes piece by piece, sliding the knot of my tie up as I approached my mirror.

I cleared my throat and pushed my fingers through my hair, making every piece fall into place. I draped the chain of my pocket watch across my torso and observed my clothes in the mirror.

All black. Black tie, black shirt, black waistcoat, black shoes. Only the silver of my pocket handkerchief to break the pattern. I took in a steadying breath as I smoothed out the sleeves of my robes, turning to walk toward my door.

_ Mother. Where are you?  _ I asked in my mind, pulling the door shut behind me.

_ Sunroom, dear.  _ Her soft voice replied.

I walked down the stairs and turned right, making my way down the hall. I walked into the large sunroom, floor length windows covering three of the four walls. Mother was seated at the table in the center of the room, a tea set in front of her.

“You look lovely, dear.” She said happily, rising from her chair. “I always love it when you wear those robes.”

I smiled. “I know.” I replied.

“Where are you off too looking like that?” She asked as she walked over to me.

“Just into town. I noticed the waistcoat was getting a bit snug and would like to have it let out.” I lied with a small smile.

“Alright, dear. Malkin’s or Tatting’s?” She asked.

“Tatting’s I think. If Stewart isn’t there then I believe I’ll go to Malkin’s instead.” I said with a nod.

“Reasonable.” She said proudly, reaching up to straighten a lock of my hair like she always did.

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, I stepped forward, drawing her into a tight hug.

“Oh!” She said in surprise, soon relaxing into my embrace, small hand stroking through my hair lovingly.

I blinked to rid my eyes of tears, swallowing harshly around the tightness in my throat.

“I love you, mum.” I said quietly.

There were a few seconds of silence before she replied, her voice small and full of meaning when she finally spoke.

“I love you, too. With all my heart.” She said, pressing a soft kiss against my cheek.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, her floral perfume giving me all the courage and strength I needed.

I pulled away from the embrace, giving her a small smile.

“I’ll be back soon.” I said, grasping both of her hands in mine before completely stepping away from her.

“Alright dear. I’ll be here.” She replied, waving toward the set of tea.

I watched as her crystal blue eyes crinkled up at the corners as she returned my smile, her small hands folded in front of her slender waist as she watched me turn around.

I turned left out the door, taking a few more paces down the hall before I stopped. I set my shoulders and put a permanent glare across my face. I closed my eyes and swallowed, gathering my thoughts before I disapparated.

* * *

I shoved through the doors of  _ Mr. Mulpepper’s Apothecary,  _ shattering a window pane in the process. I took a few more paces into the shop, robes swishing around my ankles dramatically. I paused, wand in hand as I waited for a sound of his appearance.

“Hello, dearie.” Mr. Mulpepper said from behind me.

I whipped around, pointing my wand at his chest. “Stupefy!” I shouted, my spell meeting only meeting the air as he dissapeared.

“Tsk tsk. You treat your elders in such cruel ways, Draco. What would your father say?” He asked from somewhere to the right, intentionally trying to get a rise out of me.

“Come out and fight, you coward.” I snapped, stepping around several shelves in the direction of his voice.

“Fight?” He asked, from across the shop. I turned on my heel began walking that way instead.

“You’re no match for me-hee hee!” He said with a high pitched laugh.

My blood boiled.

“Why don’t you prove it then?” I asked, ceasing my scavenge through his shop.

I stood there and waited for his reply, my chest heaving as I looked around my every few seconds in search of his ugly face. I heard the soft clink of ingredient bottles from behind me and spun around, only to see a vacant isle. I exhaled with a frustrated huff and turned around, finding myself nose to nose with Mr. Mulpepper, his wrinkly skin even more appaling up-close. I barely winced, gritting my teeth to refrain from letting out a startled gasp.

“What do you want this time, sugar pot?” He asked, a conniving smile on his face. I reached to hold my wand up again, finding that it was no longer in my grasp, but in his wrinkly fingers.

“I want to make a deal.” I said after a few deep, contemplative breaths.

“Oo-hoo-hoo!” He exclaimed excitedly, rocking backwards on his heels as he tapped his fingers together. “A deal, do we?” He asked, yellowish teeth bared as he paced a slow circle around me.

I watched him with my eyes, refusing to turn my neck as he walked behind me. I could feel his breath whisper against my neck, spotting his nose out of the corner of my eye as he leaned forward over my shoulder.

“What kind of  _ deal. _ ” He asked.

I inhaled steadily, refraining from shivering against the stale smell of his breath.

“My life. For my mother’s.” I said evenly, setting my shoulders.

“Ahh-hah hah!” He squealed joyously. “A life for a life... How.. Selfless.” He said sweetly, walking around to face me once more. He licked his teeth and grinned at me evilly, extending a hand.

I swallowed nervously, reaching forward, keeping my hand as steady as I could manage. I nearly cringed as I placed my hand into his clammy, scratchy one, his nails digging into my wrist as he tugged me forward a step or two. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes, preparing for whatever death felt like.

After what seemed like forever, I let out a sharp breath that I didn’t realize I was holding, my eyes fluttering open to find that I was no longer resting my hand in the palm of Mr. Mulpepper’s, but on top of a dead fish levitating in the air.

“UHG!” I shouted, withdrawing my hand quickly, both disturbed at the situation and the fact that I couldn’t tell the difference between his hand and a dead fish.

“You twisted son of a bitch!” I shouted, snatching my wand from where it was floating in the air next to the fish to cast a  _ scourgify _ on my hand. “Come out here! What’s going on!?”

I heard cackling from above me and looked up to see Mr. Mulpepper floating around in the air in quite a Peevesish way, sly grin on his face.

“Dearie, dearie, so eager to throw your life away. What would poor old mother think if she knew what you were up to, hm?” He asked, glancing down at his claw-like fingernails as he landed on the ground with sinister grace.

I pressed my lips together, setting my shoulders in an attempt to appear apathetic.

“Just do it. I know you can. I’ve seen it done before.” I said as sharply as I could.

“Yes, yes. But there is one thing missing.” He said, wiggling his fingers. “For me to be able to transfer one life to another, the receiver must be on their final breaths, death creeping up on them. Only then will I be able to take your life in replacement of your mother’s.” He said happily.

“So I’m supposed to stand by while she suffers? Let this illness overtake her and do nothing?” I asked, my face twisted up in anger. “I will not watch my mother die!”

“That is the only way. Until then, the will to cling onto one’s own soul is too strong to be replaced by another.” He explained.

I exhaled sharply, clenching my fists in anger.

“There must be another way. A potion, a spell. Something!  _ Anything  _ to save her!” I prompted eagerly.

“Tut tut. So willing to protect little old mummy. Even ready to give me all the gold I ask for? Any household possessions I desire?” He asked, his voice sickly sweet.

“Yes! Yes. Anything. If it heals her, you can have whatever you please.” I said hurriedly.

“Even your own life?” He asked quietly, a glint in his eye.

I swallowed thickly. “Yes. Anything.” I breathed shakily.

He grinned. “I want...” He paused, pacing a short length in front of me before turning on his heel to face me again. “Your father’s soul.”

My stomach dropped.

“What?” I asked.

“And yours, of course. But, you’ll need to get his before I can get yours.”

“That’s- That’s impossible!” I stuttered out angrily.

“Not impossible, but a very difficult to do.” He said cheerfully.

“Incase you’ve forgotten, he’s in  _ Azkaban _ ! What am I supposed to do, waltz in there with a glass vial and take his soul right in front of all those auror guards? They’d have be in my own cell before I could uncork it!” I exclaimed frustratedly.

“No, dearie, haven’t you ever taken a soul? You need a Dementor. Only the Dementor’s kiss can extract a soul in one piece. You need to catch the soul before it enters the mouth of the Dementor.”

_ “What _ !” I practically shouted.

“Tis the only way-ayy!” He replied in a sing-song voice.

“You’re mental. Absolutely mental.” I concluded, gaping at him with a sudden calmness.

“That I am!” He exclaimed as if I had just given him a compliment. “So what’ll it be? The soul of dear old daddy-o in return for a list of potion ingredients, orr waiting until mummy dearest is sucking in her final breaths before finally being rescued, suffering the loss of her only son, heir to the family fortune?” He asked.

I clenched my jaw, my nails digging into my palms.

“Pick quick, pick quick, dear ole mummy's very sick.” He sang.

I weighed my options. There was no way I could get a Dementor inside of Azkaban. They had been banished shortly after the fall of Voldemort, I wouldn’t even know where to find one or how to capture it, let alone how to get it to  _ only  _ suck out my father’s soul.

“The spell. My life for my mother’s.” I said firmly.

“Excellent!” He cheered happily, clasping his hands together. “Do give me a floo when your mother is on her death bed. I will be eagerly waiting!” He exclaimed before disappearing in a flurry of mustard yellow robes, leaving me alone in the shop.

I stood there in silence, staring at the air where Mr. Mulpepper had just vanished. Suddenly my breathing picked up pace, heart racing as my blood boiled, frustrating bursting through my veins. I let out an angered yell, sending the shelves closest to me toppling backwards, knocking into each row with a deafening noise.

The anger shooting through my veins was just as loud, pulsing through my eardrums in waves. I sucked in musty air through my teeth, quivering with anger and a bit of fear that I refused to let overpower me in this moment. I had just agreed to watch my mother die, just because the task assigned to me seemed to be too  _ difficult?  _ I could have at least tried. Pathetic-

My thoughts cut off as the door swung open, a cloaked figure stepping into the shop.

“Malfoy?” They grunted out.

I immediately raised my wand, pointing it directly at the cloaked wizard.

“Relax. It’s me. Rowle.” He said, lifting the hood off his head briefly so that I could see his face.

I sighed sharply and shoved my wand into my pocket.

“What are you doing here?” I snapped.

“What’m  _ I  _ doin’ here? I think a better question is what’re  _ you  _ doin’ here? If the ministry catches you in a dodgy place like this you’ll be in Azkaban before you can say ‘Mulpepper’.” He pointed out.

I folded my arms, pursing my lips in frustration.

“I was just about to leave, actually.” I said, straightening out my robes.

“Alrigh’. And why is it yer look like you’re dressed for a funeral? And what the sodding hell happened in here?” He asked, looking around at the demolished shelves and broken ingredient bottles.

“He deserves it.” I griped out darkly.

Rowle remained silent for a few seconds, as if he were observing me from underneath that cloak of his.

“Yeah, well I suppose he does.” He said, his cloaked shoulders rising slightly. “Now why don’t we go back to the house and talk abou’ how yeh got yourself into this situation?” He asked.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” I muttered, crossing my arms.

“Alrigh’ then.. in the mood for some tea? Rintriata makes the best biscuits.” He said unconvincingly.

I sighed, tugging out my pocket watch. I still had at least an hour before I could return home if I wanted to make my cover story for mother believable.

“Sure. Why not.” I replied, clicking my pocket watch shut.

“Excellent.” He said, a real note of happiness in his voice.

“Shall we apparate from here then?” I asked, looking around the dingy shop once more.

“Think you can get there on yer own?” He asked, taking a step toward me.

I stared at him blankly before twisting on the spot and apparating just outside his door.

* * *

_ Ding. _

“That’ll be the biscuits then. I’ll be back in a bit, dears, enjoy the tea.” Rintriata said as she stood from her chair, passing through the room and out the doorway.

I took a sip of my tea, avoiding the watchful eye of Rowle. I crossed my legs and leaned back against their plush couch, observing the fire as it crackled peacefully.

“So.. yer startin’ school soon?” Rowle asked, breaking the silence.

I ducked my head in confirmation. “A little over a week, actually.”

“Ah.” He muttered, taking a long drag of tea. He smacked his lips together and let out a loud, dramatic sigh. “Nice.” He muttered awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes. “Get on with it then.” I said, setting my tea down on the table.

“On with wha’?” He asked with faux innocence.

“With whatever you want to say. There’s clearly something on your mind.” I said sharply.

He pursed his lips and looked down at his tea with a frown.

“I jus’ don’t think yeh should be in a place like knockturn alley is all.” He said with a shrug.

I frowned as I observed him. This shy man is not the Rowle I knew a few months ago. No, he was nothing like him at all. The Rowle I knew would never take this harshness in my tone and would have floored me with several spells by now.

“Why do you care?” I asked, folding my arms.

He shrugged again, leaning back in his chair as he lifted his gaze from his tea.

“Jus’ don’t think you belong there anymore.” He said.

“Well, it’s not like I live there.” I said sarcastically, averting my gaze from his analytical stare.

“Then what were yeh doin’ there?” He asked.

I tapped my fingers against my arm and looked down at my knee stubbornly. Was I really going to tell  _ him  _ of all people about mother’s sickness? Just because he appears to be more peaceful doesn’t mean he is trustworthy.

“How do I know I can trust you?” I asked, looking over at him again.

“Who am I gonna tell?” He asked, waving a large hand through the air. “Rintriata? The baby?”

I worked my jaw, mulling it over in my mind.

“Fine.” I said, jutting my chin forward as I took a deep breath. “Mother is ill. No one she’s seen has been able to help, so I thought I’d find...  _ other _ means of medical assistance.”

“And you think you can find tha’ at a dodgy place like Mulpepper’s?” He asked.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him steadily.

“You didn’...” He said. “Malfoy-.” He sighed heavily and dragged a large hand down his face. “Wha’ do yeh think yer doin’?” He asked tiredly, shaking his head as he looked at me.

A flush of embarrassment spread across my cheeks as I looked away.

“I can take care of myself.” I snapped.

“Yeh don’t have to. You coulda asked me fer help-” He started

“Why on  _ earth  _ would I ask you? How could you  _ possibly  _ help me? Help  _ her? _ ” I asked angrily, sitting forward as I glared at him.

He sighed and clenched his jaw, eyes sweeping over my folded arms and legs.

“’Cause, Draco, like it or not, I know more magic than you do. And I know better healing magic that ole Mulpepper, that’s fer sure!” He exclaimed.

I leaned back against the couch in reservation.

“Well..” I muttered. “I didn’t think about that.”

“That bits obvious.” He said at an equally lowered tone.

I sighed in frustration, bringing my hand up to press against the side of my temple as I closed my eyes. I shook my head, pressing my lips together tightly.

“Tell me you didn’ make a deal.” He said.

I remained still, unsure of how to answer. I didn’t exactly shake on it, but I was fairly certain the deal was set in stone.

“I didn’t make a deal.” I lied, not willing to bring myself to that level of humility.

After all, the deal was that only when my mother was on her last legs, would Mulpepper appear and switch our souls. So..  _ if  _ I can find an alternative.. that wouldn’t ever have to come about.

“Good.” Rowle said with a large sigh of relief.

I nodded sharply and dropped my hand away from my head as Rintriata reappeared, a tray heaping with freshly bakes biscuits.

“Hope you’re hungry, love.” She said with a small laugh, flicking her long, black hair behind her shoulder as she bent slightly to set the tray down.

“Actually..” I muttered glancing at the clock. “I really should be getting home. Mother will begin to worry.” I said. I found that I truly was saddened to leave. Their home had such a friendly warmth to it which made me want to stay.

“Aw, what a shame. Do take some biscuits for the road, would you? We’ll never be able to finish them all.” Rintriata offered kindly, waving her wand to conjure a take-away box for me.

I chuckled and thanked her as I stood, accepting the box before hitting it with a shrinking charm as I tucked it away in my pocket.

“Can I disapparate from in here?” I asked, straightening my robes.

“Anti-apparation fields, I’m afraid. You’ll have to go out the front and disapparate from there.” Rintriata said, rubbing my shoulder tenderly.

I ducked my head and turned toward the door, hearing the creak of a spring as Rowle got up from his chair.

I made my way up the tunnel and into the old Apothecary shop, walking a straight line to the door. Just as I reached for the doorknob, a large hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked down at the scarred hand that rested there, waiting for him to speak.

“You’ve always got a place here if you ever find yerself with nowhere to go. Me and Rin- well.. we don’t get many house guests. If yer ever in any trouble, or if yeh just want to stop by, yer always welcome.” He said gruffly.

I looked up into his pale face, observing the pink scar slashed across his cheek from the curse I was forced to throw upon him. I swallowed and nodded.

“Thank you.” I said quietly.

He smiled and ducked his head.

“Not a problem. Get goin’, don’t want Narcissa worryin’ ‘bout ya.” He said, dropping his hand from my shoulder.

I nodded and twisted the doorknob, stepping out into the dimly lit evening. I didn’t turn back as I walked down the alley, only disapparating home when I heard the  _ thunk  _ of Rowle closing his door.

* * *

I walked into my room, turning around to shut my door. I stared down at the golden knob, the tightness in my throat becoming worse as tears welled in my eyes. My eyelids fell closed as hot tears rolled down my cheeks, a sob shuddering through my body. I leaned forward and rested my head against the black oak of my door, gripping the door handle in an attempt to keep myself upright.

I rocked my head back and forth against the door as I cried silently, harsh breaths pushed out between my clenched teeth. I slid to the floor in a heap, pulling my knees up to my chest as I tilted my head back against the door. My tears dripped sideways down my face and into my hair as I gasped raggedly, my eyes fluttering open as I stared up at the blurry book-stocked ceiling.

What have I done?


	5. Vera Verto

“I love you, Draco.” Mother cooed in my ear as she hugged me goodbye, a small hand stroking through my hair softly.

I kissed her cheek as I pulled away. “Bye, mum.” I said with a small smile as I stepped up into the Hogwarts Express.

I walked down the narrow hall and slid into an empty compartment, resting my chin in the palm of my hand as I looked out the window. Mother gave a small wave and smiled at me, clutching her handkerchief to her chest as if this were the first time she had ever sent me off to school. I smiled at her and then rested against the seat back, out of her view. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, spreading my hands flat against the table to steady my nerves.

Today will be the day I see Hogwarts for the first time since the war. Since Voldemort was defeated. Since I betrayed the whole school and took his side against everyone.

The hairs on my neck prickled as panic began to rise in my chest. I could practically see the disappointed looks on my classmate’s faces as I crossed the battle field, as if they had actually gained some sort of faith in me and I had severely let them down. My chest began to constrict as it always does when I think of this particular memory.  I could practically feel Voldemort’s bony hand against my shoulder, pulling me against his cold, skeletal body, breath tickling my skin as he embraced me. 

I reached a hand up and loosened my tie, suddenly unable to catch a breath of air. I opened my eyes and stared down at my other hand which was now curled up into a fist on the table in front of me, shaking uncontrollably.

I jumped as the compartment door slid open.

“Draco!” Pansy exclaimed shrilly, sliding into the seat next to me before she wrapped her arms around my neck. “Did you forget how to use an owl over the summer?” She asked sharply, her voice clashing against the joy she had portrayed her her initial reaction to seeing me.

I winced away from her words, thinking of the small stack of unopened letters that were currently stowed away in my bedside table’s drawer.

“Sorry, Pans.” I said guiltily, chancing a look at her.

Her lips were pressed tightly together, eyes narrowed as she glared at me. At my silence her expression faltered, brow creasing slightly.

“What? That’s it?” She asked, looking slightly disappointed.

“What’s it?” I asked, glancing up at Blaise as he entered the compartment.

“No smart remark? No long excuse as to why you’ve been ignoring me for the past two and a half months?” She asked.

I shook my head slowly, continuing to watch her. She huffed and dropped her arms from where they were crossed in front of her, sitting back in here seat dramatically.

“How disappointing.” She sighed, looking away from me.

I glanced over at Blaise who gave me a half smile and a nod; a gesture that meant he was pleased to see me. I returned the nod and looked out the window as the train began to roll forward, beginning it’s journey to my ultimate doom.

* * *

I ducked my head low as I sat down at the table McGonagall directed us to. I looked to my right and saw Neville Longbottom next to me, thankful for the empty space between us. My gaze dropped down to my lap and I clasped my hands together, trying to ease the panicky feeling that was rising with every second. I took in a breath that was far too shaky to be convincing and pulled up a mask that I hoped would be perceived as apathy.

Raising my head, I looked across the table at Blaise who was leaning away from Millicent as she attempted to kiss his cheek, glancing briefly at Pansy before continuing down the table. My heart shuddered to a stop. I swallowed as I stared into Potters deep green eyes. He was frowning at me, his fist curled up on top of the table. It felt like he was looking straight through me, every secret I’ve held spread out for him to read.

As McGonagall tapped her spoon to her glass, Potter blinked, forehead smoothing out as his hand uncurled. I immediately pulled up an expression of anger in a poor attempt at covering the previous fear I had felt. He looked confused, and his mouth dropped open as if he were going to shout across the table and strike up conversation with me.

The sorting had began to sing, drawing Potter’s attention away from me. I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding, bringing my shaky hands under the table again and away from the observant eye of Pansy. I swallowed thickly and stared down at my plate as the names of first years were shouted loudly across the great hall.

Dinner went well until Weaslette decided it would be a good idea to join the table. Unfortunately, the only place for her to sit was in the empty space next to me. I slid so far away from her that I was practically halfway off the bench. Even still I could smell the cheap scent of her floral perfume. I shot a glare at her which went unnoticed. Rolling my eyes, I decided to join the conversation Millicent and Blaise were having on Blaise’s mum’s new husband. They were placing bets on how long this one would last. I put a galleon on the three week mark.

* * *

“Vera Verto.” I said, leading Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent into the common room.

My eyes swept around the room, taking in the unimpressive decor. I sighed, greatly missing the cold temperature and dark furniture of the Slytherin common room. I looked up at the ceiling, disappointed when my eyes met a bland white color instead of the soft green haze of the lake I knew so well.

“How dull.” Pansy said from behind me.

I nodded solemnly, looking around at the mismatched furniture. The most acceptable thing in the room was a deep green couch over by the fire. I turned and made my way over to it, resting my elbows on my knees as I sat down.

I watched the flames dance across the logs, letting my mind take me back to this time last year. I was scared out of my mind. Father was breathing down my neck, dragging me out of school every other day to practice dueling or send me on an errand to tag along with Bellatrix and watch as she destroyed the soul of some unsuspecting witch or wizard. I could hear the echo of their screams in my head, as if someone were being tortured in this very room.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I looked over to find Potter standing about a meter away from the couch, staring down at me blankly. His mouth open and closed, not a sound coming out. Just when I was about to lose my patience, he spoke.

“How was your summer?” He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, my nose wrinkling up. He winced slightly, as if realizing the immense stupidity of his own question.

“It was fine.” I said evenly, wondering if this was some sort of trick or way to poke fun of me.

“That’s good to hear.” He said slowly, looking around as if to find something else to say. “Enjoying the fire?” He asked dumbly.

I continued to glared at him observing his awkward behavior in an attempt to figure out what kind of game he was playing. Why is he even talking to me?

“What do you want, Potter?” I snapped, unable to figure out what he was trying to do.

"Nothing, Mal-Draco. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

_ Draco.  _ What the hell? I glared at him for another few seconds, my gaze sweeping over his loosely arranged robes and untidy hair.

"I'm fine. Sod off. It's not like we have anything to say to each other anyways." I spat, returning my gaze to the fire in a sign of dismissal.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod and turn to walk away, watching until he was no longer in my peripheral vision. I exhaled slowly, letting my eyes close as I attempted to slow down my racing heart. I wrung my hands together tightly as I took in a deep breath, my attempt at calmness shattered by Weasley, who laughed loudly from the other side of the room.

I glared over at him and pushed myself up from where I was sitting, pinning him underneath the weight of my gaze as I walked over to the room assignment list. I tore my eyes from Weasley’s ugly, laughing face, lifting a finger to drag it down the list and find my name.

Room 3:

Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter.

I blinked, my chest constricting as blood rushed through my veins at an alarming speed.  _ Impossible.  _ I double checked the list, not finding my name in any other room. I swallowed, fighting the urge to look over at Potter and see how he felt about this whole situation.

I shook my head and turned on my heel, ascending the stairs. There was no need to look at Potter to know what he was feeling about being my roommate. Disgust. Annoyance. Horror. I didn’t want to know. Either way, he would surely get McGonagall to switch him into another room, so he won’t have to deal with me for that long anyways.

I swallowed around the sudden tightness in my throat as I pushed through the door of my room. I waved my wand at my trunk to make my clothes sort out into the top two drawers of the bureau, and half of the wardrobe that resided in the room. I sniffed heavily as I stripped off my clothes, pulling on my pajamas before I slid into bed.

I tugged the curtains shut and looked up at the canopy silently, my eyes stinging with unshed tears. I shook my head and rolled over onto my side, not willing to let myself let go, regardless of the tightness that still resided in my chest. It felt like someone was squeezing my lungs, making it impossible to breathe.

Curling my knees up to my chest, I closed my eyes and cleared my mind as best I could, waiting for sleep to overcome me.

* * *

I started blankly at the row of books in front of me, unable to keep myself from remembering the odd encounter I had experienced earlier at lunch. Potter had willingly sat next to me at the table, made a sodding  _ joke  _ about Neville and then left. Not only that, but he patted my shoulder- actually  _ patted  _ my _ shoulder.  _ I swear I could still feel the heat of his hand seeping through my robes, heavy and firm.

I shuddered and shook my head, forcing my eyes to focus on the book titles in front of me. I dragged my fingertip across the book spines, pausing when I got to the book I wanted.  _ Charms for the Mentally and Physically Ill.  _ Tugging it from the bookshelf, I walked back down the isle and found a nice desk near a tall window.

Pulling out the chair, I sat down, opening my book to the table of contents. I let my eyes flick down the page until I got to  _ Physical Ailments and Their Cures...... 394-403.  _ Only ten pages?

I sighed, looking up as I pleaded with everything that the cure to Mother’s illness was somewhere in that brief section.

I spotted a puff of frizzy hair duck behind a bookshelf, frowning as I continued to stare at it, wondering if it was only my imagination. After nothing in that direction gave any sign of having any sort of movement, I returned my attention to my book and flipped to the allotted page. I scanned the pages and read the description of each charm, searching for one that could cure a general illness.

Again, a puff of frizzy hair caught my attention. I looked up to find Hermione Granger seating herself at one of the long tables in the middle of the library, directly in my line of vision. She glanced over at me before burying her face in a book, only her mound of hair visible overtop the leather cover back.

I rolled my eyes at the brief annoyance I felt from her presence, letting my gaze drop down to the book in my hands. I skimmed down the next page, tapping my fingers against the desktop as I read.

It wasn’t long before I felt her eyes on me again. I looked up, frowning when she only hid behind her book again. If she wanted my attention, there would be no need to hide. Unless she was purposely watching me, but why on earth would she do that? I frowned and looked down at my book, flipping to the last page of healing charms.

I sighed as I reached the end of the list, shutting the book before I stood. I glanced in Granger’s direction, rolling my eyes when I found that she was still staring at me. I shoved the charms book in my bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking around my desk as I made my way down the isle towards her.

She hastily began pushing books into her satchel, keeping her head low as if that would make it impossible for me to see her.

“Can I help you with something?” I asked, keeping as much frustration out of my voice as physically possibly.

She had stood at this point, a pile of books in her arm as if she were planning on running out of the library.

“I-I- well I-.” She stuttered out, taken off guard by my sudden approach.

I stood there and watched as she stumbled over her words, face reddening with each passing second. Suddenly she stopped speaking, giving her head a small shake as she collected herself.

“That book you were reading. I need it for an essay I’m doing in Advanced Charms.” She said evenly, not quiet meeting my eye.

“Oh.” I said, all anger at her watchful eye completely faded.

She just needed a book? She wasn’t watching me to see if I were up to something dark?

I cleared my throat and reached into my bag, pulling out the book before setting it on the table.

“There.” I said.

She blinked down at the book and then looked up at me, not making a move to reach out for it. I raised and eyebrow and picked it up, holding it out to her.

“That’s the book you’re talking about, right?” I asked.

She glanced down at it and nodded, eyeing me again carefully.

“Um..” I said confusedly, setting it down on the desk again, closer to her bag. “Okay.” I said awkwardly.

I closed my eyes briefly and nodded once, turning to walk away.

“What, so you’re just giving it to me?” She asked before I could take a single step.

I turned and frowned at her, confused at this entire situation.

“Well.. Yes. You said you needed it, right?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

She frowned down at the book and then looked back up at me.

“Yes, but you aren’t going to make some big deal about it? Perhaps hide it on the roof of the Astronomy tower or something along those lines?” She asked.

I laughed and shook my head at her. “Don’t be absurd.” I said with a smirk.

She continued to frown at me, as if I were speaking another language. I rolled my eyes and sighed. How could someone so slow have made better marks than me all throughout school?

“You need the book. I had the book. I’m giving you the book. Okay?” I asked.

She squinted at me, clearly displeased with my tone. I raked my fingers through my hair, unsure where to go with the situation.

I realized that her suspicion is most likely caused by my previously negative attitude toward her, and now that I’ve given up the childish grudges I had held against her, she would clearly be skeptical of my current attempt at friendliness. I sighed heavily as I realized what I needed to do.

“Grang- Hermione, listen, I um..” I rubbed the back of my neck and looked around at the shelves that surrounded us, inhaling deeply in disbelief of what I was about to say. “I’ve never actually... apologized. To you.” I started uneasily, letting my eyes travel up to her face. She was watching me with a sort of soft speculation. I cleared my throat, dropping my gaze again. “I was.. horrible to you. For years. And you didn’t deserve it. I was childish and unnecessarily cruel. I had an idea in my head that blood status was important- well- now I realize that it most certainly isn't.” I paused, expecting her to interrupt me for some reason. When she didn’t make a comment, I continued speaking. “I guess what I’m really trying to say is that- well- I er.. I’m sorry. For everything.” I concluded, looking over at her with as much sincerity as I could muster.

She nodded and looked down at a book on the table, her brow furrowing as she mulled over my words.

“Thank you for apologizing." She said with a nod, seeming to relax slightly, arms sagging under the weight of the books she was still holding in her arms. "I’m sorry for punching you in the face.” She said with a small, but guilty, smile.

I let out a small laugh.“Well I deserved it, now didn’t I?” I asked.

Her smile grew, regardless of how hard she tried to fight it. “Well..” She said in an uneven tone. Our gazes met.

“Yeah.” We said in unison.

She laughed brightly, her eyes nearly closing as she grinned. I found myself laughing along with her, unable to pinpoint the real reason behind it.

"Are you um.. heading back to the common room?" I asked once the laughter had died down. 

She nodded, hair bouncing around her face. 

"Me too. Would you mind if I walked with you?" I asked. 

She blinked and looked around quickly as if wondering if I were speaking to someone else. 

"Uh- ye- yeah, sure. Sure." She said quickly, frowning as she set her books on the table, beginning to push more books into her bag. 

I expected it to bulk up, but it was as if her satchel were eating the books as they entered the opening, not getting even the slightest bit bigger even though there were certainly over 10 books in there. She looked at me after she had successfully pushed all of her books in her bag, noticing the confused frown on my face. 

" _Capacious extremis_. Undetectable extension charm." She explained with a smile. 

"Ohh." I said, forehead smoothing out. "Doesn't it get heavy?" I asked as we began to walk down the table on opposite sides. 

"Slightly, but I think there's something that counteracts the weight." She said contemplatively, as if she had thought about it before. 

"Mm." I said, the table between us ending, allowing us to move closer together. 

We continued down the corridor in silence, only the click of our shoes and swish of our robes breaking the silence. 

"So um.." I started. "What essay are you writing? It's only the first day of school." 

"I just wanted to get ahead in the curriculum, he mentioned an essay on healing charms that would be coming up and recommended this book to me." She said, patting her satchel. 

I nodded, impressed by her initiative.  


"You're not in advanced charms, are you?" She asked. 

I looked over at her and shook my head. 

"Thought not. Why were you looking through it then? You haven't got any assignments yet, have you?" She asked. 

I shrugged, trying to come up with an excuse that wasn't admitting my mother's illness. 

"I um.. Just wanted to do a bit of light reading. No assignments yet." I said with a small smile, glancing over at her to see if my excuse passed. 

She was smirking at me, her eyebrows raised. 

"What?" I asked.   


"Draco, this book is over 600 pages." She said. 

I ducked my head.  "I know." I said. 

She laughed and shook her head, turning her attention to the stairs as we began to ascend them. 

"What?" I asked. 

She shook her head again. "Nothing. Harry and Ron would go mental if they heard you saying that."

I chuckled lightly at her words, pleased that conversation was now flowing so easily between us. She looked over at me and smiled jovially, adjusting the strap of her bag as we continued down the corridor.

* * *

We pushed through the door just as I concluded my story about a particularly intoxicated guest at one of Mother's dinner parties. 

"That's absurd!" Hermione laughed. "A right proper gentleman, too!"

I nodded, standing still as she rested her hand on my arm and laughed. I reached a hand up and wiped at my eyes, not able to remember the last time I had laughed so hard. 

"Malfoy." Came a sharp voice. 

I turned and looked over to see Weasley approaching quickly. 

"Weasley." I replied, clearing my throat in an attempt to pull myself together from my previous laughing fit. 

I glanced over at Hermione as she smiled up at me before dragging Weasley over to sit by the fire. I watched them for a moment or two, sending a brief glare in Weasley's direction as he glanced back at me. Dropping my gaze away from him I looked around the room in search of either Pansy or Blaise, only to find that Potter was looking up at me curiously. 

"Potter." I said with a small smirk. 

"Malfoy." He replied.

No  _Draco_ this time? I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. 

"Care to play a round of exploding snap?" He asked.

My stomach twisted sharply at the offer, barely able to contain my happiness at his suggestion. I tugged a shoulder up in a way that I hoped to be casual.

"Sure. Why not?" I replied, walking over to him with forced concentration to keep my pace slow. 

I plopped down in the pouf in front of him, resting my arms along the edges of the seat as I continued to stare at Potter- either unable or unwilling to be the one to drop our gaze. 

He cleared his throat and looked down, seemingly nervous at my presence. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt as Potter dealt us each a hand of cards, watching how he repeatedly pushed aside a curl that was very persistent in getting underneath his glasses. He didn't seem to notice.

He handed me a small stack of cards, and I reached out to take them from his hand, accidentally brushing a finger across the smooth surface of the back of his hand. All the nerves in my body lit up at the single touch, heart pounding as if every pulse was directed to that one point on my finger. I stared hard at him as I tried to concentrate on what he was saying, realizing about halfway through that he was explaining the rules of the game. When he stopped talking, I nodded as if I understood, looking down at the small hand of cards I had clasped between my fingers. 

About three turns in, a card in my hand exploded, making me nearly fall off my pouf in surprise. Somehow, I hadn't exactly connected the name of the game to the actual action of the cards themselves. I glanced over at Potter who looked slightly amused, full on grinning as a second card exploded, causing me to jump yet again. I rolled my eyes and pushed my hair our of my face, determined to not jump again. 

My eyes started getting heavy about an hour into our game, and I set my cards down on the ground before stretching my arms up above my head. An unsolicited groan emerged from my chest as I let my arms fall back down, sighing heavily at the rush of blood my stretching caused. I lifted my head and looked around the nearly empty common room, finally looking down at Potter. 

"Well, I suppose we should take everyone else's lead and get to bed." I muttered tiredly. 

He glanced over his shoulder and then continued to look around the room as if he hadn't noticed the absence of the other people. To be fair, I hadn't either. Potter's eyes had something hypnotic about them, which made it hard to focus on much else when he was looking at you. 

"Yeah, I guess we should." He muttered, beginning to sweep the cards up into a pile. 

I brushed off my trousers in an attempt to make them lay straight, resigning quick from the task when I decided it would be impossible. I sighed and tucked my hands in my pockets, looking down at Potter as he straightened the cards and set them on top on the table nearest to us. He stood up completely, lingering in front of me awkwardly. 

Suddenly he outstretched his hand toward me, small smile lighting his face. 

"Nice game, Draco." 

 _Draco._ My stomach fluttered as I looked down at his outstretched hand. I pulled one of my own hands loose from a pocket and grasped his firmly, attempting to keep my voice level against my beating pulse. 

"You too, Potter. You, too." I replied, dropping our hands away far too soon for my pleasure. 

He smiled at me briefly before nodding toward the staircase, turning to walk in that direction. Thankfully, Potter ducked into the bathroom on the way up to our room, giving me a chance to change clothes in peace. 

I quickly changed into my pajamas and got into bed, reaching up to pull my curtains closed. I paused, then slid the curtain open once more, smiling over at Potters un-made bed as if he were laying in it. I closed my eyes quickly as the door to our room opened, listening as Potter shut the door gently and padded across the room. 

My eyes flew open at the sound of a shirt hitting the floor, and I was met with an incredibly tanned, muscular back. I attempted to peel my eyes away from his smooth looking skin as he unlatched his belt, but that proved to be impossible. I swallowed thickly as I observed him, watching as he hopped lightly to get into his pajama bottoms. He tugged his shirt over his head, hair sticking out wildly as he did so. He pushed his fingers through his hair as he turned around, and I hoped that I had managed to close my eyes before he caught me looking.

I lay completely still, listening to the soft noises of his breathing. I heard his covers shift and cracked my eyes open slightly, pleased to see that he was facing away from me. I watched his chest rise and fall steadily, black hair fanned out across his pillow. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad after all.  

 

 


	6. Leather

“So you managed to get through the night without killing him then?” Pansy asked as she walked up behind me.

“What?” I asked, slowing my pace to fall into stride next to her as we walked to the great hall for breakfast.

“Potter. Blaise and I had bets that you’d kill him by the second night.” She said nonchalantly.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

“He’s not that bad, Pans.” I muttered, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me to a halt.

“Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?” She asked, serious frown spread across her face.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, tugging my arm from her tight grip.

She reluctantly let me go, folding her arms across her chest.

“Just a year ago you were practically plotting to kill the bloke and now he’s ‘not that bad’?” She asked.

I shrugged, giving no other response.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked me over, dark brown eyes picking apart my expression bit by bit. Suddenly she dropped her arms down to her sides, lips parting as if she was surprised.

“I don’t believe it.” She practically whispered.

“Believe what?” I asked confusedly.

“You haven’t snogged him, have you?” She asked.

“What!” I exclaimed, forcing a look of disgust across my face as my stomach fluttered at the suggestion. “No! Of course I haven’t. That’s- that’s preposterous. No.” I finished crossing my arms.

She continued to stare at me with a face of suspicion.

“But you want to?” She asked.

“NO!” I gasped, feeling the tips of my ears begin to burn with embarrassment.

“You  _ do  _ don’t you?” She asked, raising an accusatory finger in my direction.

“No! Don’t be ridiculous, Pansy. That’s- that’s repulsive. Absolutely- horrific. No. Never.” I stuttered out.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing! You want to  _ snog  _ Harry Potter! Harry  _ sodding- _ !” She yelled.

“PANSY!” I shouted, clasping a hand over her mouth as I dragged her into a nearby corridor. “Will you  _ shut up _ ? Do you want all of Scotland to hear you?!” I whispered heatedly.

“So you  _ DO _ !” She yelled.

“Shut UP!” I replied.

She brought bother her hands up to push into her hair as she gaped at me, walking around in a small circle.

“I can’t believe this. My  _ best friend _ fancies Harry Potter. Unbelievable.” She muttered to herself.

I was having the same meltdown on the inside. I really _did_ fancy him. How could I not have noticed? I mean, sure, he’s fit and all, but... fancy him? I remembered back to last night and how I had felt almost electrified at the slightest touch. And  _ God  _ how incredible he looked in the moonlight, muscles and tousled hair-

“Draco! Are you listening to me!?” Pansy shrieked.

“What?” I asked dazedly, her face suddenly focusing in front of my eyes again.

“Day dreaming about making out with Potter?” She asked teasingly.

“No!” I exclaimed, crossing my arms again. It wasn’t a  _ complete  _ lie.

She scoffed and shook her head, turning on her heel to walk toward the ma in corridor again, ending our conversation. I followed her and we walked in silence, the rumble of students in the great hall growing louder and louder.

* * *

I raised my eyebrows as I observed Potter. He was sitting in the stool next to me after being paired up with me to grow a mandrake. I watched his shoulders rise and fall as if he were asleep sitting up.

"Potter." I snapped, watching as his green eyes flew open again. "You alright? Seem to have dozed off for a second there. Then again, your expression is typically vacant, so I guess that's not too abnormal." I muttered with a smirk as I flipped through our textbook to research what we would need to grow our Mandrake.

He chuckled at my remark, his laugh deep and low in his chest.  I adjusted myself on my stool, jerking my knee sideways when I accidentally brushed up against Potter’s leg. I swallowed and kept my eyes on the book in front of me, my heart pounding in my chest as I slowly moved my leg over again. Our legs brushed up against each other briefly before he pulled his own leg away.

I closed my eyes briefly, irritated at my poor choice of action. Why the hell would Potter want any sort of contact with me? He wouldn’t. How could I be so-

I froze as his leg rested back up against mine, solid and warm against my own. I swallowed and glanced over at him to find a soft blush spread across his cheeks. I looked down at the book in front of me, smiling slightly as I found comfort in the heat of his leg. God, it was practically burning my skin, becoming warmer and warmer the longer we sat there.

“Here you go lads!” Professor Sprout shouted from behind us.

I jumped and spun around, finding my face just inches away from a rather large pot. She leaned between myself and Harry, setting the pot down with a heavy thud.

“The soil’s already in there, heres the mandrake seed. Have yeh found the instructions for plantin?” She asked, eyeing the book that I had open on my table.

I nodded and cleared my throat, pointing to the page.

“Plant the seed 3 inches deep, water heavily.” I read.

She patted my back roughly before moving down the table and handing the next pair their own pot. I watched as Neville elbowed his pot off the table, face going red as a beet root. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the book, reaching for the packet which held the mandrake seed. Mine and Harry’s hands touched, both snatching our hands back immediately.

“Sorry.” We said at the same time, each of us letting out a small laugh.

I reached my hand forward  againand picked up the package, sliding my finger underneath the flap to open it. I tipped the package upside down, dumping the seed into my hand. I held it between my fingers, observing the flat oblong shape.

“3 inches?” Potter asked.

I looked at him, watching as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

“What?” I asked.

“The seed. Three inches down?” He asked.

“Oh. Yeah, right.” I said with a small chuckle, watching as he smiled and nodded, reaching over to make a hole in the center of the dirt.

He looked at me and jerked his head toward the pot. I dropped the seed into the dirt, and he smoothed it out, whipping out his wand.

“Aguamenti.” He muttered, a steady trickle of water coming from the tip of his wand and onto the soil.

He prodded the dirt with his finger and ended the stream of water, apparently satisfied with the moisture of it. He sighed contently and tugged off his gloves, resting forward on his elbows as he looked over at me again.

“Good?” He asked, tilting his head toward the pot.

I shrugged, the corners of my mouth tugging downwards slightly as my gaze flicked over to the soil.

“Seems good to me. If it doesn’t grow, I’ll hex you, Potter.” I muttered flipping a page of my book as I looked down at the images.

Potter chuckled, but made no other comment, sitting silently as I read through my Herbology textbook. After a minute or so, he rested his leg against mine once more, hesitantly at first, but more heavily when I didn’t pull away. I couldn’t help but smile down at my book, flush spreading across my cheekbones.

* * *

“Mother and Saul are fighting.” Blaise said, mouth full of food.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“I thought you said this one was going to stick around?” I asked, stabbing a fork into my chicken.

He shrugged, taking a long drink from his goblet.

“I thought so. You know mum, always starting an argument over nothing. Its a wonder my dad was around long enough for me to be born, honestly.” He muttered.

I scoffed and shook my head, taking the final bite of my lunch before downing the rest of my drink. I stood, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

“I need to go to the library. See you in the common room later?” I asked.

He shook his head and stood, taking a final few bites of his food

“I have to go, too. I’ll come with you.” He said, grabbing his bag off the floor.

We turned and walked down the isle, and out the doors of the great hall, turning left in the direction of the library. I sighed and shoved my fingers through my hair as we reached the top of the stairs, stumbling slightly as Blaised bumped into me. I shot him an unamused glare and continued forward, nearly tripping when he bumped into me again.

“Will you stop?” I asked with false irritation.

He laughed brightly and shook his head, holding his hands up to show his defeat. I rolled my eyes and sighed, staring at the ground as we continued to walk. I glanced over at him before returning my gaze to the floor, mentally kicking myself for what I was about to do.

I intentionally stepped sideways, bumping my shoulder against his. He chuckled and bumped me back, reaching a hand up to fuss up my hair.

“Blaise!” I exclaimed frustratedly, bringing both my hands up to smooth it down again.

Suddenly, Blaise caught me by the waist, dragging me over to the closest wall. He leaned forward, sliding his hands up my back as his nose brushed up against my cheekbone. I smiled and sighed, my hands coming up to tug at the knot in his tie. Our lips grazed together, my eyes falling shut. All I could see was Harry. Bright green eyes dancing as he laughed beautifully, white teeth shining against his tanned skin.

I leaned my head back against the wall to gain distance between us, unsure why I couldn’t bring myself to kiss him. We’ve always had this kind of relationship, snogging each other when we got the chance. In the times we’ve had partners, we remained friends- It’s always been a casual relationship.

He tilted his head to the side and gave me a questioning look, dark brown eyes dropping to my lips briefly. I gave him a sort of half smile and shook my head. He pressed his lips together and nodded his understanding. There was a twang of guilt that I felt in my heart, saddened that our relationship had ended.

I slid my hands up to around the back of his neck, pulling him toward me. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I trailed a line of kisses across his cheekbone. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, thumb rubbing across my back tenderly.

We parted and continued down the hall in understood silence.

* * *

I slammed my head down on the book in front of me, eyes burning from how long I had been reading. I swear I’ve read every single book in this entire damn library, yet nothing I find is practical for curing my mother’s illness. I looked up when I heard a chair screech across the floor somewhere close to me.

Pansy had seated herself in the chair across from me, arms folded, face set into a scowl.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Glad to have an excuse to stop researching.

“Don’t be rude, Draco.” She chided, scrunching up her nose in obvious distaste for my phrasing.

I sighed. “What’s wrong, Pans?” I asked, leaning forward on my hand.

“Neville and Cho seem to be getting along well, don’t you think?” She muttered angrily, eyeing them as they chatted a few tables away.

I arched an eyebrow. “So?” I asked.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. “ _ So,  _ if they’re getting along so well who knows how long it’ll be before they get together. I haven’t got a chance.”

“I don’t think they’ll get together.” I replied.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

“What?” I asked innocently.

“Are you saying that because you believe it or because you want me to stop nagging you?”

“Both.” I replied honestly.

She tossed a book at my head, which slammed into the bookshelf behind me, causing both Cho and Neville to look over at us. Pansy chuckled awkwardly and gave them a small wave. Cho responded with a wave, while Neville just sat there and looked afraid. Pansy brought a hand up to hide the side of her face, staring over at me with wide eyes as I laughed.

“Piss off you arse.” She muttered.

I continued to chuckle as I stacked my books up, waving my wand at them so that they would go back to their allotted shelves.

“How’d you find me anyways?” I asked, pushing a few bits of parchment into my bag.

“Blaise said you'd been in here since lunch.” She replied with a sigh, peeking out over her hand tentatively to see if Cho was still watching her.

When she saw that they were in their own conversation, she leaned back in her chair again and crossed her arms grumpily, glaring over at them angrily.

“Careful, Pans, you might light them on fire.” I muttered.

“That was  _ once,  _ Draco, and I apologized! Are you going to hold that over my head forever?” She asked.

“Hey! You ruined a perfectly good set of robes.” I argued.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. I smiled as I thought of the memory from 3rd year. She was angry about something or another and glared at the sleeve of my robe for a little too long, wand in hand. Before I could do anything out it, my arm was aflame. Thankfully Millicent put the fire out before too much damage could be done, but it took weeks for the hair on my arm to grow back.

“Draco!” Someone exclaimed happily.

I frowned and looked around, wondering who on  _ earth  _ would ever say  _ my  _ name with such excitement. 

“Hermione?” I replied, shocked at her friendliness toward me.

“...Pansy.” Granger said with a small nod in her direction.

“Granger.” Pansy replied sharply.

I looked back and forth between them carefully, wondering what a fight between the two of them would be like. Deciding that it would be ugly, and probably end up with several people injured from Pansy's reckless magic, I chose to intervene.

“Are you here to study?” I asked.

“I’m just leaving, actually.” She said, nodding toward the door.

“So were we.” I said, standing from my chair.

“Oh! Lovely. We can walk together then. Have you already had supper?” She asked.

I shook my head. “No, but I’m not hungry.” I replied as the three of us walked toward the door of the library.

“Well I am, so you lovebirds have fun.” Pansy said shortly, turning right to descend a staircase that was the fastest route to the great hall.

“Did I do something wrong?” Granger asked, a hand rubbing at her chin nervously.

I shook my head. “She's just in a bad mood. She’ll get over it eventually.” I said with a small shrug.

Granger nodded and frowned at the ground as we walked.

“How’s charms?” I asked in an attempt to start conversation.

“Good! Great, really. Professor Flitwick is a marvelous teacher.” She said happily.

“I agree.” I said with a smile.

She smiled back, adjusting the way her bag rested on her shoulder.

“Can I carry that for you?” I offered, extending a hand.

“What- oh heavens, no, it’s okay.” She said with a small laugh, blushing slightly.

“I insist.” I said, offering my hand again.

She chewed on the inside of her lip, gripping the strap of her bag as if expecting me to rip it off her shoulder.

“Well.. okay..” She said slowly, lifting the bag and handing it to me.

I brought it up and slung the strap across my chest, smiling at her as we continued to walk down the hall. I had to admit, the added weight of her bag made it more difficult to walk, but there was no chance that I would let her see any sign of a struggle.

We started up the stairs to the common room, the long twisting steps making my breathing become heavier and heavier. By the time we had reached the top I had worked up a sweat, clenching my jaw in an attempt to steady my breathing. Christ, I’m unfit.

“Vera verto.” She said, stepping through the door and into the old divination classroom.

We walked over to the fireplace, and I set both of our bags down with much relief, practically falling down onto the couch.

“Thank you for carrying my bag.” She said kindly, sitting down in a chair next to me.

“It’s a pleasure.” I managed to say, leaning back against the couch.

She smiled and pulled out a book, propping it open on her lap. I watched as she tucked a piece of frizzy hair behind her ear, scratching her cheek mindlessly as her eyes flicked down the page.

“What’s going on here?” Someone asked.

I looked up and found Weasley glaring down at me, arms crossed.

“What does it look like?” I replied, returning my gaze to the fire.

“It looks like you and  _ my  _ girlfriend are having a lovely little evening reading time.” He said angrily.

“Excellent observational skills you have there, Weasley.” I muttered.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, Malfoy, but-.”

“Ron!” Hermione snapped. “He’s not ‘playing at’ anything, I was the one who approached him.” She said in my defense.

I heard Weasley give a choking noise. “ _ Hermione! _ ” He exclaimed.

“Oh, not like  _ that,  _ Ronald.”

“Best not be. You hear that, Malfoy? If I ever catch you-”

“I’m gay you mindless doorknob.” I drawled apathetically, examining my fingernails.

There was silence for several moments and I looked over to see that Hermione looked exceptionally unsurprised by this information. I could practically hear the gears in Weasley’s unused brain working to processmy words.

“Oh.” He muttered. “Well. Alright then. I’ll uh.. I’ll just be uh.. Yeah.” He trailed off.

After he was gone, Hermione huffed in amusement, giving me a small smile as she rolled her eyes. I let out a small laugh in reply and grabbed a book from my bag, flipping through it casually as the night drew nearer.

* * *

My eyes flew open, wrist aching from where I had been resting my head on my hand. I sighed deeply and dragged a hand down my face, sliding my fingers through my hair roughly. I dropped my arm down as I observed the mostly empty common room, watching the wall fade from green to yellow. I stood and stretched my arms above my head, wondering how long I had been asleep.

I looked down at my feet and saw the blanket that Potter had so courteously handed me earlier this evening. Shaking my head, I pressed my fingers against my eyelids and remembered my previous predicament.

I had noticed Potter staring at me, and looked over at him just in time to see a tent forming in the seat of his trousers. Without thinking, I ended up openly gaping at him, only coming back to my senses when I saw him looking at me again.

Regardless of my attempts to discourage my arousal, it seemed that there was no stopping it. Just as I began to pray to whatever divine being was actually out there, Potter tossed a blanket in my direction with a snarky smile.

_ You look a bit... cold.  _ He had said, eyes glancing down in a most suggestive way.

I rolled my eyes at the memory as I started up the stairs, sighing heavily as my tiredness threatened to keep my feet glued to each step. Finally reaching my room, I pushed the door open, only taking one step forward into the room before I saw Potter.

His face was buried in my pillow, hand caressing it’s silky surface softly as he inhaled. I shut the door soundlessly and stepped toward him, slipping my hands in my pockets. I didn’t know what to make of this situation, but I didn’t have much time to think about it before Potter had lifted his head, green eyes illuminated by the moonlight spilling into the room.

Many phrases flashed through my mind.

_ What do you think you’re doing, Potter? _

_ Have you gone mad? _

_ Get off my bed! _

None of them seemed right. In fact, I very much wanted him to stay on my bed. Perhaps sleep here with me.

Instead of speaking, I sat down, bringing my legs up to turn towards him. My heart was thumping in my chest at such an alarming speed I thought I might pass out. I leaned toward him and kissed his cheek, being sure that my lips ghosted over his on my way to kiss his other cheek. His jaw was rough against my lips, and he smelled sweet like brown sugar and new leather.

I resisted the urge to knot my fingers in his hair and draw him into a kiss, turning away from him and laying down without another word. I held my breath until I heard the springs in his bed creak under his weight, exhaling shakily as I let my eyes close. What am I doing? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to start updating this story twice a week from now on: Wednesday and Saturday at 12 a.m. (EST). 
> 
> Feel free to pop over and enjoy my other story [Draco Sodding Malfoy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5372648) which I update twice a week on Tuesdays and Fridays at 12 a.m. (EST). 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! See you soon with a new chapter :)


	7. Matilda

I swallowed thickly as I watched Potter rub a towel through his hair. My book lay limp in my hands, completely forgotten as I watched small beads of water drip down his muscular back. My lips parted as I exhaled, observing the way his abdominal muscles moved as he hung his towel up on the bedpost. He hopped lightly as he pulled up his trousers, throwing on a shirt just before he sat on the edge of his bed and began to tug on his shoes.

I could hear my own shaky breathing as I watched him, practically daring him to look over at me. I know exactly what he’s doing- and so does he. This is no casual dressing. This is a show. He stood to put on the rest of his clothes, carefully avoiding my eye. I swallowed audibly in an attempt to control myself, watching as he picked up his rucksack and his wand.

“See you later.” He muttered with a smug smile, letting the door shut as he left.

“Bastard.” I spat, slapping my book shut before tossing it to the floor.

I shoved a hand through my hair, tossing the glasses off my face as I threw my blankets off my legs. Just as expected, at tent had formed in my silk pajama bottoms, my erection straining against the silky fabric.

“Fucking Potter.” I sighed, less anger in my voice than I had intended.

In fact, fucking Potter sounded very enjoyable right now. I rubbed my eyes roughly, shaking my head. I’m going to miss breakfast.

Dropping my hand away, I waved my fingers at the door.

“Colloportus.” I muttered, making the door lock.

I sunk down into the bed, pushing my pants down to my thighs. I sighed heatedly as I wrapped a hand around my dick, hips arching into the touch. I closed my eyes, images of raven black hair and bright green eyes overtaking my vision.

* * *

“Draco!” Someone called from behind me.

I turned and saw Blaise a few yards away, pausing to let him catch up with me.

“Hey.” He said with a smile, exhaling as we began to walk.

“Hey.” I replied, realizing that this was the first time I’ve seen him since our encounter yesterday.

“You weren’t at breakfast.” He stated.

“Well spotted.” I replied, smirking at him briefly. He rolled his eyes.

“Where were you?” He asked.

I arched an eyebrow. “Fighting trolls on the quidditch pitch. Why are you so curious?” I asked.

“Saul has three kids.” He stated bluntly.

I halted in my tracks, mouth dropping open as I let out a shocked laugh.

“I know!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Mum sent me a letter this morning. She's only just found out. That’s why they were fighting earlier; she thought he was cheating on her when really he was just going to see his kids.” He explained.

“Well, shit.” I breathed with a small chuckle.

“I know!” He repeated.

Slowly, I began walking as this information sunk in.

“So that means you’ll have three siblings if they get married. Yikes.” I said wrinkling up my nose.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Draco, this relationship isn’t going anywhere." He said, as he had said about so many of the other men his mother had dated. "She sent me a picture too, look.” He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and held it out to me.

I unfolded it as we walked, revealing a picture of two boys and one girl. One of the boys seemed exponentially younger than the other children. The eldest boy appeared to be somewhere in her twenties, short, dark hair matched with pale skin. The girl, around our age, had short, curly hair and rosy red cheeks. I watched as she reached forward and squeezed the shoulder of the youngest boy fondly, giving him a bright smile as he glanced at her. When he looked back at the camera, I saw a dimple in each of his cheeks.

“Cute.” I said shortly, handing the picture back to him. He scoffed and tucked it in his breast pocket. “Look on the bright side, if they don’t becoming your siblings, at least that girl is in your league.” I muttered.

“Malfoy!” He exclaimed, holding his hand up to his chest primly. “Don’t be crude!”  I shrugged innocently as we descended the stairs toward Snape’s classroom.  “If anything, I’d go for the guy. I’ve always liked older men.” He said with a beaming smile.

I scrunched my nose up in fake disgust as I smiled, shoving his shoulder teasingly. He laughed loudly, reaching an arm around my shoulders to give me a tight squeeze.

“You’re ridiculous.” I muttered.

He sighed happily. “Yeah.” He replied with a grin.

I smiled back at him, glad that our friendship hadn’t changed.

“Hey, you better back off, mate!” Someone said from behind me.

I turned to see Pansy walking toward us quickly, hand gripping the strap of her bag to keep it from falling off her shoulder.

“He’s mine!” She exclaimed, bringing a hand up to yank Blaise’s arm off my shoulder.

“Come on Pansy.” Blaise started exasperatedly.

“Yeah, Pans, you know you’re the only girl for me.” I said, swooping down to land a kiss on her cheek.

“I was talking to _you_ , Malfoy.” She spat, wrapping her arms around Blaise’s torso. “He’s mine.”

Clearly shocked by her action, Blaise tilted his head back and laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the group of students in front of us. I dropped my mouth open in false indignation, crossing my arms tightly.

“Fine! I see how it is then. Goodbye.” I said shortly, turning on my heel as I walked away.

I made it a full ten paces, actually becoming slightly concerned when I heard no movement from behind me. She wasn’t serious, was she?

Right as this thought passed through my mind, I was tackled, Blaise on my right, Pansy on my left. Someone tousled my hair roughly, something that would have usually pissed me off, but this time I only laughed.

“Piss- off!” I managed through my laughter, struggling underneath the weight of their two bodies.

Finally they let me go, and I sucked in a deep gulp of cool air and ran a hand through my hair.

“I hate you two.” I sighed, straightening my tie.

“We know.” They said at the same time, matching grins lighting their faces.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning on my heel to continue on toward Snape’s classroom.

* * *

A wave of electricity crackled through my body as Potter’s knuckles grazed against mine. I longed to reach over and intertwine our fingers. To feel his rough hands grabbing at my skin, in my hair, on my back,  _ God  _ I wanted everything.

I looked over at him, watching as he glanced down when our hands brushed together once more. I could see that he wanted this as much as I did. Why didn’t he do something? Weren’t Gryffindors supposed to be the brave ones?

I muttered something about Mandrakes in hopes to spark conversation. Apparently what I said was funny, and his eyes squinted up into the sweetest smile I had ever seen. Before I knew what I was doing, I was smiling too, my typical mask of aloof apathy falling without my permission.

“Yeah, I guess you just can't get rid of me.” He muttered, looking up at me with those bright green eyes of his.

His smile switched to one of shock, glancing all around my face as if seeing it for the very first time. God, I just wanted to kiss him. Our fingers grazed together again, my body heating extensively from just that single touch.

_ That’s it. _

I shoved Potter toward a door that I prayed lead into an empty classroom. Slamming the door shut behind us, I pinned him to the wall, my heart beating so loudly that I almost didn’t hear him speak.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing!" He asked, frantically trying to tug his arms from my grasp.

Suddenly, through all my desire for him right then, I was angry. Angry that he couldn’t just deal with his emotions and hold my sodding hand. Angry that even though he would hand me blankets to cover up my obvious arousal for him, and practically lay on my bed, he couldn’t find it in himself to bloody  _ kiss me already. _

"That was a nice display you put on this morning, Potter. Dressing slowly. Teasing me. Who do you think you are?" I asked, my voice sharp, but heavy.

"What are you on about Malfoy? Let me go!" He shouted, twisting wildly.

I dropped my hands away from his wrists, but remained standing where I was, holding him there with my gaze alone. He frowned confusedly as he looked up at me, as if he really didn’t know what this was about.

"Why do you insist on going against what you actually want? I'm just trying to help you get to where you really want to be." I said honestly.

"Move you tosser, the only place I'm trying to get is far away from _you_." He snapped.

His voice was harsh, but his face gave his true feelings away. I pinned his hips against the wall as he tried to move around me, leaning my face forward to where my lips were practically ghosting his earlobe. I struggled to find my voice, suddenly doubting what my senses had been telling me for the past several days.

"We both know that's not true." I whispered finally.

"Malfoy, wh-"

My lips connected with his neck, his words getting lost in a breath of air. Just as I was about to pull away, he gripped the front of my robes, tugging me toward him urgently. His knee slid between my legs, hands tugging my hips forward. I gasped heavily and raised my head from his shoulder, sliding my hand around the back of his warm neck. I could feel his pulse pounding against the palm of my hand as I leaned forward and kissed him.

It felt like someone had just set me on fire in the most pleasurable way, everything in my body was alive. I was swept away into crackling embers and warm summer nights, hoping never to come back again.

* * *

I rested my chin on my palm as I looked over our pot at Harry. He was reading something out of the book he held up in front of him, wand held loosely in his hand in expectation of an oncoming spell. I watched his lips move as he read a paragraph from the book, looking up as his brow furrowed, slowly pronouncing a word.

“Aclimento.” He said, swishing his wand.

A small gust of wind flew across my face.

“Do I look like a mandrake to you?” I asked.

“What?” He said, looking up to see that his wand was pointed at my face instead of the pot. “Oh!” He exclaimed, practically stabbing the soil of the pot with the tip of his wand as he angled it downwards. “Sorry.” He muttered, face flushing bright red.

I nudged his knee with mine under the table, drawing his attention again. He looked over at me, small smile on his face. I tilted my head and observed him, eyes lingering purposefully on his lips. He blushed further, bringing his book up to cover his face.

“Aclimento.” He repeated, this time directing the tip of his wand toward the mandrake pot.

“Well done, Potter.” I muttered, smirking at him when he glanced over at me.

He gave me a small, shy smile and went back to his book, lips moving minutely as he read.

* * *

“Here it is.” I announced as I came back from upstairs, handing Hermione the book we had discussed over lunch.

“Oh, wonderful! I’ll read it as soon as I’m finished with  _ The History of Transfiguration. _ ” She said happily, setting the book down next to her.

“Is that the one that starts off in the 12th century?” I asked with a small frown, the title sparking a memory.

“Yes! You haven’t read it have you?” She asked, holding it out for me to see the cover.

“Ah, yes! I have. I read it two years ago, I think. No- I read it before the O.W.L’s.” I shivered as I remembered those dreadful tests.

“Really! Did you enjoy the part about Pradeau Elont? When he went through those caves and-”

“For Merlin’s sake, do you two _ever_ stop talking about books!” Weasley exclaimed from where he was sitting on the couch.

Before Hermione could object, Ron had stood.

“I’ll be over with Dean and Seamus talking about something  _ interesting.  _ Feel free to join us when you’re done with book club.” He said with a sigh, walking around the couch toward where Dean and Seamus were sitting on the other side of the room.

“Sorry.” I said automatically, sitting in the place where Weasley had been.

Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes.

“He’s only joking.” She muttered, looking over at him fondly.

I glanced over to where he was sitting, seeing him shoot her a small smile that clearly meant something I couldn’t understand. She laughed and shook her head, looking down at her book again as her smile slowly faded.

I watched her eyes flick down the page of her book quickly. How could I have ever thought lowly of her? Just because of her blood status? Honestly, it’s a miracle we hadn’t become friends before now. She’s brilliant, funny, and- surprisingly- quite beautiful. Maybe Potter didn’t have that poor of a choice in friends as I had thought.

I sighed as I listened to the soft lull of banter behind me, the frequent flip of a page breaking the silence as I stared into the fire. After only a few minutes, I found myself looking over at Hermione again. Something about her- or perhaps this situation- made me want to ask her about everything she had ever done. There were so many things I’ve missed out on.

“Hermione?” I asked.

“Hm?” She hummed, lifting her head before she raised her eyes, marking a place in her book.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, suddenly wishing that I hadn’t spoken.

“Never mind. Sorry.” I said, ducking my head shyly.

“No, what is it?” She asked, amusement lighting her face.

“It’s stupid.” I muttered with a small smile, bringing a knee up to my chest.

Her eyebrows raised lazily, smirk on her lips.

“You do realize that I’m best friends with  _ Harry  _ and  _ Ron _ , right?” She asked.

Nonplussed, I tilted my head back and laughed.

“N-not that they’re  _ stupid,  _ per say- I just- I mean- what I meant to say was that they sometimes they- well.. they speak without thinking, much like I just exhibited.” She muttered in their defense.

I slowly shook my head as I continued to chuckle, grinning over at her as a blush spread over her cheeks.

“It’s okay, I know what you meant.” I said with a final laugh, watching as she laughed at her own faux pas.

“Sorry.” She apologized quietly, biting her lip as if to keep from smiling.

I smiled and shook my head again, looking down at my knee.

“What was your question?” She asked.  _ Damn.  _ I had hoped she’d forget.

I took in a deep breath, rubbing the fabric that was stretched out over my folded knee absent-mindedly.

“I um.. well. I don’t want to offend you.” I said carefully, looking over at her.

A small frown tugged at her brow, but she didn’t interrupt. I dropped my gaze back down to my knee.

“Well.. You see- I’ve uh- I’ve never really had a friend that  _ wasn’t-  _ well-...” I rubbed my lips together, deciding on how to best phrase the question. “What I mean to ask is how did you know you were a witch? All of my friend knew because their parents were witches and wizards, but obviously...” I trailed off, waving a hand in her direction.

I hesitantly looked up at her face, seeing that her eyebrows were arched in an unreadable expression.

“You don’t have to answer.” I said quickly, suddenly afraid that she would get angry at my question.

“No, no, it’s okay! I just- well, I’ve never been asked that before.” She said with a small laugh, putting a hand on each armrest to tuck her legs underneath herself.

“Really?” I asked.

She nodded, frizzy hair bouncing slightly. I remained silent as I let her think, watching as she twirled a curl around her finger thoughtfully. She chewed her lip, eyes squinting slightly. I could practically see the memories passing by in her mind, as if watching her go through a photo album- micro expressions of various feelings flashing over her face as each memory passed.

Suddenly her forehead smoothed out and she looked up at me with a wide grin.

“I remember.” She said happily.

I sat forward expectantly, watching as she looked off to the side a little, as if looking at something from another world.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever read the book  _ Matilda _ ?” She asked.

I frowned, a list of book titles flipping through my mind. I shook my head.

“Well, it’s about this little girl who is put in a terrible, terrible home. She finds out one day that she can move things with her mind and uses it to fight back against her horrible principal and parents.” She said quickly, as if she couldn’t keep from speaking even if she tried. “Somehow, I got it into my head that if I contentrated-  _ really  _ concentrated- I’d be able to move things with my mind, too. And, well, I did.” She said with a smile, eyes gleaming. “Mind you, I gave my parents quite a fright.” She said with a laugh, reaching a hand up to hold the side of her face, lost in memories.

“That’s incredible.” I said with a smile. 

She looked over at me as if she had forgotten I was there. She shrugged and laughed lightly, looking down at the closed book in her lap.

“Oh dear!” She exclaimed suddenly, standing up rather abruptly.

“What?” I asked worriedly.

“I’m going to be late!” She said, quickly shoving her things into her bag.

“Late? Late for what? It’s 8 p.m..” I said with a frown.

“Harry! In the library I said I’d meet him after I had that meeting with Professor Flitwick!” She said, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. Suddenly she swooped down and kissed my cheek, my face disappearing momentarily in a bush of hair.

“Bye, Draco! Nice talking!” She called as she left, the door swinging shut behind her.

I huffed in amusement and shook my head, remaining on the couch for a while longer, slightly stunned by her sudden departure.

* * *

Vaguely, I felt a dip in the side of my bed, the sweet smell of brown sugar, honey and leather dancing around me as a large hand carded through my hair. Surely I was dreaming? Soft, warm lips pressed against my forehead gently, pulling away only a second later. I tried to call out in annoyance at their removal, but found that I didn’t have enough energy to take in that much air. The most I could do was open my eyes.

When I did, I saw Harry’s large form retreating from my bed. Suddenly overcome with a burst of energy, I reached out, catching his wrist in my hand. I looked up at him for what seemed like forever, only thinking about what I had wanted last night. After all, there was a 50/50 chance that this was a dream anyways.

I smiled up at him as best I could, pulling back the sheets of my bed. I patted the mattress, my arm threatening to stay down under the weight of my tiredness. As I released his wrist, He slowly lay down, as if unsure of what I wanted him to do.

I wrapped my sheets over him, pulling him toward me with my last bit of energy. Tucking my face in the crook of his neck, I inhaled his sugary scent, relaxing against the curve of his body as sleep overcame me.

 


	8. Letters

“Alright, what’s gotten into you?” Pansy asked as we ascended the hill from the greenhouses.

I turned the corners of my mouth downwards as I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

“Nothing.” I muttered, avoiding her eye carefully.

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Draco Malfoy.” She said threateningly, grabbing my arm to keep me from walking.

I sighed in defeat, blush spreading across my cheekbones.

“Harry asked me out.” I muttered, a small smile flickering across my face as I said the words out loud.

“WHAT!” She exclaimed, now grabbing my other arm to give me a small shake. “WHAT!?” She repeated.

I looked down at her with wide eyes.

“Harry asked me out to Hogsmeade this weekend with his friends.” I repeated, unable to tell if her outburst was excitement or anger.

She continued to gape up at me in shock, hands gripping my arms so tightly they were beginning to tingle at the decline in circulation.

“Pans, I can’t feel my arms.” I said, drawing her from the trance she had fallen into.

She practically shoved me away, continuing to gape at me before abruptly turning and walking in the direction of the castle. I blinked at her confusedly before my legs caught up with my brain. I jogged up the hill towards her, finally hearing the words she was muttering under her breath.

“..un-sodding-believable, he has a crush on a guy for 10 minutes and already has a date. Ridiculous. Stupid fucking Malfoy, who does he think-”

“Pansy!” I exclaimed, confused and slightly offended.

“Piss off!” She exclaimed, brushing my hand away when I reached out to her.

“But- Pan- Pansy!” I shouted, grabbing her arm like she had done to me not 30 seconds ago.

Immediately her wand was at my nose, face set with a look of fury.

“You best get your hand off me this instant.” She demanded, wand held steady in her hand.

I quickly released her a took a step back, frown still on my face.

“What’s gotten into you?” I asked with a frown.

“As if you don’t know!” She yelled, shoving her wand into her pocket as she turned and stormed off.

I stared after her in complete bewilderment, unsure of if I should chase after her or just leave her alone.

“What was that about?” Someone asked.

I turned to see Weasley climbing the hill toward me, bag slung across his chest. I shrugged and huffed.

“You never really know with Pansy. She gets a little crazy sometimes.” I muttered, a hint of amusement in my voice.

He gave a small chuckle, gesturing for me to walk with him. I fell into stride with him, clearing my throat against the awkward silence that formed between us.

“About the other day-.” He started.

“Been to the Quidditch Pitch recently?” I asked.

We had spoken at the same time, both laughing awkwardly when we realized what had happened.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” I asked politely, looking over to find that he was tomato red, the color clashing hideously with his hair. I bit my tongue in an attempt to refrain from commenting on this observation.

“I just wanted to say sorry- for the other day. Hermione said I was rude and told me to apologize.” He said with a shrug.

I arched an eyebrow and continued to look at him as we walked. Was this really the best he could do? He gave me a sideways glance but remained silent, going even redder still.

“No worries.” I said finally, shrugging slightly. “I can see why you were defensive.”

“Really?” He asked, a tone of suspicion in his voice.

Did he want me to forgive him or not?

“Yes, really.” I said with a small laugh, attempting to keep the situation light.

He looked at me as if I had gone mental, his brow furrowed as he observed me.

“What?” I asked, an unintended sharpness in my voice.

“Nothing! Nothing.” He said, quickly turning his attention to the floor as we continued to walk. “Thanks.” He muttered, to which I responded with a nod as we entered the great hall.

We sat down at the mostly empty 8th year table, silently agreeing not to start a conversation that neither of us would enjoy.

I frowned as an unfamiliar snowy owl landed on the table in front of me, piece of parchment attached to it’s leg. Taking the parchment from the owls leg, I opened the letter and began to read. 

Istopped chewing abruptly as I re-read the words in front of me several times, trying to get my brain to process them.

“Malfoy,  
I have news about your mother. Please reply immediately.  
Rowle.”

My head spun, stomach churning uneasily. What could he have found? I’ve scoured every book I could get my hands on in search of a potion- a charm- a ritual-  _ anything  _ to help her, but somehow he magically has the answers now? This couldn’t be true.

I glanced around the table briefly to check that no one was watching me. I fed Rowel’s snowy owl a piece of bread to keep him occupied as I scribbled out a reply.

“Rowle,  
What do you know? Can you help me?  
Malfoy.”

I folded the letter and tied it to the leg of the owl, watching as it soared out of the window. I continued to look up, brow furrowed as I wondered what Rowle could have possibly learned between now and the last time I saw him- and most importantly,  _ where  _ he learned it.

“You good?” Weasley asked from across the table.

I nodded and began chewing the food that was still in my mouth, frowning down at my plate as I began to eat again.

* * *

After several long hours in the library, I decided to retreat to the common room, eyes tired from staring at useless charms and potion ingredients.

“Vera verto.” I muttered, pushing through the door of the common room.

The majority of the room was empty except for Blaise, Pansy, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. As I approached, Blaise stood, kissing Pansy’s cheek.

“Night Pans. Night Draco.” He said as he patted my arm and turned around, headed toward the dormitory stairs.

Pansy crossed her arms as I sat down in Blaise’s seat, but the fact that she hadn't stormed off yet was a good sign. 

“You ready to tell me what this is all about?” I asked, crossing my legs as I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt.

She set her jaw and stared pointedly forward, ignoring my question.

“Alright then.” I said patiently, pulling a book from my bag, regardless of the heaviness in my eyelids. I refused to go to bed until either this was settled, or until she left.

She began to tap her foot as I read, clearly wanting me to ask every question under the sun to get to the reason of her behavior. As I flipped another page, she sighed loudly.

“It’s just not  _ fair,  _ Draco.” She complained.

“What’s not fair?” I asked, relieved to have an excuse to put this book down.

“You’ve only fancied Potter for- what- a few days maybe?” She asked.

I shrugged, not really caring to think about it too much.

“Well I’ve liked Cho for years-  _ years,  _ Draco, and she hasn’t given me a second glance.” She muttered sadly.

“Have you ever tried  _ talking  _ to her?” I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

She scoffed. “Don’t be preposterous, Draco.” She muttered, letting her head fall back against the chair she was sitting in.

I chuckled and shook my head.

“It’s okay, Pans, we can still get married if we’re single at 40.” I said dully.

“Yeah. At least I’ve still got that. Better than Longbottom I guess.” She muttered.

“Thanks, Pans.” I said dryly.

She lifted her head and gave me a horrified look.

“Oh! Draco, I’m sorry.” She said, attempting to stifle her laughter as he held one of my hands between both of hers.

I couldn’t keep myself from smiling, realizing that she hadn’t meant for it to come out that way.

“You’ve got Potter now, though. You don’t think he’d be in on a three way marriage, huh?” She asked, barely a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Pans, I haven’t even gone on a date with the guy and you’re already talking about a polygamous marriage. Do you hear yourself?” I asked with a wide grin.

She sighed and flopped back against her chair again, bringing a hand up to hold her forehead.

“I’m hopeless, Draco.” She muttered.

“Nah. Blaise will marry you. You know him, he’ll go after anything that walks on two legs.” I said with a smirk.

That made her chuckle. “You reckon he’d date a mandrake if it stopped screaming long enough for him to snog it?” She asked, looking over her hand at me.

I tilted my head back and laughed, shaking my head at her.

“Probably.” I laughed out.

She chuckled with me, our cheeks aching as we laughed.

“Don’t worry Pans, you’re going to end up with someone great. Maybe even someone better than me, but- theres only so much a person can do." I said with a shrug. 

She rolled her eyes and pushed my arm teasingly as  I grinned over at her. 

“Thanks.” She said with a small smile. "I'm sorry about earlier.. I was just jealous." She mumbled, faint blush warming her cheeks. 

"I get it." I said, reaching over to pat her knee. 

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my arm in a hugging sort of way, resting her head on my shoulder. 

"Love you, Draco." She said. 

“You, too, Pans.” I replied with a smile.

* * *

“Draco!” Someone called distantly.

I sat up sluggishly, looking around me. I was on a stone cold floor, surrounded by complete darkness. Shivering, I pushed myself into a standing position.

“Mum!” I called, my voice choked and tight. “Mum!!” I called again, my eyes beginning to water as smoke swirled around me. “MOTHER!” I called, grabbing my throat as smoke filled my lungs.

“Draco! Draco help me!” Mother called, her voice echoing around me, making it impossible to locate her.

“Mother!” I called weakly, falling to the ground.

I began to drag myself forward, a cloud of smoke above me as my mother’s screams for help filled my ears.

Suddenly I was on top of a pile of various objects, clinging onto a wooden cabinet for dear life. Something caught me by the wrist, and I was flying through the air, flames and smoke whipping around me.

“We have to go back! We have to go back! My mother! She’s still in there!” I cried, yanking on the jacket of whoever had grabbed me.

His head spun around 180 degrees.

“She’s dead.” Said Harry’s blank, lifeless face as flames engulfed us.

Silence.

I blinked, trying to focus my eyes on my surroundings.

“Mum?” I called quietly, a tremor in my voice. “Mu-”

“SHE’S DEAD!” Someone yelled.

I whipped around, coming nose to nose with a demented looking Harry Potter, the typically vivacious look in his eyes had vanished, leaving behind only glassy, emotionless pits of darkness.

“She’s not. She- she can’t be.” I said, voice shaky.

“She is. I saw it.” He said, his voice monotone. “I did it.”

“Y-You what?” I asked, my body trembling with fear.

“I did it. I killed her.” He said with a twisted smile.

“You didn’t. You wouldn’t.” I said, taking a step backwards as he began to walk toward me.

“I did, and I loved it. And now I’m going to kill  _ you. _ ” He said, outstretching a hand in my direction

I stumbled backwards, gasping as my foot met only air, sending me barreling down in an endless abyss.

* * *

I gasped as I sat up, clutching at my throat wildly. I looked around at the faintly lit room, and over at Harry’s bed. He lay sleeping peacefully, his soft face friendly and kind as it always had been.  I shivered as I stood up, wiping the cold sweat from my forehead as I unstuck my pajama shirt from my back. My heart was pounding in my chest, adrenaline still coursing through my body from my nightmare. I grabbed my towel from the bureau drawer and walked out of my room toward the washroom.

I twisted the knob on the shower as I stepped inside, gasping heavily as cold water streamed down my back. I closed my eyes and waited for the water to get warmer, trying to steady my heart rate as the water pattered softly against the back of my neck.

* * *

When I got down to breakfast, the same snowy owl swooped down onto the table. I was thankful that I had gotten there early, therefore avoiding the questions I might have been asked if Harry or Pansy were present.

I plucked the parchment from the owls leg, handing her a piece of toast as I read.

“Malfoy,  
I know a few spells that might be more helpful than anything you can find in Knockturn Alley. Be at HogsHead Saturday night at 7 and we can discuss the details.  
Rowle.”

I frowned down at the letter, unsure of how to reply. Folding it up, I tucked it away in my pocket. Saturday was two days away. How could I possibly survive the next few days knowing that there was a possible solution for my mother’s illness? I held my forehead in my hand, rubbing my temples in a slow circular motion.

I felt oddly off balance, as if the fall in my dream had somehow messed up my equilibrium. I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath, doing the best I could to put the nightmare out of my mind.

“You okay, Malfoy?” Someone asked from across the table.

I lifted my head and looked in the direction from which the voice came, realizing that the only person who could have possibly said that was Longbottom- unless Millicent Bulstrode had suddenly had a voice change over the summer.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” I said quickly, confused at his inquiry.

He ducked his head and continued eating silently. I frowned, curious as to why he had noticed my distress- and even further- why he had bothered to ask about it. 

“Thanks.” I said, far too late for the token of gratitude to be in context.

He gave me a tight smile and shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth, chugging down his drink before standing up from the table.

I frowned down at my food, scooting around the half eaten eggs. Is this what it was like to be friends with Harry? People being nice to you for no reason? Not having to worry about someone jinxing you, or trouble yourself with keeping up appearances all the time?

“Hey.”

I turned my head to find Harry setting his bag down next to me, swinging a leg over the bench to sit down. He gave me a small smile as he pulled a plate toward himself, shoveling a pile of eggs onto it.

“Hey. Sleep well?” I asked, picking up my previously abandoned piece of toast.

He nodded, taking a sip from his goblet.

“You?” He asked, glancing toward me.

“Mhmm.” I replied absently, unwilling to share my disturbing dream.

He smiled at me as he chewed, green eyes bright as he looked at me. I felt like the most important in the world, every other concern completely melting away at the soft expression lighting his face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed it :) I'm sorry that my chapters have been a bit short recently :( I've been swamped with art projects and tests and haven't had a lot of time to write 3 I'm really hoping to catch up this weekend to make my future chapters better and longer. Hope you understand. Thank you so much <3 :)


	9. Drarry the Mandrake

“I’m telling you, it’s the only logical name!” I exclaimed, gesturing at our mandrake.

“Draco, it’s ridiculous.” Harry said, a small smirk on his face.

“Well its not like we can call it Hraco.” I said, crossing my arms.

He sighed, shaking his head as he dragged a hand down his face.

“Come onnnn.” I said, reaching a hand over to push his arm.

He dropped his hand away and rolled his eyes with a defeated sigh.

“Fine. We can call the mandrake Drarry.” He acquiesced.

I beamed clasping my hands together happily before leaning over the pot to examine it.

“Alrigh’ everybody, line your pots up on the edge and don’t leave any tools out! See you Monday!” Professor Sprout shouted over the class.

Harry and I shuffled our things together, putting books in bags and tools over on the shelf. He picked up our mandrake and I picked up his bag. We walked over to the door, and I handed him his rucksack after he had set our mandrake on the side. Hermione and Ron joined us as we walked out of the door toward the castle for lunch.

I was in between Harry and Hermione, and couldn’t decide on which I wanted to talk to more. I couldn’t remember when exactly I decided that I liked Hermione, but it seemed that I had become quite fond of our conversations over the past few days.

“Have you finished  _ The History of Transfiguration  _ yet?” I asked her.

I could practically  _ hear  _ Ron rolling his eyes.

_ Ron?  _ Since when have I started calling Weasley  _ Ron? That’s  _ never happening again.

“I’m nearing the end actually! I’ll be sad when I’m finished with it.” She said, her voice lowering as if the mere thought of it dampened her mood.

“Would you mind letting me borrow it after you’re done? I’d quite like to read it again.” I asked.

“Of course!” She said happily. “I should probably be done with it by tonight. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to read  _ The History of Apparation  _ with me. I’ve heard it’s thrilling.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. That sounds nice. Are there two copies of it in the library?” I asked.

She shook her head. “No, but I have a copy, and the library has a copy so that makes two.” She said with a smile.

I nodded. “I’ll go to the library and grab it before tonight.” I said with a smile.

She absolutely beamed up at me, wrapping her hands around my arm as we continued to walk up the hill. I smiled, mainly to myself, at her friendliness. Glancing over at Harry, I saw that he also had a smile on his face, cheeks slightly rosy from the harsh wind. I let my gaze drop down to the floor as we entered the castle, four pairs of shoes tapping against the hard floor as we approached the great hall.

It was surprisingly full for this time of day. Usually only half of the students were here for lunch, either coming in later or finding food by their own means. We all sat down at the 8th year table in a row on one side, Dean, Seamus, Luna, and Neville were on the opposite side from us, smiling as we approached.

I was shocked to find that not only did the four of them smile at Harry, Hermione and Weasley, but at me also. I smiled back as best I could, suppressing my surprise. Hermione reached across me to grab a few bread rolls, handing the majority of them to Ron as she chattered away about something happening next week.

I jumped slightly when a warm hand wrapped around mine underneath the table.

“You alright?” Harry asked from beside me.

I smiled and nodded. He smiled back, giving my hand a small squeeze before serving himself some food.

* * *

“Got it!” I exclaimed, bursting through the door of the common room,  _ The History of Apparation  _ in hand.

“Oh, wonderful!” Hermione exclaimed happily.

“Annndd with that, I’m going to bed.” Weasley muttered, standing and kissing Hermione’s forehead.

She and I both rolled our eyes at him, making him freeze where he stood.

“Don’t you two ever make the same face again. It’s creepy.” He said.

Hermione and I looked at each other, smirked, and then looked back at Weasley. He gave a dramatic shiver and turned to climb up the stairs by two. Hermione and I laughed as I sat down on the couch next to her, flipping open the first few pages of my book.

I noticed that she was frantically reading the last few pages of a different book in her hands, eyes flicking down the page so quickly that I was surprise she was retaining any information at all.

“Do you want me to wait for you?” I asked.

“No, no, it’s okay. Go ahead and start, I’ll catch up.” She said, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“You’re sure?” I asked.

“Yeah, go ahead.” She said with a small smile, flipping to the next page.

I hesitated for a moment, watching as she tucked that same piece of hair behind her ear.

“I’ll wait.” I said, closing the book.

“No, don’t wait, I’ll feel bad. Start without me.” She said again, a small frown creasing her brow as she shoved her hair away from her face again.

“Honestly, it’s okay.” I said with a small laugh, watching as she, yet again, pushed her hair back. “Do you want me to braid your hair?” I asked.

Her eyes shot up at me from her book, squinting at me questioningly.

“What?” She asked.

I blushed, realizing how weird I must seem right now.

“Well- I mean- y- you were pushing it back and since I’m not doing anything, I figured...” I swallowed. “Never mind, sorry, it was a stupid idea.” I said, flipping my book open again to bury my face into it.

“No! I mean- yes. Yes, that would be nice, actually.” She said.

I peeked at her over my book. “Really?” I asked.

She nodded, hair bouncing. She pulled a pillow from the chair nearest to us, placing it on the ground near my feet before sitting on it, book open in her lap. She adjusted herself until she was comfortable, glancing back at me with a smile before finding her place in the book again.

I timidly reached forward, praying that I still remembered how to braid hair from when Pansy used to make me do hers. I was surprised to find that her hair was actually very soft, and not the tangled mess that I thought it would be. It felt like I was holding curly feathers in my hands, small ringlets wrapping around my fingers as if to give them small hugs.

I parted her hair into three sections and brought one over the other over the other, grabbing other sections of her hair until every piece was -mostly- tied back into a beautiful french braid.

It must have taken longer than I thought it did, because when I had finally finished, I peered around and found that she had fallen asleep, cheek resting on her hand. I smiled and knelt down on the floor next to her, shaking her shoulder lightly.

“Hermione?” I asked quietly. No response. “Hermione, wake up.” I said, shaking her again softly.

“Hm?” She asked, blinking her eyes open sleepily.

She lifted her head, glancing down at her book and then up at my face, realizing what had happened.

“Oh, Draco, I’m so sorry- I must have fallen asleep.” She said guiltily.

I laughed and shook my head. “Its okay. How about we go to sleep and start reading tomorrow, yeah?” I offered.

She shook her head and yawned. “No, I wanted to start it tonight.” She said sadly, grabbing for my book sleepily.

“Okay, how about this. We read the first sentence and then go to sleep. That way we’ve started it.” I suggested.

She smirked and rolled her eyes at me, but seemed to tired to protest. I flipped open to the first page of the book.

“The art of apparation and disapparation ranges back to the 1st century.” I read aloud. “There. Now we’ve started. Get to bed before you pass out.” I said with a smile.

She sighed and yawned, standing up as she stretched.

“Goodnight, Draco.” She said, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

“Goodnight.” I replied with a smile, watching as she walked over to the girl’s dormitory stairs.

I bent down and picked up the pillow Hermione had been sitting on, placing it back in the chair before grabbing my book and heading up the stairs. I slowly opened my bedroom door and walked in quietly, opening and closing the bureau drawers as softly as I could. I pulled on my pajamas, looking over at Harry’s sleeping form under the moonlight.

I couldn’t help but walk over and press a kiss to his forehead, inhaling his sugary sweet scent as I did so. I smiled and pushed his hair back before I pulled away, stepping over to my bed before crawling inside, warm covers lulling me to sleep quickly.

* * *

I set out for Hogsmeade at approximately 6:45 on Saturday night, arriving at HogsHead right on time. Pushing through the door, I was briefly overwhelmed by the stale smell of goat, recovering as quickly as I could before making my way over to the bar.

“What’ll ya have?” The man behind the bar asked, blue eyes twinkling just like Dumbledore’s once had.

“Firewhisky. Ogden’s.” I said.

He grabbed a glass from behind the bar, pouring an amber colored liquid into the cup. I sipped at the drink slowly, enjoying the burn in the back of my throat that came with every exhale. I looked over at the door as it swung open, a hooded figure that I knew to be Rowle clomping forward towards me.

He sat heavily on the barstool next to me, looking around at the empty pub. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, tugging down the hood of his cloak with a long exhale. My eyes bugged out of my head,  _ what the hell is he thinking _ ?

I quickly glanced at the Albus Dumbledore-like man standing behind the bar, watching as he rubbed a filthy looking rag against a beer glass. He looked incredibly unsurprised by the whole situation.

“The back room open?” Rowle grunted out.

The man nodded, jerking his head toward the door behind the bar. Rowle stood, gesturing for me to follow him. I did so hesitantly, giving the barkeep a wide girth as I walked through the door he held open for me. The corner of his mouth quirked up, his beard twitching annoyingly.

I gave Rowle a confused frown as I walked into a small room with walls that looked like they were made out of clay. There was a portrait of a young girl on the left wall, a small table and an unlit fireplace. Rowle only chuckled and shook his head, raising his eyebrows as if preparing himself for something.

The barkeep shut the door and entered the room fully, arms folded in front of his chest.

“Draco, this... is Aberforth Dumbledore.” Rowle said, outstretching a hand in the man’s direction.

I took a step back, my hand automatically reaching for my wand.

“Relax, he’s safe. He let me and Rin stay here until we found the Apothecary shop.”

I looked back and forth between them, hand still gripping my wand at my side.

“Calm down, boy, I’m not my brother.” He said, giving a small chuckle as he drew his wand.

I took a large step back and raised my wand at him, only to jump sideways when the fireplace lit up. He laughed again and shook his head at my skiddish behavior, tucking his wand back into his pocket. I internally kicked myself.  _ Get it together. _

“Alrig’ then.” Rowle grunted out, unclasping his cape and removing it from his shoulders.

He draped it over the back of a chair and pulled out a wand.

“Now.” He said, drawing my attention from Aberforth Dumbledore as I examined the similarities between his face and Albus Dumbledore’s. “The spell I’m going to teach yeh is a healin’ spell. I learned it from Rin from back when she was a healer.” He said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he raised his wand.

“Works kinda like a memory charm- well the motion anyways. Jus’ go ‘round in a cirle real slow like this.” He said, moving his wand to make an example of his words. “You try.” He said, dropping his wand.

I lifted my wand, moving my wand in a slow circular motion just like I would do if I were casting  _ Obliviate. _

“Good.” He said with the nod of his head. “Now, I’m gonna show yeh what the charm looks like, and let you practice once, but theres sometin’ you need ta know ‘bout this spell.” He said, blue eyes falling on me, gaze stern.”It’s dangerous if yeh use it too much. I can hurt ya- real badly. When Rin first started using it, it took a real toll on her. It’s not smart to do it more than a few times. Ever.Ye hear?” He asked, eyeing me carefully to check that I heeded his words.

I nodded in understanding, watching as he analyzed my expression.

“Alrigh’. Aberforth, yeh ready?” Rowle asked, raising his wand at him.

“Gimme your worst.” Aberforth replied, taking in a deep breath.

“Infirmium.” Rowle muttered with a flick of his wand.

Immediately, Aberforth keeled over, groaning loudly as he clutched his stomach. He was wretching and panting heavily, bracing himself on the edge of the table.

“Pay attention, Draco.” Rowle said, bringing my attention over to him.

I nodded, watching as Rowle looked back over at Aberforth.

“Desseoc Expleo.” Rowle said, moving his wand in a slow circle as a stream of violet light formed between Aberforth’s retching form and the tip of Rowle’s wand.

Slowly but surely, Aberforth’s groans of pain quieted, his breathing becoming less and less labored. The violet light traveled back into the tip of Rowle’s wand as Aberforth straightened up slowly, bringing a hand up to his mouth.

“Merlin.” He gasped out, glaring over at Rowle.

“You said ‘give me your worst.’” Rowle said with a chuckle.

“Arse.” Aberforth retorted, sitting heavily in a chair at the table.

“S’alright, you’ll get your turn in a second.” Rowle said as he turned to me.

“D’ya think you know how to do it now?” He asked.

I nodded. “I think so.” I said.

“Good. Go ahead and say the spell without using your wand, alrigh’?” He said.

I nodded. “Desseoc Expleo.” I said.

“Perfect.” He said with a proud smile.

“Now try out the motion again.” He said.

I raised my wand and moved it in a slow circle again.

“Well done. Now. Aberforth’s going to cast a sickness charm on me here in a minute-.”

“Infirmium.” Aberforth muttered.

Suddenly Rowle was on his knees, hand pressed into the dirt on the floor as the other grasped his stomach. He dry heaved, groaning all the while.

“Now, Malfoy!” Aberforth shouted.

I immediately raised my wand at Rowle’s crumpled form.

“Desseoc Expleo.” I said, slowly moving my wand in a circle as a purple stream of light emerged from the tip of the wood.

A chill spread up my arm, slowly working its way towards my shoulder as the spell went on. Just as the coldness reached about halfway up my bicep, the light receded into my wand again, warmth returning to my arm. I exhaled as I dropped my hand, bracing my hands on my knees. Rowle was right, the spell really does take a toll on you.

“Fuck you, Dumbledore.” Was the first thing Rowle said.

Aberforth laughed loudly, walking over and extending a hand in Rowle’s direction. Rowle grasped it, letting Aberforth pull him back up into a standing position.

“Good thing Draco here’s good with a wand or I’da been down there fer days.” He said with a nod in my direction, walking over to clasp a hand onto my shoulder as I straightened up. “Great job, Draco. It took me a solid 5 tries to get tha’ righ’.”

I smiled and looked down at the floor, ears reddinging at the compliment. He patted my shoulder roughly before dropping his hand away, readjusting the sleeve that had fallen down his arm.

“Now. Did yeh notice that cold feelin’ that went up yer arm when you cast the spell?” He asked. I nodded. “Well, Rin said that she only started getting sick when that cold feelin got to her chest. So, yeh can practice, jus’ as long as when you cast the spell, the coldness doesn’t reach your chest, alrigh’?” He asked.

“What if I cast the spell even after it reaches my chest?” I asked.

“Yeh go into a coma, or yeh die.” He said matter of factly.

I swallowed. “Right.”

“Don’ worry though, most people jus fall into a coma. They only die if they use the spell after it reaches their chest.” He said, as if that were any comfort.

“Great.” I said with a tight lipped smile.

He laughed and patted my shoulder, making me almost stumble forward with the weight of his hand.

“Real good job ya did there, Draco, I’m impressed.” He said, as if still in shock at my success.

I shrugged and busied myself with putting my wand away.

“How ‘bout I buy you a firewhisky to celebrate?” He offered.

I raised my eyebrows and rubbed the back of my neck.

“I had one earlier, I wouldn’t want to be intoxicated when I go back to school.” I said with a small laugh. “Thank you, though.”

“No problem. Maybe another time?” He asked, smiling over at me.

“Yeah.” I said, nodding my head. “That’d be great.” I said with a smile.

He ducked his head, reaching into his pocked to pull out a watch. He clicked it open and clicked his tongue.

“I should be gettin’ back to Rin ‘fore it gets too late anyways. What’d’ya say, Aberforth, join me for a firewhisky?” He asked.

“Alright ya big oaf. So long as you don’t hit me with another sickness charm.” He grumbled, walking toward the door of the small room.

“No promises.” Rowle muttered, giving me a sly smile as he pulled his cloak back on.

I gave a small laugh and followed them out of the room and back into the pub, happy to see that it was still empty.

Rowle pulled up the hood of his cloak, sitting down in a bar stool with a grunt.

“I should get back.” I said, adjusting the jacket I wore.

“Write and let me know how it goes with yer mum, alrigh’?” Rowle asked.

I nodded. “Thanks again for your help.” I said.

“No problem, lad. I’ll tell Rintriata yeh said hello.” He said with a smile.

I ducked my head.

“Bye. See you later.” I said, awkwardly patting his back as I walked toward the door.

“Bye, Draco.” He said as I walked out the door and into the chilly September breeze.

I tucked my hands into my pockets, bowing my head against the strong wind. For some reason, I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. I felt weightless. I felt proud. Maybe it was because I was finally finding a solution to my mother’s illness, or maybe it was because in approximately 12 hours I’d be walking this street with Harry Potter by my side, I don’t know. But, I like it.

* * *

“Draco!! There you are.” Said Luna Lovegood as I entered the common room.

My pace slowed to a stop, as she approached me, and I wasn’t sure if I should just escape now or actually hear what she has to say.

“Hello Luna.” I said with a small duck of my head, glancing over at Neville, who she had just abandoned to come talk to me.

“Harry says that you’re coming with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow.” She stated, not a note of excitement or negativity in her voice.

I nodded slowly. “Yes, that’s right. Unless you have a problem with it, then-” I started.

“Of course not. I just wanted to make sure you knew that Ginny and Cho were going to be there.” She said.

“Um.. Okay?” I said in a questioning voice.

“Well.. you know they’re Harry’s ex girlfriends, right?” She asked, with a concerned frown.

I swallowed thickly, a twang of jealousy shooting through my stomach.

“Yes. So?” I asked nonchalontly, realizing that Harry probably wouldn’t like it too much if I went sharing our...  _ relationship  _ around.

“So, you and Harry are dating right?” She asked.

My eyes flew open wide out of shock, eyebrows raising.

“N-no. Of course not.” I said, trying to draw my face together.

She quirked a blonde eyebrow and looked at me blankly.

“Whatever you say.” She said, a faint smile forming on her face before she turned around and skipped away.

“Huh.” I laughed, slightly taken aback by the abruptness of her departure.

I shrugged and shook my head, turning toward the stairs that lead up to my room. I pushed through the door and pulled my shirt over my head, stepping out of my trousers as I grabbed a towel from my drawer. I wrapped it around my waist and walked back out the door toward the washroom.

I was pleased to find it empty, and immediately walked over to the shower, pulling the curtain back. My eyes met tan skin  and dark hair as a stream of water fell at my feet. My mouth dropped open as my eyes raked down what seemed like miles of muscled, sun kissed skin.

“Christ.” I breathed, although I meant to apologize.

Harry whipped around quickly, green eyes wide as they locked with mine. I couldn’t help but let my gaze drop again over his muscled abdomen and legs, gaze lingering on his dick as water streamed over the flaccid flesh.

“Sorry.” I managed to say, accidentally looking him in the eye before closing the curtain as quickly as I could before running out of there.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” I said to myself, pacing around my room in my pajamas.

What do I do? I just saw  _ Harry Potter-  _ Savior of the world- the boy who lived  _ naked  _ in the  _ shower.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. What do I  _ do?  _ Do I just go to sleep and pretend it never happened? Do I sit and wait for him and apologize? Either way, I’m going out with him tomorrow,  _ and  _ we live together so there’s no way I can just avoid him.

I heard the door to the washroom shut and froze where I stood, which just so happened to be in a dark corner. At least if he tries to hex me I’ll be hidden somewhat. Slowly, the door creaked open and Harry stepped in. To my amusement, he was closing his eyes.

All the panic that had risen over the past few minutes faded as I looked at him, realizing that the only thing that I wanted to do was to snog him. I started forwards from my corner, watching his eyes open. He spotted me when I emerged from the darkness, stepping back and scrambling for the door handle.

I caught his face between my hands, our lips locking together as we both sighed. If I had felt happy before, it was nothing like this. This was.. life altering. His rough hands slid up my back, bringing me to him desperately. I tucked my fingers into his damp hair and parted my lips against his, our breaths mingling before we kissed again.

He pulled me forward, and I nearly gasped when I felt his erection rub against my hip. The image of it under a flood of water flashed through my mind, and all I wanted was to see how marvelous it looked in a fully aroused state.

Without thinking, I dropped to my knees, pulling off his towel as I went. My mouth dropped open at the sight of it, throat constricting with the urge to bring it into my mouth- and so, I did. I pulled the soft head of his dick into my mouth, sighing at the taste of fresh water from the shower he had just taken. I heard a  _ thunk  _ from above and glanced up, seeing that he had dropped his head back onto the door behind him.

His breathing became more and more laborious as I took more of him I took into my mouth. Eventually, I pulled away and licked up his shaft all the way to the tip, glancing up at his face right before I brought his entire dick into my mouth. I closed my eyes with concentration, swallowing around the head of his dick as best as I could. I was rewarded with a loud moan, and a small thrust of his hips.

“Fuck, Draco. Fuck.” He breathed.

I could feel my throat constricting at the intrusion, but I loved it. A chill ran down my spine as he knotted his fingers into my hair, pulling out and and pushing into my mouth again. If I could have moaned without choking, I would have. Instead, I gripped his muscular arse cheeks and he pushed into my mouth again, his hands disappearing right afterwards.

“I’m gonna cum.” He panted.

I looked up at him and flicked my tongue on the underside of his dick encouragingly.

“Fuck.” He said in an exhale, eyes dropping closed as he released himself into my mouth.

I swallowed, giving his dick a few tender strokes as he braced himself on my shoulders. I left gentle kisses up his body on my way to his face, pulling him in for a kiss when I finally reached his lips.

The kiss was slow and languid, the exhaustion from his recent climax evident in the way his lips moved on mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, picking him up just enough to drag him to my bed. We fell down onto it together, sheets wrapping around us comfortingly.

He tucked his face into the crook of my neck, arm draped over my chest as he tucked his fingers into my hair. I brought a hand up and gently trailed my fingers over his arm, taking a deep breath of the fresh scent of shampoo that clung to his hair.

“Goodnight, Draco.” He murmured tiredly.

“Goodnight, Harry.” I said quietly.

  
  



	10. The Date

“Morning, Love.” I said, kissing Pansy’s cheek as I sat down at the breakfast table.

“Morning, Draco.” She said happily, smiling widely at me.

I pulled a plate of eggs toward me, scraping spoonful onto my plate. I placed two pieces of toast next to my eggs, reaching for the salt. It was at this point that I realized Pansy was still looking at me, and I looked at her questioningly.

“Can I help you?” I asked.

“Nope.” She said with a grin, turning back to her breakfast.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head, sprinkling salt onto my food before picking up my fork. I turned my head sharply when I realized that Pansy was still looking at me, watching as she looked down at her food again when I looked at her.

“What?” I asked, setting my fork down.

“You have a date with Potter today.” She said quietly, smirk on her face.

I flushed.

“It’s not a  _ date _ , Pansy, we’re going in a group.” I said, unable to stop the small smile that spread across my face.

She shrugged and smiled at her food as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. I rolled my eyes and picked up a forkful of eggs, putting it in my mouth just before an unfamiliar owl landed on the table in front of me. I plucked the letter from its beak, glancing over as it flew away. Pansy leaned over to read the letter with me.

“Mr.Malfoy,

Please come to my office at your earliest convenience. The password is “Albus”.

Thank you,

Minerva McGonagall.”

I frowned and looked over at Pansy.

“What’s she want?” She asked.

I shrugged and shook my head, frown still on my face.

“Well you better get going then.” She said, nudging my arm.

“McGonagall said ‘at your earliest convenience.’” I protested.

“That means now.” She counter argued.

“If she wanted to see me right now, she would have said ‘right now’.” I muttered, taking a bite of my toast.

She whacked my arm, making me drop my toast.

“ _Go_ , Draco. Best to figure out what she wants before your date anyways.”

“It’s  _ not  _ a date.” I said, trailing off at the glare she sent me. “Fine. I’ll go.” I muttered, taking a few final bites of my breakfast before I stood.

I kissed her cheek and said goodbye before turning and walking down the row between the tables. I shoved the letter into my pocket with a frown as I made my way towards the 8th year common room.  _ I’ll see her after I go to Hogsmeade  _ I thought to myself, just as a group of first years blocked my way.

I wove my way through and around the small cluster of students, cringing as several of them coughed and sneezed. I looked back at them in disgust as I continued down the hall.

“We need-.” Sneeze. “To go to the hospital wing.” I overheard one of them say.

“Then Ned will get in trouble.” One groaned.

“I don’t care about Ned, I want this hex to go away.” Said the third.

I stopped in my tracks, turning back toward them. This was the perfect oppurtunity to get a little more practice in on the spell Rowle taught me. Maybe I could even learn how to do it silently.

“Hey!” I called, jogging back over towards them.

Two of them looked up at me apathetically, the third with an expression of utter fear and recognition. He grabbed at the robes of one of his companions, pulling him backwards away from me.

“Hey, wait, it’s fine. I just want to help.” I said, extending my hands to show I meant no harm.

“You’re Harry Potter’s friend, right?” One of them asked.

I chuckled and nodded, never in a million years thinking that I would answer affirmatively to that question.

“He’s cool. Brandon, chill, what are you doing?” The boy asked grabbing the fearful boy by the sleeve of his robes and dragging him forward again.

He inhaled sharply as if to scream for help, ending up in a coughing fit instead.

“What’s going on with you three?” I asked.

“Our friend Ned found a hex in a restricted book and thought it’d be funny to set me with it. I went and told these two and somehow they got it, too.” One boy said.

“Chris! Don’t just tell him everything!” Brandon said, whacking the boy who answered me on the arm.

“It’s fine. I won’t tell anyone. I think I can help. What kind of hex is it?” I asked.

“We think its an allergy hex or something.” One boy said as he sneezed. “Cause we don’t feel sick but we keep coughing and- and- and-” Sneeze. “Sneezing.” He sighed.

“Well.. I don’t know if it will help, but I can try.” I said, drawing my wand from my pocket.

Brandon stumbled backwards, and he would have fallen if Chris hadn’t caught him right in time.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” I said in what I hoped to be a reassuring voice.

“Yeah, Brandon, chill. If Harry Potter’s ok with him then I’m okay with him.” Said the unnamed boy, stepping forward. “I’ll go since he’s so afraid.”

“I’m not afraid!” Brandon said, pushing the boy aside. The way he looked up at me said otherwise. Regardless, I raised my wand.

“Ready?” I asked with a small smile.

He sucked a large breath in through his nose, resulting in a coughing fit. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

“Desseoc Expleo.” I said, watching as a purple stream of light emerged from the end of my wand, chill spreading up my arm.

Slowly, his coughing receded and he straightened up, looking over at his friend as I turned the stream of light in the other boy’s direction. He looked down at the purple stream of light as it touched his chest. When I felt the grasp of the spell slipping, I turned it onto Chris, healing him as well.

The violet light went back into my wand, a wave of coldness washing over my body as it did so. I barely was able to keep from bracing myself on my knees, watching as the three boys looked at each other speculatively. After a solid 10 seconds, filled with the lack of coughing, they all three cheered and hugged each other.

I watched the scene humorously, eyebrows raised slightly at their excitement. At once all three of them patted me, one even hugging me around the middle. I laughed at their overexcited show of gratitude, tucking my wand into my pocket as they quieted down.

“I’ve uh, I have to get going.” I said, pointing my thumb over my shoulder.

“Oh. Okay.” Chris said disappointedly. “Hey, if you’re ever in the great hall for chess, do you wanna play sometime?”

I raised my eyebrows, glancing over at the other two boys who nodded excitedly. “Um, sure.” I said awkwardly, about 80% positive that I would never see them again. After all, why would I hang around three boys 7 years younger than me? 

“Awesome! Thanks, Draco!” They exclaimed happily.

I laughed in disbelief and turned away from them, continuing down the corridor and up the  spiral staircase that lead to the common room.

“Vera verto.” I muttered, pushing through the door.

I glanced around for Harry, starting up the stairs when I couldn’t find him. I suddenly realized that there was still a smile on my face from when I had left the three boys. Shaking my head, I walked the final few steps to the room, pushing the door open.

Harry was tangled up in my bedsheets, long stretches of his tan skin poking out through various parts of the sheets. He had both of his arms raised above his head, resting comfortably on my pillow. I smiled as I approached him, tucking my hands in my pockets. I sighed as my hand met the piece of parchment McGonagall had sent me.

“Damn it.” I muttered, pulling it out of my pocket.

The least I could do was let him Harry know where I had gone. I ripped off the blank bottom half of the letter, picking up a self inking quill from the bureau. Scribbling a note for Harry, I set it with a levitation charm above the bed, giving him a final look over before I left for McGonagall’s office.

* * *

I watched as she sat down behind her desk, folding her hands in front of her as she leaned toward me. I gave her a tight lipped smile, stomach churning uneasily, and I was suddenly glad that I hadn’t finished my breakfast.

“How are you, Mr. Malfoy?” She asked.

“I’m well, thank you.” I said with a short nod of my head. “How are you?” I asked.

“I’m good, thank you.” She replied with a small smile.

I returned the smile, letting my eyes drop down to her desk, finding it incredibly difficult to look her in the eye. It was just now occurring to me that this was the first time that I have really spoken to her since my trial. Other than the brief encounter I had with her the first day back, I hadn’t seen her at all since then. I thought about the several thank you letters that I had written, all sitting in the drawer next to my bed, unfinished.

“How are your classes going?” She asked with a small smile.

I shrugged. “Pretty well so far.” I replied.

She nodded and smiled.

“How’s um.. being the Headmistress?” I asked, not knowing what else to say. Why wouldn’t she just get to the point of this meeting?

She chuckled at the question, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Good, thank you for asking.” She said as she smiled over at me.

I smiled back briefly before letting my eyes travel over her office.

“You’re sure you’re well? There’s nothing I can help you with?” She asked.

I frowned briefly before shaking my head.

“No ma’am.”

“You’re sure?” She questioned again.

I smiled and nodded.

Suddenly my stomach dropped, a dreadful thought occurring to me.  _ She knows about Rowle _ . My heart skipped a beat.  _ No. No, impossible. There’s no way she could know about that unless she had followed me to Hogsmeade yesterday. _

“Quite sure.” I said.

She nodded, her green eyes traveling over my face as if seeking answers to questions she hadn’t asked.

“I um.. I actually have plans for this morning if.. if there’s nothing else you wanted to ask me?” I asked hesitantly, not wanting to appear rude.

“Right! Right, yes. Hogsmeade trip I presume?” She asked with a smile.

I nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” I said, wondering if there was an underlying meaning behind her words.  _ Did  _ she know about Rowle?

“Excellent.” She said as we stood simultaneously.

I smiled and bowed my head politely, turning to walk around my chair.

“Mr. Malfoy?” She asked when I was about halfway from her door.

I turned and looked back at her.

“If you ever feel the necessity to speak with someone, my door is always open.” She said with a small smile.

“Thank you.” I said, slightly touched by the gesture.

“And, if you have the time, I’d like you to come back next week.” She said after a brief pause.

I didn’t understand why, but made no further objection.

“I will.” I said with a small smile. “Thank you.” I said again.

She nodded her head once, letting me walk the rest of the way to the door.

* * *

“ _ Try  _ it, Draco.” Potter insisted impatiently, gesturing to the butterbeer that sat in front of me on the table at the Three Broomsticks.

I sighed as if this were a large burden, drawing the cup up to my lips. The sweetness that next filled my mouth was probably one of the best things I have ever tasted. I pulled the cup away nonchalantly, wiping a bit of foam off of my upper lip. I exhaled, the rich, sweet flavor of the drink filling my mouth.

“It’s alright.” I mumbled, which was a  _ severe  _ understatement of how much I actually liked it.

He sighed and rolled his eyes bringing his own drink up to his lips. I watched as his eyes shut as he enjoyed that first sip, adam’s apple bobbing in his tanned throat. Just when I thought he might actually finish the whole drink in one go, he pulled it from his mouth and set it on the table with a long exhale.

I smirked slightly, observing the thin line of foam now coating his upper lip. He gave me a confused frown which I replied too with another glance at his lip He seemed to realized what was happening and a hand flew up to his mouth, cheeks flushing a bright red color. I looked up as Luna and Ginny approached him from behind.

“Hiya, Harry.” Luna said, looking down at the back of his head.

“Hey Luna. Ginny.” Harry said after turning around to face them.“You two get everything you wanted?”

Luna nodded. “But they didn’t have any of the Zarbluffs in Dogweed and Deathcap. I can always go back later.” She smiled and looked at Ginny.

“Luna, I don’t think that Zarbluffs are actually real.” Ginny said speculatively.

Luna shrugged, a airy smile on her face. “Neville and Cho are still at the Herbology shop, but they should be done soon. What are you two going to do?”

I saw a pink tinge spread across Harry’s cheeks. “Um.. Well I wanted to stop by Honeydukes after I finish my butterbeer.” He said, glancing over at me.“And then I think we are going to go to Madam Puddifoot’s for a while.”

“Who, you and Cho?” Ginny asked, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

“No, um..” Harry started, pausing briefly. “Me and Draco.” He clarified.

I saw Ginny glance back and forth between us before she spoke again. “Alright, well meet us back here when you are done and we will all leave together.”

Harry nodded and they walked away, approaching the bar. I watched as Harry nervously shuffled with his drink before picking it up, finishing it off with a few final gulps.

* * *

I watched in awe as Potter swept heaps upon heaps of sweets into the small basket he carried, pausing only for a second as he contemplated the bucket of red circular candies in front of him. He grabbed a handful and placed it into the bucket moving on towards the rest of the shop. I smiled and sighed, letting my eyes travel over the high ceilings of Honey dukes, walls packed with different sweets.

I looked down to my right at a bucket of golden brown sweets and picked one up, looking over as I heard Harry approach from behind me.

“I think I’m set.” He said with a smile.

I looked down at his heaping basket of candy, eyebrows arched.

“Set to get type 2 diabetes.” I muttered.

He pursed his lips contemplatively. “Probably.” He said with a shrug. “Worth it.”

I rolled my eyes, the corner of my mouth quirking up at the corner. I followed him over to the front desk, pulling out two knuts from my pocket. I watched with amusement as Harry dumped his bucket of candy onto the table surface, the eyebrows of the shop keeper rising near her hairline. She waved her wand at the sweets and read something off the edge of it.

“That’ll be three sickles.” She said extending a hand in Harry’s direction.

He dropped three silver coins into her hand before scooping up the sweets into his arms and turning toward the door. My head turned slowly as I watched him walk away. When I turned back toward the shop keeper, I noticed that she had leaned sideways to watch him as well. We shared a laugh as I set my single piece of candy on the table.

“On the house.” She said with a smile.

“You’re sure?” I asked.

She nodded, waving me away. I gave her a grateful smile and picked up my piece of candy.

“Thank you. Have a good day.” I said as I turned around to follow Harry out the door.

* * *

After Harry and I went to Madam Puddifoots, we found the rest of the group at the Three Broomsticks and made our way back to the castle, convening in the common room. It wasn’t long before tiredness crept up on me, and I excused myself, standing from where I had been sitting on the couch. I saw pansy across the room reading a magazine and walked over to her.

“Here you go.” I said, handing her the piece of caramel candy I had gotten a few hours earlier.

She lit up immediately, plucking it from my hand and unwrapping it eagerly. She plopped it in her mouth and stood to kiss my cheek.

“Thanks, Draco.” She said happily, closing her mouth to suck on the sweet.

“Welcome, love.” I replied. “I’m going to head up and take a shower, see you tomorrow?” I asked.

“See you.” She replied, kissing my cheek again before returning to her seat.

I turned and walked toward the stairs, glancing over to see that Harry was looking at me. We shared a smile before I ascended the stairs to our room, grabbing a towel before heading back out towards the washroom.

I stepped into the shower, warm water cascading down my back. I pushed shampoo through my hair as I remembered Madam Puddifoot’s earlier today. When we had first walked in, my senses were overwhelmed by pink colors and doilies. Only when I noticed that  _ every  _ other table sat only two people, I realized that this restaurant was supposed to be romantic. Though, an excess of pink wall paper and dainty china tea sets is not what I consider romance.

Upon observing this, I asked Harry why he didn’t tell me that this was a place that people took their date’s to.  _ I would like this to be a date.  _ He had said, sitting a little straighter in his chair. I hadn’t been expecting that answer, but was happy with it none the less.

So, does that mean that we are  _ dating  _ now? Is he my boyfriend? I chuckled to myself as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.  _ Harry  _ sodding  _ Potter  _ is my boyfriend. I barely refrained from grinning as I turned the water off, rubbing my towel through my hair. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I climbed the few stairs up to my room, pushing through the door.

It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. All I saw was red hair, and then I saw Harry, leaning down to kiss the owner of said hair- Ginny Weasley.

Anger and confusion swelled in my chest as I snatched up my previously discarded clothes, turning and slamming the door behind me as I left. I pulled my trousers on as I walked down the stairs, dropping my towel as I stormed through the common room and out the door. I made it all the way outside before my anger faded, replaced by pain and confusion.

I sat down in the grass next to a large rock, pulling my knees up to my chest. I felt short of breath, my chest was tight, breathing unsteady. Resting my elbows on my knees, I pressed the palms of my hands against my forehead and closed my eyes.

“How stupid can I get?” I asked aloud, shaking my head.

Why did I think that Potter would  _ ever  _ like me how I liked him. I thought we could be something, friends at first and then maybe more, and it all turns to shit. Just like everything else. I sighed and folded my arms on my knees, leaning my head back to look up at the darkened sky.

I heard the soft coo of owls in the distance and looked over towards the owlry, watching as owls swooped in and out of the windows. I sighed and pushed myself up off the ground; sitting here moping wasn’t going to help the situation. Might as well do something I had already planned on doing.

I tucked my hands in my pockets after I had pulled on my shirt, slowly making my way to the owlry. I set a leisurely pace up the stairs, bare feet cold against the hard stone. I was careful not to step in any owl droppings as I walked to the center of the building, pulling the letter I had already written earlier that day out of my pocket.

“Rowle,

Thank you for your assistance yesterday, I practiced on a few first years this morning and your spells worked. I’ll be trying it on my mother this weekend.

Malfoy.”

I folded the letter and attached it to the leg of an owl, letting her hop up onto my arm before I walked over to a window and set her free.

* * *

I didn’t know how long I stood there, but when my toes started to get numb, I decided that it was time to go to bed. After slowly pushing through the door of the common room, I froze when I saw Potter sitting in one of the pouf’s on the left side of the room. Thankfully, he was asleep, cheek rested on his fist.

I walked by silently, making my way up the stairs and into our room before changing into my pajamas. Casting a warming charm on my blankets, I got into bed and charmed my curtains closed, just to be sure that Potter couldn’t get in even if he wanted too. At this point, I wasn’t ready to talk to him. Maybe I wouldn’t ever be. Maybe every day for the rest of the term would be me trying to elude Potter.

My thoughts cut off as I heard the door to my bedroom open. It shut softly, the shuffling of Potter’s feet loud against the tense silence in the room. I saw the shadow of his hand on the outside of my curtain, watching it drop away when he realized he could not pry them apart.

“Draco..” He said softly, waiting for my reply. I swallowed, clenching my jaw to keep from answering him. “Draco, please.”

I watched as he reached his hand up again, pressing it against my curtain as if trying to somehow get in through the use of osmosis. I rolled over, my back facing his shadow as I closed my eyes, taking in a calming breath as I tried to fall asleep. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies, I'm sorry this is late. I've been so swamped recently, I hope you can understand. I'll see you Wednesday at 12 a.m. for a new chapter. Please note that I've changed the upload days to Sunday and Wednesday at 12 a.m. as to better work around the other story that I update on Tuesday and Friday at 12 a.m.. Thanks for reading <3 :*


	11. Tosspot

“You can’t avoid him forever, Draco.” Pansy said, running her fingers through my hair.

I had escaped to her room, and we were now laying on her bed, my head in her lap, legs hanging off the edge.

“Yes I can.” I muttered stubbornly.

“You’ll have to talk to him eventually.” She muttered.

“No I won’t.” I denied.

She only sighed, her fingers continuing to stroke through my hair. We sat there silently together for a few moments, both uf us thinking too hard to say anything.

“Why am I so stupid, Pansy?” I asked.

“I’ve been asking myself that since the day I met you.” She replied.

I opened my eyes to glare up at her. She laughed, nose scrunching up as she smiled. I closed my eyes again as I sighed.

“You know what I mean.” I muttered.

“You think you were wrong to think Potter liked you?” She asked.

“Of course I was. He clearly didn’t, I don’t know why I thought he did.” I said.

“I think he did. I think he still does.” She replied.

“Then why would he snog Ginny?” I asked with a frown, opening my eyes again.

She shrugged. “Maybe you should talk to him about it and find out. It seems like he’s trying to get a hold of you.”

“I don’t want to hear his bullshit excuse.” I muttered, closing my eyes again.

“Maybe he meant what he said in Herbology. Maybe it wasn’t what it seemed.” She suggested.

“He snogged someone else, that's what happened. I saw them going at it, what other explanation is there?” I asked.

“ _ That’s what I’m saying, Draco.  _ Let him explain himself.” She said again.

I sighed. “I can’t talk to him yet.” I muttered. “Every time I look at him I feel sick to my stomach. How could I have been so naive?” I asked.

She was silent for a moment, fingers continuing to slide through my hair.

“I think you two are good together. You’ll work it out.” She said.

I sighed, unable to believe her words. We lay there in silence for a few minutes longer before I could feel myself begin to drift off to sleep. I inhaled deeply and stretched, pushing myself up off the bed.

“Can you put me under a disillusionment charm?” I asked.

“Draco, just go talk to him.” She said.

“Please, Pansy? It’s either you do it or I do it and you remember what happened last time.” I muttered.

Immediately, she whipped out her wand, pointing it at my chest.

“Fine. But I wish you would just talk to your sodding boyfriend.” She muttered before tapping my chest with her wand

It felt as though someone had cracked an egg on my head, the chilling sensation spreading down my body.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” I said as I shivered. “Thank you.” I said, addressing the charm she cast on me.

I kissed her cheek before I walked toward the door.

“Night, Pansy.” I said, opening the door.

“Night, Draco.” She replied, looking in the general direction of the door, her eyes resting somewhere near my disillusioned shoulder.

I tiptoed down the stairs, and crept across the wall toward the steps up to the boys dormitory. I turned left and walked up the stairs, stepping sideways when Neville Longbottom came barreling down the steps from the washroom. I rolled my eyes and continued up the steps, reaching my hand out for my door handle right as it flew open.

I held my breath as Potter passed by me unknowingly, towel in hand. I waited until he was in the washroom before I opened the door and slipped inside, incredibly thankful for Pansy’s charm. It was confusing to dress without being able to see my body, but I somehow managed to pull on my pajamas and get into bed, casting my protection charms right before I heard the door open.

Potter gave an exasperated sigh before I heard the door slam. There was a ruffle of clothing and the padding of his feet against the floor as he approached the side of my bed. I watched his silhouette through the curtains, listening as he struggled to regulate his breathing.

"Draco. Please open the curtains, I really need to talk to you." He said in a soft voice.

I didn’t reply, only continued to watch his outline.

"Draco. Can you at least hear me?"

_ Good Idea.  _ I flicked my wand, casting a silencing charm in my small enclosure. I heard something like a muffled shout and saw my curtains ruffle as if he had hit them. Suddenly his outline disappeared, and I assume he had given up trying to talk to me. I rolled onto my stomach, burying my face into my pillow before I fell asleep.

* * *

“Draco!” Someone called from behind me.

It didn’t sound like anyone I knew, therefore, I did not stop.

“Draco Malfoy!!” They called again as I walked out of the corridor and into the grass outside.

I quickened my pace, holding my bag against my side to keep it from flopping.

“DRACO MALFOY YOU STOP WALKING AND LISTEN TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!”

I was taken by such surprise that I actually stopped walking and whipped around, about to rip whoever just yelled at me right to shreds.

“Who do you think you-?” I cut off abruptly as I recognized Ginny Weasley storming toward me with the velocity of a firebolt.

Her face was as red as her hair, hands balled up into fists. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, about to walk away. Suddenly, something caught me by the back of my robes, choking the air out of me.

I rubbed my neck and gaped as Ginny rounded on me, now gripping the front of my robes threateningly. I blinked down at her, unsure of how to respond.

“Release me.” I demanded.

“You gonna run?” She asked.

I pursed my lips in contemplation.

“No.” I replied.

“If you do I will hex you so badly you won’t remember your own name.” She threatened.

I didn’t react, only glanced down at the hand that remained knotted in the front of my robes. She released me with a frustrated huff, straightening her robes as if she had been the one who was manhandled.

“What do you want?” I snapped, folding my arms.

“To talk.” She replied.

“Then speak.” I said

She rolled her eyes, moving her jaw around as if chewing on the words she was about to say.

“I need you to know that I was the one who kissed Harry. It wasn’t his fault- I was just upset. I don’t know what came over me.” She said, cheeks reddening.

“Why would I care?” I asked, folding my arms more tightly.

“Because you fancy him.” She said.

“What! I do not, that is the most p-.”

“Shut up, Malfoy.” She sighed exasperatedly. “He likes you, too. I can tell. Just- stop being a tosspot and talk to him okay? He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Piss off.” I replied.

She rolled her eyes again. “Merlin knows why he likes  _ you. _ ” She muttered before walking past me, hitting me with her shoulder as she passed.

I clenched my jaw and started down the hill toward the greenhouses, running into Hermione, Neville, and Ron.

“Hey!” I called, stumbling down the hill towards them. “Hey!” I called again, getting Hermione’s attention.

“Draco!” She exclaimed surprisedly, stopping to wait for me as the other two continued down the hill.

“Have you seen Harry?” I asked, looking behind her as if he might be hiding.

She shook her head. “He wasn’t with Ron where I usually meet them. Why?” She asked.

“Not important. He might be back at Defense Against the Dark Arts. I’ll see you in Herbology, thanks.” I said, turning to walk back up the hill again.

“He wasn’t there when Ron left!” Hermione called after me. “I’d bet that he went to Hagrid’s, but I can’t be sure. It’s a better guess than Professor Snape’s classroom.” She suggested.

“Great, thanks!” I called, as I barreled diagonally down the hill towards Hagrid’s tiny hut.

The cold September whipped across my face, robes billowing behind me as I descended the sloping plane. I slowed to a walk as I neared his hut, taking in a few gasping breaths before climbing the few stairs up to his large door. I took a deep breath before rapping my knuckles against the door.

There were several booming barks and the screech of chair legs against the floor before the door swung open, revealing the very large form of Rubeus Hagrid. His bushy eyebrows shot upwards when he saw me, clearing his throat.

“’Ello Malfoy. Wha’ can I do fer ya?” He asked, adjusting the belt of his trousers.

“Has Harry been here?” I asked, peering into the house.

“Not terday.” Hagrid replied.

“You’re sure?” I asked.

“I think I’d know if ‘Arry Potter were in me hut.” He said with a chuckle.

“Right. Okay. Thank you, have a good day.” I said, turning to walk down the steps.

“Don’ mention it.” He muttered before shutting the door.

I walked quickly over to the greenhouses, sure that I was going to be late to class. The September breeze felt nice against my hot cheeks, gusting my hair back off my face as I yanked open the door to the green house.

“Sorry I’m late, Professor, I dropped my bag.” I muttered quickly as I shut the door behind me.

She nodded me away, and I turned left, practically flying down the row towards Harry. He looked over, standing from his stool when he saw the rate at which I was charging at him. I came to a halt only a few inches away from his face, slamming my books on the table as I glared at him.

"I spoke to Ginny." I muttered quietly. "She told me about what happened Sunday night."

I saw his green eyes dart around as he stumbled a step backwards away from me, looking up at my face a moment later.

"What did she tell you?" He asked, eyes searching my face.

"That she kissed you and 'it wasn't your fault.'" I quoted, pitching my voice to match hers.

"Well... That's the truth." He said with a small shrug, green eyes wide.

"I don't believe it for a second. Why did you tell her to talk to me? It's not like I care anyways. You can snog whoever you want, its not my problem." I snapped, turning to sit on my stool. I flipped my book open violently in an attempt to appear busy as Harry cleared his throat behind me, slowly returning to his stool. My anger flared up again when he grasped for my hand under the table.

"Draco.." He said softly.

"NO." I yelled, pulling my hand from his grasp.

"Draco, please." He said quietly, capturing my hand in both of his over the table this time.

I was so shocked by this action that I didn’t even pull my hand away, turning my head to look at the people who were staring at us. I looked down at our hands, tilting my head so that only he could hear me.

"There are other people here, you know. You wouldn't want them spreading rumors about you, it might cause trouble between you and your new  _ girlfriend _ ." I muttered bitterly, trying to tug my hand away. When I realized that he was not going to let go, I looked over at him with the intention of yelling. Seeing the brightness of his green eyes and the softness in his expression, my anger deflated in a sharp breath.

"What?" He asked as snappily as I could.

"I didn't tell her to go talk to you. I've been trying to get your attention for the past day and a half to tell you what really happened. She kissed me because she was confused and sad. She was looking for something familiar, that's the only reason she came to me. I don't have feelings for her, and she doesn't have feelings for me. She was just lost."

I looked back and forth between his eyes, seeing the honestly of his words. I huffed and turned to look at all the inquisitive around us.

"WHAT?" I shouted, ears reddening with embarassment.

They looked away at once, shuffling their mandrake pots and books as if to appear like they hadn’t been staring this entire time. I sighed heaving and looked over at Harry, guilt replacing all the anger I had felt.

"So she was telling the truth?" I asked.

He nodded.  I sighed, bringing my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Damn it. I owe her an apology. I was very unkind." I muttered, sighing as I dropped my hand away to pluck at a loose string on the sleeve of my robe. I swallowed nervously before looking up at him. "I owe you an apology, too."

He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand gently before letting it go, handing me a pair of earmuffs.

"I think it's about time we repotted our child." He muttered.

I looked down at the earmuffs before giving him a small, thankful smile, taking them from his hand.

"I agree, Potter." I replied, placing the earmuffs on my head.

Harry held his hand out to our Mandrake mouthing ‘would you do the honors? I rolled my eyes, but obliged with a smile, grabbing the mandrake by the base of the roots and yanking upwards.

An ugly, misshapen humanoid-looking mandrake emerged from the dirt with a piercing cry. I wrinkled my nose up at it, looking over at Harry when he nudged me. He absolutely swooned, making kissy faces at the screaming mandrake. I let out a laugh that was muffled by my earmuffs and threw a bit of dirt at him, grinning when he looked over at me.

He smiled at me widely, as if I hadn't spent these last two days avoiding him. That’s the thing about Harry; he’ll always forgive you. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, loves! Thanks for reading :) Just a quick question for all you lovely readers: Would you prefer longer chapters (5-6k) once a week or shorter chapters (2-3Kish) twice a week? Let me know. Thanks! <3 :*


	12. Anamagi and New Pages

“Ginny!” I exclaimed, jogging a little to catch up to her.

I had stayed behind in Herbology to apologize to Professor Sprout for being late, telling Harry, Weasley, and Hermione to continue on to lunch. I spotted Ginny as soon as I entered the corridor of the castle.

“Ginny!” I shouted again, catching her attention this time.

She turned, smile on her face. When she realized it was me, the corners of her mouth dropped and she rolled her eyes, turning to walk in the other direction. I sighed exasperatedly as I caught up to her, practically having to jog just to keep in pace with her quick strides.

“Ginny, wait, I need to talk to you.” I said, as if I thought she didn’t realize I was there.

She didn’t reply, only kept walking, eyes straight ahead. I reached out a hand and caught her arm, only to have a wand nearly up my nose a split second later.

“You best get your hand off me.” She said menacingly.

I snatched my hand away immediately and held them both up to show that I wasn’t going to grab her again. When am I going to learn not to grab people’s arms when they’re trying to run away from me? I’m going to lose an eye one day.

“I’m sorry.” I said immediately. “I just wanted to apologize.”

“Well done. Goodbye.” She said, turning away from me again.

“Wait-” I said, reaching out a hand again. I just barely stopped myself- retracting my hand just as my fingertips brushed against the sleeve of her robes.

“What?” She asked, turning to face me again, patience clearly wearing thin.

“I meant that I wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier.” I clarified. She raised her eyebrows in a way that said ‘get on with it’. “I’m sorry I was rude. Thank you for.. making me stop being an idiot.” I said with a small smile.

I saw the corner of her mouth twitch upwards as she looked away from me with a shrug.

“Anytime.” She replied, glancing at my face again.

Her expression softened slightly as she observed me, eyes flicking up to my hair, and then to my robes before she looked down the corridor. 

“Are you going to the great hall?” She asked.

I nodded. She tilted her head in that direction, keeping eye contact with me as she started walking that way. I fell into stride with her, unsure of whether to look at her or at the floor.

“So uh.. you and Harry are good then, yeah?” She asked.

“Yeah, we cleared everything up.” I said, feeling slightly awkward talking to her about this.

“Good.” She said. 

I chanced a glance at her, finding that she was studying me. She gave me a small smile, which I returned timidly, reaching up to adjust my tie as I cleared my throat.

“Relax, I promise not to hex you.” She said, reaching over to pat my arm. “Today.” She muttered.

I looked over at her in alarm, making her laugh. The sound was bright and cheerful, much lighter and bouncier than I remember it ever being.

“See you later, Malfoy.” She said as she shook her head, sitting down at the table to our right as I passed by it.

I continued walking, finding my way over to the 8th year table.

“Hey.” I said, dropping my bag to the floor as I sat down between Harry and Hermione.

“Hey.” He said with a smile, opening his mouth to speak, but pausing when a book was shoved right under my nose.

“I’ve been waiting three days to read this.” Hermione said, letting the book go as I reached up to grab it.

 _The History of Apparation._  I blushed with embarrassment. If I had just listened to Harry in the first place we could have probably been done with the book by now.

“Sorry, Hermione.” I said guiltily, my ears burning.

I flipped the book open as a 7th year I didn’t recognize sat down next to her, saying something about their charms lesson. I skimmed down the page, half listening to the conversations around me while I read. My eyes froze as my ears picked up Hermione’s voice.

“..afraid Ron’s forgotten.” She said with a small laugh.

“Well, what day is it? I’ll remind him.” The 7th year said.

“The nineteenth.” Hermione replied.

“Wow. Nineteen on the nineteenth.” The girl laughed.

“I’m quite excited. Mum said I might be getting my own car!” She exclaimed.

“Niicee..” Said the 7th year in an uneven voice.

“They’re um.. more popular in the muggle community.” Hermione said with a chuckle.

I tuned the rest of the conversation out as my mind raced. It’s Hermione’s birthday in less than a week, and I have absolutely nothing to get her. Books? No, she has plenty. Clothes? No, that’s too ordinary. Hair products?... No. Could be taken as offensive.

I reached a hand up and rubbed my forehead in contemplation, frowning down at my empty plate. 

* * *

I apparated straight to Diagon Alley, hoping for inspiration. Tucking my hands into my pockets, I glanced around at each store front in search of something Hermione might like.

“Draco?” Someone asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder towards the vaguely familiar voice.

“Sheffield.” I said with a small laugh, outstretching my hand. “How are you?” I asked as he shook it. 

“Good! Good. Job hunting.” He said with a shrug.

I raised my eyebrows. “Nice. You um.. been to see Jane recently?” I asked.

“Yeah, I just had tea with her yesterday.” He replied.

“Nice.” I muttered, smiling awkwardly.

Every conversation I’ve ever had with him goes like this; odd answers with me asking all the question. It sounded more like an interrogation instead of a familial chat.

“I’m here uh.. shopping for a friend’s birthday present.” I mentioned.

He smiled and nodded, not giving any material for further conversation topics.

“You um.. have any ideas on what to get a girl for her birthday?” I asked, feeling slightly guilty for never talking to him. I always got the sense that he didn’t have many friends.

He pursed his lips as he thought, taking in a deep breath. I watched his wide, blue eyes glance around the different shops.

“Primpernelle's?” He suggested.

I shook my head. “She’s not the type for a beauty shop. More meaningful.” I explained.

“Hm. You can find some nice stuff in the Junk shop. Everything there has a story.” He offered.

I raised my eyebrows at the surprisingly helpful suggestion. “That’s a good idea. I’ll stop by there.” I said with a smile.

He nodded, reminding me again why I never talk to him.

“Well I should get going. I need to get back soon.” I said, holding out my hand.

“Right. Yeah.” He said, shaking my hand.

“I’ll see you around.” I said with a smile, beginning to walk away.

“See you.” He said, pulling his head up as he turned and walked in the other direction.

I watched his back as he disappeared in the crowd, finally turning around when I could no longer see him. I exhaled a large breath of air, raising my eyebrows as I gave a slight shiver.

I looked around at the shops surrounding me, exhaling heavily at the amount of options. Maybe I should have just _asked_ what she wanted.

As this last thought crossed my mind, a particularly sparkly shop window caught my eye. I walked across the street, looking down upon several posh bracelets, rings and necklaces, none of which seemed to suit Hermione’s classily simple taste. I tilted my head as I observed a circular glass charm that was attached to a thin silver chain. There was a large yellow bead inside of it, amongst several other smaller multicolored ones which made it look tacky.

The design of the necklace sparked an idea in my head and I stepped to the right and walked into the shop, immediately recognizing it as Twilfitt and Tattings. I knew exactly where the service desk was, thanks to the countless times my mother has dragged me into this shop. I cleared my throat as I walked up, getting the attention of the somewhat familiar girl behind the counter. She looked up from the parchment she was holding, immediately pushing a friendly smile onto her face.

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Good to see you. Is your mother not here today?” The girl asked, as if we were friends.

“No, she’s not with me.” I replied.

“Well. What can I do for you then, Mr. Malfoy?” She asked, maintaining her pleasant smile.

“I was just curious how much that circular, glass necklace in the window costs?” I questioned.

A frown tugged at her mouth as she looked over to her right, reaching somewhere below the counter before pulling out a long, black box. She opened it, displaying the same glass necklace, only with a different assortment of beads. This selection of colored beads was not nearly as nice, but I knew that I would take them out anyways. 

“This one?” She asked.

I nodded.

“31 galleons.” She said.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my money pouch.

“Lucky girl.” She mumbled with a laugh after I had counted out the proper amount of money.

“She deserves it.” I said honestly, thinking about all the times I had been cruel to Hermione over the years. She’d be worthy of one-hundred necklaces.

“Well, be sure she gives you lots of kisses in return.” The girl said happily as she wrapped the present.

I smirked and looked up at her, watching as she lifted her brown eyes to meet mine.

“I don’t think my boyfriend would like that very much.” I said in a flat voice.

“Oh.” She choked out, face flushing red as she hung her head over the box she was wrapping, hiding behind her hair.

She handed the box across to me, sweeping my money into a tin before scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

“Will that be all for you today, Mr. Malfoy?” She asked, blush still tinting her cheeks as she carefully avoided my eye.

“No, actually. I didn’t catch your name. What was it again?” I asked.

She blinked, taken aback by the question.

“Hailey, sir.” She said, apparently so shocked that she forgot to refrain from making eye contact.

“Thank you, Hailey.” I said, reaching a hand out to her.

She frowned down at it for a beat before her occupational friendliness took over, outstretching her hand. She gave me a small smile as our hands separated, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear.

“I don’t think anyone from your family has asked me that before.” She said with a small laugh, eyes going wide as a hand covered her mouth. “Not- not that I’m implying that your family is rude- I just- I-”

I chuckled in amusement. “It’s okay, I know we aren’t known for our polite nature.” I said with a self deprecating laugh.

“Right.” She said hastily, clearing her throat, eyes traveling around the shop before landing on my face again.

“Thank you, again.” I said, pulling another galleon from my pocket and sliding it across the table.

“Oh, I couldn’t accep-” She started.

“If you’ve ever had an interaction with my father, you deserve it.” I insisted, turning to walk away before she could protest any further.

“Thank you!” She called.

I smiled at her over my shoulder before pushing through the door.

* * *

“Hey.” Harry said as I entered the common room.

“Hey.” I replied, kissing his cheek as I sat down on the couch next to him.

I didn’t realize what I had done until I noticed Weasley staring, eyes wide.

“Sorry.” I muttered, mainly to Harry.

He only shook his head, giving Weasley a look that I didn’t quite understand, though, it made him look away.

“What are you working on?” I asked, looking down at the book Harry had in his lap.

“Nothing, I’m just reading.” He said with a shrug.

My eyebrows shot upwards. “For fun?” I asked.

He smirked. “Is that so unbelievable?” He asked.

“Well.. yes.” I said with a laugh.

The corners of his mouth tilted downwards in contemplation. “Fair enough.” He admitted, looking down at his book again.

“What’s it about?” I asked.

“Anamagi.” He replied, holding it out to me.

I flipped through a few of the pages, observing the quickly sketched pictures and laws for anamagi.

“Do you want to become an animagus?” I asked Harry as I flipped a few pages.

“Someday.” He replied.

“What animal do you think you’ll be?” I asked, running my fingers across a drawing of a rabbit.

“A stag I expect. It’s my patronus, and they’re usually the same.” He said. “What do you think yours would be?” He asked.

I shrugged and shook my head. “I don’t know. I’ve never been able to produce a corporeal patronus.” I admitted, handing the book back to him.

“Really?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

I nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed at my inadequacy in that field of magic.

“Why not?” He questioned.

I shrugged, trying to think of the most logical reason.

“I’ve never been happy enough I guess.” I muttered quietly, reaching over towards my bag to pull out the book Hermione and I are reading.

I looked over at Harry again when he remained silent, finding that he was watching my profile.

“What do you think your patronus will be? I mean, when you can produce one.” He questioned.

I shrugged. “Probably a snake or something else as cold blooded as I am.” I muttered.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, pushing against my arm. I laughed, propping my book open on my knee as I pulled out my glasses.

“Seriously.” Harry said after he stopped laughing.

I shrugged and shook my head. “I don’t know. What do you think it would be?” I asked.

He shook his head, showing that he didn’t have an answer for me. I shrugged and looked down at my book as I put my glasses on, finding the place I had left off earlier at the lunch table. I looked over at Harry when he rested his hand on my forearm. 

“You’ll find out someday.” He said with an encouraging smile.

I searched his face and saw the confidence and assurance lining his statement, warmth spreading from his palm all the way through my body.

“I’m starting to think I will.” I replied quietly, wondering if he knew that he was the sole reason behind that newfound belief.

* * *

I headed to the washroom after dinner to take a shower. Seconds after I had gotten into my own shower, the door opened and someone else came in, occupying the shower next to me. I pushed shampoo into my hair, rubbing my sudsy hands over my body as water streamed down my back. Rubbing my face, I stepped under the stream of the water, holding my breath as it washed away all of my sweet smelling shampoo. 

Turning the water off I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist as I walked over to the sink. I brought my toothbrush up to my mouth, bracing my hand on the edge of the sink as I brushed my teeth. I heard the other shower shut off, glancing in the mirror as Blaise stepped through the curtain.

“Hey, Malfoy.” Blaise muttered, looking down at his clothes on the bench instead of at my face.

“Hey.” I replied around my toothbrush, observing his unusually melancholy behavior as he dragged his shirt over his head.

I averted my eyes as he turned his back and dropped his towel, pulling on his pajama bottoms. Spitting out my toothpaste, I brought the end of my towel up to wipe at my mouth.

“So.. Potter, huh?” He asked.

I looked over at him through the mirror, analyzing his expression before I nodded slowly. He ducked his head, lips pressing together as he looked down at his feet.

“Good guy. I’m happy for you.” He said with a small smile, glancing back up at me.

“Thanks.” I said quietly, turning around to face him.

His dark eyes looked between mine for a few seconds before his gaze dropped again, reaching a hand over to scratch at his arm.

“I should be getting to bed.” He said quietly, tilting his head toward the door.

“Right.” I said with a nod, watching as he padded across the tile floor.

“Goodnight, Draco.” He murmured.

“Goodnight.” I said, feeling very much as though it was more of a ‘goodbye’.

I stood in the silence of the washroom for several moments, overwhelmed with a sudden awareness that I had turned to a new page in my life without even realizing it.

 


	13. Monile Tempesta

I rested back against the tree next to the lake, looking down at the letter mum had sent me earlier this morning.

“Draco,

Be careful when affiliating yourself with the likes of Rowle. Remember, he worked with your father. He's not to be trusted. You should not use any magic he has taught you, including the spell that you think will cure me. We will find another way that does not involve you putting yourself in danger.

In other news, I am going to see your father nextFriday, I would appreciate it if you would come with me. He truly does wish to see you, Draco, please show him that courtesy, if only once.

I love you,

Mother.”

I sighed and put the letter in my pocket, dangling Hermione’s necklace in front of me. It was a surprisingly warm day for September. The sun was out, beating down through the chilly wind. It was almost warm enough for me to take off my cloak, but the wind made me keep it on.

I snatched the necklace up into my hand, pulling out my wand before I tapped it.

“Sepratido.” I muttered, watching as the glass necklace split into two circular forms, the beads inside spilling out into my hand.

I set the beads and one half of the glass down on a piece of parchment that sat next to me. Standing up, I walked over to the lake and crouched down, dipping my finger into the lake water. I brought my finger up, letting a single drop land onto the glass. Walking back over to the tree, I sat down, picking up my wand again.

“Illumtriato.” I muttered, watching as a glimmer of sunlight danced around in the droplet of water.

“Cumulius.” I said, capturing the small puff of smoke that emerged from my wand, blowing it gently until it drifted to rest in the small glass circle.

I picked up the other half of the necklace and set it on top of the half I had filled with elements.

“Reparo.” I said, hearing the soft clink as the two pieces of glass melded together again.

“Electroprenium.” I said, twirling my wand around in small, fast circles.   
  
There were a few small zapping noises before a jet of electricity shot from the end of my wand right into the necklace, zipping around inside the edges of the glass before settling with a final crackle.

The fogginess inside the glass cleared, leaving behind a small yellow orb of light. I picked up the necklace and dangled it in front of my face, watching as the orb bounced around slowly inside the glass. I smiled and lay the necklace down in the long black box, pulling out a piece of parchment.

“Locket. Monile...” I muttered, twirling my quill around in my fingers. “Weather.”

I huffed. “No. Tempest... Temperat- no... Monile tempest.” I pursed my lips and wrote it down, observing my cursive writing critically.

Bringing the quill tip back down to the parchment, I added an ‘a’ onto the end.

“Monile Tempesta.” I said with a nod, scribbling down the use of the necklace underneath its name.

I enclosed everything into the box just as I heard someone calling my name. Turning around, I saw Harry barreling down the hill towards me.

“Harry! You’re going to fal-.” I started, watching as he laid on the ground, rolling like a boulder down towards me.

“Harry!” I exclaimed, scrambling backwards as he approached at an alarming speed.

He crashed into me, rolling to smile up at me, chest heaving.

“What on _earth_ are you doing?!” I exclaimed, yanking my robes from where they were trapped beneath him.

“Hill rolling.” He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head at him.

“You should try it, it’s fun.” He said, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“I will not.” I said folding my arms.

He observed me for a moment. “Maybe one day.” He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him tiredly.

“What’s this?” He asked, picking up the thin black box that held Hermione’s present.

“Nothing.” I said, snatching it from his hand and tucking it away in my pocket.

“Dracoooo.” Harry pried.

“It’s nothing.” I said with a shrug, reaching over to pick a yellow dandelion from the grass.

Harry squinted his eyes at me, reaching over to poke a finger at the box in my pocket.

“It’s Hermione’s birthday present.” I admitted with a small shrug.

“Oooo.” He said, a smile growing on his face. “What is it?” He asked.

“It’s a surprise.” I muttered, bringing the dandelion up to my nose.

He frowned. “But what is it?” He asked again.

“Potter, what part of ‘it’s a surprise’ do you not understand?” I asked, eyebrow arching.

He frowned again, a small line forming between his two eyebrows.

I couldn’t help but let a smile grow on my face, reaching over to tuck the dandelion behind his ear before pressing a kiss to his lips. That cheered him up exponentially, lips parting as he grinned at me widely.

“What are you going to get her?” I asked, pushing away a lock of my hair that was blown in front of my face.

He shrugged and shook his head. “I’ll find something when Ron and I go to Hogsmeade tomorrow.” He said. “Do you want to come?”

I shrugged and shook my head. “No, It’s okay.” I said with a small smile.

“You’re welcome to come if you want.” He offered again.

I only smiled and shook my head. “It’s okay.” I said again.

He observed me for a few more seconds before he spoke.

“Ron just hasn’t gotten used to you yet. Don’t worry, he’ll come ‘round.” He said, as if I had expressed concern for that matter.

“I know.” I said with the duck of my head.

He looked at me for a moment before sighing in defeat, turning himself to rest his head in my lap. I leaned back against the tree and fiddled with his hair as I looked out across the lake, watching the surface of the water ripple underneath the strong breeze.

* * *

I woke up to a note floating above my bed, like the one I left for Harry a few days ago. I reached up and plucked it from the air, unfolding the parchment.

“Draco,  
Ron and I are headed to Hogsmeade now, I’ll be back soon.  
xoxo, Harry.”

I smiled down at his scraggly handwriting, the crooked letters now something that I find endearing instead of a sign of carelessness. I folded the parchment as I sat up, pushing my fingers through my hair before I walked over to the wardrobe.

I set Harry’s note on his bed before I pulled on my clothes, tucking my shirt into my trousers before putting the note into my pocket. I pulled on my overcoat and adjusted my tie before walking out the door and down the stairs.

“Hey! Where are you going, Mr. Fancy?” Pansy asked, just as I reached the door to the common room.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

“I dress like this every day, Pansy.” I muttered, walking over to her.

She was sitting in a chair on the left side of the room, feet kicked up on a pouf.

“Didn’t answer my question.” She pointed out, looking up at me from her book.

“If you must know, I’m going to see Jane.” I said, folding my arms.

“Aw, lovely! Do tell her I said hello, would you?” Pansy asked.

“I doubt she remembers you, Pans.” I said.

“Don’t be rude, Draco, of course she does.” Pansy said.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

“I’ll tell her you said hello if you do me a favor.” I said.

He eyed me, eyebrows raised.

“What kind of favor?” She asked.

I pulled out the long, black box from inside my pocket, tapping it with my wand to create a personalized lock.

“Put this on the table next to Hermione’s bed, would you? I don’t want her to open it in front of everyone else.” I said, handing the box to Pansy.

“What’s it for?” She asked, eyeing the box suspiciously.

“Her birthday. It’s tomorrow.” I announced.

“Oh, that’s nice. I didn’t even know that. You’re really warming up to her huh?” Pansy asked.

I arched an eyebrow and sighed. “Will you give it to her or won’t you?” I asked.

“I’ll give it to her.” She said, holding the box up to her ear as she shook it. “What’s inside?” She asked.

“It’s a surprise.” I replied, bending over to kiss her cheek. “Thanks, Pans, I’ll see you tonight.” I said before turning and walking to the door.

“There’s a personalized lock on it, the only person that can open it is Hermione.” I called over my shoulder as I stepped through the door.  
  
“Damn you, Draco Malfo-!” Pansy shouted after me.

I chuckled as I walked down the stairs and out of the castle, apparating to Jane’s house as soon as I was outside of the castle grounds.

I grabbed the mail from the mailbox, tapping my wand on it to straighten it out again. I pushed through the fence and walked up the path to her porch, pausing to take a deep whiff of the flowers that lined the trail. I stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door, adjusting my tie and coat while I waited, as if it would matter.

I heard the locks on her door unlatch before the door opened a few inches.

“Who is it?” She asked.

“It’s Draco.” I said, smiling as she grinned, opening the door widely as she outstretched her arms for me.

“Draco, dear, how are you?” She asked sweetly.

“Mum’s not here, love.” I said as I pulled away.

She exhaled in a huff of relief.   
  
“She was just here last week, I didn’t think I could bear another two hours of her talking about those bloody peacocks.” She muttered.

I tilted my head back and laughed as I stepped into the house, letting the door shut behind me.

“I do love your mother. Truly, I do. But you know what she’s like.” She said, hooking her hand in my elbow.

“I know.” I replied with a smile, snatching a plate of biscuits off the counter as we passed it on the way to the sunroom.

“Did you get the mail?” She asked.

“Mhmm.” I replied, setting both the mail and the plate of biscuits down on the table.

“A galleon says Carlyle still hasn’t replied.” She challenged.

“I have a feeling I’ll lose my money on that one.” I said, waving my hand to serve the tea that was already on the table.

“Right you are, lad. Right you are.” She muttered, biting into a biscuit as I sorted through the mail.

Most of the people that sent letters to Jane were reporters asking for an insight into the “life of the Malfoy’s”. They started sometime after the war, and still haven’t let up. To spare her the time of sorting through them all, I toss out anything that doesn’t look personalized. I flipped a purple envelope over in my hands, sliding my finger underneath the seal.

“Dear Mrs. Rideal,

I am writing to inquire-”  
  
 _Nope_.

I tossed the letter aside, moving on to the next one.

I chuckled at the name on the envelope. “Connie wrote.” I said.

“That old bat, what does she want now?” Jane asked.

I chuckled as I opened the letter, skimming down the paper, my eyebrows raising higher and higher with each word.

“Well, she’s still with number 9, but... now she has a 10.” I said.

“What!” She exclaimed, snatching the letter from my hand so quickly it made my fingers tingle.

She moved the tips of her fingers across the parchment, her eyebrows arching the same way mine had only moments before.

“Unbelievable!” She exclaimed, fingers still moving across the letter.

Her mouth actually dropped open at the last sentence, her milky blue eyes searching the air near my face.   
  
“I don’t believe it.” She said, plopping the letter down onto the table. “Draco, how old am I?” She asked.

“Um..” I muttered, looking up to try and remember. “Ninteyyyy... eight next March?” I said questioningly.

“This- this old _wrinkle_ is getting more action now than I have in all my life! Tell me! What is that about?” She asked.

I cringed, holding my face in my hands as I shook my head.

“I do _not_ want to talk about this.” I muttered.

“Honestly! Is it how I look? Have I become less attractive with age?” She asked with a frown.

“Of course not.” I said, reaching over to hold her hand. “You’re as beautiful as ever.” I said.

She sighed. “Well, at least I always have you, dear.” She said, patting my hand lovingly.

“That’s right.” I said with a small chuckle.

“Speaking of getting action-” She started.   
  
“No, no, no, I thought this conversation was _over_.” I protested, pulling my hand from hers to hold my face again.

“On my part, yes. But what about you? Any boys tickle your fancy?” She asked, wiggling a little in her seat.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, allowing a small smile to pull at the corner of my mouth.

“For once, yes.” I said, watching a grin break out on her face. “His name is Harry.” I said, unable to contain the smile that kept tugging at my lips.

“Does he treat you well?” She asked, reaching out her hand.

I took it as I chuckled and nodded.

“Better than I deserve.” I muttered, rubbing my thumb across her knuckles.

“Well, tell him that if he ever mistreats you, he’s going to have to deal with me.” She said, holding her chin up high.

I grinned, biting my lip to keep from laughing. “I will.” I said.

“Do promise to bring him around, would you? It would be nice to see a new face-” She cut off, sighing. “Well.. in theory anyways.” She said with a shrug.

I chuckled and shook my head, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“I will.” I promised

* * *

“I’ll be back soon, okay?” I said, accepting her hug after I had stepped out of her house.

“Okay, love. Wish your mum the best for me, would you?” She asked, reaching up to pat my face as she kissed my cheek.

“I will.” I said with a smile.

“Bye bye, dear.” She said, waving me away as I walked down the gravel path.

I walked through the gate and shut it behind me, stopping as I turned back to look at her. She stood there for several moments before exhaling heavily, leaning against the doorframe. I watched with concern as she reached a hand up and rubbed her face, pushing herself off the doorframe before hobbling inside.

I stared at the closed door for several moments before dropping my line of vision down to the white picket fence in front of me, tucking my hands in my pockets as I turned to the right and started down the sidewalk.

Before I knew it, I had walked right into Hogsmeade, only looking up because I recognized the bell from Madam Puddifoot’s. I suddenly remembered that Harry and Weasley were meant to be here, and turned on my heel to jog into an alley way. I tucked my hands in my pockets, looking over my shoulder before I turned around a corner, walking up a small set of stairs into a city square.

I didn’t know where I was going until I had arrived, finding myself face to face with the door of an old apothecary shop. I raised a fist and knocked, tucking my hands back in my pockets as I waited. I heard a soft clink before a light shone through the hole in the door. It swung open a moment later and Rintriata gestured me in.

“Hello, love!” She said happily, pulling me into a hug before kissing my cheek.

“Hello.” I said, slightly taken aback by the warm greeting.

“Next time you come ‘round, knock like this.” She said, lifting a hand to the back of the door.

She knocked twice, waiting a beat before knocking a third time.

“Got it?” She asked with a smile.

I nodded.

“Right. Well! How are you dear? How is school? Anything exciting happening?” She asked happily, leading me down the tunnel.

“Oh- uh- well, um.. no, not really.” I said with a shrug.

“I see. And how’s your mum? Doing better?” She asked.

“No, she’s not I’m afraid.” I replied as we walked into the dining area.

“Oh, dear.” She said with a frown. “Did the spell not work?” She asked.

“No, no it wasn’t that, my mum just... She didn’t want me to put myself at risk.” I explained.

Rintriata frowned, sighing heavily. “I understand. I wouldn’t want mine to do that either.” She said, resting a hand on her stomach.

“Yours?” I asked confusedly.

“My baby.” She said, tilting her head slightly.

“You- you’re pregnant?” I asked.

She nodded and laughed, looking over at Rowle as he entered the room.

“You didn’t tell him I was expecting?” She asked him.

“Guess it never really came up.” Rowle said with a shrug as he approached me.

I leaned back slightly just before he pulled me into an unexpected hug. Bloody hell, what is it with these people?

“How are yeh?” He asked, patting my shoulder.

“Good! Good.” I said as I nodded my head. “Sorry for not writing ahead to let you know that I was coming. I sort of didn’t know I was going to be here until I was already at your door.” I explained.

“Don’ worry ‘bout it. Yer always welcome ‘ere.” He said, squeezing my shoulder before dropping his hand away. “Will yeh be staying for dinner?” He asked.

“Oh- uh. Well, sure. I mean, if that’s okay? I don’t want to impose.” I said.

“Nonsense. We’d love to have you stay. Living underground isn’t as fun as you might think.” Rintriata said with a small smile. “I’m making chicken, mash, and peas. Is that okay with you, dear?” She asked me.

“Yes, of course, that sounds wonderful. Thank you. Can I help you at all?” I offered.

She waved me away with a smile. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“She won’ even let me help her. Don’ worry, it’s nothin’ personal.” Rowle muttered under his breath while Rintriata turned to put a kettle on the stove.

“C’mon.” Rowle said, tilting his head toward the hallway.

He lead me into the living room, taking his usual seat in the chair on the right. I sat down on the couch facing the fire, watching the flames dance across the logs.

“So yer mum thinks I’m dangerous?” He asked suddenly.

“What? No of course not-” I started.

“Don’ lie to me.” He said, raising his eyebrows as he looked at me.

I swallowed.

“Alright. Well.. yes. She does. But don’t take it personally.” I said.

He shrugged. “Nah, I get it.”

“How did you know?” I asked.

He smirked at me. “’Cause she’s a smart woman.”

I chuckled and nodded. “That she is.” I replied.

He laughed, looking over at the doorway as Rintriata entered with a tray full of tea. She set it down on the table, taking the chair on my left. Folding her hands in her lap, she looked at me with a broad smile. I glanced between her and the tea before I realized what she wanted me to do.

“Oh.” I said as I laughed.

 _Theadmero_ , I thought, waving my hand through the air. Sugar in her cup and in mine, none in Rowle’s. Each cup went to its owner, and I looked over to find Rintriata absolutely beaming. I chuckled as I took a sip of my tea, wondering why I didn’t come here more often.

* * *

“Are you sure this is okay?” I asked, peering into the small bedroom that I had been led to.

“Of course, dear!” Rintriata said, walking forward to plump up the pillows on the bed as if they weren’t good enough. “This room doesn’t get used often enough.”

I looked at the doorway as Rowle came down the hall, pausing to poke his head in.

“Everything good?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m just going to grab the spare blanket, just incase.” Rintriata announced before leaving the room.

Rowle stepped aside to let her pass, shaking his head as he smiled after her.

“Great woman you’ve got there.” I said with a laugh.

“I know. She reminds me every day.” He said with a grin, turning to look over at me.

I laughed and shook my head, folding my arms as I leaned against the bedpost.

“You think yer mum’s gonna let you use the spell on her?” He asked on a more serious note.

I shrugged and shook my head.

“I’ve considered doing it while she’s asleep.” I confessed, looking over at him.

“Tha’ could work.” He said, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t really have another option.” I pointed out.

“True.” He said.

I observed him for a moment.   
  
“You’re not going to try and talk me out of it? Tell me that it’s not the right way to go about this?” I asked.

“Would yeh listen?” He asked.

I weighed the question in my mind.

“No.” I replied with a smile.

“Then why waste me breath?” He asked with a shrug.

I chuckled and shook my head. “Fair enough.” I said.

“When do yeh plan to do it?” He asked.

I reached a hand up and scratched the back of my neck. “I haven’t decided. Next weekend perhaps, but she wants to go see my father. I’ll have to see how things work out.” I said.

He nodded, stepping aside as Rintriata walked in with a blanket in her arms.

“Thank you.” I said, taking the soft, blue quilt like blanket.

“Welcome, love.” She replied with a smile.

The three of us stared at each other for a moment, awkwardness filling the air before Rowle cleared his throat.

“Well- we’ll leave yeh to it, shall we?” He asked, tilting his head at the door as he looked at Rintriata.   
  
“Right! Right. Sleep well, dear. Let us know if you need anything.” She said as she walked out of the door, waving me goodbye before she disappeared around the corner.

Rowle rolled his eyes and chuckled at her extreme hospitality.

“’Night.” He grunted before shutting the door.

I smiled, setting the blanket down on the end of the bed before reaching up to pull back the covers. I pulled off my trousers, shirt, and tie, hanging them off the edge of the bed.

A small smile formed on my lips as I reached my hand into the pocket of my discarded trousers, pulling out Harry’s letter from this morning.

I climbed into bed, reading over the note before I turned out the light. Pulling the covers up to my chin, I held the note close to my chest, the warmth from the interactions of today spreading through my body as I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Sunsets

“Honestly, it’s okay! I promise I’ll have breakfast as soon as I get back to Hogwarts.” I explained again, speaking over Rintriata’s apologies that she didn’t have breakfast food.

“Would you at least like tea before you go?” She offered.

“No, it’s okay. I promise.” I said with a small smile, in disbelief that she was so worked up at a simple thing like this.

“Well..” She said with a frown, reaching over to adjust my jacket. “As long as you’re sure?” She asked.

“I’m positive, thank you. I’ll be there in under twenty minutes.” I pointed out, glancing over as Rowle entered the room.

“Rin, the boy is almost 20, I’m sure he can find himself some breakfast.” Rowle said as he laughed, walking over to kiss her cheek.

“I know, I know. You’re not a child. I could still heat up some chicken if-”

“Rin.” Rowle said in an exasperated voice.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll owl you when I get back, yeah?” I asked.

“Okay, love.” Rintriata said, brushing her fingers through my hair like my mum does.

I chuckled and shook my head at her kindness, taking note of the fact that we had only met twice before. Turning, I walked through the doorway and made my way up the tunnel towards the front door. Buttoning my coat, I faced them again, slightly unsure of how I should say goodbye.

As if reading my mind, Rintriata stepped forward and engulfed me in a hug, her soft hair brushing up against my nose. As she let go, Rowle stepped forward and hugged me too, though it was far more rigid and firm than Rintriata’s. Never in my life did I think I would  _ hug  _ Thorfinn Rowle. I cleared my throat as I pulled away, adjusting my scarf as I reached for the door handle.

“Thanks for letting me stay here.” I said again.

“You’re welcome anytime, dear.” Rintriata replied with a smile.

I ducked my head in thanks as I pulled the door open.

“Bye, love!” Rintriata called as I walked down the narrow alley.

“Bye.” I replied, turning slightly to wave in their direction.

They closed the door as I turned back around, tucking my hands in my pockets as I walked.

* * *

I sighed heavily as I dropped down onto the bench in the great hall, pulling a plate towards me as I piled food onto it. Just as I took my first bite of food, an owl landed on the table in front of me. I chewed as I untied the letter from the owl, opening the parchment.

“Mr. Malfoy,  
Please come to my office at your earliest convenience.  
Thank you,  
Minerva McGonagall.”

I groaned in annoyance, shoving the letter in my pocket as I began to eat again.

What on earth could she possibly want now? The last time I went, she asked about my class. Is she going to ask about my family life next? My reading choices maybe? I sighed and rolled my eyes, finishing off my breakfast quickly.

As I stood, I heard someone calling my name. I looked around, but didn’t see anyone approaching, so I started down the isle toward the door.

“Draco!” I heard unmistakably, the voice somehow familiar.

I turned and examined the crowd more closely, eventually seeing four small boys come running up to me. I recognized three of them from when I had gone to McGonagall’s office the first time. Did they somehow  _ know  _ that I was going to see her?

“Do you remember us?” The sandy haired boy asked.

“Brandon.” I said to him, the raised my finger toward the dark skinned one. “Chris.. andd..” I trailed off, frowning at the blonde boy. “I don’t think I ever caught your name.”

“My friends call me Rodge.” He said, nodding his head once.

“No we don’t, you prick.” Brandon said, elbowing him. “His name is Rodger.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey!” Roger exclaimed, about to start an argument.

“This is Ned- he’s the one who started the hex.” Brandon said, interrupting his friend before another word could exit his mouth.

I nodded my head at him, raising my eyebrows. “What do you need? I have somewhere to be.”

“Well some of our friends are still sick and we were just wondering if you could heal them?” He questioned.

“How many?” I asked.

“Two.” He replied.

I pursed my lips contemplatively, wondering If I could conjure the spell that many more times.

“Please? I promise it'll be the last time we ask.” Chris added.

I reached a hand up and rubbed the back of my neck, sighing heavily

“Sure. Meet me here at this time tomorrow.” I said with a resigned sigh.

“Thanks!” Chris exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my torso.

I leaned away from the sudden outburst of gratification, thankful that the other boys hadn’t decided to join in on the hug.

“I have to get going.” I announced, jutting my thumb over my shoulder.

“Right, okay. Thanks again!” Ned said, and, as if they had planned it, the four boys ran through the doors of the Great Hall, leaving me alone standing at the entrance.

I sighed and shook my head, glancing towards the table nearest to me find a group of Ravenclaws staring openly at the scene. Upon seeing my gaze they all turned back to their food in silence. My ears reddening, I turned on my heel and left the Great Hall beginning down the corridor towards McGonagall’s chambers.

I walked up the stairs and down another hallway eventually coming to a large, stone gargoyle.

“Albus.” I said watching as the gargoyle jumped aside theatrically.

I walked through and stood on the closest step of the elevating stairway, rising slowly towards McGonagall’s office. I approached the door, knocking gently.

“Enter.” McGonagall’s voice said.

I pushed through the door, shutting it behind me as I walked forward.

“Good evening Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat.” She said gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.  

I did as she said, sitting down in the chair adjacent to her. I cleared my throat as I did so, unnerved by her stoic expression.

“How are you this morning?” She asked, no hint of a smile on her face.

“Quite well actually, how are you?” I asked, trying to keep my voice light.

“I am concerned, Mr. Malfoy.” She said seriously.

I frowned and tilted my head in question.

“About you.” She elaborated.

“Why is that?” I asked.

“It has come to my attention that you have been practicing magic on other students, is that correct?” She asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Yes ma'am, it is.” I answered honestly.

“And who gave you permission to perform these spells?” She asked.

“They did.” I replied.

“Is that so?” She questioned.

“Yes ma’am.” I said, nodding my head once with assurance.

“I see.” She said looking down at a piece of parchment on her desk. “And what was this spell for, exactly?” She inquired.

“It's a healing charm.” I answered, deciding that it was best not to lie in this situation.

Her eyebrows shot upwards, a look of suspicion on her face.

“Is that so?” She asked.

I nodded once.

“I have reason to believe otherwise.” She stated plainly.

“From whom?” I asked.

“I cannot disclose that information at this moment.” She replied.

I shrugged. “Well, they're wrong. The spell I performed was simply a healing charm, nothing more than that. If you don't believe me you can ask the first years yourself.” I suggested.

“I am sure that if I questioned these first years, they would undeniably agree to whatever you said here today.” She said.

“Then what's the problem?” I asked.

“The problem, Mr. Malfoy, is that I worry this situation is far more than what it seems from surface.” She stated, looking at me over her spectacles.

“What gives you that idea?” I questioned, my heart lurching in my chest.

Could she possibly know where I learned the spell from? What if she followed me last night and found Rowle’s location? What if they're in danger because of me?

She pressed her lips together and looked down again at the parchment on her desk.

“I've spoken to Mr. Potter and he seems to think that you are a changed man.” She stated, instead of answering my question.  

A flare of hope swelled in my chest, had Harry really said that about me?

“I would be sad to see him disappointed.” She said flatly.

“He won't be.” I replied steadily.  

She examined me over her spectacles once more, look as though she were picking her next words very carefully.

“You stated before that the spell you cast was a healing charm, correct?” She asked again.

I nodded once.

“What  _ kind _ of healing charm Mr. Malfoy?” She asked.

“Pardon?” I questioned.

She pressed her lips together and sighed, rearranging the parchment on her desk.

“I am attempting to be delicate about this situation, Mr. Malfoy. To be plain, what I am asking is if you have, in one way or another, fallen back into old habits?” She asked slowly.

“Old habits?” I repeated.

She continued to look at me as if expecting an answer.

“I still don’t quite understand what you’re asking me.” I stated.

She observed me sternly, clearly disapproving of my tone.

“Well, being that there seems no other way to ask you-” She said sighing heavily, as if not wanting to hear the answer to the question she was about to ask. “Have you been involving yourself with Dark magic?”

I arched my eyebrows, blinking a few times. I forced a pleasant smile across my face, sure that I had misunderstood her.

“I beg your pardon?” I asked.

“Are you involved- or have you been forced to involve yourself with Dark magic?” She restated.

I stared at her unblinkingly for a solid ten seconds, swallowing heavily as I tried to not let my anger show.

“No.” I replied shortly.

Her eyebrows arched in disbelief, fueling my anger farther.

“Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy?” She asked.

“Quite.” I bit out through clenched teeth.

She analyzed me over my glasses, searching for any speck of deceit. 

“Very well.” She said, straightening up. “You may go.”

I stood immediately, bounding through the door, afraid that if I stayed there for a moment longer I might start shouting.

For once in my sodding life I’m not doing anything wrong and I get questioned? Really? The worst I’ve done is go to see Rowle, which is technically against the law, but if anyone from the wizengamot actually  _ talked  _ to the guy, they’d see that he’s no longer the man he once was. He’s actually  _ kind  _ and has a  _ family  _ now. Can’t all of us get a second chance like that?

I bounded down the hill toward the owlry, pulling McGonagall's note from earlier out of my pocket. I ripped off the bottom half of the parchment that was blank, flicking my wand. 

"Accio quill." I muttered, vaguely wondering what poor student was about to have his or her quill snatched right from their hand. I walked quickly up the steps into the owlrly, ducking as a quill came flying right past my face and into the wall nearest to me. I pieced it up from the floor before writing my letter. 

“Rowle,  
McGonagall suspects me of using Dark Magic. Do you think she’s seen these letters? What should I do? Please reply immediately.  
Malfoy.”

I attached it to the owl nearest to me and set it on its way, barely taking in a break before I headed towards the stairs once more. 

* * *

 

“Vera verto.” I snapped, pushing through the door of the common room.

“Draco!” Someone exclaimed from my left.

I ignored them and continued up the stairs, knowing that there was only one person that I wanted to see; Harry.

I pushed through the door of our bedroom and slammed my books down on the bed, pacing as I wondered where I could even begin.

“Uh.. is everything.. alright?” Harry asked slowly.

I inhaled, unable to figure out a way to get into this gradually.

“McGonagall thinks that I’m using Dark Magic. What gave her that impression?” I blurted out, watching as his face fell, a look of guilt overwhelming his features. I stopped in my tracks, my stomach twisting. He wouldn’t. “You didn’t tell her that I was..?”

“Tell her that you were what? Using Dark Magic?” He asked, a small frown forming between his eyebrows.

“Did you?” I asked, eyes glancing all around his face to read his expression, confused and hurt that he would lie about something like that.

He sat down heavily, looking as hurt as I felt. “Do you honestly think I’d do that to you?”

My eyes dropped to the floor guiltily, still a small hint of suspicion lingering. “Well I didn’t... but we had been fighting for a while and.. I don’t know I just thought... She said she had talked to you.” I said, looking up at him again.

“Yeah, I did talk to her.” He stated shortly, frowning at me once more before picking up his quill and beginning to write his essay again.

I could tell that my accusation had hurt him, a frown remaining on his face as he wrote violently. Why am I always doing this? I muck everything up right as my life actually settles down for once. Why can’t I ever just give myself a break?

Anger swelled up in my chest once more, and I turned toward the door, kicking it as I slammed my fist against the solid wood. My anger flooded out of me, replaced only by despondency. I flattened my hand against the door as I rested my forehead against it, feeling very much like I wanted to have a long cry. What is wrong with me?

I felt one of Harry’s hands on my back, the other tugging at my shoulder.

“Come here.” He said gently.

I sighed with relief that he wasn’t mad at me, turning to wrap my arms around him as I tucked my face into the crook of his neck. He stroked my hair softly, making all the anger and frustration I had felt over the past several minutes completely fade away.

I didn’t know how long I had been standing there with him, but I was grateful for every second. I took a deep breath and leaned back, looking down into his bright green eyes.

“Thank you, Harry.” I said with as much meaning as I could.

I kissed his forehead, pulling away only to see a smile spread across his handsome face. Suddenly he smiled wider, pulling out his wand.

“Watch this.” He said, levitating our bureau from between our two beds off to the side.

I opened my mouth to comment on the simplicity of the spell, and question whether he had  _ just now  _ figured out how to do it, but I was interrupted.

“Mergeretum.” He said, swishing his wand through the air.

I watched as our two beds drew closer, the mattresses and bedposts melding together. With another flick of his wand, the bedsheets turned from half cotton to all silk, the bureau coming over to rest on the side of the bed closest to the door.

I looked at Harry as he looked at me, realizing that my mouth was still open from the question that I never asked. He absolutely beamed at me, the smile on his face so bright and free that it made me feel like nothing could ever go wrong again. I grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the bed, his laughter so joyful and light that it made my heart miss a beat. I rolled over to face him, smiling as I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

I watched the color of the sunlight change across his face, reflecting in his green eyes beautifully as he looked over at me. I remembered what McGonagall had said, and how Harry had apparently said I was a changed man. 

"Do you really think I've changed?" I asked quietly. 

A small line formed between his eyebrows briefly. 

"Since when?" He asked. 

"Since last year. And before that, I guess. Do you think I'm different?" I asked. 

"In the best way." He said, bringing a hand up to rest on my cheek. 

I smiled and exhaled, leaning forward to kiss him softly. 

We laid there together for what seemed like eternity, letting the setting sun pull us to sleep. 

 


	15. Dancing

“Malfoy,  
Be cautious when sending letters, make sure no one is around, and watch the owl to see if interception occurs.  
Rowle.”

I sighed and tucked the letter away in my pocket turning back to my breakfast. I looked down the table at Cho and Neville, vaguely wondering what they were talking about. I jumped when I heard a very loud sigh from my right, turning to find Pansy in the seat next to me.

“When did you get here?” I asked, coughing a little to avoid choking.

“Ages ago, didn’t you see me?” She asked, leaning against her hand as she looked down the table at Cho.

I looked from her face down the table, and then back to her.

“Pans, just go talk to her, would you?” I suggested, taking a bite of my toast.

“I can’t.” She muttered, fiddling with her fork.

“Yes you can. You have legs.” I replied. “Very nice ones, at that.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed my arm, a small smile forming on her face.

“You know what I mean. Her and Neville and probably dating. She’s not even gay.” She said, shoving her plate aside as she dropped her head down on her arms.

“Never know until you ask.” I said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

“Oh yeah, right.” She said, sitting up again. “Hey Cho, I know we don’t really talk a lot but I think you’re beautiful and sweet- oh and are you gay, perchance?” She asked sarcastically.

“Might need a bit of work, but I think you’ve got the just of it.” I said with a shrug.

“Draco, don’t be daft. She’d never go out with me.” Pansy muttered sadly, dropping her head down again.

“You never know until you ask.” I said with a shrug.

She let out a melancholy sigh.

“If I can get  _ Potter,  _ you can get Cho.” I said confidently.

“Don’t brag, Draco.” She mumbled against her arm.

I rolled my eyes. “I’m not bragging, Pans, I’m just saying that-”

“It will never happen.” She interrupted.

“Not with that attitude.” I said, popping a bit of toast into my mouth.

“Sod off, as if I haven’t been listening to you complain about Potter for the past 7 sodding years of my life.”

I rolled my eyes again, picking up the last bites of my food.

“I have to meet up with some people.” I announced, grabbing my bag from beneath the table.

“But it’s an hour until class!” Pansy protested, lifting her head from her arms.

“I have to do something beforehand.” I said as I stood, turning my back to her before she could complain.

I glanced down at my wand to check the time, pleased to see that I had stood up at exactly the right time. And, in even better luck, I spotted Brandon and two other boys about his age at the end of the isle, waiting for me near the door. Brandon spotted me and waved excitedly. I suppressed my urge to roll my eyes. Was I like that in first year?

“Follow me.” I said, passing by the three boys and turning left out of the great hall.

We walked in near silence down the corridor, only a cough and a sneeze to break the silence every few moments. I turned right into a classroom, looking around the large room before deciding that it was empty.

“How do we know we can trust him?” One of the boys asked, just before falling into a rather concerning coughing fit.

“Cause I haven’t coughed like that since he used that spell on me, ya tosspot. Now shut up and be nice.” Brandon said.

I bit back a smile, raising my eyebrows.

“This idiot’s Ryan.” Brandon said, jutting his thumb at the coughing bloke. “He’s Trent.” Brandon said, elbowing the other boy who was staring at me with his mouth open. He took a breath in to speak, but sneezed instead.

“Just a question, but did you happen to tell anyone about me healing you?” I asked.

He shook his head. “No, I didn’t want Ned to get in trouble. Besides, I thought you wouldn’t really want people to know?” He replied.

“Okay, just wondering.” I said, dismissing the subject before he thought about it too much.

I rolled my sleeve up and raised my wand, pointing it at the boy who looked most afraid. With a small smile, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_ Desseoc Expleo  _ I thought, opening my eyes to find a jet of purple light streaming from the end of my wand. I smiled at my success, watching as his coughing subsided and then disappeared, a sickening chill spreading up my arm, nearly reaching my shoulder. I moved the jet of light over to the other boy, my arm beginning to tremble as i struggled to maintain the spell. I could feel the coldness creeping over my shoulder now, feeling as though it were pooling into my lungs.

I held on as long as I could, dropping my wand down when I could no longer take in a breath. This time, I did brace my hands on my knees, trying as discreetly as possible to drag in breaths of air.

“Any coughing?” I heard Brandon ask.

I managed to stand up straight, holding my chin as high as I could regardless of the immense struggle that came with every breath. I watched as the two boys checked for coughing or sneezing, both looking exceptionally better than they had been.

“I think we’re good.” Ryan said, looking at me in a new light, as if someone were shining a halo around my head. “Thank you.” He said, looking at the ground. “Sorry I thought you were evil.” He muttered.

This time I really did roll my eyes, smirking as I shook my head. “Understandable.” I muttered, holding my hand out as Brandon stepped forward to give me a hug.

“I don’t  _ do  _ hugs.” I said, taking a step backwards.

He dropped his arms to his sides looking exceptionally defeated, turning to look at his friends.

“Guess we better get to class then. Thanks again!” He said, turning around to walk toward the door.

Just as I reached to put my wand away, the three boys ran forward at once, nearly knocking me down with a bone crushing hug. Though this only worsened my ability to breathe, I couldn’t help but let a smile form on my lips.

“Bye!” They called as they released me and ran from the room, shutting the door behind them as they left.

I sat down heavily in a chair near me, reaching up to rub at my shoulder and take a few steadying breaths. My hands were shaky and cold- well- more than usual anyways. I reached a hand up and pushed it through my hair, standing up unsteadily. I looked down at my palms, noting the slight tremor in my fingertips as I held my hands out.

* * *

Two days later, the shaking in my hands had gotten worse. With every breath there came a shudder, as if my lungs were eventually going to decide that the next inhalation was too difficult. I reached up and pressed my fingertips against my eyes, shaking my head.

“I’m fine.” I told myself, taking in a deep breath as water dripped down my back from the shower I had just taken.

I dropped my hands down to the edges of the sink as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pale- well- pale- _ er  _ than usual. The bags that were typically under my eyes were back and darker than they had been in a while. I dropped my eyes away from the mirror, dragging my towel through my hair to dry it.

I draped it over my shoulder as I walked out of the washroom and up the stairs to our bedroom, hitting my towel with a drying spell before I sent it over towards my trunk. I sighed as I sat down on the bed, opening a drawer to search for my sealing wax. I felt Harry’s warm, calloused hands slide across my back, turning to see his bright, smiling face a few feet away from me. His eyes practically twinkled as he grinned over at me, hair an absolute mess atop his head.

I smiled as I reached over to hold the side of his face, rubbing my thumb across his rough jaw.

“Hey.” I said quietly.

“Hey.” He replied, smile growing.

I leaned over and kissed his lips gently, beginning to pull away again. He reached a hand up around the back of my neck, pulling me back in for another kiss before I could lean away. I smiled against his lips and reached an arm around him, dragging him toward me across the bed. I slid my fingers into his hair as we kissed, my other hand resting against his warm hip.

He slowly leaned upwards as he kissed me, swinging his leg over my thighs as he did so. I slid my hands around his hips and let myself forget about my worries, if only for a little while.

* * *

“Good morning.” I muttered, combing my fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Mornin’.” He grumbled out before stretching his arms out to the sides, one across my chest, the other off the edge of the bed.

I smiled and kissed the top of his head, inhaling his sugary scent.

“Sleep well?” I asked as he snuggled in closer against my chest.

“Mhmm.” He hummed, clearly falling back asleep again.

“Wake up, Harry.” I said, too quietly for it to have any effect.

“I’m awake.” He muttered, the stunted nature of his articulation telling me otherwise.

I sighed and chuckled, rolling over so that he was on his back. I pushed my fingers through his hair as I looked down at him, watching as he slowly blinked his eyes open, green eyes sweeping over my face before closing again as he smiled.

“Dracooo.” He complained, folding his arms up around his head as he turned his face to the side.

I leaned down and left a line of kisses across his cheek and down the side of his neck, only stopping so that I could look at him again. He chuckled and sighed heavily, opening his eyes again.

“Fine, fine.” He mumbled. “I’m awake. I’m up.” He said reluctantly, tilting his head so that he could look up at me again.

I grinned and leaned down to kiss him, pushing myself up off the bed after I did so. I stretched my arms above my head as I walked over to the wardrobe, reaching out to pull open the door. Harry kissed the back of my shoulder as he passed by to get to his trunk, sending a chill down my spine.

We dressed in silence, kissing once more before going out to face the world.

* * *

“You seen Pansy yet?” Blaise asked, sitting down next to me at the breakfast table.

I shook my head as I took a sip of pumpkin juice.

“Why?” I asked.

“Just wondering. I haven’t seen her in a while.” He said with a shrug.

“I saw her yesterday. She was moaning something about hers and Millicent’s mandrake, saying the soil was too dry or something like that.” I said with a shrug, looking over as an owl landed down in front of Harry.

“Oo- best avoid her then. I’m not in the mood to listen to Pansy complain.” He muttered, picking up a spoonful of eggs. “I was thinking about going to Hogsmeade this weekend, are you and Harry interested in coming along?” He asked, spreading butter on a slice of toast.

“Me  _ and  _ Harry?” I asked.

He glanced over at me briefly before going back to his bread. “Yeah. Well- I mean.. you’re my best friend, so.. I figure I might as well try and get to know the guy.” He muttered, tugging up a shoulder.

I blinked quickly trying to think of something to say.

“Uh- I um- we uh-” I stuttered out, taken by surprise at his sudden display of emotions. “We are going to the manor this weekend.” I said.

“Oh.” He said dejectedly.

“I’m sorry- if I had known sooner, we would have been glad to go.” I said honestly.

He nodded. “Maybe another time then?” He asked.

“Yeah, another time.” I said with a smile.

He bit into his toast, a crisp crunching noise coming from the action. I looked down at my plate with a frown, wondering if I could somehow fit in going to see both mother and father, and coming back here in time for us to go to Hogsmeade with Blaise.

“You okay, mate? You’re hand is shaking.” Blaise said, tapping the knuckle of my hand with his finger.

I set my fork down immediately, clasping my hands together tightly.

“Yeah, just cold.” I lied, folding my arms across my body.

In fact, I was quite warm. Much warmer than was comfortable. I shook it off, pushing my worry aside. 

* * *

I stood next to our bed, craning my neck over a book. Trailing my finger down the page, I came across a charm that might reduce my fever.

“Infertintario.” I muttered, pointing my wand at myself.

It felt like someone had set me on fire, my shirt disappearing in a puff of smoke as I scrambled to find the counter spell.

“Frigidrio!” I shouted, nearly poking myself in the eye at the haste in which I was trying to cast the spell.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed by the sensation that someone had poured a bucket of ice water over my head, chill running down my spine. I shivered, the same way I had been all day. I looked down at my bureau, contemplating sending Rowle a letter about my symptoms and asking what I should do. In his previous letters he had told me to be cautious, but what if my condition was serious? Should I tell him about it?

“Should I come back later?” Harry asked from behind me.

I whipped around, snapping my book shut as I did so, taken off guard by his sudden appearance.

“Potter! I didn’t hear you come in.” I said, waving my wand to make the book disappear. I busied myself by setting my wand on the bureau, wondering how long he had been standing there.

“Where’s your shirt?” He asked, looking around for it.

I nearly sighed in relief, glad he hadn't seen my stupidly burn my shirt to pieces. 

“It sort of... disintegrated.” I muttered with a small chuckle, looking up at him as he closed the door.

“Right.” He said with a small, confused smile.

I reached out and wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him in towards me as I began to sway. I suddenly felt elated, but maybe that was just the heat of my fever getting to my head.

“I’ve written a letter to mother asking about this weekend, I’ll send it off tomorrow morning before Defense Against the Dark Arts. She will say yes, of course. Did you want to leave on Saturday or Sunday?” I asked, my voice shockingly cheerful.

He shrugged. “Either day is good with me.” He replied, smiling up at me widely.

I nodded, reaching up to grab his hands and start dancing with him. I pushed him away from me and back again, repeating the action once more before spinning him around and pulling him into a sort of backwards hug.

He laughed. “Draco, what are you doing?”

I kissed the side of his forehead. “Dancing with my boyfriend. What are you doing?” I asked

He didn’t reply, but I could see the flush in his cheeks as I continued to dance with him, watching his smile grow the longer I did so.

We danced for a long while. It was as if there was a song playing that only the two of us could hear, rhythm and melody flowing between us like no music ever could.

I spun him around a few times, catching him in my arms as I laughed.

“Alright, I’ll let you go for now. I need to take a shower.” I said as I kissed his cheek, letting him go so that I could grab my towel and swing it over my shoulder. I smiled over at him as I walked out the door and down the steps toward the washroom, pushing through to door to find the room empty.

Just as I turned the water on, I heard someone enter. I let water wash through my hair as they pulled back their curtain.

“No singing tonight, Draco?” Harry’s voice asked.

I rolled my eyes, an unwanted smile forming on my lips. “Shut it, Potter.” I replied, pushing shampoo through my hair.

I heard him chuckle just before he turned his shower on. I sighed as I scrubbed my shampoo from my hair, sliding my hands across my body. Bending down, I rubbed my legs clean, taking a deep breath as I stood again. Suddenly the room spun, vision blurring as I braced myself against the wall of the shower.

I reached up and clutched my chest, suddenly finding it impossible to take in a breath. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, water streaming over my face as the bright light of the tile wall faded to black. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, loves, I'm really sorry this was late :( I've been so so stressed this week (I've had two exams and three projects due) urg college. Hope you can forgive me! Thanks so much for reading, I'll see you Sunday with a new chapter <3 Love you all so much.


	16. Twisted Dreaming

_ “Harry!” I called out. _

_ I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like there was a blindfold on my head, showing me only darkness even when I opened them. I reached up and touched my face, feeling the same silky blindfold that had appeared around my eyes in the duel I had with Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I clawed at it, but someone grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand away. _

_ “Stop.” They said, letting my arm go. _

_ I reached for the blindfold again. _

_ “STOP!” They yelled, their voice echoing loudly. _

_ I froze, my hand mere centimeters away from the blindfold. _

_ “Where am I?” I asked, my voice sounded heavy, chest tight as if my lungs were half filled with water. _

_ “Where aren’t you?” They asked, footsteps sounding as they walked a circle around me. _

_ “Where am I?” I asked again with slightly more force. _

_ “You are everywhere and nowhere. Everything and nothing.” They responded, their voice soft and calm. _

_ “Am I dead?” I asked, fear in my voice. _

_ “Not yet.” They said. _

_ I let out a shaky breath. _

_ “When?” I asked. _

_ “Not today.” _

_ “When?” I repeated, my voice giving off an eerie echo.  _

_ “Soon.” They replied. _

_ I clenched my jaw and swallowed. _

_ “I’m not afraid.” I said, voice quivering. _

_ “Don’t  _ lie. _ ” They whispered harshly, word punctuated as they rested their hand on my shoulder. _

_ “I’m not.” I stated, trying to jerk my shoulder away from their fingers, which were digging into my skin. _

_ “Don’t try to get away, Draco.” They said, their face so close to my ear I could hear their breathing, quick and ragged. _

_ I continued to try and get away, only to find that I was tied down to the chair that I sat in, long ropes tying my legs down. _

_ “Why am I here? Who are you?” I asked, reaching for the blindfold again. _

_ “Don’t, Draco.” They said, a cold hand wrapping around my wrist. _

_ “Who are you?!” I asked again, more frantically this time. _

_ “I go by many names.” They replied. _

_ “Give me one.” I demanded, ears alert as I waited for their reply. _

_ “Voldemort.” They said quietly. _

_ My heart stopped, blood running cold as the last syllable echoed in my mind. _

_ “Impossible.” I breathed. _

_ They started laughing, the harsh shrill piercing my eardrums. I reached up and snatched the blindfold off of my face, whipping my head around in every direction. _

_ “Where are you?” I asked loudly. “WHERE ARE YOU?!” I screamed. _

_ “I  _ am  _ you.” They said. _

_ I spotted a mirror across the room and, to my horror, saw Voldemort sitting in a chair with something that looked like devil’s snare wrapped around his legs. _

_ “Where-?” I started, cutting off when Voldemort’s mouth opened at the same time as mine. _

_ “Where are-” I cut off, watching his thin, scaly lips move in time with mine. _

_ “What’s going on-?” I asked, watching as he mimed my actions again. _

_ A feeling of dread swept over my body as I looked down at my own legs, body trembling with fear. I lifted my hand, observing the pale, veiny flesh and talon like nails that didn’t belong to me. _

_ “I am, you, Draco. And you are me.” Voldemort said, but this time I could feel my mouth moving and his voice came out. _

_ I looked over in the mirror again, only to find that it was moving towards me at an alarming speed, sure to crash into me at any second. _

_ “NOO-!” I cried out, reaching a hand up to shield my face. _

_ My eyes snapped open, my entire body trembling with fear and trepidation. I raised one of my hand, breathing a sigh of relief when I was met with my own thin hand. Already, sleep began to tug at my consciousness, and I tilted my head to find Harry seated in a chair next to my bed, his chin rested on his fist as he slept soundly. _

_ I rolled onto my side and reached out a hand for him, falling about a foot short from his knee. Accepting my defeat, I let my arm hang off the edge of the bed, eyelids becoming heavier and heavier as I fell asleep once more. _

* * *

I felt a soft hand push through my hair, a pair of cool lips press against my forehead that most certainly did not belong to Harry. My bed shifted as they stood, a waft of flowers and cakes floating over me. I tried as hard as I could to open my eyes, but they remained shut no matter what I did. I heard a few pages turn as the person took a deep breath.

“ _ The History of Apparation  _ Chapter Two: The Incan influence.” This voice was undoubtedly Hermione’s.

My chest filled with warmth as she began to read aloud, her soft voice pleasant to my ears. She had a way of speaking that caught your attention, each syllable soft but eloquently pronounced. If I could smile, I would have.

It wasn’t long before the soft lull of her voice began to pull me into a light slumber, leaving me floating somewhere between consciousness and a dream state. I tuned into reality every now and then, finding great comfort in her voice.

I was abruptly pulled into consciousness when Hermione’s voice stopped, frowning internally at the interruption.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” I heard Harry’s voice, my heart immediately picking up speed.

“No, Harry! It’s okay, I was just um... well we were reading this book before... before he got here. I figure I might as well read out loud to him. He might like it, if he can hear us at all.” Hermione muttered embarrassedly.

“Well I can come back later, no problem.” I heard Harry say.

_ NO! No no, come back!  _ I wanted to scream, my lips actually parting as if I were about to say just that.

“Wait! Harry... will you stay? I don’t have to read, I just thought it’d be nice.” Hermione said quickly. 

_ Thank you. _

I heard the door shut, Harry’s footsteps sounding against the floor as he walked over to us.

“I think it’s sweet that you are reading to him, I didn’t even think about it.” He said kindly, obviously noticing her sheepishness. “Please, continue.”

There was a slight pause before I could hear the ruffle of some pages, my bed dipping when Harry sat down next to me as Hermione began to read again. I felt Harry’s calloused fingers brush against my forehead as he pushed my hair back, practically feeling his eyes on my face. I struggled once more to open my eyes, all to no avail.

* * *

_“Draco.” Someone called softly._

_ I opened my eyes to a blinding white light, the sound of seagulls somewhere in the distance. _

_ “Dracoo.” They cooed again, their voice getting caught in the wind. _

_ I sat up and looked around, finding myself on a beach with stark white sand and crystal blue waters. I saw a dolphin jump in the distance, and was reminded of the vacation my family went on the summer before I went to Hogwarts. I could hear a wind chime in the distance as long grass tickled my cheek. _

_ Slowly, I stood, looking around me for a building or another person of any kind. _

_ “Hello?” I called. _

_ “Dracooo.” Someone called. _

_ I squinted as I looked around, the sun bright in my eyes. Fully turning around, I finally saw her. My mother was about ten meters away dressed in all white, long hair tumbling over her shoulders in loose curls that I had never seen before. _

_ “Mum.” I said with a small, breathy laugh, beginning towards her at a half jog. _

_ The closer I got, the better I could see her dress. It was incredibly diaphanous, rippling delicately as a breeze caught it. Tiny specks of silver glinted in the sunlight as she outstretched her hands toward me, wind blowing from behind her as if trying to push her towards me. _

_ I slowed to a quick walk when I was about a meter away, the smile she gave me reflected back onto my own face. Reaching out, I barely touched the tips of her fingers before I was falling, spiraling into a dark abyss as the window of light from which I had fallen became smaller and smaller. _

* * *

 

Suddenly I became aware of my body, and the bed underneath my back. There was a weight on my chest that I couldn’t figure out, but couldn’t make my hand move to feel out what it was.

“Harry, wake up, Ron is probably waiting on us.” Hermione said.

Had they stayed here all night? How long has it been since they were last here?

Suddenly the weight on my chest was lifted, a soft groan coming from somewhere near me. There was a pause before I felt Harry’s hand on my forehead again, pushing my hair back from my face. His stubble scratched my skin as he pressed a gentle kiss to my temple, lingering for a moment before he pulled away again. He continued to push his calloused fingers through my hair,

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” He said softly, his fingers moving away from my hair to give my hand a gentle squeeze.

My finger twitched as he let me go, but I knew it went unnoticed. If I could have sighed, I would have, but I was still unable to move. I heard the door shut as they left, listening for any other sound to keep me company.

I didn’t have to wait long before the door opened again, the click of heels sounding loudly as someone walked down the isle, not stopping anywhere near my bed. Upon hearing a soft knocking, there came chatter of what sounded like two female voices, growing louder and louder as they neared my bed.

“..handle the situation.” One of them said.

“Do you think this could all be a misunderstanding?” Asked a voice that I recognized as Madam Pomfrey’s.

“How could it be? Look at the boy, Poppy.” Said the second voice sadly.

There were a few soft clicks as one of them approached my bedside. A cool, soft hand brushed my hair back gently.

“Have you tried asking him?” Madam Pomfrey asked from somewhere near the end of my bed.

“He made it clear that the topic was not up for discussion. Though, he didn’t seem guilty, only.. offended. He practically ran out of my office as soon as I had dismissed him. There was such indignation on his face that I couldn’t continue on.”

_ It’s McGonagall. _

“Poppy, do you think I’ve misjudged the boy?” She asked.

_ Yes!  _ I wanted to yell.

“I can’t be sure. Potter seems quite keen on him, though, and we both know he is a good judge of character.” Madam Pomfrey replied.

If I could smirk, I would.

“Yes, yes.” She replied with a heavy sigh. “It’s a shame that such a bright boy seems to always be caught up in _some_ entropic situation. I had thought he would have gotten free of all that after the trial, but it seems that he just can’t get away. What am I to do?” She asked, her thumb rubbing across my forehead.

“Give it time, Minerva, don’t act just yet. See where things go. Give him a chance.” Madam Pomfrey suggested.

When did I ever give  _ Poppy Pomfrey  _ a reason to be nice to  _ me? _

Silence fell between them as McGonagall continued to stroke my hair. Though I would typically find the gesture strange, I found this to be only endearing and thoughtful. Perhaps it was because Harry had fallen into the habit of doing this, or another reason, I wasn’t sure.

“He seems so peaceful. Do you remember him in 6th year?” McGonagall cut off with the click of her tongue.

They appeared to share a look because neither of them spoke for several long seconds. McGonagall removed her hand from my forehead and stepped away with a long sigh.

“I’ll check back in on him tomorrow. If he’s not awake by the end of the week we will be sending him home for recovery. His mother has requested it.” McGonagall said.

_ What?! No! _

“Goodnight, Minerva.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“Goodnight, Poppy.” McGonagall said, her heels clicking against the floor as she made her way to the door.

A long moment passed before I heard Madam Pomfrey retreat from the foot of my bed, shuffling down the isle towards her office once more.

* * *

I hadn’t realized I had fallen asleep until someone woke me up with a start. My bed dipped, giving the illusion that I was falling. They grabbed my hand, and I immediately recognized it as Harry’s, large, warm and calloused. I tried to smile, but ended up with only a small twitch at the corner of my mouth. I felt him turn my hand over in his, apparently observing it.

He rested his other hand near the side of my face, a thumb rubbing softly against my cheekbone. I could feel his gaze on my face, and tried with all my strength to open my eyes and let him know that I could hear him and and feel him there with me.  He kissed my forehead, making my head sink back down into my pillow. His chin was smooth and he smelled sharp and crisp as if he had just shaved. I felt him rest his forehead against mine, this time both of his hands came up to push through my hair, resting there comfortably.

“I love you.” He said quietly. “Damn it, I do.”

My eyes flew open, the shock at his words giving me a rush of adrenaline. I reached a hand up around the back of his neck, watching as he leaned back and looked at me, green eyes flicking between my own.

“Harry.” I said quietly, giving him the best smile that I could.

Already, my body became heavy again, eyes falling closed at the apparent exertion caused by that simple action. He rested his forehead back on mine as my hand dropped back down onto the bed, sleep pulling at me once more. 

  
  



	17. Awake

My eyes opened before I realize I was even awake, the dim lighting of the room holding a soft glow. I heard the soft voices of Madam Pomfrey and who I assumed to be McGonagall again. Sitting up very slowly, I reached up to rub at my dry throat, my tongue practically glued to the roof of my mouth.

“Mada-” I cut off in a coughing fit, my throat too dry to produce any noise above a whisper.

The distant chatter cut off as two pairs of footsteps sounded on the stone floor. My curtain swished backwards and Madam Pomfrey rushed forward, pushing me back down onto the bed as she swept her wand over me. I continued to cough, the taste of blood filling my mouth.

“Water.” I rasped out. “Please.” I added as best as I could, remembering the kind things she said to McGonagall in my defense.

She flicked her wand and conjured water for me, wrapping her hand around the back of my neck to help me drink it. I drank it down quickly, gasping for air as I finished, my coughing now ceased completely. She pushed me back down into a vertical position, continuing to wave her wand around my head, reading things off the edge of her wand as she did so. I closed my eyes again and took in as many steady breaths as I could, hand rested on my abdomen.

“How are you feeling?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“My chest is tight.” I managed to say, my voice gravely and rough. 

She dragged her wand up my chest, and it was immediately easier to breathe, my lungs able to expand to their full capacity.

“Glad to see you’re awake, Mr. Malfoy.” McGonagall said from the foot of my bed.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head slightly to look over at her, finding a small, yet sincere smile on her face. Letting my head drop back down to my pillow, I let out a huff of laughter that was more of a cough.

“Glad to  _ be _ awake.” I replied, taking the second glass of water that Madam Pomfrey handed me.

Slowly but surely, I moved myself into an upright position, leaning back against my pillows as I took a long sip of water. I set the glass on the table next to my bed, reaching up to wipe away the water that had stayed on my lip, caught in the stubble that now covered the lower half of my face. Spotting a neat pile of my clothes, I frowned, reaching over to run my hand across the soft fabric of my shirt.

“You seem to be in good health.” Madam Pomfrey announced. “I’d like to keep you overnight for observation, but you’ll be set to go in the morning.”

“I can’t just go home now?” I asked, eager to see Harry.

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows at me in surprise.

“You don’t want to stay?” She asked.

“No, ma’am, I’d like to go home.” I said again. “If that’s okay I mean.” I added quickly.

She frowned slightly and reached forward to feel my forehead.

“You’re sure you’re feeling alright?” She asked.

“Yes, ma’am. I just want to see-” I cut myself off, my cheeks reddening at what I almost said. “I just want to get home.” I finished, staring at my toes as an understanding smirk spread across McGonagall’s face.

“I’ll fetch Mr. Potter to escort you up, yes?” McGonagall said.

I blushed harder and nodded, glancing up at her with a slightly guilty smile. She looked at me over her glasses before nodding at Madam Pomfrey, turning on her heel and walking out.

Madam Pomfrey fussed with my blankets and picked up the pile of clothes on my bedside table, setting them in my lap.

“Did Hermione bring these?” I asked.

“No, I believe Mr. Weasley did.” She replied.

I raised my eyebrows, inclining my head slightly to hear better.

“Sorry?” I asked.

“Mr. Weasley. I believe I remember him bringing them.” She repeated more clearly this time, tugging back the curtains around my bed.

“Weasley? You mean  _ Ronald  _ Weasley?” I asked.

She turned to fully face me, small frown on her face.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Ronald Weasley.” She stated again.

I raised my eyebrows and blinked, looking down at the small pile of folded clothes in my lap. Why in the hell would  _ Ronald Weasley  _ bring clothes to  _ my  _ sickbed? I looked down toward the table at the foot of my bed, finding a bag of sweets and a few miscellaneous treats.

“Who are those from?” I asked.

“Your friends, dear.” She said simply, fussing with her apron.

_ I haven’t got any friends  _ I thought. Well, except for Pansy, but she wouldn’t’ve brought me any sweets. She knows id prefer a book of some sort. Perhaps Blaise? No.. he wouldn’t get me anything. I suppose Hermione might have brought me something, but she had already been reading to me, so why would she do two things? Or maybe- I stopped myself, a realization hitting me like a truck.

I  _ do _ have friends. In fact, I have quite a few friends. More than I thought I had anyway. When did that happen?

“Let’s try getting you to stand up. See how you feel after that.” Madam Pomfrey said, extending her hand towards me.

I nodded, setting my clothes down on the bed as I let my legs drop to the floor. After a brief hesitation, I took Madam Pomfrey’s hand and braced myself on it as I tried to stand. I heard the doors open behind me as I reached a full standing form, turning around to find Potter frozen in the doorway, McGonagall a few paces behind with a smirk on her face.

I released Madam Pomfrey’s hand and outstretched my arms to him, a smile breaking out across my face as I remembered the last words he had spoken to me. He immediately bounded forward, reaching me in only two strides before we were wrapped into each other’s arms, his curly hair tickling my chin.

“Afternoon, Potter. Having a good day?” I asked, my voice more stable than I thought it would be.

He nodded against my shoulder, taking in a shaky breath. I frowned slightly, running my fingers through his hair as I gave his shoulders a small squeeze. Kissing his forehead, I let him go, looking down at his face to find that his eyes were slightly watery. I averted my eyes and sat down on the bed again, holding his hand in mine as his other one pushed a lock of my hair behind my face.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, a faint quiver in his voice.

I observed his tanned face fondly, my smile growing wider as I saw how much he really cared about me.

“I’m splendid.” I said quietly, reaching a hand around the back of his neck to pull him towards me.

When we kissed, I felt like I would never have trouble breathing again. Every problem I had seemed to fade away with him, his honey sweet scent engulfing me completely.

Everything came back in a rush, and I realized that McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were standing there watching us kiss. I pecked his lips quickly before I pulled away, blush spreading over my cheekbones. Harry looked like he was about to lean in for another kiss before McGonagall cleared her throat, making him jump and pull away.

“I’m glad to see that you are well, Mr. Malfoy, you gave us quite a fright.” McGonagall said, looking over her glasses at me.

“Thank you, professor.” I replied, dropping my eyes away from her intense gaze.

When McGonagall looked at me I always got the impression that she knew everything I had done. Even if what I got up to wasn’t of malicious intent, it was still quite frightening.

“Professor McGonagall, could I talk to you outside for a second?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Of course, Potter.” McGonagall said after give Harry a once-over, turning to walk toward the door.

“Be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” Harry said as he kissed my forehead.

I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. As if I were going to go  _ anywhere  _ without him. I watched as he walked around my bed and out the doors, shutting them behind him with a heavy thud.

“Let’s get you into these clothes, shall we?” Madam Pomfrey asked, reaching over to grab the pile of clothes next to me.

“I think I can manage on my own.” I said with a small laugh, standing up slowly. “Thank you.” I added for extra measure.

She nodded, sweeping the curtains around to shield me while I changed. I quickly pulled off my clothes and tugged on the clothes that Ron brought me, waving my hand to push the curtains back again as I began to button up my shirt. Madam Pomfrey shuffled over and fixed the curtains as I sat down again, my legs tired from standing.

I looked over at the door, smiling as Harry and Professor McGonagall walked in. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at me as Harry walked over, reading the edge of it as she clicked her tongue. Harry reached over and held my hand, his rough hand heavy in my own.

“Well, Malfoy, it looks like you’re ready to go. Or did you want to stay in here another night?” She asked again, looking at me.

“I’m ready to go.” I said, taking Harry’s hand in mine.

I stood and pulled out my wand, flicking it at the bed to tidy it. Waving my wand at the sweets which lay at the end of my bed, they all gathered together on top of a book that I assumed Hermione had brought down here. Harry let my hand go and gathered my things in his arms. I smiled at him before reaching over to touch Madam Pomfrey’s arm in what I hoped to be a friendly gesture.

“Thank you for everything, Madam Pomfrey.” I said, trying to remember a time in which I had ever properly thanked her for anything.

Her hand leapt to her heart dramatically, eyes going wide as I looked over at Mcgonagall. “Professor McGonagall.” I said, extending the gratitude to her before I glanced at Harry, and started toward the door.

* * *

I adjusted the sleeve of my robes, rubbing a hand across my cleanly shaven face as I made my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I paused, looking around as I got a whiff of Harry’s aftershave, crisp and clean like he smelled that night he came to visit me in the hospital wing. When I saw that the hallway was empty, I continued on, walking into Snape’s classroom.

Overwhelmed by the smell of Harry’s aftershave, I had to pause in the door, slightly dizzy from the sudden attack on my senses. If he was going to shave, why didn’t he just come with me this morning? I walked straight over to his desk, leaning over to kiss his cheek as I arrived.

“Did you shave?” I asked, with a small frown, observing the soft layer of stubble that was hugging his jaw as he shook his head.

“I did about a week ago. I would have just gone to the washroom with you if I had shaved today.”

“That’s what I thought, but I could smell your aftershave from down the hall. It’s simply overpowering.” I stated, readjusting my bag. “Did you put some on before you left?” I asked.

His cheeks turned red as Weasley prodded him in the side, shaking his head to tell me that he hadn’t. I shrugged and sighed, accepting that I was probably just going crazy. I kissed the top of his head before walking around to sit next to Pansy, dropping my bag down on the floor as Snape stepped into his portrait.

“Good afternoon, class. Good to have you back, Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Parkinson, would you please tell Mr. Malfoy what we have been discussing in class recently?” He directed.

Pansy nodded, turning to me before leaning over to whisper in my ear as Snape continued speaking.

She muttered things about the potions that were sitting on Snape’s desks, all things that I already read about. At least I wouldn’t be behind.

“..learned about the defensive spell for Amortentia yesterday, but-”

“Wait what was that last one?” I asked, observing the different cauldrons.

“Amortentia.” She repeated, looking affronted at the interruption.

I frowned as I tried to work it out. Usually amortentia made me smell my mother’s flowery perfume, broomstick polish, and parchment, but today all I could smell was... was.. Harry’s cologne.

My eyes snapped over to his profile, ears burning with embarrassment. Yes, he had told me that he loved me, but that was when he thought I was unconscious. But this-  _ this-  _ was so much worse.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to regain my composure.

“Alright. Please continue.” I whispered to Pansy, the rest of her words falling on deaf ears as I watched Harry from across the room.

* * *

“Our little Drarry is all grown up.” Harry said sarcastically, brushing away an invisible tear from under his eye as he sniffed dramatically.

I laughed and pushed his arm as I shook my head, beginning our ascent up the hill toward the castle. I kissed the top of his head as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, smiling at the way he leaned against my embrace. 

“So, Potter. I’m going to visit my mother tomorrow morning, would you still like to come?” I asked, tucking my free hand into my pocket lazily.

“Of course, I’d love too. Are you sure she’d be okay with me coming?” He asked, looking up at me questioningly. 

“Well.. I’m not sure, but I would like you to come so if there is a problem, it will be handled.” I replied, tilting my head slightly in contemplation.

Mother had never denied one of my friends before. It was father who was the picky one when it came to my friends, making sure that they all had pure blood and came from good families- well families that deemed him to be ‘good’. I shrugged dismissively, deciding that it would be fine.

“I’ll send her an owl after.. lunch.” I said, trailing off as I spotted Professor Sinistra emerge from the castle, walking towards us with intent.

“Potter, there you are. Please, come with me.” She said.

I let my arm fall from his shoulders as he walked towards her.

“Malfoy, you should come as well.”She added.

I watched as Harry came to a stop, turning to look back at me with a confused expression. I shrugged and shook my head, walking up the hill towards them both. Professor Sinistra turned her back to us, leading us into the castle and up a staircase. I realized about halfway there that we were being led to McGonagall’s office, and reached over to hold Harry’s hand. Swallowing nervously, I glanced down at the side of his face, accepting the fact that I might never be able to look at it so closely again.

We were about to be in her office, and she was about to tell Harry everything she knew. Maybe she even knew about Rowle. How am I supposed to explain that? He’s just going to hear what McGonagall has to say and then everything is over. Forever. He’ll never forgive me for this.

I took a deep breath as the gargoyle jumped aside, letting go of Harry’s hand as I stepped up onto a stair, allowing it to bring me upwards. Taking a deep breath, I walked through the door, frowning when I noticed that all the lights were off. What’s going on here?

Suddenly there was a loud noise, and I saw several things pop out and move towards us. I acted on instinct, wrapping Harry in my arms to protect him as best I could, even though I knew I was about to lose him forever. The least I could do is protect him one last time.

I stood there and braced myself for impact, hoping that one of the things that had appeared would strike me in the head and put me into another coma. At least then I wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of Harry leaving me.

“Draco..” Harry said quietly, one of his hands pressing up against my chest.

I loosed my grip on him, slowly turning around to look in the direction of the movement I had seen earlier. Upon seeing at least a dozen faces, I jumped back in surprise, taking hold of Harry’s hand.

“What the..” I started, looking over at Professor Sinistra.

“Lads, I told you that I was going out to get these two. Minerva won’t be here for at least another 10 minutes.” She said, putting her hands on her hips as she shook her head. She turned to address us. “We are having a small gathering for Headmistress McGonagall’s 64th birthday. I thought she’d want you three here. Oh, and you too, Malfoy.”

“Three?” Harry asked, questioningly.

There were clearly over 15 people in this room, all of which (I now realized) were Hogwarts professors. As Harry asked this, Weasley and Hermione stepped out from behind Hagrid, walking toward us. Weasley was smiling smugly at Potter for some reason, making Harry blush.

“Shut up.” Harry said, as Ron arrived.

Hermione smiled at both myself and Harry, not getting the chance to say anything before Hagrid bounded forward toward us.

“ 'Arry!” He exclaimed, patting Harry’s shoulder, which made him bump into me. “Er... Malfoy. How yer doin’?” Hagrid said hesitantly, obviously confused about my presence there.

“I’m great Hagrid, thanks.” I replied awkwardly, realizing that Harry hadn’t told Hagrid about us yet. Was he ashamed of me?

As if he were reading my thoughts, Harry reached over and held my hand, giving me a small smile.

“Er..” Hagrid began. Ron elbowed him in the ribs rather hard, which I’m sure Hagrid barely felt. He looked at Ron who shook his head, but Hagrid payed no attention.

“Why’re the two of ya holdin’ hands?” He asked loudly, drawing the attention of most people in the room. I blushed, but kept my hand in Harry’s.

“Because, Hagrid, we’re together now.” Harry announced, much pride in his voice.

Hagrid laughed loudly. “Oh you are, are yeh?” He leaned his head back, laughing even louder. Hermione covered her face with her hands and shook her head, something I wished that I could do. I stood there and waited for either him to stop laughing, or for Harry to tell Hagrid that he was joking and that it would be stupid for him to be with me anyways; whichever came first.

When Hagrid finally stopped laughing, he looked down at myself and Harry again, his wide smile fading.

“Oh.. yer not serious are yah?” He asked, his big bushy brow furrowing up.

I saw Harry straighten up, something he always did when he was trying to relax.

“Yes, I’m serious.” He said very plainly.

“Oh.” Hagrid said, clearing his throat loudly. The entire room was staring at us. “Well! That’s nice!” He muttered, roughly patting Harry’s arm again. “Sorry ‘bout that. Thought you were kiddin’!”

Harry nodded and smiled at him, and I watched as Hagrid smiled, raised his eyebrows and turned to Ron and Hermione, sighing heavily before walking over to join the other teachers. Harry looked over at me, and I looked at him, feeling the redness of my own face.

“Yer not serious are yah?” He muttered in a poor impersonation of Hagrid’s voice.

I laughed, my embarrassment fading. If anything, Hermione was redder than I was, her entire face the color of a beetroot.

She shook her head. “He never does change, does he?” She asked.

“Nope.” Harry replied, looking over at the giant. “It wouldn’t be Hogwarts without him.”

As soon as Harry spoke, there was movement from outside, the stone staircase grinding against the walls as it moved upwards. Before I could even think about moving, everyone had disappeared, the light going out the same way they had been when we had arrived. Harry and I looked at each other in panic, barely taking a step forward before the door swung open.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what are you two doing in here?” McGonagall asked with a frown, sweeping forward quickly.

Before I could reply, the lights came on, and everyone shouted “Surprise!” at the top of their lungs, expelling sparks from their wands.

The group swept forward, mingling with McGonagall. Harry and I held hands as we watched the different encounters, and I worried seriously for McGonagall’s health as Hagrid picked her up into what looked like a bone-crushing hug. I looked around the room at all the smiling faces and various friendly conversations that were happening throughout the room, trying to remember a time in which I had been around so many people who looked so  _ happy. _

As my eyes landed on Harry I remembered the sole reason behind why I was here. The reason behind the majority of my happiness right now; Him.

“I’ve never been to a gathering like this.” I said, taking a sip of the drink Hermione had handed me earlier.

“Well, if I ever go to something like this again, you’re who I’m taking with me, so get used to it.” He replied with a smirk.

I let out a huff of air and smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

“Will do, Potter.” I replied quietly. 

 


	18. Confessions

I inhaled deeply as I woke up, stretching my arms up above my head. Turning to look at Harry, I saw that he was sprawled out as usual, arms and legs splayed in every direction. I smirked and let out a small huff of laughter as I rolled onto my side, watching as the setting sun left bright yellow streaks all across his exposed back. I reached my hand over and trailed my fingers up and down his back gently, his skin warm and soft underneath my fingertips.

Moving my hand up to his face, I pushed my fingers through his hair slowly in an attempt to wake him. He hummed in his sleep, nuzzling his face further into his pillow. I smiled, wishing that I could just lay here with him all day like this. With a sigh, I gave him one last look, watching as his hair curled around my fingers as I stroked it.

“Potter, wake up.” I murmured reluctantly.

Immediately, his eyes flew open and he leaned away from me quickly. I thought he was about to fall off the bed, but then he looked toward me and returned to his pillow with a groan. I chuckled and moved forward, resting my head on his pillow, too, our faces so close together that I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

His green eyes opened blearily, squinting up at the corners when he smiled before closing them once again. I leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, running my fingers through his hair slowly.

“Get up, we’re going to be late. I told her we’d be there at 7.” I said bringing my hand down to trail across his back again.

He sighed into his pillow heavily, not vocalizing a reply. I smirked and rolled my eyes, rolling over to get out of bed. Walking over to my wardrobe, I pushed around my clothes loudly, pulling out a pair of the more posh trousers that I owned. Glancing over at Harry, I smiled, searching through my practically achromatic collection of shirts.

“Alright, I guess I’ll go alone then.” I said with a dramatic sigh, pulling out a white shirt to read the label.

20% polyester, mother wouldn’t have that. I replaced it to the wardrobe and pulled out a similar shirt that was pure cotton, sliding it from the hanger. Shutting the wardrobe door, I pulled my shirt on and began to button it, listening as Harry sighed, the bed creaking underneath him as he stood.

I smiled at him in the mirror as he slid his arms around my waist, chin resting heavily on my shoulder as he looked at me. It wasn’t until now that I noticed the startling differences between our complexions. He had everything I lacked; Dark hair, brilliantly colored eyes and sun kissed skin. I looked like a grayscale version of him with better kept hair and a thinner frame. I turned my face and kissed the side of his forehead, looking back to smile at him in the mirror once more.

He sighed again before letting his arms drop from around my waist, walking over to kneel next to his trunk. I watched him in the mirror as I tucked my shirt into my trousers, pulling on a belt. He scavenged through his trunk, pushing aside mounds and mounds of wrinkled clothes, eventually admitting defeat and resting his hands on the side of his trunk with a sigh.

I smiled to myself, thankful that I had considered this dilemma beforehand, and reached into my wardrobe to pull out a pair of trousers that I had magically tailored yesterday evening while Harry was in the shower. I tossed them over to him with a smile.

“Those will probably fit.” I said, turning back to the mirror to synch my tie.

I heard the ruffle of clothing as Harry changed, pushing my hands through my hair to style it loosely.

“Wow, they’re perfect.” Harry said from behind me.

I looked at him in the mirror and smiled, buttoning the cuffs of my shirt before I tugged on a grey waistcoat. He reached into his trunk and pulled out a dark green shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, pulling it over his muscular arms. The fabric was taught across his biceps and chest, but lay loosely around his waist, a perfect fit for his body type.

I turned and leaned against the wardrobe, watching as he draped a black tie around his neck, flicking his wand at it so that it would tie into an almost perfect windsor knot. He tugged at it listlessly, abandoning it only a moment later in pursuit of his belt.

He looked over at me as he buckled it, and I pushed myself off of the wardrobe as I stepped towards him, letting my eyes drag up and down his body shamelessly.

“What? Too much color?” He asked.

Of course Harry would think I was only looking at him because there was something wrong. Typical Potter. I smirked and shook my head, reaching up to unknot his tie just to give myself something to do. Re-knotting his tie, I looked him in the eyes, warning myself to stay calm or I really might end up staying in bed with him all day- though for a different reason. Christ, why did he have to look so good in posh attire? It’s maddening.

When I had finished, I grabbed the knot and tugged him toward me, reaching up to slide my fingers into the back of his hair as I kissed him slowly. He wrapped his large hands around my waist, pulling me towards him in a way that made me never want to move again. With much reluctance, I pulled away, our lips parting with a soft suctioning sound. I slid my fingers down his arms, pulling his hands into mine as I kissed his forehead, taking a deep breath to regain control of myself.

“Ready?” I asked as I leaned away, looking down upon his handsome face.

He nodded in confirmation, and I leaned over to grab my wand off the bed.

“Once we get outside castle grounds, we will be able to apparate there.” I explained, taking Harry’s hand before we walked toward the door together.

* * *

I stared up at my house, memories flashing through my mind, a mix of joy and trepidation inundating me. Harry squeezed my hand gently, bringing me back down to earth like his presence always did. I looked down at the bright smile on his face, his steadiness calming my nerves.

Simultaneously, we took a breath and started up the stairs, the door flying open immediately at the sign of a guest. I took in a deep breath as we walked in, the aroma of my house filling my lunch. It held a deep scent like books and acrylic paint, tinged with the smell of new leather. I kept my eyes off of the portraits as we passed, looking down at the grey rug that lined the hall.

We entered the dining room, and I tried not to look too hard at the table incase memories of Charity Burbage being eaten by Nagini threatened to penetrate my mind. I shook the thought away as we walked up the small staircase, into the kitchen area.

“Mother?” I called, my voice echoing around the room loudly.

I heard the familiar click of her heels against the marble floor as mother emerged from the hallway, a smile on her face that was so bright it made everything else fade away as if an orchestra were playing in that very room, the swell of string instruments reaching the peak of their arpeggios. I accepted her hug with much reprieve, not realizing how much I needed it until her arms were around me, smoothing out my hair like she always did.

“Draco.” She cooed, leaning away to hold my face in her small, cool hands.

I smiled at her as she tucked a long piece of my hair behind my ear, adjusting my tie before she dropped her hands away.

“Harry, It’s good to see you.” She said, resting a hand on his arm lightly.

“Y-you too Mrs. Malfoy.” He replied hesitantly, obviously taken aback by her tone of voice.

“Come, I have breakfast ready.” Mother said after looking over Harry’s clothes and hair.

She stepped over to wrap her arm around my back, her other hand resting in the crook of my elbow as we walked down the hall.

* * *

“Sorry, where is your washroom?” Harry asked, taking advantage of the brief pause in conversation.

“Turn right out of this room, continue down the hall to the last door on the right. You’ll walk through a room with a piano, and the bathroom is straight ahead.” I explained.

“Sorry, can you repeat that?” Harry asked shyly.

I explained it to him again, watching as he nodded his head and stood, making his way out of the room.

“You two seem to be getting along swimmingly.” She said emotionlessly, lifting her tea up to her mouth.

“We are, thank you.” I stated.

I watched her teacup tremble in her shaking hand as she replaced it to her saucer.

“How are you feeling?” I inquired.

“I’m fine, Draco.” She said with a smile that meant she was not fine at all.

“Don’t lie to me, mother. You know I can tell.” I said quietly.

She glanced away from my face, her smile faltering.

“I know, but sometime’s it’s just easier that way.” She replied, her tone meeting mine.

I observed her for a long moment, watching the way the firelight glinted in her bright blue eyes, the lines on her face deeper than I had ever seen them, though her spirit seemed just as light as it did the day Voldemort was finally defeated.

“Let me help, mother.” I offered for probably the hundredth time.

She sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“For the last time, I will not allow you to risk your life to try and help me. I am beyond my years already, whereas your life is just starting. We all have a time, Draco, It’s just that mine came a little sooner than expected.” She said, looking over at me again.

“Mother-” I started

“I don’t want to talk about my illness, Draco, I spend enough time dealing with it already.” She sighed.

“Mother, Rowle said he knows magic that will help. Why won’t you-”

“Enough, Draco. That magic is what put you in the hospital for over a week! I will not hear of it again.” She said sternly, cutting me off.

I sighed in resignation, accepting the fact that she would not accept my help until she knew that I would be safe, too.

“I’m going to see your father the Sunday after next. I’d appreciate it if you came.”

“Mother.” I groaned gruelingly.

“Draco, please. He wants to see you. He loves you.” She said softly.

“I have nothing to say to him.” I replied, folding my arms.

“Draco, be civil.” She directed.

“Be civil?!” I asked, raising my voice slightly. “Why don’t you tell  _ him _ that?”

Mother sighed, obviously expecting this kind of reaction from me.

“Why don’t you go try to find the Potter boy, It appears that he has gotten lost.” She muttered pugnaciously.

“I’m sure Harry can find his way through a house quite easily, thank you.” I snapped, a slightly tinge of worry shooting through me at the thought of Harry getting lost somewhere deep in the Manor.

Mother tutted. “If your father knew that you were consorting with Harry Potter of all people..”

“Well he’s in  _ Azkaban _ , so I’m sure it wouldn’t quite reach the peak of his stress level. And I’m not  _ consorting _ with him, I’m dating him.” I stated very plainly, fully aware that she would disapprove of my tone.

Mother scoffed. “ _ Please _ , Draco, don’t be ridiculous.” She muttered with a small eye-roll.

“I am, mother. And I’m quite happy. He loves me. And.. I- I love him.” I said, shocked at how easily the words flowed from my mouth. And it was true. I do love him.

Mother exhaled sharply. “ _ Draco _ , dear, he does not love you. How could he? After what we’ve done?”

A wave of anger overwhelmed me, mainly formed from my own insecurities screaming that she was right. How could he ever love me after all of that? I stood, my fists clenched in anger.

“Draco, sit down.” She said firmly.

“No, mother. I have to go find my boyfriend, perhaps he  _ has _ gotten lost.” I snapped, turning on my heel to walk toward the door.

I emerged into the hall, finding Harry standing there, observing a portrait of my father’s great grandfather.

“Harry, there you are.” I said with much relief, thankful that he hadn’t gotten lost and that he was there to calm me down.

“Sorry, I was just admiring the erm...” He muttered, trailing off as he pointed a finger dangerously close to the portrait.

“Would you care to take a walk in the garden? It’s quite warm in here.” I suggested, stepping towards him.

“Sounds lovely.” He replied with a small smile.

* * *

I watched as Harry observed the mossy green water that poured from our fountain, my mother’s words still echoing through my mind.  _ How could he? After what we’ve done? _

I swallowed thickly, wondering if what she said was true. Harry has said that he loved me, but he doesn’t know what I’ve done. What I’ve _been_ doing for the past few weeks, or who I’ve been around. He can’t really love me until he knows all of me, and this is part of that.

Harry turned his head and looked at me, giving me a smile that I felt too nefarious to be the recipiant of. He gave my hand a small squeeze, and I couldn’t help but return his smile, his playful attitude brightening my mood momentarily.

My smile faded as my thoughts came back to me, and I turned my attention to the fountain in front of us. I held his hand in my lap, stroking my thumb across the back of it gently.

“My mother.. She’s ill.” I admitted, looking down at his hand as I played with his fingers. “I was trying to find a cure for her. That’s why I was in the hospital. I wasn’t strong enough.” I explained shamefully.

He rested his free hand on top of my comfortingly, and I looked down at it, wondering if he would ever feel the inclination to be so gentle with me ever again.

“Harry... I need to tell you something.” I said slowly. I closed my eyes and let out a huff of air, my brow furrowing as I tried to collect my thoughts. “I don’t even know how to explain this.” I said, rubbing my forehead before I tilted my head and looked up at the colorful sky.

Accepting the fact that he was probably going to run away and be moved into Weasley’s room before I could blink, I straightened up again and kept my eyes straight ahead, unable to look at him.

“Do you remember.. Thorfinn Rowle? He’s a death eater- well- he  _ was _ a death eater.” I started, glancing at him to see that he was nodding.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked away again, my words caught in the back of my throat. “Well.. I’ve been seeing him. He said he knew how to help my mum, so I met with him and he taught me a spell that might’ve worked on her. There were a few first years who were getting sick because of some contagious jinx, and I tried it on them- with their permission- and they were all better. As far as I know, they haven’t experienced side effects or anything.” I explained as quickly as I could, just waiting for him to rip his hand out of mine and tell me exactly how awful I was.

“Rowle, he’s a changed man. Really. He’s married now! He has a kid on the way. They live over between Knockturn Slley and Hogsmeade in a broken down shop. The magic he showed me, it wasn’t dark magic, it was just really powerful. I practiced with it too much. Now I can’t even use it to help my mum.” I explained, cutting myself off as I realized these lines of defense were not going to get me anywhere. I rubbed my forehead before looking down at our hands again. “I understand if you want to leave. I just.. wanted to tell you.” I finished, waiting for his anger to finally show through.

“Draco.. I know.” He said softly.

My eyes shot up to his face, frown forming.

“Y-you know?” I asked, analyzing his expression.

How could he possibly have known? I was so careful in trying to prevent anyone from knowing about Rowle.

“McGonagall.. she showed me the letters. When you were in the hospital I... I found Rowle.” He explained slowly.

“You knew and you didn’t say anything to me?” I asked.

“Well.. I knew that you wouldn’t involve yourself with dark magic again, so there had to be a reason behind why you were sending letters to Rowle. I tried to think of another reason to your letters, but when you were in the hospital I knew that I needed to find Rowle and get a clear answer. If he was still dark, I needed to know. I um..” He closed his eyes, as if the next few words he were about to say would kill him if he kept his eyes on me. “I sent Rowle a letter in your handwriting, asking him to meet me at hogshead. I went and tracked him to his hideout. I met his wife, she’s very kind. She invited me to stay for dinner.” He said.

I frowned at him, a plethora of emotions flooding me. He knew about my interactions with Rowle, but chose to stay silent? Did he really trust me enough to ignore  _ McGonagall’s  _ words of warning, even with proof that I was conniving behind his back? Though my intentions weren’t malicious, it was a perfectly acceptable reason for him to leave me.

He opened his eyes and read my expression, standing quickly.

“I’ll go. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just-” He started, cutting himself off with the shake of his head as he started toward the house at a fast pace.

My brain finally caught up with my body just as he set foot on the first step. I stood, my head swimming with words that I wanted to say.

“Harry, wait.” I started, taking a step toward him towards him.

When he looked at me, everything went still. The thoughts running through my mind, the patter of the water, wind waving past a wind chime in the distance. I was floating in a senseless oblivion with only his eyes to bring me back down.

It turned out that I waited a beat too long, because he turned and barged into the house without another word, leaving me alone in the garden as my senses came back to me. I started forward, pushing through the door of the house and straight into mother.

“Draco, what’s-” She started.

I passed by her, the rest of my house flying by in a blurr. All I knew, all I  _ needed _ \- was Harry.

“Harry!” I called as soon as I had breached the doors of the manor, descending the stairs and running at him as quickly as I could.

I wrapped him in my arms, resting my cheek on top of his head as I held him tightly. He was tense, his arms folded up between us as if attempting to protect himself. Seeming to realize that I was embracing him, he exhaled heavily, body relaxing in my arms.

I pulled away, reaching up to hold his warm face in my hands, surprised to find tears welled in his eyes.

“You believed in me, even though you didn’t have reason to. Why?” I asked, my eyebrows pulling together.

“Because you’re different now. Well, not different, really, just... you were forced to be bad before, and I knew that if you had a choice you wouldn’t be that way. And well.. because.. I love you.” He explained quietly.

He loves me. He loves me!  _ Me!  _ He knew about everything this entire time, and he still loves me! I beamed at him, leaning forward to kiss him as I slid my fingers back into his hair. Our lips parted and met again, his hands sliding around my waist to hold me closer. I was overwhelmed with happiness and relief, feeling absolutely weightless. I hadn’t realized how heavily this had been weighing on me. That’s the thing about Harry, he makes you feel better even when you don’t realize you’ve been down.

I pulled away from our kiss as I heard Macintyre squawk, my eyes dropping down to the large, white bird.

“Oh shove off you big bunny.” I muttered, unwilling to remove my hands from Harry’s soft hair. He gave an offended trill and scurried off into the hedge.

I turned back to Harry, leaning forward to press two soft kisses against his lips, my hands slipping over his shoulder to adjust his tie and smooth out his shirt before I tilted my head in the direction of the house.

“Shall we?” I asked with a small smile.

He took my hand and nodded, allowing me to lead him back into the house.

  
  



	19. Self Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 90% smut, so if you don't like smut, don't read this chapter! I'll see you Sunday! <3 :)

“Thanks for coming with me.” I said to Harry as we apparated back onto Hogwarts grounds.

I draped my arm across his shoulders, protecting him from the harsh winds.

“You’re welcome. I had fun.” He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sure my mum threatening your life was just wonderful for you.”

“I um.. didn’t know you heard that.” He muttered.

I nodded and laughed. “You did well, though. Seemed to me that she actually sort of liked you by the end of the day.” I said encouragingly.

“Oh great she ‘actually sort of’ liked me. Perfect.” He muttered sarcastically.

“That’s a good sign, Potter. Be happy.” I said, carding my fingers through his hair as we entered the castle.

We walked up the staircase and into the common room together. I spotted Hermione over near the fire, and made a straight line toward her.

“Hermione. How are you?” I asked.

“Good! I’ve finished all my homework. How was your mother’s?” She replied.

“It was wonderful. Good to see her.” I said honestly, smiling down at her. “I never got the chance to ask how you liked the necklace I got you for your birthday? I forget every time I see you.”

Hermione gasped, looking appalled. “I never thanked you? I love it, Draco! It’s simply beautiful.” She replied, standing from her chair to give me a hug.

She leaned back and let me observe the necklace. I held it between my fingers, flipping it over as I watched the small white orb bounce around the edges, a few small puffs of smoke floating alongside it delicately.

“I’m glad you like it. I’m quite proud of it.” I said honestly.

“What do you mean? Y- you made this?” She asked in surprise.

I nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. “I picked up the necklace at a small shop in town, took out the regular decorative beads inside and charmed it. It’s not a big deal.”

“Wow Draco, that’s impressive. I don’t think I’d ever be able to do something like this.”

I laughed as I let the necklace go, shaking my head at her. “Of course you could, you’re the brightest witch I’ve ever met.” I said honestly.

She blushed and smiled up at me widely, glaring at Ron when he scoffed from somewhere near me.

“Thank you, Draco. I love it.” She said with another smile, reaching up to clutch her necklace as she returned to her seat.

“I’m headed upstairs. You staying down here?” I asked turning to Harry.

He yawned and shook his head. “No, I’ll come up. Been a long day.”

I nodded and turned toward the staircase, ascending the stairs as harry bid farewell to Ron and Hermione.

* * *

I shut our bedroom door behind me as I entered, walking over to the bedpost to rest my forehead against it, taking in a deep breath. Turning around, I rested my back against the pole, tucking my hands in my pockets as I leaned my head backwards, remembering the events of the past day. Harry had seemed to leap over every obstacle my mother produced for him, and even more than that, he got her to actually be civil to him, which is much more than most of my friends had ever done.

I looked over as the door opened, smiling as Harry walked in. I had forgotten how incredibly  _ hot  _ he looked, all posh and neat, though his hair was still rebelling as always. I walked towards him as he shut the door, letting my eyes travel slowly over him as I did so.

I pulled my right hand out of my pocket, sliding it across his firm chest and up to the knot of his tie, tugging him towards me as I closed the distance between us. Sliding my other hand around his waist, I pulled him right up against me, the heat of his skin seeping through his clothes like a very well controlled fire. He slid his large hands up and down my back, tugging on the end of my waistcoat.

I took a step backwards, taking him with me as I turned, sliding my hands down to untuck his shirt. I pulled it over his head as he sat down on the bed, leaning down to kiss him as I kneeled on the floor in front of him. Unbuckling his belt, I slid it off, looking up at him when he snapped his fingers. I looked down to find my waistcoat and shirt completely unbuttoned, and smiled, realizing that he had figured out my trick. I peeled them off, standing up to push him down onto the bed, feeling the smile on his lips as we kissed. He lifted his hips up as I took off his trousers, his hands sliding up my back.

He rolled us over, his hand sliding down my stomach before he snapped again, making my trousers fly off. I smiled and laughed as he kissed me, reaching a hand up to slide through his curly hair. He rested half of his body on top of mine, one of his thighs wedged snugly between my legs. I let my hand travel down from his hair, gripping the back of his leg as I rocked my hips forward, rubbing my boxer-clad erection against his muscular thigh.

He moaned into my mouth before grinding his hips forward, his own hard length rubbing against my abdomen. I inhaled sharply, a wave of pleasure pulsing through my body simply due to the fact that he was as aroused as I was. I knotted my fingers into his soft hair before flipping us over, one of my legs on either side of his as I rocked my hips forward, our erections rubbing together in a way that set my body on fire. He spread out a hand on the small of my back, giving me more leverage to press my body down onto his. I kissed his neck, then his shoulder and across his chest, trailing kisses down his body as I crawled backwards off the bed, pulling his boxers with me.

Tugging his boxers off his feet, I slid my hands up his thighs, leaning my face down towards the softly curved flesh of his dick. I closed my lips around the head of it, my tongue swirling around the spongy tip, removing my mouth from it momentarily as I wrapped my hand around it. I took it into my mouth again, sliding my hand up and down the shaft as I sucked firmly on it, slowly gathering a rhythm at which to bob my head. My hand moved up and down at the same pace as my head, letting more and more of his dick slip into my mouth with each downward stroke.

When I felt like I was ready, I removed my hand altogether, taking his entire dick into my mouth as I looked up towards his face. I let the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat before I pulled away again, watching as he lifted his head to look down at me. He looked more turned on by my expression than what I was doing with my mouth, and let his head drop down onto the bed again, a weak moan falling from his lips. His chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath, lifting his head again to look back down at me once more.

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch me, his green eyes dark and heavily lidded, as if he might reach climax at any given second. I took a well measured breath as I pressed my face all the way down onto his dick, swallowing around his dick as I held myself there.

“Ohh Fuck.” He moaned breathily.

I concentrated as I swallowed again, a chill of pleasure shooting down my spine. He knotted a hand into my hair as he pushed his hips forward, and oh  _ god  _ if I could have moaned- I would have. I dug my fingers into his hips, closing my eyes as I swallowed again, realizing with a shock that I had completely pulled him into my mouth. I wanted to smile with pride at my achievement, but there were far more important things to do.

He removed his fingers from my hair, taking in a ragged breath.

“I’m gonna cum, Draco.” He said shakily, a shudder crashing through his body as if he were using every ounce of willpower he had to keep himself from climaxing.

I bobbed my head a few times, taking in a few deep breaths before I clutched his hips, taking his entire length into my mouth with one well timed swallow.

“FUCK.” He moaned out, his hips pressing up against my face as he climaxed, his body shaking underneath my hands.

He panted as he tried to collect himself, and I slowly removed him from my mouth, sucking softly on the tip of his dick before placing a kiss on his lower stomach, moving up to his neck. I scraped my teeth against his jawline gently, kissing his neck roughly. I had only done this for about a minute before he was fully aroused again, breathing heavy and heated. He pushed me onto my back before pulling off my boxers, kissing me before dropping to his knees. The warm heat of his mouth enveloped my almost painful erection, and I took in a shaky breath, knotting a hand into my hair to collect myself.

This was good-  _ so good-  _ but I wanted more. If he would have me. Slightly nervous, I reached down and held his face between my hands, pulling him up towards me. I kissed him as I pulled him on top of me, finding myself unable to look at him. Parting from the kiss, I took in a deep breath, finding my voice again.

“I want you.” I managed to say, my voice soft

Silence followed, complete stillness as we lay there together. It felt like eternity, but I knew that it was only a few seconds before he replied.

“What?” He asked, his raspy voice making all of my emotions come crashing down onto me again.

I opened my eyes as a fresh wave of desire flooded through me, rolling us over to where I was half on top of him. Rocking our hips together, I cast a silent accio, summoning my bottle of lubricant from the drawer beside us. It rolled onto the bed, bumping into Harry’s arm.

He frowned down at it, green eyes observing it confusedly. My heart was pounding in my chest, preparing myself for rejection. Of course he wouldn’t want to have sex with me- why would he? How could I have been so stupid-

I nearly gasped as he picked up the bottle, clicking it open with his thumb. Propping myself up on my elbow, I watched as he squirted a hefty amount of it onto his fingers, reaching over to slide his hand up and down my dick. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath, realizing that he had the intention of letting  _ me  _ have sex with  _ him.  _ I had thought for sure that he would want it to be the other way around, but Potter has never failed to surprise me.

Opening my eyes, I reached a hand down to his thigh, pushing one of his legs upwards to where his knee was level with his hip. Collecting a drop of lubricant onto my finger, I reached a hand between his legs, slowly sliding my finger against his entrance. His hand stopped moving, body going rigid as I slowly slipped my finger inside of him. I could have groaned with how tight he was, his body clutching eagerly at my finger as I pushed in and out of him. I could feel him start to relax, and grabbed the lubricant, applying more to my fingers as I returned to his entrance, pressing two fingers inside of him this time.

He gasped, his fingers digging into my back as he twisted against the new penetration, somewhere between moaning and shouting. I slowly moved my fingers inside of him, giving him a longer amount of time to adjust before I inserted a third finger, finding that he was much more accepting of this one than he had been the last.

His hand moved again, sliding up and down my dick once more.

“I’m ready.” He said, his voice deep.

I looked up at his flushed face before removing my fingers from inside of him, pushing myself up onto my knees as I positioned myself between his legs. I pulled his left leg up over my shoulder, reaching a hand down to guide myself to his entrance. Looking up at him once again, I saw him nod his head in approval, and looked down again as I aligned myself to his entrance.

His grip tightened on my arm in an almost painful way, and I looked up to find that his mouth had fallen open, head dropped down onto the mattress as he tried to take in a breath. I pushed in slowly, pulling back before I had gotten even halfway in. I measured my strokes on how tightly Harry was gripping my arm, pulling back when he tightened his grip, pushing forward when it was loosened.

I was fighting back every urge I had to just thrust my hips forward, my body shaking with every slow stroke. He was still silent, lips parted as he lay there, taking in measured breaths. My hip bone pressed against the back of his thigh as I pushed all the way in and I nearly lost myself. I had to close my eyes and bite my lip in concentration as I moved my hips backwards again, forcing myself to stay slow in my pace as I pushed forward once more.

I let my lip go as I gasped, gripping Harry’s muscular thigh to keep myself grounded. He moved his hand up my arm gently, and I opened my eyes, stilling my hips as I looked at his face. The air was still between us as his green eyes searched my face as I was searching his, waiting for him to speak.

“Fuck me.” He said, his voice ragged.

My eyes closed as desire crashed through me, exhaling every ounce of self control I had left.

“Christ.” I breathed heatedly.

I thrust myself into him, hearing a gasp fall from Harry’s lips at the sharp movement. My entire body was shaking, the past half hour of sexual activity collecting in the pit of my stomach as I thrust into him. I pulled myself fully out of him before pressing in again, a moan falling from my lips as I did so, my head tilting backwards as I continued to thrust into him.

I tried my best to regain control over my pace and make it less erratic, forming a sort of rhythm as I finally calmed down from my initially overwhelming reaction. I lifted my head and looked down at Harry, bending forward to rest my hand on the bed next to his face. He moaned quietly, our breaths quick and shaky between our two faces, the close proximity making the scene more intimate than it already was. I closed my eyes, letting my forehead drop down to his muscular shoulder.

“I’m going to cum.” I breathed, lifting my head again to look back into his eyes.

He slid a large hand up around the back of my neck, pulling me down to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth, our kiss parting as I edged closer to climax. I moaned again, but it was caught in my throat as I exhaled, my mouth opening wider.

“Shit, Harry.” I moaned, sucking in a sharp breath through my teeth. “Fuck.” I gasped, rocking my hips forward more erratically as my climax overwhelmed me.

I felt weightless, my orgasm crashing through my body in one large wave. Rocking my hips forward one last time, I let my body relax, unable to do anything else under the current circumstances. I lay on top of him for a few minutes before I could lift my head, opening my eyes to look at him as I took a deep breath. Pulling myself out of him slowly, he gasped, as if he had wanted me to stay inside of him for the rest of the night.

I smirked before I pushed myself up off the bed, letting Harry’s legs extend to their full length. After pulling on my pajama bottoms, I reached over and laced an arm under Harry’s legs, the other supporting his shoulders.

“Draco, what are you do-?” He started, his mouth dropping open in shock as I lifted him from the bed.

He was lighter than I had expected, but still too heavy to hold for a long period of time. I snapped my fingers, making the covers pull backwards before I set him down, crawling into bed next to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist, I pulled him toward me, waving my hand to make the lights go out.

“How do you do that?” He asked, like he always did when I do something that mystifies him.

“It’s a secret.” I whispered, a smile on my lips.

He sighed and tucked a hand into my hair in defeat. I trailed my fingers across his arm as he tucked his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply.

“I love you, Draco.” He said softly.

“I love you, too, Harry.” I replied quietly.

He leaned up and kissed my cheek, which I reciprocated with a kiss to his forehead. He returned his face in the crook of my neck, his body becoming heavier and heavier as he fell asleep. 

  
  



	20. Hogsmeade

After I managed to pry Harry out of bed, we met Ron and Hermione outside of the castle, beginning the long trek to Hogsmeade.

I held the door open for everyone as we entered the Three Broomsticks, taking my scarf off as the four of us found an empty table.

“I’ll get the drinks, butterbeer for everyone?” Ron asked, looking at all of us.

“Is that the yellow drink you made me try last time?” I asked Harry as I sat down.

He sighed exasperatedly and nodded.

“That yellow drink-? Try-? You mean to tell me you’ve only had butterbeer once?” Ron asked, looking back and forth between myself and Harry with his mouth wide open. “Impossible, you are, Malfoy. Just impossible.” He muttered before throwing his hands in the air dramatically, mumbling to himself as he walked away.

“It’s not my fault Slytherins usually stuck to fire whiskey.” I said with a smirk, taking off my gloves.

He rolled his eyes, looking over to Hermione for support. I looked over at her, too, shocked to find that she was reading.

“Hermione, you do realize this isn’t the library.” Harry said, making her look up.

“Right, sorry, I was just researching something. Sorry.” She apologized, snapping the book shut before stuffing it into her pocket.

I frowned as I tried to remember where I had seen the book before. It was brown and had gold font on the spine, which was an unusual combination for informational books. They usually held glossaries or ingredient lists, nothing that would go into detail about a specific thing. I ocntinued to frown at it as Ron set down our drinks, returning to his seat.

“So, Malfoy, how’s your mum doing?” Ron asked, drawing my attention away from the book.

He flinched as Hermione kicked him underneath the table, clearly realizing his faux pas.

“Oh- uh be-because my mum’s been feeling sick lately s-so I just thought that maybe there was something going around with... mums.. you know.” Ron swallowed, hurriedly looking down at his glass.

“He knows that we know, Ron, I told him yesterday.” Harry said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Oh, right. Good. That coulda been awkward.” He swallowed again, smiling sheepishly at Hermione who was glaring at him.

I chuckled and shook my head, bringing my glass up to take a sip of butterbeer.

“She’s alright, thank you for asking.” I answered, wiping the foam from my upper lip. “How’s your family?”

“M-my family? Oh yeah, we’re great. Mum’s birthday is coming up soon. That’ll be fun. Percy’s even coming over all the way from America! He was there talking to the American President with the Minister of Magic.” He said hurriedly, as if he thought I were only asking to be polite.

“Wow, that’s impressive. No one in my family’s ever done anything like that.” I said honestly, trying to remember what the aforementioned brother looked like.

He blushed as if I had complimented him. “Well.. Yeah..” Ron muttered, bringing his cup up to his mouth so quickly I was sure he would spill it on himself.

Harry nudged my leg underneath the table, and I looked over to find a smile on his face. I winked at him and smiled back before addressing the other two.

“So, any of you have something in mind that you need here?” I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

“Well, I need to go to Dervish and Banges to get a book I read about in Charms, but nothing other than that.” Hermione said, looking down at a piece of parchment she had in her hand. “You?” She asked me.

“I’d quite like to go and see that joke shop everyone’s always talking about. Maybe go over to Galdrags as well.” I responded.

“Oy, I need to go there, too. Think you can help me pick out something for my mum’s birthday? You’ve got good taste.” Ron requested.

“Sure, no problem, Ron.” I replied, trying to appear casual, even though I was surprised he was willing to go anywhere with me alone.

In fact, I had already purchased a present for Molly Weasley under the intention of sending it off with Harry in the hopes that one day they might let me step foot in their home.

“Phew. Last year Fred and George got mum a new apron and all new fancy cooking supplies, so I need to get her something really good this year.” Ron said.

“I think I know something she’d like.” I said with a smile, thinking of the monogrammed knitting needles that were waiting for me at Galdrag’s.

I hid my smile with the rim of my mug, finishing off the last bit of my butterbeer.

“What do you say, Weasley. Trust me?” I asked, intentionally provoking a rise out of Ron.

Ron choked on his butterbeer. “TRUST yo-” Hermione kicked him under the table. “Y-yeah.. yeah.. lets go.” He muttered, finishing his drink as I walked around the table.

When he stood and turned around to face me, I jumped at him, which caused him to squeak in fright. I laughed as I wrapped my scarf around my neck, heading toward the door.

“Relax, Ron, I’m not going to jinx you or anything.” I said with a hefty sigh as we walked outside.

He spluttered. “I wasn’t- I didn’t- didn’t think you were going to hex me. Why would you think I would think that you would hex me? Were you thinking about hexing me?” He rambled.

I raised an eyebrow as we crossed the street, the corner of my mouth twitching upwards as I saw his nervous expression.

“You  _ weren’t  _ thinking about hexing me... were you?” He asked timidly.

I rested my hand on the door to Galdrags looking over at him with a completely emotionless face. After a solid three seconds, I raised my eyebrows a gave a small sigh.

“Of course not.” I said, adding a woebegone note to my voice.

I watched a worried expression flash across his face before I pulled the door open, tugging off my gloves as we walked in. Ron walked in behind me, following me over to the counter. I craned my neck as I looked around the small shop, finally spotting Sheffield over near the very end of the counter.

“Sheffield!” I called, starting in his direction as he looked up.

“Draco.” He said, an expression on his face that seemed like he was deciding whether to be upset or happy at my unexpected appearance. His blue eyes flicked over to Ron, a frown on his face. “Is this who you’re dating, then?” He asked as we approached.

I could have sworn I heard Ron gag from behind me, but decided to ignore it.

“No, this is my boyfriend’s friend, Ron.” I said, gesturing to him. “Ron, this is Sheffield, he’s a friend of mine.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Sheffield said, extending his hand over the counter.

“Right. Pleasure.” Ron replied with the duck of his head, probably still sulking over the ‘dating’ comment.

“Jane said you told her you were dating someone named Henry.” Sheffield stated absently, polishing what looked to be a silver dagger.

I laughed and shook my head. “Not quite.” I muttered. “I was just wondering if my order was ready yet?” I asked.

“Hey, I thought we were here to get my mum a present, not to pick up your order.” Ron protested.

I rolled my eyes. “Shut up, Weasley.” I muttered, watching as Sheffield flipped through a few pieces of bound parchment.

“Ummm.. yep! They arrived two days ago. I’ll go get them from the back.” He said, turning from the desk to walk through a pair of double doors.

I sighed and tucked my hands into my pockets, looking around the small shop. The place was dimly lit, not a single bare spot in the entire store. There was a rack or a shelf every two feet, barely enough room to breathe. I looked over to find that Ron was standing there with his arms crossed, staring straight ahead.

“Are you pouting because I told you to shut up?” I asked, a hint of amusement in my voice.

“I am  _ not  _ pouting!” He exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow, hoping that he realized that he just proved my point.

“Piss off.” He muttered, turning his back to me as he took interested in a rather hideous Parf.

I rolled my eyes, wondering why I was about to give him the present that I had ordered. The doors opened and Sheffield came out, holding a small black case.

“Here ya go.” He said, handing it over to me.

I slid my fingers across the leather backing, opening it carefully to reveal two silver, monogrammed knitting needles.

“Merlin’s beard.” Ron muttered from where he was peering into the box next to me. “Wait, hold on.. That says ‘Molly Ginerva Weasley’.”

“Well spotted.” I said, snapping the box closed as I handed the case to him.

“What these are for me?” He asked.

“To give to your mum.” I said, gesturing toward him with the box again.

He frowned down at the box and then up at me. “I’m not a charity case, Malfoy, I can buy my own sodding-.”

“You’re paying for them, you idiot, I’m just saying that they would be nice to give to her. I’m not buying you a sodding present, I’m directing you toward the right path.” I snapped, shoving the box into his hands.

“Oh.” He said, his anger immediately deflating.

“Well how much are they?” He asked looking over at Sheffield.

“One-” He started, looking over at me as I shook my head, trying to silently tell them that I would, in fact, pay for them. “One. Galleon. One galleon.” He said quickly, looking back down at Ron.

“ _ One galleon? _ ” Ron asked. “These look goblin made, how are they only one galleon?” He asked suspiciously, looking over at me.

I looked over at Sheffield calmly, hoping that he would come up with a cover story.

“Um.. friends and family discount?” Sheffield said unconvincingly.

I held my breath as Ron looked back at me, brow furrowed. I raised my eyebrows and gave a small shrug.

“Awesome!” Ron exclaimed, setting the box down on the counter as he reached into his pocket.

I let my shoulders relax as I exhaled, glad that he was thick enough to think that those knitting needles were only a galleon. After he paid, he tucked the box into his pocket, adjusting his jacket with a wide grin.

“Well, that’s sorted then. Thanks, Malfoy.” He said with a smile, patting my arm.

“No problem.” I replied, looking over as the Parf raised up to sniff in our direction.

“Cute little guy, isn’t he?” Ron asked as he approached.

I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out the pouch of 103 galleons that I had brought to pay for the knitting needles, dropping them on the counter near Sheffield and returning my hand to my pocket all before Ron could turn around.

“The pattern is hideous.” I muttered in an unimpressed voice, watching as Ron raised a hand to stroke the Parf.

A wide grin broke out on my face as he stroked the edge of it, causing the Parf to latch onto his arm and wind it’s way up toward his elbow. He shouted in panic, trying to pry the Parf off of his arm frantically. I couldn’t help but laugh at his worried expression, knowing that the Parf wouldn’t cause him any harm.

“MALFOY, YOU SLIMY GIT!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Did he honestly think  _ I  _ set the Parf on him? I laughed even harder, shaking my head at the ludicrous accusation.

“Get OFF- GET OFF ME!” Ron shouted.

Suddenly Hermione emerged from around a coat rack, her eyes wide as she looked at me, and then over at Ron. Digesting the situation, she burst into laughter, holding onto my arm as we laughed together.

“HARRY! HELP!” Ron shouted as Harry emerged through the same coatrack Hermione had walked around.

Harry stared at Ron confusedly and then looked over at me as if to ask if I had done this. I raised my hands innocently, barely able to stop laughing long enough to do so.

“That’s IT!” Ron said as he pulled out his wand, pointing at the scarf that had now curled itself around his eyes and was sliding around, making his hair go frizzy.

“Ron no!” Hermione said through her laughter. “You’ll hurt yourself. It’s just a Parf, all you have to do is stroke the lace.” She walked over to him, stroking the lace which was on the outer border of the scarf. It fell off of his face and onto the floor, and Ron stepped back with his wand pointed at it.

“Why the bloody hell’d you do that, Malfoy!” Ron asked angrily.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault, you’re the one that touched it.” I defended, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

“What is that thing, anyway!” Ron said, looking at it angrily as Hermione picked it up.

“It’s a Parf, Ronald. A scarf with the actions of a dog? I’m surprised you’ve never seen one.” Hermione answered, setting the Parf on the table. It curled up into a little circle, the end of it lifting up to look at us.

“Well that’s a bleedin’ scary dog, then! The thing was attacking me!” Ron said, his voice getting higher with each word.

I tried to hold back my laugh, I really did, but it escaped from my lips anyways. Hermione laughed too, fully knowing that a  _ Parf  _ would never attack anyone.

“Oy it isn’t funny!” Ron said, his face getting red. He looked over at Harry as if he wanted him to be upset too, but Harry only bit back his smile. That seemed to make Ron realize how ridiculous he was being, and he smiled too. “Alright, alright. Maybe it was a little funny.” He admitted.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

“Well come on then, can’t be in here all day can we?” Ron said, glaring at the Parf, who lifted it’s end up to watch us leave.

* * *

“So what’d you end up getting your mum?” Harry asked Ron as we walked back up to the castle.

“Monogrammed knitting needles.” Ron said happily, holding up a small case. “Goblin made.”

“Wow, Ron. Aren’t those a bit.. pricy?” Hermione asked, looking at the small box.

Ron shook his head. “Malfoy’s a friend of Galdrag’s. Got a discount. Only a galleon.” Ron said, putting the small box back in his pocket.

I swallowed embarrassedly, not realizing that he was going to tell them both about it on the journey home. 

“How’d you know that Ron’s mum knits?” Harry asked curiously.

I smirked, remembering the several brightly colored, borderline tacky, obviously homemade sweaters Harry and the Weasley’s always wore around Christmas time.

“Well It’s hard to miss those sweaters you two get every Christmas.” I said with a smile.

Ron stopped and turned around, poking a finger straight at me, his face red. I immediately stopped walking, taken aback at his reaction.

“Now you listen here Malfoy, those sweaters are-!”

“Ron!” Hermione said, grabbing his arm. “He didn’t mean it in a bad way you thickhead!”

She hit his shoulder and Ron blushed, stuttering an apology.

I blinked, trying to recover from the plethora of emotions that had just come about. “No worries, just a misunderstanding.” I said, patting his arm awkwardly.

Hermione was glaring at him, but he suddenly perked up as if struck with a brilliant thought.

“You know, Malfoy, err.. well if you wanted too.. My family’s having a little gathering for my mum’s birthday. If you er.. wanted to come..” He offered, tugging on his scarf awkwardly.

“Oh! Uh yeah, yeah, that’d be lovely. Are you sure that it would be alright if I came? I don’t want to ruin everything. You know, with my dad and your dad...” I muttered, feeling my ears burn with embarrassment.

“Right... Right.. well... I don’t think its that big of an issue, see, cause you’re with Harry now and well, Harry’s part of the family so.. if you’re with him then... I’m sure its fine.” He explained.

I reached over and held Harry’s hand to get his attention. “Is it alright with you if I tag along?”

“Of course. I’d love it if you came.” He said with a smile.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead, thankful both that he was in my life now, and that he had friends that were as loyal as Ron.

“Do you think they’ll let Harry come as well?” I asked Ron sarcastically.

“I don’t know, last time he was there he helped with the gardening so I expect they might have a problem with him tagging along.” He replied thoughtfully.

I leaned my head back and laughed, shaking my head at him. Though I had talked to Ron before, it had never really been like this.

“So how did your brother get into doing things like this for the ministry?” I asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

He started on what I predicted to be a very long tale about his brother’s adventures. I observed his face more carefully than I ever had before, noticing the freckles that were spread across his face that I no longer found annoying. Though, I’m not sure how or why I ever did.

_ Stay away from them, Draco, they’re bad people  _ Father would say, grabbing my shoulder to pull me away. Clearly, he had never properly spoken to a Weasley before. It would have done him some good.

* * *

We finally made it up to the common room, and I immediately noticed a piece of parchment that had been tacked onto the poster board in between the two dormitory stairways. The four of us made our way over to it, finding that it appeared to be a schedule of some sort.

“Occupation Counseling will be held in Headmistress McGonagall’s chambers. Please see appointment dates and times below.”

I flicked my eyes down a long list of names, dates, and times. My first session was on Monday the 12th and the two following Monday’s after that. I sighed as I made my way over to the couch toward Ron, Harry and Hermione.

“WHAT? Two!? How come he’s only got two when I’ve got 6?” Ron was asking Hermione as I approached.

She shrugged. “Well, I’ve only got three. How many do you have Draco?” She asked me.

“Three.” I replied, kissing Harry’s forehead as I sat down on the couch next to him.

“Bloody hell! Even Malfoy’s only got three, why’s it I always-” Ron was cut off by a loud Groan from Neville.

“Every day for two weeks!” He slammed his forehead on the poster board.

“Alright.. well at least I haven’t got it as bad as Neville. Poor guy.”

“Well, I expect Harry only has two because he already knows that he wants to be. As for me, I’m not sure, but I want to actually make a difference. Maybe I should work for the Ministry of Magic, that would be nice, wouldn’t it?” She asked cheerily, looking over at Ron.

He looked slightly green. “Well at least you’re good at something! What is there for me? Bleeding wizards chess champion?” He sighed sadly, looking at his hands as if he were holding something very delicate. “I’ve got nothing.” He said in a squeaky voice.

“That’s not true, Ron, you’ve got.. you’re very brave.. you’re a very good..” Hermione had grabbed his hand and was trying to come up with something Ron was particularly good at. Harry stuttered along, trying to reassure him.

I nearly laughed. How on earth could he think he wasn’t good at anything? He helped Harry take down sodding Voldemort and held up the second longest in a duel against Harry during Defense Against the Dark Arts other than me.

“Well you’re bloody good at catching bad wizards, aren’t you? Good at Quidditch, regardless of the songs I created for you. You’re not too bad at dueling if you held up against Harry for so long. Maybe an Auror?” I suggested, simply laying out my observations.

The three of them had turned to me and were now all staring with their mouths open as if I had never spoken before.

“What?” I asked.

They all looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. Ron closed his mouth and swallowed harshly.

“Well bloody hell, mate.” Ron said, breaking the silence. “Maybe  _ you _ should be an Occupations Counselor.”

I chuckled. “I was just listing observations, that’s all.” I said with a shrug.

“Well done.” Ron said, clearing his throat. “What are you gonna try and be, Malfoy? A-?”

I shrugged, looking over at the fire. “Never really thought about it I suppose. I’ll find something.” I said, giving them a smile that I hoped was convincing before I stretched my arms above my head. “I think I’m going to head up and shower. You coming?” I asked Harry as I stood.

“I’ll be up in a minute.” He replied.

I nodded, leaning over to kiss him. “See you in a bit, love. Night, Hermione. Ron. Had a nice time today.” I said, smiling down at each of them individually as I passed.

“Night, Draco.” Hermione replied.

“Night, Malfoy.” Ron said.

I climbed the stairs, eager to have a shower from the long day behind me. Pushing the door open, I took off my clothes and grabbed my towel from the drawer, wrapping it around my waist as I headed toward the washroom. I opened the door, running straight into someone’s chest.

“Blaise!” I exclaimed, looking up at his dark face.

“Draco.” He said, taking a step backwards, his hands on my arms to stabilize himself.

He quickly retracted them when he realized what he was doing, stepping aside to let me pass.

“Sorry.” I said awkwardly, folding my arms in front of myself in a poor attempt to hide my near nakedness.

“It’s fine. How are you? I haven’t really spoken to you since you got out of the hospital.” He said, letting the door shut behind him.

“I’m good. Haven’t felt sick at all recently.” I said honestly, rubbing my hand up and down my arm.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re better, you really had me worried there.” He confessed, his brows pulling together.

“Sorry.” I replied, not knowing what else to say.

He smiled and laughed. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He said.

I ducked my head. “Thanks.” I said with a small smile.

He smiled back, looking at me for a few seconds before reaching for the door handle.

“See you tomorrow then. Goodnight.” He said, opening the door.

“Night.” I replied.

I dropped my eyes down to the floor as the door shut, my arms still wrapped around myself as one of the shower heads dripped water slowly, the sound echoing through the room. Frowning at myself, I shook my head, wondering why I felt the need to linger on Blaise’s presence. I stepped into the shower and tossed the towel over the rail, turning on the water.

Pushing shampoo through my hair, I tried not to think about my upcoming Occupation counseling meeting, or the fact that I had absolutely no idea what I could do, or what I would  _ want  _ to do. I spent my adolescence learning dark magic and occlumency, it’s not like I can use those in any workforce at all. Besides, who would hire me? Death eater, son of an imprisoned Death eater, part of one of the Darkest wizarding families known to man.

I sighed as I let my shampoo wash out, pushing my fingers through my hair. At least I have Harry.

I shut the water off and ran my towel through my hair, drying my body and wrapping my towel around my waist before I stepped out of the shower. I barely glanced in the mirror as I passed, making my way to the door, up the stairs, and into our bedroom.

Harry was already in bed, covers pulled up to his shoulder as he lay with his back facing the door. Shutting the door quietly, I changed into my pajamas as silently as I could, crawling into bed slowly. I kissed the side of his forehead gently as I lay down next to him.

“Goodnight, my love.” I whispered, observing him for a moment before I lay my head down on my pillow. 

  
  



	21. Rintriata Rowle

“Draco!” Someone called.

I turned around to look behind me, nearly groaning when I saw 5 first year boys jogging toward me.

“Draco!” They called again, as if I weren’t standing there waiting for them. “Hey! How are you feeling?”

“We heard you were in the hospital wing.”

“What happened?”

“Are you okay?”

“Is Harry your boyfriend?”

“Did you get the candy we brought you?”

They were all talking at once, overloading my senses.

“Woah woah woah- one at a time, one at a time.” I said, holding my hands out in front of me.

They were all panting as if they had run a hundred miles, looking at each other trying to decide who would talk first.

“We heard you were in the hospital wing and went to visit you, did you get our sweets?” Brandon asked eagerly.

“That was you all?” I asked, looking around at their faces.

They all nodded, shoving each other happily as they realized that I had received the sweets.

“Well, some of it. There was already a bag there when we brought ours, but we brought most of it-” Brandon started.

“Like the chocolate frogs-”

“And the Botty Bop- Bertie beans- Betty botts-”

“Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!” One of them helped.

They were all interrupting each other, but still technically talking one at a time. They were so bloody energetic that I thought they might start flying away like helium balloons.

“Thank you, that was very-” I cut off with a grunt as they grabbed me into a massive hug, one small child on every side of me.

“Alright-” I started, patting the top of someone’s head. “Alright, that’s enough.” I said impatiently. “ _ Alright. _ ” I said harshly.

They all let me go and stepped back with wide smiles, gathering together again into a small cluster.

“We’ve gotta get to the quidditch pitch before Madam Hooch kills us.” Ryan said, both to me and the rest of his friends.

“Okay, see you around.” I said, beginning to turn back in the direction of the library.

“Bye Draco!” Several of them called.

I nodded once before I turned around, exhaling heavily as I walked toward the library. The amount of energy that all of the boys held made me exhausted just to look at. I shook my head, but smiled, looking around the library as I entered. Immediately I walked over to the ‘healing magic’ section, where I had been in the weeks leading up to me landing in the hospital.

Now that I could no longer perform the healing spell that Rowle had taught me, I had to come up with another solution. Well, another solution other than Mulpepper switching my soul for my mother’s. Now that Harry was in my life, I actually had something to make me  _ want  _ to be alive. Before him, everything was just.. grey.

“Draco! There you are.” Pansy said from behind me. “I looked over my shoulder at her as I plucked a few books from the shelf.

“Hey Pans. How are you?” I asked, leaning down a little to let her kiss my cheek.

“Better now that I’ve found you.” She said, taking a few books from my arms. “Bloody hell, Draco, are you opening your own library?” She asked.

I laughed and shook my head. “Just doing a little research.” I replied.

She looked down at my books as we turned away from the shelf, dropping them down onto the table.

“Wait.. These are all medical books. Are you okay? If you’re feeling ill I can take you to Madam-”

“I’m fine! I’m fine, I promise.” I said quickly. “It’s not for me.” I said.

“Oh. Okay, good.” She said as she sat down in the chair next to me. “Who’s it for, then?” She questioned.

“Who’s what for?” I asked, already lost in a book.

“Why are you doing all this research, is someone sick?” She asked.

“No, everyone’s fine.” I lied.

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Draco Malfoy.” She snapped immediately.

I sighed and looked up from my book, staring ahead of me tiredly.

“It’s nothing.” I muttered, looking down at my book.

“Tell me. Who’s sick?” She asked.

“Nobody, everything’s fine.” I lied.

“You sound exactly like you did back at the beginning of 6th year.” She complained, propping her chin up on her hand. “You know you can’t keep secrets from me.”

“I can if you stop bothering me about it.” I snapped.

“Draco!” She exclaimed in an affronted voice.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands, shaking my head.

“I’m sorry.” I said, pulling my hands away from my face with deep inhale. “I just don’t want to talk about it, okay?” I said quietly.

She pressed her lips together looking displeased, but nodded, reaching over to give my hand a small squeeze.

“Okay.” She said with a small nod. “But you’ll tell me if you need help, right?” She asked.

I stared at her, thinking that  _ help  _ was exactly what I needed.

“Yeah.” I lied, giving her my most convincing smile.

She stared at me for a moment as if she knew that I was lying, but apparently decided against calling me out on it because she only sighed and leaned back in her chair again, releasing my hand.

* * *

I made it to the common room just after curfew, my bag heavy with a few books that I thought might be promising. Spotting a puff of fluffy hair, I knew that Hermione was on the couch and headed over to her, dropping my bag at my feet as I sat down on the floor.

“Hey.” I said, leaning back against the couch.

“Hey, Draco, how are you tonight?” She asked, flipping a page in her book.

I sighed and shook my head in response, rubbing my face with my hands. A few moments passed before I felt her hand on my head, fingers stroking through my hair softly.

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly.

I pressed my fingers against my eyes as I shook my head, taking in a deep breath through my nose. I was not prepared for the onset of emotions that suddenly overwhelmed me.

“Nothing, everything’s fine.” I said, folding my arms on my knees as I looked into the fire.

She didn’t say anything, but continued to play with my hair, not prying for more information or trying to coax it out of me. I took a deep breath and looked down at the table in front of me before leaning back against the front of the couch.

“I’m afraid my mother is going to die, and I won’t be able to stop it.” I confessed.

A long moment paused before she spoke, her fingers softly stroking through my hair all the while.

“ _ If  _ she does, it’s not your fault, Draco.” She said quietly.

“It’s my fault that I’m not smart enough to know how to help her. It’s my fault that I ruined the only chance I had because I decided to help out a group of stupid first years. It’s my fault-”

“It’s  _ not. _ ” She interrupted

“Yes it is.” I replied.

“So it’s your fault that she got sick? It’s your fault that there isn’t a commonly known cure for her illness? Besides, the spell might not’ve even worked in the first place.” She countered.

I pursed my lips, staring down at my knee as I picked at a spot on my trousers.

“I feel like it’s my fault she’s sick. Like maybe if I had been a better son-”

“You’re a  _ great  _ son, Draco. A great person.” She said.

“It doesn’t feel like it.” I practically whispered.

She sighed sadly from behind me, one of her hands dropping down from my hair to rest on my shoulder.

“Let me put it this way. You bullied me for seven years and called me horrible names, making fun of my friends and their friends and their friend’s friend’s with every breath. You were dreadful.”

“Thanks.” I muttered.

“But now you’re going to all lengths to try and be better. You’re wearing yourself thin trying to help out your mum, you’re kind and funny and you make Harry happy, too. Not to mention your generosity.” She said. “I know for a fact that those knitting needles weren’t anywhere  _ near  _  one galleon, with or without a ‘discount’.” She murmured.

I flushed, chewing on the inside of my lip.

“You’re a good person, Draco. Your mum being sick is not your fault, and it’s okay if you can’t help her. She knows how much you love her, and if she knew how much you were worrying over this she would be upset and you know it.” Hermione stated.

She was right. Mother would go absolutely mental if she learned how many books I’ve read and shops I’ve gone to in an attempt to find a cure for her. I took a deep breath as I tried to accept her words, reaching a hand up to rub my eyes again.

Dropping my hand away from my face, I turned my head to the side a little.

“Thanks, Hermione.” I said quietly.

“You’re welcome.” She said, returning her hands to my hair.

I let a small smile spread across my face as I returned my gaze to the fire, wondering how I ever survived without her.

* * *

I made it upstairs sometime around 12:30, creaking the door open slowly before I walked in. Harry was laying on his side of the bed, the sheets pulled up to his shoulders as he faced the door. I smiled as I approached him, reaching up to unbutton my shirt, slipping it from my shoulders before I took off my trousers. Bending down, I grabbed my pajamas from the lowest drawer of the bureau, tugging them on before I got into bed.

Harry hummed in his sleep, his fingers twitching as if they were going to reach out for me. He stayed in place as I scooted over towards him, propping myself up against the headboard. I looked down at him with a small smile on my face, letting my eyes travel over his tanned, moonlit skin. He burrowed his cheek further into his pillow, black hair pushing out in every direction.

Taking a deep breath, I slid down into bed next to him, turning my face so that our foreheads were nearly touching.

“I love you.” I said quietly, watching his closed eyelids and mouth for any sign of a reaction.

When he remained still, I kissed his forehead, turning my head so that I could look up at the canopy on our bed. Closing my eyes, I let my body relax from the previously emotion filled day- happy to finally be in bed. 

* * *

“Help!” I yelled, my voice echoing around the large room I was in. “Somebody help me!” I screamed, not really knowing why I felt like I was in danger.

I looked around at the stone walls which surrounded me, and up toward the high ceilings stocked with books just like my bedroom. A whooshing sound made me jump, and I spun around to see a black blur fly past me, leaving my line of sight just as I saw it. I turned in every direction to try and find it again, but I could only hear it, the whooshing sound growing louder and louder with every beat of my heart.

“Who’s there?!” I screamed, my voice being dampened by the loud noise of whatever was flying around me.

Pressing my hands to my ears, I knelt down to the ground in an attempt to stifle the noise, folding over with my forehead pressed against the ground.

“Please! Stop!” I called, my voice straining. “Just tell me who you are!!” I screamed.

Suddenly everything became still, the room now filled only with my breathing and the beating of my heart. I exhaled quickly and sat up, pulling my hands away from my ears as I did so.

“It’s only me, Draco.” Said a female voice from behind me.

I spun around quickly, looking up into the face of Rintriata Rowle. Exhaling in relief, I leaned forward to rest on my hands, hanging my head as I let out a laugh.

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” I apologized, feeling slightly embarrassed.

I looked back up at her again as I was about to stand, my smile dropping from my face when I saw that her hands were covered in blood. Immediately, I shot up, reaching forward to hold her hands in mine.

“What happened to you? Are you okay?” I asked quickly, looking up at her face to see that her cheeks were tear stained.

“My baby.” She sobbed out, looking down at her hands. “You killed my baby.”

“I-I- what?” I asked confusedly.

“You! You killed my baby!” She yelled.

I jumped back, yanking my hands away from hers.

“I didn’t-!” I started.

“You did! You monster!! How could you?!” She screamed, angry tears streaming down her face.

“I didn’t! I swear-!” I practically begged her to believe me.

“You killed my baby.” She said, her voice much more quiet than it had been. “And now I’m going to kill you.”

We both stood still, and I held my breath, wondering if I had misheard her. Suddenly she lurched forward, her blood covered hands reaching for my neck as she let out a high pitched scream.

* * *

I jolted awake, sitting bolt upright as I looked around my bedroom. Panting heavily, I threw the covers off my legs and got up, running over to the corner of the room so that I could see everything clearly.

The sun was setting, sending rays of light into our room, across the small table between the two windows and up our bed. I closed my mouth and breathed through my nose, looking over at Harry who remained asleep, regardless of my sudden awakening. He was resting his head on his bicep, back of his hand resting up against the headboard, his other arm stretched out towards my side of the bed.

Rintriata was not in the room, nor were her blood covered hands. It was all a dream. Only a dream. Taking a few deep breaths, I slowly stood up from where I had been leaning on the wall, walking back over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of it, I held my face in my hands, feeling a cold sweat on my forehead. I sighed and shook my head, combing my fingers through my damp hair as I tried to calm down.

* * *

“I was thinking about going to see Rowle.” I said to Harry as we ate lunch, picking up my goblet to take a sip of pumpkin juice.

“That would be nice.” He replied, nodding his head.

This was not the reaction I had expected. Maybe for him to spit out his food or call me crazy, but not to reply calmly and in an understanding tone.

“Would you like to come?” I asked.

“Yes, of course. It would be nice to see him.” Harry replied, barely looking up from his sandwich.

I watched him for a moment longer, analyzing his actions before I decided that he was being genuine.

“Well alright then.” I said, watching as he looked over and gave me a small smile before turning back to his food.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head before I picked up my own sandwich, taking a bite out of it right as someone sat down on the bench next to me. Turning, I saw that the aforementioned person was, in fact, Luna Lovegood.

“Hi, Luna.” I said confusedly, wondering why on  _ earth  _ she was sitting next to  _ me  _ when there were plenty of open seats in which she could sit.

“Hello, Draco.” She said with a dreamy smile, reaching over to pull the dessert plate over in her direction.

“Can I help you with something?” I asked.

“No.” She said with a small smile, setting a pastry on her plate.

“Okay..” I trailed off, my eyes moving from her face down to the table before I turned and looked at Harry.

I widened my eyes at him, brows pulling together as I tilted my head in Luna’s direction. Harry leaned a little to his left to see her and then straightened up again, shrugging dismissively. I hesitated a moment before I turned toward the table again, shaking my head as I let out a small huff of laughter. 

“You’re occupation meeting is tomorrow, right?” I asked Harry before I took a bite of my sandwich.

He nodded, looking over at me as he swallowed his food.

“Why?” He asked.

“No reason, just wondering.” I said simply, turning back to eat my food.

Now that I had given Ron my present for Molly, I had to figure something else out. I was planning on going to Diagon Alley while Harry was in his meeting in hopes that it would spark inspiration for a present. I had considered making another necklace like Hermione’s, seeing how much she had liked it, but decided against it under the conclusion that the necklace should be one of a kind.

Perhaps if I went home to my lab I could come up with something a little more interesting. I sighed as I thought about my father, realizing that I hadn’t gone to see him like I had originally planned. Maybe Harry and I could go next weekend. As for now, seeing Rintriata was my main priority. Though I had told Harry that I wanted to see Rowle, it was Rintriata who I was concerned about.

I know that my dream last night could have just been a meaningless nightmare, but there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just couldn’t shake. The image of her tear stained face and blood covered hands would not leave my mind.

“Hey, you okay?” Harry asked.

I turned to see that he was watching me, his eyebrows pulled together slightly.

“Mhmm, yeah, just thinking about something.” I said, looking away from him as I picked up my goblet.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

I shook my head as I set my cup down. “It’s nothing.” I said honestly, giving him a smile.

His green eyes glanced around my face before he accepted my words as the truth, smiling at me before he turned back to his food. 

 


	22. The Junk Shop

“Meet you later in the common room?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’ll see you there. Good luck in the meeting.” I replied, kissing him before he turned to walk down the long corridor toward McGonagall’s office.

I watched him for a moment before turning to walk in the opposite direction, down the stairs and out of the castle, facing the chilly October winds. Apparating straight to Diagon Alley, I stepped out of the alley in which I had landed, taking a deep breath as I looked around the countless shops, into glass windows and street trolleys. None of these shiny places were where I needed to go. They were not places for inventive sparks.

I turned left and walked down a different alley, looking up to search for the peaked roof of The Junk Shop, letting my gaze drop to the rickety door that I almost always passed under the assumption that it was someone’s home. Reaching forward, I pulled the door open, the hinges creaking so loudly that it made me jump a little. I let my eyes travel up the enchantedly high ceilings, piles and heaps of miscellaneous rejected or lost items. If something in your house gets lost, you can almost guarantee that it goes here.

That stuffed animal you put down when you were a kid, never to be found again? It’s here. Old movies, old clothes, worn down shoes- They’re here. All of them.

“Hello.” Said someone from right behind my ear.

I had been expecting this. The poltergeist who ran this shop was quite like Peeves, doing everything he can to get a rise out of you unless you were a recurring customer. Thankfully, I was.

“Hello, Maddy.” I replied, watching as he floated around to the front of me.

“Little Malfoy. It’s been awhile since you were in my humble abode.” He said, extending his hands as if displaying something very rare and beautiful.

“I’m looking for inspiration. See any jewelry or purses around?” I asked, tucking my hands in my pockets.

“I’ll see what I can see because you can’t see what I can see.” He said with a mischievous grin, floating around my head.

“Thanks.” I replied, slightly confused by his reply (as usual).

“Not much fun, hun.” He said with a frown, resting his chin in his hands.

“I’m sort of in a rush.” I explained, looking up at him.

“Not much time, not much fun, better get lookin’ cause he’s gotta run.” He said, floating upwards toward the ceiling and away from where I stood.

I sighed and let my eyes drop back down to the narrow aisle in front of me. Walking forward slowly, I let my eyes travel over the broken wands and old cloaks that lay here forgotten. There were books and hats and cauldrons piled on top of each other, small metal objects sticking out between them.

I knelt down a pushed a few things aside, searching for something-  _ anything _ \- to give me inspiration. Picking up a hat, I fiddled with it as I tried to imagine Molly Weasley wearing anything of the sort. I tossed it aside in favor of a small silver ring, pursing my lips contemplatively before letting it drop back down to the pile of junk, standing up with a sigh as I let my eyes travel across the miscellaneous objects.

I leaned down and picked up a small compact mirror that belonged in a woman’s purse, clicking it open to see two circular broken mirrors inside. My eyebrows pulled together contemplatively as I clicked the mirror shut, rubbing my thumb across the smooth silvery surface as I looked down at the junk near my feet.

I knelt there for a solid ten seconds before I realized that I was looking into someone’s eyes. Clearing away some of the junk, I pulled out a small photo of a young girl with beautiful blue eyes. How had this been forgotten? I continued to kneel there, holding both the mirror and the photograph in my hands as my brain whirled around coming up with ideas and deflecting them so quickly that I barely had time to comprehend each one of them.

Suddenly, as if I had just emerged from a cloudy storm, I knew exactly what I needed to do.

“Purses and jewelry and shoes galore, the perfect match for any-”

“I’ve found what I want.” I interrupted eagerly.

He dropped the contents in his arms into a heap on the floor, reaching forward to pluck the mirror and photograph out my my hand. Frowning, he looked over at me, but didn’t object to the purchase.

“You sure are a strange one, little Malfoy. One sickle for both.” He instructed.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a sickle, reaching up to set it into his small hand.

“Thanks!” I said, turning on my heel to apparate straight to Hogsmeade.

* * *

I pushed through the doors of Gladrags and ran straight up to the counter, pausing momentarily to catch my breath before I approached the counter. Smiling at the girl who stood behind it.

“Hi, how can I help you today?” She asked.

“I just need to get this encrusted, and have the mirrors taken out.” I requested, setting the small silver mirror down on the table.

She reached over and picked it up, clicking the small notch on the side to open the compact mirror. Frowning, she looked over at me.

“We have a wide selection of contact mirrors if you would like to purchase one of those instead.” She suggested.

“Thank you, but I’d quite like to have this one.” I said politely, after contemplating the suggestion.

She nodded and set the mirror down, pulling a piece of parchment towards her to write something down. I looked down at the silver disk, pleased with my decision to keep this one instead of purchasing a new one. There was something about this tattered mirror being reused and turned into something beautiful and great that just  _ screamed  _ Weasley.

“What gems would you like to have, and what design?” She asked, looking up at me.

“Um.. diamonds and gold studs. In the shape of a ‘W’, please.” I asked.

She sketched out a capital letter ‘W’ and looked up at me for guidance.

“Could you have the letter outlined by the gold studs and have one or two rows of diamonds in the middle, please?” I asked. She nodded, making an outline around the letter she had just sketched.

“What carat? For the diamonds.” She asked, looking up at me.

“Half a carat if there’s only one row in the middle, but a quarter of a carat if there are two rows.” I requested.

“And for the gold studs?” She asked.

“No larger than the smallest diamond.” I said.

She nodded, scribbling down information on the parchment.

“Do you already have a file with us? For insurance information.” She asked as she finished writing.

“Yes, I do.” The corner of my mouth lifting upwards as I realized she didn’t know who I was. No wonder she wasn’t being hostile. That was about to change.

“Could I have your name sir?” She asked, pulling a drawer open in anticipation of sorting through for my file.

I took a deep breath, preparing for the look of fear that was about to flash across her face.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.” I stated as calmly as possible, watching her eyes widen, mouth opening in closing as if there was a response needed at the statement of my name.

“I- I’m sorry sir, I didn’t realize- I didn’t recognize you- My apologies, sir-” She stumbled out quickly, searching for my file.

“It’s alright. I take it as a compliment, actually.” I muttered, giving her a small smile when she looked over at me.

She didn’t return my smile, but continued shuffling through the files quickly, her movements becoming frantic as if she thought I would explode any second.

“Um-” I started, cutting off when she jumped. “Sorry. If I’m not mistaken, they moved the file to the back a few weeks ago.” I suggested, remembering Sheffield joking around that they’d have to create a whole other room for it since it was so large.

“Right! Right. Moved it. To the back. Right.” She said quickly, slamming the drawer shut with enough force to make her ink pot wobble. “I’ll be right back, sir. Sorry, sir.” She said hastily, practically running in the direction of the door.

“It’s okay, take your-” I stopped talking as she disappeared through the door, taking in a deep breath. “Time.” I finished with a sigh.

Apparently Sheffield hadn’t mentioned to her that I wasn’t an evil Dark Wizard in the time that he had been working here. Then again, I wouldn’t publicize any sort of relationship to my family if I were him.

The girl returned a moment later, breathing quite heavily.

“Sorry I- ran into a- Parf- in the back-” She panted out, slamming my family’s hefty file down on the table.

“It’s quite alright. Do you need to take a moment?” I asked, concerned about how red her face was.

“No- It’s fine.” She said, opening my file to sort through all of our past purchases in order to find our insurance history.

“Honestly, it’s okay. No offense, but you look a little.. disheveled.” I said.

She exhaled, resting her hand on her hip.

“I have- asthma.” She gasped out. “Hard to- breathe- when I get- worked up-” She explained.

“Do you have an inhaler?” I asked, remembering when Pansy had to deal with the same thing back when she first started going to Hogwarts. She was always so embarrassed about it.

The girl nodded and bent to reach for her bag under the counter, pulling out a blue inhaler in the shape of an L. She shook it and took off the cap, taking in a deep breath as she pushed down on the button, recapping it as she held her breath. She replaced her purse to underneath the table as we looked at each other silently, a smile growing on her face the longer she held her breath.

She exhaled in a laugh, taking in a few deep breaths as her breathing regulated.

“Better?” I asked.

“Yeah.” She said as she nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Honestly, take your time, I’m not in any rush.” I said, even though I technically was.

She gave me a small smile, her brown eyes dropping down to the file in front of her. Taking a deep breath as she reached for the stack of parchment, flipping through page after page in search of the insurance form. I spotted a paper that an ink blot on the edge of it and reached forward to pull it from the stack, smiling when I realized I had pulled out the correct sheet.

“Found it.” I said with a smile, handing it to her.

“Thanks.” She said in relief, taking the parchment from my hand to set it down next to my new order form.

She read it over, quill tip hovering over the page as she skimmed through the words, writing down some sort of number on the new piece of parchment. She reached up and tucked her brown hair behind her ear, frowning as she looked back and forth between each piece of parchment before nodding to herself.

“Alright. So, can you please signnn...” She struck a line at the bottom of the new parchment, making an ‘x’ at the beginning of it before she handed it to me. “On the line to confirm your order, and in the event that you fail to pick up your order or your order somehow gets destroyed in the constructive process your insurance company will provide refunds for either party.” She rambled out, probably having said this a thousand time, and knowing that i’ve heard it at least the same amount.

I handed the parchment back to her after I signed it, watching as she compared my signature to the signature on the insurance form.

“Lovely.” She said, setting both pieces of parchment in the file before she closed it.

She picked up the mirror that I had retrieved from The Junk Shop, grabbing a small blue velvet box from underneath the counter. Opening it, she placed the mirror inside, scribbling something down on a small tab of paper before placing it into the box and closing it back again.

“Alright, you’re all set. It should be ready for you in about.. a week and a half, does that suit your time frame?” She asked, looking up at me.

“It does, thank you.” I said with a smile.

She smiled back, shifting a few things around on her desk.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Malfoy?” She asked.

I nearly rolled my eyes.  _ Why does everyone call me that? _

“Draco. You can call me Draco.” I corrected.

She raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat.

“Right.. Draco.” She said, dragging my name out as if it were a word in a foreign language.

“I didn’t catch your name?” I said, tilting my head slightly.

“M- _ my  _ name?” She asked, pointing to herself.

“Um.. yes?” I replied with a small laugh.

“Erica.” She choked out, blushing as if she had told me a secret.

“Nice to meet you. I haven’t seen you before, are you new?” I asked.

She nodded slowly and then shook her head. “No- No, I’ve worked here for a while, but I only work one or two days a week because of school.” She explained.

“Oh, interesting. What school do you attend? If you don’t mind me asking.” I inquired.

Her gaze dropped, cheeks becoming pink again. “You’ve probably never heard of it.” She mumbled.

“I know most of the Wizarding schools in the area. Do you study abroad?” I asked with a small frown.

“Um.. not quite..” She muttered, fiddling with a piece of parchment. “I go to a um.. muggle.. school.. I’m a squib, you see.” She said quietly, glancing up at me as if I she thought I’d start shouting at her.

“Oh! Well. Do you like it there?” I asked.

She blinked at me surprisedly.

“Y-yes. M-most of the time.” She replied, her eyes still wide.

“Hm.” I said contemplatively, briefly wondering what that would be like. Remembering that I had to meet Harry soon, I took a deep breath and looked back over at her. “I should be going.” I said, pointing my thumb over my shoulder.

“Right! Of course. Must be busy.” She said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

“It was nice meeting you, Erica.” I said, holding out my hand.

She stared at me for a solid five seconds before realizing that I had extended my hand, reaching forward hastily to shake it.

“You, too. You’re... Not how I expected you to be.” She said as our hands fell away from each other.

I let out a small laugh, my eyebrows raising.

“Thank you?” I questioned.

She immediately turned red. “I- I meant it as a- a compliment.” She said quickly, gesticulating.

I laughed and shook my head.

“Well, thank you. I’ll probably see you again sometime.” I said, beginning to turn away.

“Right! Yeah. Okay. Well, have a good day.” She said.

“You, too.” I replied with a smile, turning my back to her as I walked toward the door.

* * *

I kissed the top of Harry’s head as I sat down in the armchair next to the couch, picking up a book that was sitting on the table, most likely Hermione’s doing.

“How’d the conference go, love?” I asked, opening the book as I looked over at him.

“Well she wants me to be a teacher of all things. I’m gonna have to talk to some sense into her next week.” He said.

“Why? I think that would be a great job for you.” I stated honestly, pulling my glasses out of my pocket after I saw how small the font of the book was.

He gaped at me. “You think so, too?”

I looked over at Ron who seemed to agree with me.

“Yeah, why not? You’d make a bloody good one.” I said with a shrug.

He leaned back against the couch and sighed, shaking his head. I smiled and looked down at the book in my lap, beginning to read.

It wasn’t until my eyes started burning that I realized how long I had actually been sitting there, looking up to find that it was dark outside and most of the people that usually hung around in the common room had already gone to bed.

I sighed as I stretched my arms up, groaning into it before I let them drop down into my lap, looking over at Harry who was resting on the couch. Standing up, I replaced the book to the corner of the table, stepping over to kiss Harry’s forehead.

“I’m going to head up, are you coming?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Waiting for Hermione.” He replied.

“Where is she?” I asked.

“Getting a scarf from Hogsmeade.” Harry replied with a yawn.

I frowned. It was unusual for Hermione to go  _ anywhere  _ on a school day, as she would usually spend her free time studying or doing other work. I yawned, rubbing my face before I bent down and kissed Harry.

“Night, love.” I said.

“Night.” He replied smiling at me before I turned around to walk up the stairs. 

 


	23. Once A Malfoy, Always a Malfoy

Harry, Hermione and I had gathered in the common room as we so often did after class. Today had been a slow day, boring classes and dull lunch. I was picking apart the bag of sweets that had been left at the foot of my bed when I was in hospital. A heap of sweets sat on the table, and I sat on the ground, sorting everything into different piles of what I did and didn’t want. I put the sweets I didn’t want in a bag, leaving two chocolate frogs and a piece of caramel toffee for myself.

I pulled the tab on one of the chocolate frog cards, snatching the frog quickly as it jumped out of the case. It solidified in my hand and I took a small bite of its hind leg as I flipped the card open, a wide grin spreading across my face when I saw who was inside.

“Harry, look.” I said, handing him the card.

He took it from my hand, his mouth dropping open as he turned the card side to side, getting a better look at the holographic picture.

“Who is it?” Hermione asked, looking over as Harry gaped down at the card.

He handed it to her silently, and I watched with amusement as her eyes opened widely, looking down to read the description that sat beneath the picture.

“Harry Potter- The boy who lived. Only known sorcerer to survive the killing curse, and conqueror of the Dark Wizard, Voldemort. Skilled seeker in Quidditch, and assumed to be the most powerful sorcerer alive today.” Hermione said, looking up at Harry.

I turned to look at him, only to find that he looked absolutely thunderstruck.

“Thats absurd.” He said, looking down at the card that remained in Hermione’s hand.

“What? That you’re skilled in Quidditch? I completely agree, I could take you down any day.” I joked, trying to get that look off of his face.

He gave me a small smile and pushed against my shoulder, shaking his head at me. I smiled up at him, glad that I seemed to loosen him up a little.

“I mean that they called me the most powerful sorcerer alive. That’s mental.” He said, shaking his head in wonderment.

“Harry, I think that you sometimes forget that you brought down the darkest wizard of our time. Not even Dumbledore could do it.” Hermione stated.

Harry just shook his head, looking down at his hands as if he thought they couldn’t even  _ pick up  _ a wand let alone duel someone and  _ win.  _ I reached up and held his hand in mine, giving him another small smile as he looked down at me.

“Though I hate to admit it, you do seem to have a certain proclivity for incredibly difficult spells.” I said.

“Sure, but I’m not  _ the most powerful wizard. _ ” Harry replied.

I smiled and shook my head, sighing at him. 

“I think you underestimate yourself, Harry.” I said, looking up at his tanned face.

He only looked down at his hands again, shaking his head a little. I sighed again and pulled my hand away from his, turning to look at Hermione who returned my expression of exasperation.

“Do you think Ron would want the rest of these sweets?” I asked, changing the tone.

“Are you kidding? He’d eat a brick if you left it in front of him for long enough.” Hermione said, earning a laugh from Harry.

I smiled and shook my head, setting the bag aside. “I’ll give it to him the next time I see him.” I said, taking another bite of my chocolate frog.

“I can bring it up to him right now if you want? I need to shower before I go to sleep.” Harry offered, standing from the couch.

“Okay, thanks.” I said, leaning my head back as he kissed me.

“Night.” He said.

“Goodnight.” I replied, watching as he grabbed the bag of sweets and started up the stairs.

When he was out of sight I turned back to Hermione, finding a tired smile on her face.

“He really doesn’t get it, does he?” I asked, referring to our past conversation.

“Never has.” She replied with a long sigh.

I let out a huff of air and shook my head, pushing myself up to sit on the couch. She looked back down at her book, tying her hair up as she read.

“Hermione, can I ask you something?” I inquired.

“Of course.” She said, looking over at me as she finished putting up her hair.

“What was muggle school like?” I asked.

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms, gaze dropping to the table and then over to the fire before landing back on my face.

“It was... well.. it was horrible.” She said with a shrug. “Not for everyone, I’m sure, but for me personally it was...” She shook her head. “Not fun.”

“Why?” I asked with a frown.

“The people, mainly. I was bullied really badly when I was in Primary school, never really had any friends. The teachers were good for the most part. It was like Hogwarts, but the subjects were less interesting and there wasn’t any magic.” She said with a small smile.

“Why were people mean to you?” I asked with a frown.

If I hadn’t known anything about blood status, and my father hadn’t always yelled at me for letting a ‘mudblood’ beat me in every subject, she and I would have gotten along far before this year.

“I don’t know. I was just different, I guess. I wasn’t as into books back then as I am now, so I don’t think that was it. I just.. didn’t fit in.” She said with a shrug. “I thought that when I came here all of that would change and I would finally find people who I belonged with, but then when I arrived, everything was the same. I didn’t really have any friends and everyone seemed to avoid me for some reason, but at the same time I was so excited to read everything I could get my hands on that I didn’t really care much at the time. I mean I was brought into this whole new world that I had only ever read about in storybooks, and then all of the sudden it was real and I could  _ do _ these things. I mean I always knew I could do things other kids couldn’t, but I thought I was the only one.”

“But I thought you, Ron, and Harry were all friends from the start?” I questioned.

“Not really. I thought we were friends, but then I realized that they just found me annoying. We didn’t really start getting along until we took down that troll in the girls’ washroom.” She said with a shrug, as if that sort of thing happened every day.

“I’m sorry, you what?” I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

She looked over at me and then laughed, realizing how strange it sounded. “Sorry, I forgot you probably wouldn’t know anything about that.” She said as she shook her head, beginning what I expected to be a very long story.

* * *

My limbs were heavy as I changed into my pajamas the next day, telling myself that I would wait up for Harry since I didn’t go to bed with him last night either. I sat down at the our table near the windows, waving my hand to serve myself some tea in an attempt to keep myself awake. There was only about forty-five minutes until curfew, so he had to be back soon. I can stay awake. I can stay awake.

Harry woke me up by resting a hand on my knee, the other on my shoulder. I inhaled sharply, blinking my eyes quickly to make them focus on Harry’s face.

“Hey.” I said with a tired smile.

“Hey.” He said, returning my smile as he pushed my hair behind my ear.

“How’s the essay?” I asked taking a sip of my tea, recoiling when I realized how cold it was.

“Nearly finished. Might add a few things to it in the morning.” He replied.

I nodded, waving my hand at the cup to warm up my drink.

“Tea?” I asked, taking another sip to check the temperature.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just write a few more things on my essay before I go to sleep.” He said, kissing my forehead as he stood.

I waved my wand and conjured him a cup of tea with sugar, just how he liked it. Picking up my own cup, I watched as he took a sip of his own, smiling at him when he looked over at me. He smiled and sighed, setting down his tea as he went to work finishing up his essay.

I watched as his eyes flicked over the words he had just written, brushing the end of his quill up against his lips as he wrote. Taking a sip of my tea, my eyes followed his hand as his he pushed it through his hair, soft curls wrapping around his fingers as if giving him small hugs of encouragement to continue the essay. It seemed to work because he began writing quickly, not stopping for at least a solid minute. I watched as his eyebrows slowly pulled together the harder he thought, suddenly drawing apart as he leaned back, looking down at the apparently finished essay.

He sighed contently and rolled it up, tossing the parchment and quill over to his bag. I expected him to look up at me, but he stared down at his tea instead, his thumb rubbing absently against the handle. I rested my chin in my hand as I watched him, wondering what he was thinking about.

I nudged his foot with mine, making him look up at me. His eyes traveled over my face and down my arm, coming back up to meet my gaze as he smiled and shook his head.

“What?” I asked, picking my head up from where it had been resting in my palm.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you, too.” I replied, smiling as I rested my chin back in my palm.

He looked down as he picked up his tea, taking a sip of it before turning his head to look out the window. I watched his adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, his skin illuminated by the moonlight flooding in through the glass.

“Did I tell you that Hermione told me about the troll in first year?” I asked.

He raised his eyebrows as he turned to me, an amused smile on his face.

“In the girls washroom?” He asked.

I nodded, making him laugh.

“Wow.. I haven’t thought about that in a  _ while. _ ” He said, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Did she tell you about Fluffy?” He asked curiously.

“A fluffy what?” I asked.

He grinned widely, shaking his head.

“ _ No.  _ Fluffy. The three headed dog?” He questioned.

I raised my eyebrows, leaning forward a little as I wrapped both of my hands around my mug.

“No, she didn’t.” I replied.

He laughed brightly, as if this were the best thing to have ever happened.

He rested his leg up against mine, gesticulating as he spoke of the gigantic three headed dog that apparently resided on the third floor of Hogwarts during my first year there. How had I not heard about this? The Slytherin house was always known for learning secrets that were none our business, but none of us knew about  _ this? _

We spoke until soft pink rays of the rising sun colored the sky, and I stood from my chair, grabbing Harry’s hand as I led him to the bed. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him toward me, leaning down to kiss him. Pausing, I observed his handsome face, appreciating the fact that he really was all mine. I kiss the tip of his nose on the way to his lips, leaning sideways to pull him onto the bed with me. Harry pulled the duvet over us, wrapping his arms around my neck as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and shut my eyes, inhaling deeply as I pressed my face against his chest. I tightened my arms around him, hoping with everything that he’d never want me to let go.

* * *

Harry and I set out for Hogsmeade just after I had managed to lure him out of bed, deciding to go to Madam Puddifoot’s before heading over to Rowle’s. The bell tinkled overhead as we entered, and I made my way over to our regular table, sitting down in my chair as Harry took his own. His gaze lingered somewhere over on the other side of the restaurant, and I turned around to see a young couple staring at us, hastily averting their eyes when they saw me looking.

I huffed and turned back around, barely even able to pull off my gloves before I saw Harry look over there again. Whipping around, I glared at them.

“Yes?” I barked.

They looked affronted and turned away from us, muttering words to each other that I could not hear. I exhaled sharply and turned toward the table again, yanking off my other glove.

“It’s okay, I’m used to people staring.” Harry said with a shy smile.

“Well it’s rude, they should learn not to stare.” I replied after shrugging off my coat.

I straightened the plates and silverware on my half of the table in an attempt to distract myself from my frustration toward the couple in the corner, looking up as Madam Puddifoot shuffled over.

“What’ll you have, dears?” She asked, looking down at us.

“Earl grey, please.” I said.

“I’ll have the same, thank you.” Harry said.

She grunted and began to turn away, pausing to observe Harry’s face, then mine, and then Harry’s once again before completing her turn and bustling toward the counter.

“What was that about?” Harry questioned, looking over at me.

I shrugged. “Maybe she just recognized us.” I replied.

He nodded, looking out the window as he played with the end of his scarf. I was just about to ask what he was thinking about when he laughed to himself, opening his mouth to speak.

“Might as well get a cottage down here, we visit so frequently.” He said, continuing to smile out of the window as I froze.

Did he honestly just suggest that we  _ live  _ together after dating for only two months? Well... It does sound nice, now that I think about it. His face fell as he realized what he had implied, nearly choking as he tried to explain himself.

“That would be nice.” I interrupted, my ears going pink when he looked over at me.

I smiled at him as Madam Puddifoot set down our tea.

“Thank you.” I said as she walked away.

_ Theadmero  _ I thought, waving my hand through the air to serve our tea. Harry picked up his cup with both hands, taking a long sip and closing his eyes as if it would be the last cup of tea he’d ever drink. He opened his eyes suddenly and I looked away quickly, hoping he hadn’t seen me watching. I couldn’t help but smile as I took a sip of my tea, wondering if we ever really would get the cottage he had mentioned.

“Your first meeting with McGonagall is on Monday, right?” Harry asked.

I nodded and set down my tea, swallowing as my stomach did a flip at the thought of the upcoming meeting.

“Are you nervous?” He asked.

I shook my head, unable to audibly lie to him.

“No one in my family has really had a job before.” I admitted, looking up at him. “Well, not that I know of anyways. The money that we have is several generations old.”

“How has it lasted for so long?” Harry asked.

I shrugged and shook my head. “I have no idea. As far as I know, mother never got too much from her mum, so it’s all father’s. I’ve only seen our vault a few times, but it looks like we’ve barely made a dent. It’s quite ridiculous, honestly. Who even needs that much money?” I questioned aloud, frowning at Harry.

He was looking at me with his eyebrows raised, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“What?” I asked.

He looked down at his mug for a moment before looking back up at me.

“Never did I think that I would hear  _ Draco Malfoy  _ admit that money isn’t everything.” He said, tilting his head slightly as he looked at me. “You’ve really changed, you know?”

I swallowed and fiddled with my sugar spoon, unable to look at him.

“Changed in a bad way?” I asked.

He laughed, causing me to look up at him again.

“No, of course not. In all the best ways.” He said, leaning forward. “But, even though you have changed, you’re still Malfoy. Always have been, always will be.” He said with a sigh, a teasing smile pulling at his lips.

“And don’t you forget it, scarhead.” I muttered, smiling at him over my cup as I took another sip of tea.

  
  
  
  



	24. The Rowle's

 

I knocked twice on Rowle’s door, pausing a moment before knocking a third time. There were a few loud creaks and a slam before Rintriata opened the door, barely allowing us over the threshold before she had drawn me in for a hug. I smiled and laughed, hugging her back before she released me to give Harry a hug just as big as mine.

Harry smiled and shook his head at me as Rintriata shut the door, and we followed her down and into the dining room behind Rintriata. I frowned, immediately recognizing Hermione’s brown, bushy hair.

“Hermione?” Harry and I said at exactly the same time.

She stood up so quickly she almost knocked her chair over.

“H-Harry! Draco! What are you two doing here?” She asked quickly.

“What are  _ we _ doing here? What are  _ you _ doing here?” Harry replied. "You didn't know we were coming?" He asked, looking at Rowle.

"I thought she knew you were comin'." Rowle said, shrugging.

“I- I was just having lunch. I thought you two were just going to Madam Puddifoot's?” Hermione said.

“We did. I thought  _ you _ were going to the library?”

“Well.. I- I did go. But then I came here.” She said, twisting her hair around her fingers.

“You knew we were going to Hogsmeade, we could have waited for you.”

“I know, I know.. Can I talk to you for a second? Outside?” Hermione asked, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

What did they have to talk about that they couldn’t say in front of me? Before I could ask, Hermione had grabbed Harry by the arm and was dragging him out of the room against his will, presumably up the corridor and outside to discuss their apparently mysterious topic of conversation.

I turned to look over at Rowle who shrugged dismissively and gestured to a chair at his right-hand side. Sighing, I walked around the table to sit down next to me, looking at the doorway when I heard Harry shout a muffled ‘WHAT?’. I only waited a moment longer before I took my seat, placing my napkin in my lap.

* * *

 

We convened in the living room after supper, deciding that we would all be staying here for the night. Hermione and I had been talking about our most recent Defense Against the Dark Art’s assignment when Rintriata and Harry brought the tea in.

“Oh, is Severus still teaching Defense then?” Rintriata asked.

“Yes, ma’am, from a portrait.” Hermione replied.

“Very nice, very nice.” Rintriata said. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Severus, is he doing well?” She asked.

“Yes, ma’am, he is.” Hermione replied.

“I’m sure he was a lot worse when you three were first years. I can only imagine.” Rintriata said, giving us all a genial smile.

“I don’t know what you mean, these two were perfect angels.” I said, laughing when Harry rolled his eyes at me.

“I set him on fire once.” Hermione said guiltily, biting her lip.

I blanched, gaping at her openly, unable to decide on if I wanted to laugh or ask how she was still alive.

“To be fair, I thought he was trying to kill Harry.” She said in her defense.

Rintriata laughed loudly, as if she had never heard anything more preposterous in her life.

“I could see Harry or Draco doing that, but  _ you,  _ Hermione?” Rintriata asked.

She blushed and ducked her head, smiling a little.

“D’you think he ever found out about that?” Harry asked.

“Due to the fact that she’s still breathing, I’d venture to guess that he did not.” I replied, laughing along with everyone else.

“Now, now, Severus isn’t as horrible as most people think.” Rintriata said in a poor attempt to defend him.

“I have reason to believe otherwise.” I said, taking a sip of my tea.

Rintriata sighed, settling back into her chair.

“I guess that’s the thing about him. You either love him or you hate him.” She said with a shrug, taking a bite of her biscuit.

* * *

 

“Wait so.. we are all sleeping in here?” Harry asked, looking into the small green room that we had been led to.

I had slept here before, but for some reason I had assumed that there would be another room or another bed that I hadn’t seen before.

Hermione shrugged. “I suppose. I can sleep on the floor.”

“Not bloody likely.” Harry said in protest. “I’ll be the one on the floor, you two can have the bed.”

“What?” I asked with an amused smirk. “No offense, Hermione, honestly, but I think it would be better if you two were to share the bed.”

“Why? What’s wrong with me sleeping on the floor?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

Rintriata interrupted us, stopping near the doorway.

“Now, now you three what’s all this fuss about?” She asked as if we were her bickering children.

“We were simply discussing sleeping arrangements. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor, but do you happen to have an extra sheet lying around?” I asked, not giving Hermione a chance to protest.

“I’ve got something better.” Rintriata replied, smiling as she took out her wand. She pointed it at the bed, which turned into three very narrow ones.

“I’ve got to learn how to do that.” I said.

“I’ll teach you that if you teach me how to do the tea serving.” Harry said to me quietly.

I smiled, knowing that for me to be able to share the secret of my tea serving, the other person had to be a part of my family.

“One day.” I replied, kissing his forehead before giving him a smile he probably wouldn’t understand.

Harry sighed, flopping down onto the nearest of the three beds.

“Goodnight, you three. Sleep well.” Rintriata said, closing the door as she left.

Hermione crawled into the bed on the opposite side of the room from Harry, reaching over to hug a pillow.

“Aren’t they lovely?” She said happily, looking at the door.

“Yeah. It’s crazy that they’re in hiding. When do you think the ministry will be off his case?” Harry asked as I sat down on the bed in the middle, leaning up against the headboard.

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think very many Death Eaters got out of going to Azkaban. If they did, I’m sure there was a logical reason behind it.” Hermione said.

I frowned, wondering if I knew anyone that might have the credentials to vouch for Rowle’s innocence.

“Do you think that... Maybe if... Someone were to tell the ministry that Rowle wasn’t active during the war that..?” Hermione asked slowly, voicing the question that I was trying to answer.

I sat up a little straighter, pulling a knee to my chest before I rested my elbow on it, taking a deep breath to brace myself for what I was about to admit.

“The reason I got out of my sentence to Azkaban is because Professor McGonagall vouched for me in my trial.” I announced, tugging on the end of my trousers nervously. “She said that I um.. that I seemed unwilling to fight along side V- Voldemort and..” I muttered, his name making my mouth feel grubby. “and that it was my father who encouraged me to cross over. It’s because of her that I am not in Azkaban.” I said honestly, glancing over at Harry before I looked down at the bed.

The very last thing that I ever wanted to do was remind him that I once opposed him in everything he was working for. Thankfully, Harry slid off of his own bed and onto mine, wrapping his arm around my shoulders before kissing my cheek. I couldn’t bring myself to look at his face. Not yet anyways. I was too afraid of what I would find.

“I mean, if someone as high up as McGonagall were to say that Rowle didn’t play an active part in the war, then I would think his sentence would be either erased, or lessened. I’m not sure though, as there are probably witnesses who saw him fighting.” I said, finally bringing myself to look over at Harry.

I was relieved to see that there wasn’t a trace of anger or frustration on his face, only a small smile tugging at his lips when he saw me looking at him. I was finally able to release the breath that I had been holding, thankful yet again that I had Harry in my life.

“Who could we get to go to trial with him that’s as important as McGonagall?” Hermione asked, looking at us.

Suddenly an idea occurred to me, and I looked over at Harry, wanting to see his reaction to what I was about to suggest.

“Well.. Maybe Harry could do it.” I said.

Harry laughed out loud, even leaning his head back because he found it so funny. I glanced over at Hermione who gave me a sympathetic smile as if knowing that Harry would have that reaction.

“What?” He asked as he stopped laughing, looking between myself and Hermione. “I mean.. You’re not serious, are you?” He asked, dropping his arm from my shoulders before leaning back to observe me better. “You’re joking me.” He said, looking at Hermione for help.

“I mean, you did kill Voldemort. Who better to point out the bad guys from the good guys than the ultimate good guy himself?” Hermione said, sounding more and more hopeful.

“You two are absolutely mental. There is no way the ministry is going to listen to  _ me _ .” Harry said.

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t.” Hermione said, looking at me. I nodded in agreement.

He sighed frustratedly. “Okay so let’s say I waltz into the ministry and declare that Thorfinn Rowle isn’t a bad guy after all, and he was just playing games the whole time. What if they say I’ve gone ‘round the bend and send more people out to track him down? What about Rintriata? The baby?” Harry asked, making very good points.

I looked over at Hermione for help, only to find that she was already thinking up ways to get around the issues.

“Well.. Maybe we could say that you saw a wanted poster around and wanted his name cleared? We don’t have to say we actually met him.” Hermione suggested optimistically.

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair before he got up from my bed and sat down on his own.

“It’s completely mental, Hermione, you have to see that.” He said.

Neither myself or Hermione gave any suggestion that we were dissuaded from the idea, continuing to look at Harry as if that would make him change his mind.

He shook his head again, laying down on the bed so that his back was facing us. “No way.” He said, finality in his tone.

I looked over at Hermione who was still hugging her pillow. She looked over at me and then back in the direction of Harry’s back, her eyes practically pleading him to wake up and say that he was on the way to the ministry right in that very moment to announce the innocence of Thorfinn Rowle.

I looked over at Harry, who remained still and silent where he lay on the narrow bed, thinking who knows what. Looking over at Hermione again I shrugged and shook my head at her, silently telling her to drop the subject for now. She sighed and plopped her pillow down at the top of her bed, laying down before tucking her hands underneath the side of her face.

I sighed as well, rolling over to face Harry, observing his back for a long moment before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Harry, wake up.” I said, pushing my fingers through his hair.

He groaned and rolled over, falling off the bed and straight into my arms. I laughed before rolling him back upwards, watching as he sat up, clutching his chest.

“Bloody hell.” He gasped, looking at me. “Thanks.” He said, leaning over to look down at the floor.

I smiled and kissed his forehead as I stood.

“You’re welcome. Breakfast is ready, we were just about to start.” I announced, watching as he sighed and swung his legs off the edge of the bed.

“What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses.

“Seven.” I replied.

Harry looked at me as if I had said I liked wearing women’s thongs.

“SEVEN?! IN THE MORNING?!” He asked loudly.

“Yes, and I can hear quite well at this hour, thank you, no need to shout.” I muttered, walking toward the door.

“You’re all mental. It’s sodding Sunday you know, we don’t have to wake up at the crack of dawn.” He complained as he stood up, stumbling a little as he walked through the door that I was holding open.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, shaking my head as we walked down the hall toward the dining room.

“What’s that, love?” Rintriata asked, setting a scoop of eggs onto the plate in front of the chair I had just vacated.

“Scarhead here was just informing me of how precious his beauty sleep is.” I said as I sat down, nearly falling over when Harry pushed my shoulder in retaliation of my words.

“I was not.” He said, shooting me a glare as I smiled over at him.

“Don’t blame me, it was these three who were up early.” Rintriata said, setting a plate of toast onto the table next to the tea.

Harry looked at me, Rowle, and Hermione as if we were intentionally plotting against him. I rolled my eyes and picked up a piece of toast, pressing it against his lips.

“Shut up and eat your breakfast, Potter.” I said, kissing his cheek before picking up my fork.

* * *

 

We decided to walk back to Hogwarts instead of apparating, which resulted in me being sandwiched between Harry and Hermione, an arm wrapped around each of them as we trekked up the long path back to the castle.

Ron was waiting for us all when we got back to the common room, apparently having known that Hermione had gone to see Rowle. I made a mental note to ask her about that later, as for now I had to finish the paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts. No matter how long I stared at the parchment, or how many breaks I took to join in on the banter that the other three were sharing, I simply couldn’t focus on anything else other than my upcoming meeting with McGonagall.

I hadn’t spoken to her since I was in hospital, and I had  _ never  _ discussed my occupational future with her, or if I would even have one. Half of me didn’t see any point in it because I technically don’t  _ need  _ a career, but the rest was nerves and fear that she wouldn’t be able to come up with anything or anyone that would hire me. I mean after all, who would want  _ me  _ to work for them? My name sends people running.

I sighed and, rolled up the mostly empty piece of parchment, tucking my schoolwork into my bag before I stood up.

“I’m going to go shower and read a little. I’ll see you guys later.” I said, leaning over to kiss the top of Harry’s head before I turned and walked up the stairs.

With a sigh, I dropped my bag down near the bed and pulled off my jacket, walking over to the wardrobe to hang it up. I shivered as I pulled off the rest of my clothes. After tugging on my silk pajama bottoms, I hunted for a sweater that wasn’t too posh to sleep in. I flicked through sweater after sweater, finding that all of mine were made with cashmere or some other fabric that would be a crime to sleep in.

I shut the door of my wardrobe and turned to walk over to the bureau and search for one there, but Harry’s trunk caught my eye. Surely he wouldn’t mind if I borrowed one of his sweaters? I contemplated the thought for a moment before I knelt down and clicked the lock open, feeling very much like I was invading his privacy. I was reminded of when I was a child and would go through Father’s office drawers when he was out.

Pushing aside a few pairs of jeans and old sneakers, I discovered a pile of very soft knit sweaters. I ran my hand along the sides of them, pulling out what felt to be the softest of the bunch, pleased to find that it was a lovely shade of green. As I pulled it over my head, I spotted a small note with my handwriting and reached down to pick it up, finding that it was the very first letter that I had ever left Harry.

I smiled as I rubbed my thumb across it, pleased to discover that he had kept my letter just as I had kept his. Realizing what I was doing, I shook my head and put the letter down, locking his trunk before I could snoop any further. Upon standing up, I realized just how disproportionate Harry’s sweater was to my body. The sizing was far too big, but barely long enough to reach the top of my pants. The sleeves were only about 3/4 the way down my arms, but were loosely fit, giving me plenty of room. I realized that there was a large orange ‘H’ across the front of the sweater.

“Must be a Weasley.” I muttered, rubbing my hand across it fondly.

I gave a content sigh as I climbed into bed, pulling out a book as I set my reading glasses on the edge of my nose.

 

I hadn’t realized I had fallen asleep until Harry woke me up by pushing his fingers through my hair, an event that happened to take place more often that not. 

“Must’ve drifted off.” I said, yawning as I stretched and groaned as Harry stood from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed, holding one of my hands in his.

“Oh, I borrowed one of your sweaters, I hope that’s okay. I got cold. Do you want it back?” I asked, my voice sounding as tired as I felt.

He shook his head as he pulled on his pajamas, his back facing toward me. I frowned a little at his silence. Sure, I hadn't asked the most reaction inducing question in the world but he would usually give me a vocal response.

“Everything alright?” I asked, confused by his silence.

“Yeah.” He said as he sat down on his side of the bed, taking off his watch with much more care than usual.

“You sure?” I asked, sitting up a little straighter.

He only nodded, laying down without another word. I continued to frown at his shoulders, confused by his short tone.

“Did I do something?” I asked, afraid of what his answer might be.

He sighed heavily and rolled over, scooting toward me to where I could see the redness of his eyes. I frowned, immediately concerned.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, propping myself up on my elbow as I ran my fingers through his hair.

“I’m just..” He started, closing his eyes. “really happy.”

I hesitated before pushing my fingers through his hair again, realizing that he wasn’t crying tears of sadness. I let out a small sigh of relief, leaning down to kiss his forehead as I smiled.

“Good. Come here.” I said, laying down next to him before wrapping my arms around his waist.

He pressed his forehead up against my chest, taking in a deep breath as I stroked his hair. I could feel him relaxing in my arms, drifting further and further asleep the longer we lay there together.

“I’m happy, too.” I said honestly, kissing the top of his head as I closed my eyes. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being so understanding and thoughtful. I really appreciate you, and love reading all of your kind comments. You are all such sweethearts and it improves my day when I read the lovely things you say. 
> 
> It's been a very rough week for me, both in college and just with my own personal issues, and having wonderful readers like you all really helps me. Thank you so much for always being kind and supportive, I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me. I hope you have a fantastic day, and thank you for everything. <3 :* :)


	25. Agritudo Saniatro

I tapped my fingers nervously on the table, staring down at mine and Harry’s pile of dirt. My stomach twisted, nervous for my upcoming meeting with McGonagall. Snape had forced Harry to stay behind in Defense Against the Dark Arts, right when I needed him the most.

I looked up as the doors burst open, frowning slightly when I saw Harry practically run down the aisle towards me. He threw his books down as he sat on his stool, grabbing my arm as he leaned toward me.

“Snape told me that he knows a potion we can use to help heal your mum.” Harry whispered excitedly.

I blinked confusedly, a million questions popping to mind.

“How does Snape know about my mum’s illness? What potion did he say? How do we know it’s safe?” I asked quickly, keeping my voice quiet.

“I asked him a while ago, when we got back from your house. I- I forgot to tell you about it, I’m sorry. At the time he said he didn’t know anything, so I didn’t think it was important. He said it was called.. Allgruto- no-  _ Agritudo Saniatro _ , I’m going to research it in the library while you’re at your meeting, Hermione will know where to look. He said that he wanted you to come to the sessions.”

“Of course I’m coming.” I said, as if it were even an option for me not to. “Do you think.. do you think it will work?” I asked hesitantly, wanting more than anything for him to tell me that it might.

I nearly sighed in relief as he nodded.

“Snape said that it was a tricky potion, but it would probably work. We have to give it to her an hour after we finish it, so are you doing anything next Tuesday night?” He asked.

Shaking my head, I smiled at him widely. I looked at his tanned face, his eyes so full of hope and happiness it made my heart swell. I stood before I realized what I was doing, wrapping my arms around him as I did so.

“Thank you, Harry.” I said, kissing the side of his forehead. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Draco.” He replied quietly.

I heard the doors open at the end of the classroom, Professor Sprout came rustling in and greeted the class.

“Good morning, class h- what is everyone looki- oh.” She said, cutting herself off.

I let Harry go, turning around when I realized just exactly where we were. My ears burned as I returned to my seat, clearing my throat awkwardly.

“NOW! Today we will be learning about Pumpkin planting and harvesting..” She started.

I turned to Harry with a guilty smile. “Sorry.” I mouthed, biting my lip as my smile widened.

He smiled back at me, cheeks reddening further.

* * *

 

“Hey, you two. Stop your fighting I’ve got something important to tell you.” I said, catching Ron and Hermione’s attention as we sat down for lunch.

“What, Malfoy?” Ron snapped. Hermione elbowed him in the side, frowning at him for his tone. “Sorry.” Ron muttered.

I chuckled. “No worries. Listen.” I said, leaning forward.. “Snape said that he knows a potion that might help my mum.”

“Oh, Draco, that’s wonderful!” Hermione exclaimed loudly, clasping her hand over her mouth shortly afterwards before lowering her voice. “Sorry.. That’s great, Draco.” She said, happily.

“Bloody brilliant.” Ron said, smiling.

“Harry and I are going to be brewing it over the next week. We are going to give it to her next Tuesday.” I said, taking Harry’s hand in mine as I smiled at him.

“Draco.. about that. I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Hermione started, taking a deep breath. “I’ve sort of been learning that spell you were going to use on your mum. You know?  _ Desseoc expleo _ ?” My smile fell from my face, a spike of fear shooting through my spine.

“What?” I asked sharply. “Hermione, you know what that magic did to me. What if- what if that happens to you? No, Hermione, please tell me you haven’t been using it.”

“I haven’t. Not yet, anyways.” She said turning slightly pink and fiddling with the end of her sleeve.

I sighed in relief, glad that she hadn’t put herself at risk. “Please promise me that you won’t use it.” I said.

“But- but what if this potion doesn’t w-”

“Hermione, please. Promise me.” I repeated, sharpening my tone.

“But-”

“Hermione.” I said harshly.

She tugged on her sleeve, looking down. “Fine.” She said, not looking at me.

“Promise?” I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded hesitantly. “Promise.”

I searched her face for a moment before I accepted her words as the truth, letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” I said.

Hermione crossed her arms, looking disgruntled.

“What time is it?” I asked Harry.

He looked at his watch. “2:47.” He said.

I sighed, taking a long drink of pumpkin juice to calm my nerves. “I’ve got my meeting with McGonagall at 3.” I explained, picking up my bag. “I’d better go.”

I stood, kissing Harry as I did so.

“Good luck.” He said as I walked away

* * *

 

I gripped the strap on my bag tightly, looking up at the large stone Gargoyle that guarded the door to McGonagall’s office.

“Albus.” I said, watching as it hopped aside, letting me step up to the stairs that would lead my to my ultimate doom. Maybe Harry  _ would _ have to make that potion by himself.

I took in a deep breath as I knocked on the door, forcing my shoulders to relax.

“Enter.” McGonagall called.

I pushed through the door, shutting it behind me as I made my way across the room. She gestured to the chair adjacent to her, and I took a seat in it, setting my bag down on the floor.

“How are you today, Mr. Malfoy?” She asked, folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

“Quite well, thank you. How are you?” I asked, crossing my legs.

“I’m well.” She said, taking a deep breath. “I’m well.” She repeated as if I hadn’t heard her the first time.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I nearly jumped when she inhaled, leaning back in her chair.

“Have a biscuit, Mr. Malfoy.” She said, waving her hand at a small plate that I hadn’t noticed before.

“A what?” I asked, sure that I had misheard her.

“Have a biscuit.” She repeated, lacing her fingers as she set her hands in her lap.

I hesitated before reaching forward, picking a ginger biscuit up off of the tray. I held it between my fingers, looking over at her. She raised her eyebrows, glancing between me and the biscuit expectantly. I took a small bite of it, which was apparently what she wanted.

“So, Mr. Malfoy. Have you thought much of your occupational future?” She asked, shifting around a few pieces of parchment that were on her desk.

“No, I haven’t. I didn’t think that I would have one, if I’m honest.” I admitted.

She nodded understandingly.

“Well, there is no doubt that you are very bright.” She said. I blinked, taken aback by the sudden compliment. “You are skilled in potions, amongst several other subjects. Have you ever considered becoming a teacher?”

“Um.. no, I haven’t. I don’t really think that a teaching facility would hire a death eater, anyways, Professor.” I said, frowning at her as if she might have forgotten.

“ _ Ex  _ death eater, Mr. Malfoy.” She corrected. “And you are mistaken. I know a board of education that would be thrilled to have you on board.” She said, picking up a piece of parchment.

“Which one?” I asked with a frown, taking the piece of parchment as she handed it to me.

“Mine.” She said as I looked down at it.

‘ _ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Assistant Position Requirements _ ’ the title read. I looked up at her, expecting her to snatch it out of my hand and laugh at the obviously hilarious joke, only to see that she held her typical demure disposition.

“You want me to work  _ here _ ?” I asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes I would.” She said. “Is that something you might be interested in?” She asked.

“Um.. I- well... I hadn’t really considered it.” I said honestly, never expecting this offer in a million years.

“Well, the offer is on the table. Is there a certain course that you might be interested in teaching?” She asked.

I scratched the back of my neck, frowning down at the parchment.

“I’m quite good at potions. Like you said.” I suggested, looking over to see her nod.

“You took Alchemy in 7th year, did you not?” She inquired.

“I did.” I replied.

“How do you feel about that? Professor Borage could use an assistant. After a year of training, of course, you will then hold your own class.” She explained.

“I was good at it, but I enjoy potion making more.” I said.

“I see.” She said.

“Can I um.. think about it? I just want to know what my options are.” I questioned, trying not to appear ungrateful for the offer.

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy.” She replied, straightening the pieces of parchment on her desk. “Is there anything else that you might like to do as a career?” She inquired.

“Um..” I said dumbly, looking down at the parchment again “I don’t.. I don’t think anyone would hire me.” I admitted quietly.

“Look at me, Mr. Malfoy.” She said sternly.

I obliged, my eyes falling on her stoic, wrinkled face.

“Do I seem like a person who would be dishonest to spare someone’s feelings?” She asked.

I frowned a little. “No, ma’am.” I replied.

“Do I seem unintelligent?” She questioned.

I shook my head. “No, ma’am.”

“Then why do you insist on ignoring what I tell you?” She inquired.

I continued frowning at her confusedly, not knowing where she was going with this.

“You are one of the brightest young men of your year. You’re talented in quidditch, and several academic subjects in which many of your peers struggle. Neither a mark on your arm or family history will change who you are.”

I fiddled with the parchment, unsure of how to react to these remarks.

“Someone out there will see you the way you deserve to be seen, and would be happy to work alongside someone as capable as you.”

I looked down, my ears reddening.

“Thank you, professor.” I said, ducking my head a little.

She was silent for a moment, moving parchment around on her desk.

“I have you scheduled again for next Monday, yes?” She asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Right. Well, that gives you plenty of time to consider my proposition.” She said, standing from her chair.

I grabbed my bag and stood, still holding the parchment in my hands.

“I will see you next week, Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy your evening.” She said, nodding her head at me.

I ducked my head before I turned, walking quickly to the door. When I got out into the hall, I sat down in one of the recesses in the corridor, taking a deep breath.

I leaned my head back against the wall, looking up at the high ceiling above as I processed the conversation I had just had. Exhaling deeply, I looked down at the parchment she had given me, folding it before I ripped it in half. I observed the torn parchment before putting it in my bag, standing up from where I had been sitting, heading towards the common room.

* * *

 

“Harry around?” I asked Hermione as I sat down on the couch.

“No, he’s in the library.” She replied, head hung over her book.

I sighed as I sat down on the couch, pulling out my book.

“What page are you on?” I asked, referring to  _ Transfiguration Through the Ages _ , which we were reading together.

“329. You?” She asked, looking over at me.

“364.” I replied with a smug smile.

She rolled her eyes. “Overachiever.”

I laughed, opening the book on my lap.

I had only read about two pages before Harry arrived, sitting down next to me.

“Hey. How’d the meeting go?” He asked.

“Good. She actually offered me a job here.” I replied, continuing to read.

“Wow! That’s great, Draco.” He said.

“Yeah, it’s great.” I replied, flipping to the next page.

“Do you.. not want to work here?” He questioned.

“It’s not that.. I just..” I sighed, shutting my book. “I don’t know. I feel like it’s a job of charity.” I explained, unbuttoning my sleeves before I rolled them up.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean, it’s lovely of her to offer it, but the only reason she did is because she knows I won’t get a job anywhere else. I’m the son of a death eater. Bloody hell, I  _ was _ a death eater. Who in their right mind would hire me?” I asked, looking over at him.

“I’d hire you.” He said, giving me a smile.

I smirked and scoffed. “Thanks, Potter, but I said someone in their  _ right _ mind, didn’t I?”

“I see how that could be a problem.” He replied, smiling wider.

I shook my head as I opened my book again. “You’re a loon.”

“I know.” He said, kissing my cheek.

He reached into his bag, retrieving a book.

“Here’s a book with  _ Agritudo Saniatro _ in it. I thought we could read some stuff about the potion, just to make sure we know about it before we see Snape tomorrow.” Harry announced

“Oh, good. Thanks. I’ll read it before I go to sleep.” I said, smiling at him thankfully.

He nodded, flipping the book open to begin reading.

* * *

 

I frowned down at the long list of potion ingredients included in the book that Harry had given me, barely looking up as he walked into our room.

“This is quite complex.” I said worriedly.

“I know.” He said, walking up behind me before wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as Harry kissed my forehead.

“We can do it.” He said confidently.

I rested my hand on his arm and tilted my head back to look at him, smiling when he pecked me on the lips. I knew that as long as I had him, I could do anything.

“Yeah, we can.” I said.

He removed his arms from around my shoulders as he walked over to the bed, laying down with a heavy sigh. I looked at him for a long moment before I went back to the book, continuing my note-taking. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I will only be updating on Sundays. I will not be cutting upload days on my other story, Draco Sodding Malfoy, which I update on Tuesdays and Saturdays, so please feel free to check that story or my blog (shewhomustnotbenamed.tumblr.com) for more drarry related posts, videos, or drawings while you wait. 
> 
> I really am sorry that I cannot find the time to write more than one chapter a week, and I know that some of you do not like reading WIP stories with such long breaks in between updates, but I am honestly suffocating right now and something needs to break. When the summer starts up, I will go back to twice a week, but until I feel like I am happy enough and have enough time, updates for this will be once a week. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, believe me, I'm not happy about it either. 
> 
> I hope you all have a fantastic day today, thank you for reading and supporting me, I appreciate all of you so much. <3 xx :*


	26. The Potion's Master

“Well where the sodding fuck have you been?” Pansy asked, plopping herself down on the bench next to me.

“What do you mean?” I asked, looking up from my breakfast.

“I mean that I haven’t seen a bloody blond hair on your stupid head for weeks!” She exclaimed angrily. “And Blaise said that even  _ he  _ hasn’t heard a word from you. Now that you’re dating Potter you don’t have any time for us!”

“That’s not true, we’re in the same classes, Pans.” I said defensively, frowning at her deeply.

“ ‘Being in the same class’ and actually hanging out with one another are two completely different things and you know it!  You use to be with us all the time, and now you’re nowhere to be seen.” She said, folding her arms.

“I see you both all the time.” I said tiredly, beginning to eat my breakfast again.

“Fine. What did we talk about the last time I saw you?” She asked stubbornly, folding her arms.

“Um...” I said, frowning at my goblet. “I don’t know.” I said honestly.

“Exactly!” She exclaimed.

I sighed exhaustedly, tired from staying up to take notes all night.

“Pansy, I’m too tired-”

“For your friends? If you’d like to know Blaise and his mother had a fight again and you know damn well that you’re the only one who can console him. Won’t let me in the damn room and poor Longbottom had to take up a place on the floor in Weasley’s room. Why don’t you get your head out of your arse and start paying attention to people other than your stupid boyfriend.” She said angrily, bumping my shoulder forcefully as she got up from the bench.

“Pansy-” I called.

She flicked me off without turning around, continuing to storm down the aisle. I sighed, turning around to face the table again before pushing my plate of food aside. Resting my elbow on the table, I massaged my temple, closing my eyes as I took in a deep breath.

* * *

 

I tapped my fingers against the hard oak of my desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts, staring hard at Blaise’s empty chair. Usually when he and his mother fought, I was the first to know. He never brought Pansy in on things like this unless I wasn’t there. Sure I had been with Harry a lot recently, but I didn’t think I had been neglecting Pansy or Blaise.

I looked to my right, seeing that Pansy was sitting there with her arms folded, obviously still angry from this morning. If she had wanted to speak so badly with me, why didn’t she just say something in class? She had plenty of opportunity to do so, and so did Blaise. Sure, I have been occupied with trying to find a cure for my mother, and of course my meeting with McGonagall, but I hadn’t been ignoring them.

Have I?

* * *

 

After Herbology, Harry left to go to the library. After kissing him goodbye and saying that I’d meet him there later, I made my way to the 8th year common room. Thankfully, the room was mostly empty, only Longbottom and Cho occupying the small room. I sighed heavily as I walked up the stairs, stopping at the second door I met. After taking a deep breath, I knocked softly.

“Blaise? It’s Draco.” I called.

Listening intently, I heard the soft ruffle of sheets coming from the other side of the door. I knocked again.

“Blaise?” I asked, watching the door handle as I listened again.

“What?” He called back, his voice close, but quiet.

“Are you okay? You weren’t in class today.” I inquired.

“I’m surprised you noticed.” He said.

I pressed my lips together, staring at the door as if it were his face.

“Of course I noticed, Blaise, you’re my best friend.” I said.

“Funny, it doesn’t seem like that anymore.” He replied harshly.

“Can you let me in, please?” I asked, resting my hand on the doorknob.

“Why should I?” He asked.

I exhaled, my eyes dropping to the floor.

“I don’t know.” I replied honestly.

Silence fell, my ears alert for any reply or shuffle of clothing. I jumped when the doorknob rattled, the door opening slowly. Blaise stood in front of me in his pajama bottoms, bedsheet wrapped over his shoulders, dragging across the floor.

“What?” He asked, his voice thick.

I could tell by the puffiness of his eyes that he had been crying, but no doubt was putting up a front against me.

“Blaise..” I said, frowning as I observed his clearly upset expression.

He turned away from me, walking over to his bed. I sighed as I shut the door behind me, dropping my bag down onto the floor next to his bed.

“Why are you here?” He asked as he lay down, pulling his duvet up to his shoulder.

“Because I wanted to make sure you were okay.” I said.

He turned, looking up at me.

“Why are you here?” He repeated, as if I hadn’t answered the first time.

I stared down at his dark face, watching as his chest rose and fell as he breathed, waiting for my response.

“To apologize.” I said.

“For what?” He asked, accepting my answer.

“For not being here when you needed me.” I said.

He continued to look up at me, his dark eyes searching my face for something. His eyebrows tugged together before he turned his back to me again, shoulders shaking as he cried silently. I sighed as I knelt down on the ground next to his bed, reaching my hand out to rest on his arm.

“Don’t-” He choked out, moving his arm away from my grasp. “It hurts too much.”

My hand hovered mid-air, his words hitting me like a slap across the face.

“How do I help?” I asked, resting both of my hands on the edge of the bed.

He shook his head, pulling his knees up to his chest. I watched his back shake as he cried, at a loss of what to do. Back in 6th and 7th year I would just crawl in next to him and hold him until he was okay, but now that I can’t do that, what can I do?

“I’m sorry.” I said.

There was a long moment before he answered, in which he took a few deep breaths.

“I know.” He replied quietly, sniffing a little.

I continued to frown at his back, wishing I knew how to help him. Slowly, I reached my hand forward again, resting it on his arm lightly. He was trembling, his skin cold underneath my hand. We sat like this for a while, both unspeaking and still.

Suddenly, Blaise rolled over, sitting up from where he had been lying to wrap his arms around me, face buried in my neck. I hugged him back, resting my chin on his shoulder as he cried.

* * *

 

I sighed heavily as I dropped down in the chair next to Harry who was occupying a table in the middle of the library.

“How’d it go?” Harry asked, handing a book over to me.

“He’s okay now.” I replied, flipping the book open to where I had inserted a piece of parchment earlier.

“Good, I’m glad.” Harry said, dipping his quill in a pot of ink.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, returning his smile when he looked up at me.

“I love you.” I said.

“I love you, too.” He replied, smiling at me again before looking back down at the book in front of him, beginning to write something on the parchment underneath his hand.

I read for so long that the words started blending together, my hand aching from how much I had been writing. There was a stack of paper in front of me from all the notes I had taken, and a pile of 5 or so books that I had gone through while we had been sitting here.

“We should have dinner before we go.” Harry suggested.

I nodded in agreement, not wanting to lose my place where I was reading.

“Let me just finish this chapter.” I said, dragging my finger down the page.

He agreed without complaint, waiting for me patiently as I wrote down everything I thought would be important. He helped me organize all of my things, placing them in my bag neatly before we headed down for dinner.

I stared down at my plate of food, completely lacking appetite. My stomach was twisting into knots, heart pounding as if I had just run a mile. I looked over as someone sat down next to me, surprised to see that it was Pansy. Blaise filed in next to her, pulling a plate over to himself. I watched as they served themselves food, neither of them paying me any mind.

“Hey.” I said awkwardly, picking at the knee of my trousers.

“Hello Draco.” Pansy said primly, picking up her fork.

“Hey, Draco.” Blaise said in a much more friendly tone.

I smiled at him over Pansy’s head before he started eating again, silence falling between the three of us. Harry nudged my arm, getting my attention.

“It’s 7:45, we should get going.” He said, tilting his head toward the door of the great hall.

I took a deep breath and stood, grabbing my bag from where it sat on the ground. We made our way down the aisle, turning right as soon as we walked through the large double doors. My heart rate was picking up pace the closer we got to Snape’s classroom, the grip on my bag’s handle tightening with each step until the brown wood of his classroom door came into view. I felt sick, like I might hyperventilate and fall to the ground at any moment. My feet stopped moving, heart nearly flying from my chest.

“Harry, what if.. what if we can’t make the potion? What if something goes wrong?” I asked, my eyes locked on Snape’s door.

Harry took my hand in his, catching my attention. I turned my head to see that he was smiling at me, green eyes calm and comforting.

“Everything will be fine. Don’t worry. We can do this.” He said confidently.

I nodded, taking in a deep breath before I gave him a small smile. Looking back at the door, I tried to steady myself, preparing for the first amount of real conversation I would have had with Severus Snape since 7th year. The sound of the clock chiming in the distance drew me from my trance, and I squeezed Harry’s hand as I pushed the door open, holding my breath when Snape stepped into his portrait.

“Welcome.” He said, crossing his arms as we approached his desk.

“Good evening, Professor.” I said, clenching my jaw.

“Good evening. I expect you have a list of the ingredients you will be needing?” Snape said.

“Yes sir.” Harry replied.

Snape pointed to a door on the righthand side of his classroom. “Everything you need will be found in there.”

I let go of Harry’s hand to pull a piece of parchment from my bag, walking over to the door with Harry. When he opened it, I noticed that it was the same exact closet that he had when he had been potions master, but had been magically moved somehow. At least I would know where everything is.

“Read them off and I’ll get them from the shelves.” I said, stepping up on the small footstool, a tray in hand.

“Boom Berry Juice, Aqua Vitæ, Essence of Comfrey, Salamander Blood, Flitterby wings, Horklump Juice.” Harry read off, slowly enough for me to find each ingredient.

I stepped down from the stool, carrying the full tray over to a table which held a cauldron. Returning to the closet, I stepped onto the stool again, waiting for more ingredients.

“Dried Balm leaves, Murtlap Essence, Betony, Knotgrass, Moondew, Octopus Powder, and... Butterscotch.” He said, taking the tray of ingredients from me before I stepped down from the stool.

I followed him over to the table, watching as he organized them in order of the list I had created yesterday afternoon, which listed them in order of how they were used in the potion ingredients.

“Well done.” Snape said, looking at us, his eyebrows raised. “Didn’t miss a single ingredient.” He looked down at us over his large nose. “What does the book say is the first step?”

Harry leaned forward, reading the first step aloud.

“Um.. combine Moondew and Octopus Powder, stirring 6 times counterclockwise.” He said, looking up at him.

“Wrong. Combine Boom Berry Juice and Octopus Powder, stir 5 times counterclockwise and once clockwise. Understood?”

“But it says in the book that we are supposed to use Moondew.” I objected.

“The book is wrong, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape said, crossing his arms.

“How do you know?” I questioned suspiciously. What is he playing at?

“Draco..” Harry said softly.

“Because, I have brewed this potion many times, and I know what is correct and what is incorrect, Mr. Malfoy. I am far more experienced in potion making than you and have had twice as long to perfect my skills. Now. Combine Boom Berry Juice and Octopus Powder, stir 5 times counterclockwise and once clockwise.” Snape said rigidly.

I stared at him angrily for a long moment, not wanting to admit that he was probably right. Only when Harry placed his hand on my arm did I take my gaze from Snape, looking down at Harry’s tanned face. He shook his head up at me, a small frown lining his forehead. I sighed defeatedly, reaching for the octopus powder so that I could measure it. Harry added the Boom Berry Juice, and I stirred 5 times counterclockwise, pausing before the 6th stir to decide if I was really going to trust Snape on this. This is my mother’s life at stake.

With slight hesitation, I stirred once clockwise, just as Snape had directed. There was a tightness in my stomach that I didn’t appreciate, and I exhaled slowly to try and settle my nerves. Snape had always cared for mother, and he wouldn’t be making this offer if he didn’t want to help her.

“What’s the next step?” I asked, looking up at Snape.

* * *

 

After what seemed like an eternity of listening to Snape drawl on, he dismissed us. It took ages to clean up, and the session ended like most of his classes; with much relief.

Harry and I walked out of the door, and I pulled it shut behind us, looking over at Harry. Suddenly his face split into a wide grin. I couldn’t help but laugh, the tension that had been lingering over us in the past two or so hours finally washing away with every breath of laughter. He took my hand as we started towards the common room, letting out small bubbles of laughter as we went.

“’Potter, put those down! They’re not Quidditch balls!’” I said in a very Snape-like way, impersonating something he had said that very same evening.

Harry let go of my hand, leaning over to clutch the handrail as he laughed. I mainly laughed because of how hard HE was laughing, watching as tears welled up in his eyes. It was a long moment before we started up the stairs again, holding hands and the stitches in our sides.

We fell into bed, exhausted from the long day behind us. I reached over and pushed Harry’s hair off of his forehead softly, continuing to smile at his happy face. It was now dark in our room as we lay together not a trace of the sunset to be seen, but I could still see Harry’s face plain as day, as if it held its own light.

“Thank you, Harry. For helping me.” I said as I observed his handsome face, green eyes practically incandescent.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly, taking my smile with him as he pulled away. Suddenly my laughter was gone, and all I could think about was how much he  _ has _ helped me. Not only in this, but in becoming who I am. I would be lost without him.

“I love you, Harry.” I said, finding no other way to tell him how important he is to me.

He looked at me for a long moment, his expression as serious as I felt.

“I love you, too, Draco.” I replied.

We continued to look at each other silently as I pushed my fingers through his soft hair, the weight of our words and the air around us was heavy and comfortable. I knew that whatever else happened, it would be okay because I had him. I will always have him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that next weeks chapter is much longer than this one, however I am very very sick at the moment. Thank you all for sticking by and supporting me, I can't ever tell you all how much you mean to me. Thank you for all your lovely comments- I read each and every one of them, even if I can't find time to reply to all of you, I just want you to know how much I love you and how much your words mean to me. Thank you all from the bottom of my little heart, I hope you have a fantastic week. See you soon with a new chapter xx :*


	27. The Mirror of Erised

Ron and I made our way up to the common room after Herbology- Being that Harry and Hermione had gone up to McGonagall’s office. We were mostly silent on the way up, occasionally looking at each other, but not really having anything to say.

“So um.. When’s your mum’s birthday again?” I asked, trying to think of  _ something  _ to say to him.

“The 30th.” He replied.

“Nice.” I said, ducking my head.

“Yeah.. almost Halloween.” He said with a soft chuckle.

“Yeah.” I said, looking over at him.

He returned my gaze with a lopsided smile, snorting as he laughed.

“This is so bloody weird.” He laughed out.

I laughed, too, nodding my head in agreement as we approached the common room door.

“Vera verto.” I managed to say, pushing the door open.

“I’m going over there.” He said, pointing to the couch.

“I’m going over there.” I said pointing to Blaise and Pansy on opposite sides of the room.

“Good.” He said with a laugh, reaching over to push my arm jokingly as we parted ways.

I could hear him continue to laugh as we walked to different sides of the room. I noticed that I was still chuckling a little myself, and wondered why I found such a simple interaction so amusing. My smile faded as I approached Blaise and Pansy, reaching up to rub at my elbow.

“Hey.” I said awkwardly, returning the small smile that Blaise gave me.

Pansy flat out ignored me, continuing to lay on her stomach, chin rested on her hand as she looked down at a gold pendant, transfiguring into a ring and then back again.

“Hey Pans.” I said, fiddling with the strap on my bag.

She jutted her chin toward me in recognition, not glancing up at me. I looked to Blaise who shrugged his shoulders dismissively, nodding to the chair next to him.

“I need to tell you guys something.” I said, setting my bag down on the floor.

Pansy still didn’t look up, but Blaise set down his book and looked at me attentively.

“Um.. I was planning on telling you both earlier, but I didn’t want to worry you. My mum- well- she’s.. sick.” I said, reaching up to rub at the back of my neck.

“Well you have a family doctor, right?” Blaise asked, looking concerned. Pansy still didn’t look up.

“Yes, but.. He said that her illness was terminal. There’s nothing he can do.” I said slowly.

Blaise automatically reached over to rest his hand on top of mine comfortingly. Pansy finally looked up, mouth slightly ajar as she looked at me.

“Harry and I have been making a potion that we think might work to heal her. Well, that’s what Snape says anyways.” I said with a shrug.

“You’re trusting  _ Snape? _ And that worked out so well last time!” Pansy exclaimed angrily, sitting up.

“You know he’s always cared for mother. He wouldn’t hurt her.” I said, repeating to her the exact thing I had told myself when trying to trust him.

“We don’t know that! Snape is barking mad and you know it.” She protested.

“You adored him all through school!” I countered.

“So?! I was young and stupid. Only a fool would trust him.” She snapped back.

I glared at her, my jaw set.

“He’s the only choice I have.” I said quietly.

“Pansy..” Blaise said softly.

“Don’t you do that!” She exclaimed, standing up. “Don’t you make me try and feel guilty for being mad at you! You have ignored me! I’m your best friend! I’ve been with you through-  _ everything _ . And you ditch me for the golden boy and his two sidekicks!” She shouted.

“Pansy, I didn’t-” I started.

“You did!” She yelled, her eyes now filling with tears of anger. “I’ve always been there for you! To protect you- to listen- we took care of each other and now I’m lucky if I get a word in during Potions!”

She threw a pillow at my chest before storming off up the stairs to the girl’s dormitories in a huff of rage. I heard her door slam, sitting completely still as I let her words sink in.

“Draco?” Blaise asked quietly.

I looked over at him, my mouth slightly ajar as I tried to find words to express what I was thinking.

“What was that all about?” Ron asked from across the room.

“Nothing.” I said without turning around, looking down at my hands to see that Blaise’s was still resting on top of mine. “I um.. I need to go talk to her.” I said quietly, standing slowly as I looked toward the staircase.

“Draco.” Blaise said, getting my attention. “Good luck.” He said with a small smile, squeezing my hand gently.

I nodded in thanks as I headed up the stairs, knocking gently on her door.

“Pans?” I called.

“Leave me alone!” She shouted back, her voice thick with tears.

I folded my arms, resting my forehead on the door.

“Can you let me in please?” I asked.

“No! I said leave me alone!” She yelled back angrily.

“Pansy-” I started, jumping when a loud  _ thunk  _ came from the other side of the door, presumably a result of her throwing an object at it.

“Leave!” She screamed.

I stared at the door as I weighed my options. If I went in, I would probably be hexed. If I left, she would get mad that I didn’t care. If I stood here and waited for her to come out, we would both be waiting stubbornly for probably over an hour. With a deep breath, I reached for the doorknob, twisting it to find that it was locked. Pulling out my wand, I cast  _ alohamora,  _ unlocking the door.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy if you come in here-!” She yelled as I pushed the door open.

I looked over to see that she was standing near the other wall, wand held tightly in her hand. She was glaring at me, chin trembling as she pressed her lips together tightly.

“Get out.” She snapped, somehow managing to look intimidating even with tears streaming down her face.

I remained where I was, the door open behind me as we looked at each other. Her hand was shaking as she bared her wand at me, other hand balled into a fist by her side.

“Pansy, you know that nobody could ever replace you.” I said simply.

She continued to glare at me for a long moment, her breathing becoming louder and louder before she finally dropped her wand, hands coming up to cradle her face as she cried. I walked forward immediately, wrapping her in my arms as she pressed her forehead against my chest. I stroked her hair softly, kissing the top of her head.

She cried loudly, her body shaking in my arms.

“I’m sorry that I made you feel like this.” I said, rubbing her back gently.

She didn’t respond only shook her head against my chest.

“I hate you, Draco Malfoy.” She said as she stood on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smiled. “Hate you, too, Pans.” I replied quietly, finding that my own eyes were stinging with tears.

She sniffed deeply, pulling away as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. Looking up at me, she laughed, wiping away my freshly fallen tears with her thumb.

“Cry baby.” She muttered with a smile, wiping at her eyes again.

“Hypocrite.” I replied, taking a deep breath to steady myself.

She grinned, laughing a little as she fixed her hair. She reached over and took my hand in both of hers, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

“Let’s get downstairs, yeah?” I asked, nodding my head toward the door.

She nodded, wiping at her eyes one last time before inhaling deeply, setting her face to the typical apathetic glare. I kissed her cheek as we headed to the door.

* * *

 

I sighed with relief as we exited Snape’s classroom, turning to look at Harry as he shut the door behind us. He seemed distant, frowning at the hallway in front of us rather than looking at me. I reached my hand over, holding his.

“You okay?” I asked concernedly.

“Yeah, just thinking.” He said.

“About what?” I asked, watching his face carefully.

He pursed his lips and looked down at his watch, shrugging a little before he looked up at me again.

“I’ll show you.” He said with a smile, walking up one of the staircases to our right.

* * *

 

Eventually we found ourselves near the library. He led me to the door of a classroom and brought me into the room. Much to my disappointment, it was completely empty.

“You’ve brought me to an empty classroom. Spectacular.” I said sarcastically, folding my arms and I smirked at him.

He only sighed, shaking his head at me.

“Not empty.” He said, pointing to a tall object covered in a sheet.

“Oh, even better. A mysterious white sheet.” I said as he walked over to it.

He rolled his eyes before grabbing the edge of the sheet, pulling it to the ground. I realized that the object hidden underneath was a mirror; tall with a beautiful frame around it. Looking at my reflection, I saw that I had aged about a century, and was now wearing a hideous jumper with a ‘D’ on the front of it. I leaned my head back and laughed at the obvious prank mirror, probably set up my Fred and George or the likes of them.

“What?” Harry asked.

I straightened up, taking a step toward the mirror to touch my wrinkled face.

“Tricky little thing, isn’t it? Even changed my clothes.” I said, sliding my hand across the words engraved into the edges of the frame. “What’s this gibberish?” I asked before my eyes fell down to my reflection again, catching a glimpse of my wispy grey hair.

“It’s still broken.” Harry said from behind me.

“What do you mean it’s broken. I think it’s wonderful!” I asked, stepping backwards to stand next to him. “What is this? An aging mirror or something?” I asked, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt, watching as my reflection mirrored my actions perfectly.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I mean how does it do that? It changed my clothes and everything. Look at that ghastly sweater I’m wearing.” I said, pointing to our reflection.

I took this opportunity to look at Harry’s reflection, seeing that he was wearing a jumper quite similar to the one I had nicked a few weeks ago to sleep in. He was wearing the same glasses, and still had the same scar and brilliant green eyes, but his jet black hair had turned a dark grey, tanned skin now wrinkled all over.

I watched as his reflection frowned up at me. “I don’t see anything, it’s just us.” He said.

“Well yeah it’s us, but we’re about ninety years old aren’t we?” I said, looking down at him confusedly. “Is this that mirror you were talking to Snape about? What’s it do?” I questioned, remembering the conversation that I had overheard during our time in Snape’s classroom. I reached my hand over to play with Harry’s hair, watching the reflection as my hand slid through his dark grey curls.

“This is bloody brilliant. Why haven’t I seen this before?” I asked, looking down at aged-Harry’s face. He held a strange expression, as if I had given him a piece of bad news. Dropping my hand away from his hair, I turned to look at the  _ real  _ Harry, seeing that his face had gone pale. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked.

“Um..” He said, color returning to his cheeks. “The.. the inscription.. it says um..  _ ‘I show not your face but your heart's desire. _ ’" He said, as if that explained anything.

“What? So my heart’s desire is to wind up a craggy old man?” I asked amusedly.

“Not.. exactly.” He said. “Um.. stay there.”

I watched as he stepped over next to the mirror, confused by his actions. When I glanced into the mirror again, I saw that he was still standing next to me in the reflection. My heart lurched as I jumped to the side, away from whoever had taken Harry’s place next to me.

“What the-” I said, observing the air around me as if someone were hiding right in front of my face.

I concluded that the only two people in the room were me and him, cautiously walking toward the mirror again. As I approached, my usual wardrobe faded into the same ghastly sweater, my hair greying as a figure formed next to me.

Not a  _ figure.  _ It was Harry. Plain as day- only aged drastically, just like I was.

“H-how are you doing that?” I asked, looking at the real Harry who remained next to the mirror.

“I’m not doing anything, Draco. It’s you.” He replied.

I frowned and scratched the back of my neck contemplatively, watching the aged Harry smile and wave at me in the mirror. My eyes traveled over the inscription around the edge of the mirror.  _ I show not your face but your heart's desire. _

So.. It’s not showing my reflection, but what I want most? Why would I want to be old? And especially in  _ this  _ ghastly sweater? I looked over at reflection-Harry’s sweater, realizing that it must be a Weasley sweater. So that means mine was, too? So.. I want a Weasley sweater? And I want to stand next to Harry and have him wear one?

Or.. I want to grow old with Harry? That makes sense. I already knew that. But Harry said that he only saw us in the mirror, so why wasn’t his perspective altered? Unless... he didn’t want anything more than what he had with me right now?

My hand dropped away from my neck as the full realization of what was happening finally struck me. I observed myself and aged-Harry, accepting that it was my heart’s desire to be with him- always. I looked over at the real Harry, as if seeing him for the first time. He looked back at me, green eyes wide as if he were thinking exactly what I was.

We were each other’s deepest desires.

My legs moved on their own, bringing me toward him in two swift strides. I pressed him against the wall, grabbing at his clothes as he knotted his fingers into my hair. He tugged me toward him desperately, moaning against my lips as he pulled at every piece of clothing he could grab. Returning his hands to my hair, he pulled down on it, making me gasp against his lips.

I pulled him toward me by the knot in his tie that I had knotted for him earlier this morning. Breathing heavily, I somehow managed to pull away from our kiss, our faces still mere centimeters from each other as our breaths mingled together in the air between us. He tugged forward on my clothes again and I opened my eyes to look down upon his handsome face.

I kissed him softly, then left gentle kisses on his cheeks and forehead before I intertwined my fingers in his and dragged him toward the door.

The halls and stairways flew past as we made our way to the dormitory, everything a complete blur. All I could concentrate on was Harry’s hand in mine and that his deepest desire was to be with  _ me. _

“Vera verto.” I snapped, throwing the common room door open.

I didn’t care about the staring faces, or any questions that might pop up from the strange scene that I had just caused, all I cared about was getting to our room. With much relief, I pushed our door open, dragging Harry inside before I slammed the door behind us.

  
  
  



	28. Malfoy Manor

The week had flown by, and before I knew it, I was standing outside of the gates at Malfoy Manor, Harry and Madam Pomfrey by my side. We made it through the gates and into the manor in the blink of an eye.

“Mother?” I called, ears alert for the sound of her heels on the marble floor.

Only a split second passed before I heard her familiar footsteps. I smiled as she walked into the room, allowing her to sweep me into her slender arms.

“Draco.” She cooed as she stroked the back of my head lovingly.

I returned her hug, suddenly realizing how much I looked forward to them. She had a way of making everything else feel tiny and insignificant- much in the same way that Harry was able to do.

She released me from the hug and stepped back to observe me, holding my face in her small palms. After examining me thoroughly, she turned to Harry and gave him a brief hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Harry.” She said, the corners of her mouth upturning slightly.

“You, too, Mrs. Malfoy.” He replied, His expression that of complete shock, probably at her unexpected friendliness.

She held out a small, delicate hand to Madam Pomfrey, her mouth now frozen in a smile that she always gave to new guests.

“Hello, I’m Narcissa Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you.”

Madam Pomfrey shook her hand roughly, making mother’s smile falter.

“Poppy Pomfrey. Nice to meet ya.” She said.

They dropped hands and mother rubbed hers gingerly.

“Let’s get on with it then, we only have about 20 minutes. Would you like to go to your bedroom? A comfortable couch, maybe?” Madam Pomfrey suggested.

“Is it necessary that I lie down?” Mother asked.

“Um.. The potion might make you feel a bit tired, so perhaps it would be better if we went to the guest chamber?” I suggested quickly, before Madam Pomfrey or Harry could tell her that the potion would make her fall asleep.

Mother would surely object to being asleep while there were guests in the house. Ignoring Harry’s puzzled gaze, I placed my hand on the small of mother’s back to usher her down the hall in the direction of the guest chambers.

We walked through the Tapestry room and into the chambers, directly over to the tall armchair in the corner of the room. Madam Pomfrey soon joined us, arranging all of her medical equipment neatly on the side table near us.

“That won’t all be necessary, will it?” Mother asked, looking at the table concernedly.

“Of course not. Just a precaution.” Madam Pomfrey said giving her a comforting smile. Mother nodded, eyeing the potion.

“Alright, here you go. You’ll need to drink at least half of it. I’m not sure what it’ll taste like, but, bottoms up!” Madam Pomfrey said, handing the potion to mother.

Mother looked down at it distastefully for a moment before pressing the button to open the cork.

“Bottoms up.” She mumbled.

She held the flask to her lips and tilted her head back, drinking it down with much more success than I had expected. She drank nearly ⅔ rds of the potion before straightening up again, licking her lips as properly as she could. Raising her eyebrows, she examined the flask with much more interest this time.

“It’s quite nice actually.” She said, looking up at me.

Her eyes blinked once slowly before her head lolled forward and I caught the flask as it fell from her slackened grip. Madam Pomfrey lifted her head, pulling back her eyelids. She felt her forehead and then pressed two fingers to her neck, checking her pulse. Madam Pomfrey nodded, pulling out her wand and waved it all around her head before tilting it to the side, reading the edge of it.

“Everything’s good.” She said happily.

I exhaled in relief, looking over at Harry as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

“Thank you. Truly.” I said, both to Harry and Madam Pomfrey.

“No worries, dear.” She said, patting my arm.

I set the flask down on the table, then knelt down again next to mother. After slipping off her shoes, I slid one hand around her back and one underneath her knees, standing up with her in my arms.

I glided up the two stairs to the bed, snapping my fingers to make the sheets pull back. Setting her down gently, I pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and adjusted the pillow underneath her head. Smoothing out her soft hair, I kissed her forehead and leaned back to observe her faintly lined face.

Sighing contently, I hopped off the platform and walked back over to Madam Pomfrey.

“Madam, would you like me to show you to your room now or would you like to wait?” I asked.

“No, no, dear. I’ll be staying here to make sure she’s alright.”

“The entire night? What if you get tired?” I questioned.

“I won’t. I have a patient to attend to.” She said waving her wand at the chair to make it levitate over next to the bed.

“Well...” I said, scratching the back of my neck. “The least I could do is offer you some tea?”

Madam Pomfrey clasped her hands together, her eyes brightening up.

“That’d be wonderful, my dear.” She said happily.

I smiled, content that she accepted. “I’ll be back momentarily.” I said, kissing Harry’s cheek upon my departure.

* * *

 

After settling Madam Pomfrey up with some tea, Harry and I made our way over to my room. I flopped down backwards onto the bed with a large sigh, bringing my hands up to rub at my face. Harry joined me a moment later, lying down quietly by my side. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him toward me, smiling as he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. I stroked his hair gently as I held him, his soft curls wrapping around my fingers sweetly.

“Thank you for coming, Harry.” I said, kissing his forehead.

“Of course. I’ll always be here when you need me.” He replied, giving me a brilliant smile as I looked down at him.

I smiled back. “I know.” I said.

I looked down upon his handsome face for a long moment, watching how his green eyes shone beautifully. After kissing his forehead, I sat up, sliding off the waistcoat that I wore. I unbuttoned my shirt, suddenly feeling like it was constricting my breathing. Pulling off my belt, I draped it on the bedpost as I passed, along with my waistcoat, making my way over to the windows.

I looked out across the lake beyond our house as I rolled up my sleeves, observing how the water rippled as it met the rocks on the shore. Too frequently I would get lost in the way the water reached the shore, or be fascinated by how far the fish could jump from the water. I could spend hours watching this lake, days, probably. Reluctantly, I averted my eyes, waving my hand toward the fire to ignite it before taking a seat on the piano bench.

I rested my fingers on the keys, as I have done hundreds of times before. I hadn’t planned to play the song that I did, but I’ve found that this piano sort of draws a song from  _ you  _ instead of it being the other way around. With every note I was pulled deeper into the depths of my own mind, barely hearing the deep notes flowing around me.

Before I knew it, the song was over, and I was left sitting there in the silence without so much as a note falling from my fingertips. I opened my eyes and looked down at the piano before me, only one thing on my mind.

“Harry.. What if the potion doesn’t work?” I asked slowly.

“It will work, Draco. We did everything correctly.” Harry replied calmly.

I dropped my hands onto my lap, still concerned, regardless of Harry’s words of comfort. He walked over to me, sitting down on the bench next to me with his back facing the piano.

“If it doesn’t work, we can try something else. Maybe Madam Pomfrey can look her over or something.” He said, reaching his hand up to push my hair away from my face.

I nodded, my eyes still on the piano in front of me.

“What if we make it worse?” I asked worriedly.

“We won’t.” He replied steadily.

I looked over at him, finding a confident expression across his face. Nodding, I turned around on the bench to face the same direction as him, waving my hand at the piano to make it play one of my favorite songs. Harry stood, outstretching a hand in my direction. I looked at it, and then up at him, my eyebrows drawing together.

“What?” I asked.

He wiggled his fingers, smile growing on his tanned face. I smirked, realizing what he was trying to do. Giving a heavy sigh that didn’t match the smile on my face, I took his hand and let him pull me into a standing position. He wrapped his hand around my waist and spun us around to the music. I couldn’t help but grin at him as he spun me away, twirling me in a circle before wrapping me back into his muscular arms. He dipped me low to the ground, and a laugh fell from my lips as he pulled me up again.

We danced around my room along with the music, letting our concerns melt away- if only for a little while. I smiled down at him, once again thankful that he always seemed to bring me out of my most troubled states.

We landed on the bed in a heap of duvet, our noses nearly touching as we smiled at each other.

“Thank you, Harry.” I said quietly. “For everything.”

He reached out and pushed his fingers through my hair slowly, leaning forward to kiss me.

* * *

 

I pushed open the door to my bedroom, breakfast tray in hand. Looking over at the bed, I saw Harry turn his head to look over at me.

“Morning, Potter.” I said, setting the tea set down on the end of the bed. “Sleep well?” I asked, waving my hand at the tea to serve itself.

Harry nodded, rubbing his eye adorably as he propped himself up. I sat down on the bed next to him, kissing his forehead.

“How’s your mum?” He asked.

“She’s doing well according to Madam Pomfrey.” I said, handing him a cup of tea.

“Good.” He said, smiling at me as he took a sip.

I watched as he looked around my room, over to the fire and then toward the bureau which held rarely updated photographs. Suddenly his mouth dropped open, eyes locked on the ceiling.

“What?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Your room is amazing.” He said, looking back down at me.

I laughed and shrugged. “Thanks. I guess I’ve just gotten used to it. I’ve lived here my whole life.” I said, looking around the familiar room. Not much has changed since I was a child, except for the bed. “What did your room look like when you were a kid?” I asked curiously.

Harry looked down at his tea, cheeks reddening.

“Well.. I moved into my cousin’s old room when I was 11 so it mainly had all of his stuff in there. There was a bookcase against the wall. It was kind of small.” He said, still looking down at his tea.

“Why didn’t he move his stuff out? Did he move into your old room or something?” I asked confusedly.

He shook his head. “Erm... no... it was more of a place for him to store his broken toys, actually. He had another room for himself.”

“Well if his stuff was in there, why didn’t you just move them to your old room?” I asked.

“They probably wouldn’t have fit, honestly.” He said, taking another sip of his tea.

“Bloody hell, how many toys did the bloke have?” I asked, imagining heaps of broken toys filling my own room.

“I lived in a broom cupboard.” Harry said quietly, still looking down.

“Sorry?” I asked, frowning a little.

“My room... it uh.. I lived in a broom cupboard. Under the stairs. Until the summer before my first year at Hogwarts.” He muttered, chewing on his lip nervously.

My stomach dropped, gears in my brain grinding together as I tried to process this information. How could Harry-  _ my  _ Harry- with such a big heart and kindness in every fiber of his being- how could  _ he  _ have grown up in a broom cupboard? Who would be so cruel so  _ blind  _ to see Harry for who he is and  _ still  _ lock him away in a place meant for coats and cleaning supplies?

Harry looked up at me slowly, his bright green eyes traveling around my face. All I could see was that boy I met at Madam Malkins so many years ago, scrawny in every sense of the word. I had no idea. None at all.

“I-It’s okay though. I was a small kid anyways.” He said quickly, smiling at me a little bit.

Suddenly I felt an overwhelming wave of anger. Yes he was small, but that was only because he lived in a sodding broom cupboard. No doubt that these monsters who raised him neglected him, too.

“How could they do that to you?” I asked, unable to keep the anger from my voice.

“Uh- I mean It’s fine now. No big deal.” He said lightly, finishing off the rest of his tea.

He leaned forward to set his cup down, and I wrapped my arms around him, practically pulling him into my lap as I hugged him tightly. Harry reached up and pushed his fingers through my hair slowly, as if trying to comfort  _ me.  _ All I could wonder is how someone could ever see Harry as less than the loving, altruistic person that he was.

After a long while, I leaned back slightly, pushing a cluster of curls off of his forehead. I looked around his face, trying to find the words to explain what I needed to tell him- what he  _ needed  _ to know.

“You’re the most wonderful man I’ve ever met. You deserve only the best. You always have. I-” My throat was tight, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion as I looked at him. “I promise to give you everything you deserve, for as long as I am with you.” I said softly.

He slid his hand up my chest, holding my face in both of his hands as he smiled up at me.

“I know.” He said confidently, leaning forward to kiss me.

He broke away from the kiss, our foreheads resting together. I continued to hold him tightly, wondering how he could have so much confidence in me- when I couldn’t even find that amount of confidence in myself.

I leaned forward and kissed him again, this time with much more urgency. I rolled him backwards, our lips never parting from the kiss that we held. He knotted his hand into my hair as I kissed his neck, my fingers tucking into the curly hair at the nape of his neck as I did so. I promised myself then and there that I would always do everything in my power to give him the life that he deserves. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little late- honestly I didn't think that I would be able to find time to write this at all. I've been so busy lately, it's crazy. I hope I'll be able to find more time to write longer chapters for you guys. Thanks for sticking with me and always being so lovely- I'll never be able to tell you how much you mean to me. I hope you guys all have a great week, and aren't too stressed out about anything. Love to you, Shelby xx :*


	29. Healing

I reached for my rook, sliding my finger across the smooth marble surface as I contemplated my next move. Suddenly, I heard mother’s voice like an echo in the back of my mind, the connection that had been silent all day and night, now forming again.

 _Draco._ She called, her voice distant like she was shouting across a canyon.

“Mother’s awake.” I told Harry, standing from my chair and abandoning the chess game that we had been playing.

I apparated straight to the guest chambers, sitting on the edge of mother’s bed before taking her hand in mine. Reaching up, I pushed her hair behind her ear, watching as her blue eyes fluttered open. Madam Pomfrey propped her up on a few pillows and handed her a glass of water.

“How are you feeling, mother?” I asked her once she had taken a drink.

“Quite well. My hands, they’ve stopped shaking. I don’t hear that ringing noise anymore. I won’t know entirely until I stand up.” She replied, her voice gravely and slow.

She set the glass on the bureau and pulled the sheets off her legs. I stood up, holding out his hand to give her something to hold on to. Madam Pomfrey shuffled over, standing next to Harry with her wand out, preparing to catch her if she fell. Mother braced heavily on my arm as she stood, her other hand on the table. Her white hair fell in front of her face, which she flicked away when she was in full standing position. Exhaling shakily, she looked around at us, a slow smile spreading across her face.

I laughed with her, sighing in relief as she hugged me, my arms wrapping around her thin frame.

“Everything’s good.” Madam Pomfrey said to us as she tucked her wand away.

My eyes stung with tears of relief as I held my mother, looking over at Harry who was smiling up at me. I closed my eyes and buried my face in mother’s shoulder, thankful that this sickness was no longer a burden to her. She stroked my hair gently, sniffing heavily against my shoulder. Her slim body shook as I held her, and I realized that she was, in fact, crying.

Mother used to cry a lot. In fact, nearly every time I saw her she seemed to be crying. However, up until now, I couldn’t remember the last time that she _had_ cried. Thankfully, it was for a much different reason. Mother pulled away after another moment, wiping her eyes before smoothing out her skirt. She held her chin up as she stepped down in front of Harry, pulling him in for a hug.

I tucked my hands in my pockets, smiling down at him as he looked at me with wide eyes.

“Thank you, Harry.” Mother said, kissing his cheek as she pulled away.

She reached up and pushed aside Harry’s hair, like she does to mine all the time. Mother stepped past him after another long moment, reaching over to shake Madam Pomfrey’s hand to display her gratitude. Harry stepped up next to me, giving me a handsome smile.

“I told you we could do it.” He said.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling down at him as I pulled him into a tight hug.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” I said, a more serious note in my voice.

He didn’t reply, only hugged me more tightly.

* * *

 

We ate a slow dinner before heading back to Hogwarts, dropping by McGonagall’s office to share the good news before heading up to the common room.

“That’s wonderful!” Hermione said, jumping up to hug each of us in turn.

“Brilliant.” Ron said, clapping a hand on each of our shoulders.

“I’m going to go tell Pansy and Blaise.” I said, tilting my head in their direction.

Harry nodded, kissing my cheek before I walked across the room.

“Hey.” I said sitting down on a pouf next to Blaise.

Pansy was laying stomach down on the floor in front of us, flipping through a book lazily while Blaise fiddled with his wand, levitating a pillow above Pansy’s head.

“Hey, Draco.” They both said, neither enthusiastically or coldly.

“Mum’s healed.” I said, practically bursting to share the news.

Blaise dropped the pillow on Pansy’s head as he grinned over at me, only waiting a split second before leaning over to give me a congratulatory hug. We were both thrown to the ground as Pansy launched herself onto us, leaving us in a laughing heap.

“Pansy!” Blaise exclaimed, his voice muffled from being sandwiched between the two of us.

“You’re crushing me.” I choked out.

“Uhg, babies.” Pansy muttered, standing up.

She held a hand out to each of us, pulling us into standing position with much more strength than expected. I brushed myself off dramatically, earning a shove from Pansy before she gave me a real hug.

“So this means we have to attend her birthday party next year?” Blaise asked.

“What?” I asked, looking over at him as Pansy released me.

“Your mum. You know I love her but those parties are a real pain.” He replied.

“Blaise, you were just saying at the last party how good they are for your sex life.” I pointed out.

“Guess I just don’t have the stamina that I used too.” He replied with a large sigh, plopping down into the chair from which he had risen.

“You’re 18.” I replied with an eye-roll.

“Um, 19, actually. Bad friend detected.” Blaise retorted.

“Relax, I haven’t missed a birthday.” I muttered, returning to my pouf.

“Yes, but you’ve missed several anniversaries.” He replied, holding his chin high. “When we first met, our first date, first kiss-”

“Kiss?” Pansy asked, eyebrows arched.

“Jealous?” Blaise asked, mischievous smirk spreading across his lips.

“Don’t be absurd, I’ve kissed Draco before.” Pansy replied.

“What!” Blaise cried out. “I thought I was your one and only?” He asked, eyebrows pulling together.

“Blaise I have a boyfriend.” I said with a small smile, glad that he was at least being lighthearted about the subject.

“Yes. It’s _me._ ” He replied with a simulated frown on his face.

“Yes, you’re right. Silly me, I must have forgotten while I was snogging Harry Potter.” I muttered, resting my chin on my hand.

“How dare you! I did not approve of such things.” He said, folding his arms.

I smirked, raising my eyebrows at him.

“Though, can I watch next time?” He asked, leaning forward intently.

“Blaise!” I exclaimed in horror, pushing against his shoulder to get him away from me, my head tipping backwards as I laughed loudly. “Uhg we need to get you a date with someone, you absolute deviant.” I muttered, looking over at Pansy for help.

“Don’t worry, I’m on it.” She replied.

Blaise simply sighed, shrugging his shoulders a little as he gave a dismissive pout.

“You and I both know we’re destined to be together, Pans.” He said, giving Pansy a wide grin.

“BLEGH.” She exclaimed, throwing a pillow at his head.

I laughed at the feigned look of offense that Blaise put on, a hand coming up to clutch his heart as if he were deeply hurt by her words.

“You know you love me.” Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Yeah, I do, you sodding idiot.” She replied, rolling her eyes at him.

He grinned at her widely, kneeling down from his chair to kiss her on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but couldn’t help let a small smile form on her seemingly permanently frowning lips.

* * *

 

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Harry, his warm back pressed against my chest. Smiling, I nuzzled my face into his soft hair, wrapping my arms more tightly around him. He inhaled deeply, stirring in his sleep. I left soft kisses across the side of his neck, smiling as he muttered something and turned, his shoulder resting against my chest heavily.

“Potter.” I muttered, kissing the side of his forehead.

“Mm?” He hummed back, turning his face toward me.

“It’s time to wake up.” I said, sliding my fingers through a cluster of his curly hair.

“No.” He replied, his forehead pressing up against my chin.

“Yes.” I replied, letting my hand trail from his hair down the side of his face.

“Mnmm.” He hummed.

“Come on, scarhead.” I said, my lips curving into a smile.

He sighed, his breath making my neck go hot.

“Shower?” He asked, face still tucked away underneath my chin.

“Will that get you out of bed?” I asked, my fingers dragging up and down his arm.

“Or back into it.” He said grinning up at me, opening his eyes for the first time that morning.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him.

“You’re impossible.” I muttered, pushing my fingers through his hair.

“Mhmm.” He hummed in agreement, his green eyes traveling over my face carefully.

It was always strange looking at Harry without his glasses, as if the bright color of his eyes would burn right through me without the protective shield of his glasses. Even in this sleepy state, his gaze was penetrating and raw- not even giving me the option of hiding a single secret from him.

“Shower.” He stated, smiling up at me sleepily.

After leaning up to press a soft kiss against my lips, he rolled out of bed, sitting up before stretching his long, muscular arms in the air. I crawled over, sliding a leg next to each of his, wrapping my arms around his stomach before kissing his shoulder. He hummed contently, leaning back against my chest before folding his arms on top of mine.

“Now who doesn’t want to get out of bed?” Harry asked, turning his face to kiss my jaw.

“It’s not my fault I find your body heat is inviting. You’re like a personal radiator.” I said, resting my chin on his warm shoulder.

He chuckled, his thumb rubbing up against the back of my hand. He stood, turning around to face me, our hands now intertwined. He grabbed our towels from where they were hanging on the door of the wardrobe, hanging them on his shoulder as he lead me to the door. We walked down the stairs and into the washroom, happy to find it completely empty.

I pulled back the curtain, letting Harry step in before I shut it behind us both. He turned on the water and it tumbled down onto his shoulders, making the nest of hair that sat on his head turn into long wavy locks. If his hair were straight, it would be as long as mine was. He stepped backwards, raising his hands towards me. I walked under the stream of the water, closing my eyes when water threatened to fill them.

Harry slid his hands up my arms and across my chest slowly, and I could practically feel his gaze traveling over my body, heat rising to my cheeks. No matter how many times I kissed him, or had sex with him, or cuddled with him at night- I always felt so.. _exposed._ Though not necessarily in a bad way. Actually.. it was sort of exhilarating. My heart was thudding in my chest as I opened my eyes, watching as Harry squirted shampoo into the palms of his hands.

I stepped backwards as he stepped forwards, the stream of water now washing down his back as he pushed shampoo through my hair. His large fingers felt nice against my scalp, and my eyes fell shut again as I relaxed into his hands. There was no longer a weight lingering over me, the pressure that had been on my shoulders for the past few months now completely gone, as if the water had washed it right down the drain.

He leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses against my collar bones, his fingers still massaging shampoo through my hair. I reached my hand up, sliding them across his water-slicked back as his muscles moved underneath my fingers. He moved his calloused hands down to my shoulders, sliding the shampoo over my arms and chest tenderly. I raised my head and looked down at him, reaching my hand up to push aside his soaking wet hair.

He smiled up at me sweetly, seemingly having no idea how much he soothed me with just a few gentle touches.

“I love you.” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“I love you back.” He replied, now sliding shampoo across my shoulder blades.

I sighed happily, letting him pull me under the stream of the water.

* * *

 

We sat down at the table for breakfast, Harry’s shampoo still lingering in the air around me. Hermione and Ron had already taken their usual seats across from us, halfway through their meals.

“We’re going to the Burrow this weekend, correct?” I asked Harry.

He nodded, scooping some eggs onto his plate.

“Are you going to tell me what you got her?” He asked, looking up at me.

I smiled and shook my head, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

“I hate you.” He muttered, stabbing into his sausage forcefully.

I chuckled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” I murmured.

He sighed, resting his chin on his fist.

“Oh, that remind me, Harry, did you write to Rowle about going to see him?” Hermione asked from across the table.

“You’re going to see Rowle?” I asked with a small frown.

“I thought we all could. I want to talk to him about scheduling a trial to clear his name.” Harry replied.

“You actually want to try and do that?” I questioned.

“Of course.” Harry replied. “He deserves to walk around a free man, and I’m going to try my best to make it that way.” He said, taking a bite of eggs.

“Thank you, Harry.” I said, for probably the millionth time.

He looked up at me, as if he hadn’t expected the gratitude.

“You’re welcome.” He replied with a small smile, bumping my arm with his shoulder.

I leaned over and kissed the side of his forehead, continuing to watch him for a moment, shaking my head at his altruistic nature.

Sighing to myself, I went back to my breakfast, a small smile finding its way to my face. I had a feeling that it would stay there for a very long time.

* * *

 

I apparated to Hogsmeade straight after class, pushing through the door of Galdrags. I was happily surprised to see the same girl that I had seen a few weeks ago, humming a song to herself as she sorted a large pile of small boxes, dividing them into two small piles on the floor by her feet.

“Erica, right?” I asked as I approached.

“That’s me-” She said, looking over at me with a smile.

She hesitated for a brief second, apparently deciding her expression before her smile grew again, continuing to sort through the pile of boxes in front of her.

“Draco, right?” She asked timidly, looking over at me shyly.

“That’s me.” I replied, using her response from earlier.

She smiled again.

“What can I do for you?” She asked, politely.

“I’m here to pick up the order that I placed a few weeks ago? I’m afraid I might be a bit late on that.” I said apologetically.

Immediately her smile fell, her posture going from relaxed to tense in a split second.

“Right. Your order. Let me just go check the back.” She said quickly, nearly stumbling over the pile of boxes at her left.

“Take your time.” I called after her, watching as she disappeared through the double doors that lead to the back.

I sighed as I observed the pile of boxes, wondering what I did to suddenly upset her. Tucking my hands in my pockets, I paced a slow line in front of the desk, letting my eyes travel over the objects and clothing that were collected in the cramped store. I looked over when Erica re-entered, immediately noticing the fear and concern flooding her features.

“Sir- Mr. Mal- Draco- I um- it seems that we don’t- your order- it, well- I-” She stuttered out.

“Take a breath.” I said patiently, having trouble keeping up with her scrambled words.

She nodded, rubbing her wrists nervously as she collected her thoughts.

“Um.. About a week ago your order arrived and.. I didn’t- I didn’t think that it met the appropriate standards- well I didn’t think it was exactly what you were looking for- s-so I sent it b-back to the jeweler to have it r-redone properly- and- and well... It’s not back yet, sir.” She explained choppily.

“I see.” I said, carding a hand through my hair.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, sir, it was thoughtless of me to send it back without knowing your time schedule, I understand if you would like a price deduction-” She started.

“No, no, that won’t be necessary.” I said quickly. “I appreciate your attention to detail, truly.” I said, trying to get that worried look off her face.

“It’s just that I really do need it by Saturday. It’s my bo-” I cut off, my mouth going dry when I realized what I was about to say. I took a deep breath, steadying my voice. “It’s my boyfriend’s mum’s birthday, so I wanted to have it on time, you see.” I explained, carefully, watching her expression.

She seemed not to hang on the declaration of my sexuality, but instead nodded stepping forward to scavenge through a pile of papers.

“I think- I think that it should be here tomorrow. I labeled it as urgent, so it shouldn’t be more than a week before it’s returned, sir. I would be happy to owl it to you, or alert you when your order arrives, sir.” She said, finally coming across the paper that she was looking for.

“Could you please owl me when it arrives? I’ll come to pick it up. I wouldn’t want to cause any problems incase it gets lost in the post.” I said.

She nodded, grabbing her inkpot from where it was sitting on the table in front of me. She pushed aside papers, boxes and other miscellaneous objects seemingly in search of a quill. Raising my hand, I cast a silent accio, the quill emerging from the large pile of boxes that sat on the counter. Reaching out, I handed it to her with a small smile. Upon seeing my friendly expression, she seemed to calm down a little, taking the quill from my hand without hesitation.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” I replied.

“Where should I send the alert to?” She asked.

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” I replied.

She wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

“Malfoy, is it?” She asked, glancing up at me with a sarcastic smirk.

I nodded, my smile growing wider.

“Interesting name, I don’t believe I’ve heard it before.” She said, lips curving even farther upwards.

“Really? My father has a range of men’s cologne that usually make our name quite popular amongst witches and wizards.” I replied, barely missing a beat as the lie fell off my tongue.

She pursed her lips, frowning contemplatively.

“Well I’m a squib, so that must be why I’ve never heard of it.” She said, waving a hand dismissively.

“Mm, probably.” I replied with a smirk, looking down at my fingernails for a long moment before meeting her gaze.

We both burst out laughing, my stomach actually beginning to ache. I rested my hand on the counter to stay upright, the room blurring as tears of laughter formed in my eyes.

“C-cologne-” She choked out, her hand on her chest as she laughed.

She reached over and gave my arm a shove, shaking her head at me as she laughed. I shook my head as I took a few breaths, my cheeks aching from the smile they held.

“You’re absurd, Draco Malfoy. How have I not met you sooner?” She inquired.

I simply shrugged, smiling at her happily. This is the first stranger I’ve actually spoken to outside of Hogwarts that didn’t treat me like some evil person trying to curse them if they looked away.

“I’ll owl you as soon as your order is in.” She informed me.

I nodded my head in understanding tucking my hand back into my pocket.

“Thank you, Erica.” I said with a smile.

“You’re welcome, Draco. I’ll see you soon.” She said.

“See you.” I replied, turning my back on her as I made my way out of the shop, lips still turned up into a smile.

  



	30. The Burrow

On the way back from Rowle’s, I somehow managed to pop into Galdrags and grab Molly’s present without Harry spotting me, racing back up to the castle just as Ron and Hermione made it through the door of the common room.

“We were wondering where you’d gotten too.” Hermione said as her and Ron convened near the fire.

“Sorry it took longer than expected.” I replied as I sat down on the couch next to Ginny Weasley, who was playing with what looked like a blue fluff of cotton.

Suddenly the door burst open and Harry entered, the clock chiming in the distance.

“Just on time.” Hermione said as Harry jogged across the room.

“Let me just grab my things.” He said quickly, hopping up the stairs.

“I would have thought with all the time he spends with you, he might've learned to be a little more organized.” Hermione said, flipping the page of her book.

I shrugged and sighed, leaning back against the couch.

“The only difference between me and him is that I  _ look  _ like I have everything together. In reality, I’m just barely more prepared than he is.” I confessed with a shrug.

“Never thought a Malfoy would have the guts to admit they’re just like everyone else.” Ginny said from beside me, still playing with her cotton ball- which was now making noises.

I didn’t get a chance to reply because Harry had come down from our room, breathing rather heavily.

“Ready?” He asked as he walked in.

We all stood, tucking away books and other things that had kept us occupied while we waited. I put on my bag as Harry walked over, greeting Ginny happily. 

“Hey Gin.” He said, smiling at her.

“Hey.” She replied, reaching down to grab her rucksack.

“I got it.” I said, extending my hand toward her bag. 

“That’s alright, It’s not that heavy.” Ginny replied, making to pull it onto her shoulder. 

“I have no doubt that you could carry it even if it were.” I said, still outstretching my hand. 

“Well... Alright then...” She said, handing over her bag.

I took it, trying to ignore that it was nearly three times as heavy as my own. Stepping over to Harry, I slipped his rucksack off of his shoulder, slinging it on top of mine.

“Let’s go.” Ron said, leading the way to the common room door.

* * *

 

We apparated right into a wide grassy plane. Looking in front of me, I saw what looked like 5 or 6 houses stacked right on top of each other. It smelled strongly of grass and dirt, but the smell was not unpleasant. Harry held my hand as we walked toward the house, following Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who had apparated before us.

I set mine, Harry’s, and Ginny’s bags down as soon as I got inside, letting my eyes travel around the place. My gaze fell on a very plump woman, who I knew to be Molly Weasley. We shook hands awkwardly before she moved on and hugged Harry. I looked over to see dishes washing themselves over the sink, spotting a pair of knitting needles going to work above a ball of yarn.

I took in a breath, a familiar scent filling my nose. But where did I know it from?

“It smells like...” I muttered, inhaling again. “Like..” God where was this from? It’s so familiar. I looked over at Harry and it suddenly struck me. “It smells like your shampoo, Harry.” I said, watching as he exhaled, seemingly in relief.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. “Well, I do hope that’s a good thing.”

“Oh, it is! Of course.” I said, quickly.

She looked up at me for a moment before getting distracted by her own train of thought. “Harry, dear! Come, come, I wanted to show you something!” She said grabbing his arm to pull him into the kitchen.

“Tosser.” Ginny said, grabbing her bag from the floor. “I thought you were about to say something rude. I didn’t want to have to punch you on your first day here.” She said with a smirk.

“There’s always tomorrow.” I replied with a grin, picking up both mine and Harry’s rucksacks.

She laughed and shook her head, turning to walk into the living room. I turned when Harry approached, frowning when I saw the redness in his eyes.

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” He said, not acknowledging his seemingly tearful nature. 

He nodded his head toward a staircase that lead off of the living room, turning to lead me up into the rest of the house.

* * *

 

After a quick tour of the Weasley home, in which I saw that Ginny  _ does  _ have a girly side, Bill and Charlie don’t know how to clean, and that Ron is apparently blind judging by the color of his room, we were called downstairs for dinner. Being that we had just eaten at Rowle’s house, neither myself or Harry were hungry at all. I presumed that Hermione would be on the same wavelength, but judging that Ron was a walking garbage disposal, one could assume he would be up for two portions or more.

While I had been thinking about this, I hardly noticed when Harry walked straight into a man who I had not seen before.

“Harry!” He exclaimed, seemingly as surprised by this unintentional hug as Harry was.

“Hey, Mr. Weasley. How are you?” Harry asked with a surprised laugh, stepping away from the brief hug.

“I’m excellent! Excellent!” Mr.Weasley replied.

He looked at me when he noticed I was there, and I couldn’t help but notice the way his smile faltered as he looked at my clothes.

“Draco.” He said, extending his hand. “How are you?”

I shook his hand, giving the best smile I could muster.

“I’m great, sir. Thank you for having me.” I said.

Mr. Weasley nodded, observing me for a moment before turning to the table. “Let’s eat, shall we?”

Harry and I made our way to the table, sitting across from each other. I was between Ron and Mrs. Weasley, neither one my most or least preferred dinner companions.

“You have a beautiful home.” I said to Mrs.Weasley, trying to come up with appropriate dinner conversation.

“Well thank you, dear. That’s sweet of you to say.” She replied, giving me an unexpectedly warm smile.

I smiled back, my ears heating up as I looked down at the table in front of me. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me, and wished that Harry had chosen to sit next to me instead of across from me. Instead of looking around at the watchful eyes, I chose to straighten the plates and silverware in front of me, noting how different it was from the way mother would set up dinner.

Mr. Weasley sat down in his place at the head of the table, reaching for the nearest dish of food.

“Draco, do the thing.” Ron said from beside me.

“Pardon?” Draco asked, I asked, looking over at him confusedly.

“You know. The thing.” Ron repeated, waving his hand through the air.

“Ohh.” I said, realizing that he was telling me to serve the meal as I had done at Rowle’s only hours ago.

I waved my hand though the air, watching as the serving spoons lifted up and began serving in a neat and organized fashion. I took into account that myself, Harry and Hermione were not hungry, and was sure to give us all lesser portions while the rest of the family got heaping plates.

As soon as the spoons and forks returned to their allotted dishes, I was overwhelmed with tokens of thanks and various compliments from different members of the Weasley family. My eyes landed on Harry who grinned at me widely, eyes squinting up adorably.

* * *

 

After a surprisingly relaxing dinner, we convened in the living room, myself, Harry and Ron taking the floor while everyone else got a place on the couch or in one of the many comfortable looking chairs that littered the small room. Harry and I were leaning against the arm of the couch, listening to the chatter around us. I looked up at the mantle to see it packed full of different photos of red-haired people, all grinning so widely it brought a smile onto my own face.

In fact, ever since we had gotten here, I have felt rather cheerful. Whether that was because Harry was with me, or because of the other people here, I wasn’t sure. Maybe it was the general aura of the Burrow. I can’t believe that I had lived my whole life imagining this place to be a pigpen. Sure, nothing was fancy or as polished as my house, but.. somehow, that made everything seem more inviting. I wasn’t afraid of breaking anything or happening upon something out of bounds.

I glanced over at Harry who was looking across the room at Bill and Ron as the conversed, a small smile pulling at his lips that I doubt he even noticed. Scooting my leg over, I nudged him, smiling at him when he looked up at me.

“Thank you for letting me come along.” I said.

“Thank you for coming.” He replied, returning my smile.

“I see why you like it here so much.” I said, looking around the room again briefly.

I looked back down at him when he kissed my temple. Leaning forward, I had every intention on kissing him, but spotted Ginny out of the corner of my eye at the last second. Harry turned to look at whatever had stopped me, exclaiming in shock as a bright flash of light lit up the room.

“What was that?” He asked, lowering the arm that he had raised in defense of this attack.

“It’s called a photograph you big baby.” Ginny said, tossing a picture into his lap.

He picked it up to observe it, and I leaned over to see what Ginny had captured.

In the picture, Harry and I were holding hands. He leaned up to kiss the side of my forehead, and I looked down at him with a smile that I had never seen on my own face. I had leaned forward just barely before spotting Ginny, and Harry turned his head, his smile still lingering on his face. The photo looped again to Harry kissing the side of my forehead, and I watched the smile that was on my face, wondering if that was always how I looked when Harry was around.

I rested my head against Harry’s shoulder, wrapping my arms around his bicep before curling my knees up to rest on the side of his leg. I closed my eyes and listened to the laughter and various chatter of everyone in the room, the warmth of the house and the fire next to me making me feel more at home than ever before.

* * *

 

I woke up to a knock on the door, sitting up when they knocked again. The door creaked open and Ginny walked in, her hands outstretched to try and feel where she was going. I opened my mouth to warn her as she walked toward me, but she tripped over Ron’s bag anyways, crashing to the floor.

“That sodding arse-” She muttered.

“Ginny?” I asked.

She looked up quickly, blinking to try and adjust to the darkness.

“Draco?” She asked.

“Yeah.” I replied, standing before I helped her up. “What are you doing in here?” I asked.

“Hermione wanted me to ask Harry if he wanted to help us make the cake for mum.” She explained.

“I can help.” I offered.

“ _ You _ ?” She asked.

Even in the darkness I could see lines of disbelief etched into her face.

“Yes.” I replied, trying not to be offended by her shocked tone.

“Well. Alright then.” She said. “Come on.” She said, gesturing for me to follow her as she turned around.

I reached out and grabbed her arm to hold her up as she tripped over Ron’s bag again, having to clasp my hand over my mouth as she kicked it to the other side of the room.

“Fuck off.” She swore under her breath, storming out of the room.

I chuckled as I followed her, glancing back to observe Harry in the darkness before shutting the door behind me.

* * *

 

“Well that should be good.” Hermione said before brushing her hands off dramatically, resting her hands on her hips as she sighed in relief at being done.

I looked around the room that we had decorated, pleased by the variety of streamers and balloons that we had arranged in a hopefully aesthetically pleasing way.

“We can start breakfast in a few hours. What time does your mum wake up?” Hermione asked Ginny.

“About 8 or 9. We should start at about 7:30 I think.” She said with a wide yawn.

“Okay. Let’s get some sleep.” Hermione said, casting some sort of charm over the cake before taking off her apron.

Ginny rubbed her eye sleepily as she turned to walk toward the stairs. I climbed up behind her, my stomach squeezing nervously at the question I had been afraid to ask her thus far.

“Hey, Ginny?” I said as she reached her door.

“What, Malfoy?” She asked, leaning against her doorframe.

“Um.. This might be a weird question, but-”

“You’re a weird guy, so I wouldn’t expect anything less.” She said, looking down at her nails.

I observed her for a moment longer before deciding that it wasn’t worth it. I suppose Mrs. Weasley could just have a pocket mirror instead.

“Never mind.” I said dismissively, turning to start up the stairs towards Ron’s bedroom.

“Hey-” She said, her hand landing on my arm. “I was kidding. Well, not the part about you being weird- but anybody who dates Harry has gotta be off their rocker.” She said with a lopsided grin that reminded me of George. “What’d you need?” She asked, folding her arms again.

“Well.. It’s about your mum’s present. I wanted to put some pictures in it, but I don’t know where any are other than the one’s on the mantle. Do you have any that I could use?” I asked.

“Umm..” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah, I have some, I think. I might’ve moved them to the attic..” She trailed off as she turned toward her bedroom, walking over to her wardrobe.

I followed her in, standing a few feet from the doorway as she knelt down, pulling out what looked like an old shoebox from the bottom of it.

“Ah, got it.” She said, standing up again.

She walked over to her bed, folding her legs as she opened the lid of the box. Tilting it to the side, she fanned them all out across the soft quilt of her bed before picking up her wand.

“Lumos.” She muttered, giving herself some light other than the faint blue color that was coming in through her window.

She looked over at me, seemingly realizing that I was still at the door.

“Come on then, did you want the pictures or not?” She asked, holding her wand up higher to see my face better.

I walked forward, sitting on the edge of her bed before pulling my wand out.

“Lumos.” I said, holding my wand over the pictures to get a better look at them.

They all resembled those that were on the mantlepiece downstairs, but these seemed to range farther back in time than any of the others.

“This is from my birthday when I was 6.” Ginny said, picking up a picture, smiling down at it fondly. “Fred and George showed me how to ride a broom that day. Mum found out and she was  _ furious. _ ” She said, grinning now. “They were always getting me into trouble.” She said, setting the picture down.

I spotted one where it appeared that the entire Weasley family were in a field of sunflowers, all smiling for a group picture.

“What’s this from?” I asked, picking it up.

“That was a few years ago when we went to Cairngorms Park. We didn’t really do much there, but it was a nice trip.” She said with a shrug, staring down at the picture for a long moment. “Well.” She said after a while, setting the picture down. “These are all the ones I’ve got, I’m sure there are some up in the attic if you wanted more.” She said.

“Okay, thank you.” I said, sorting through them.

I picked out some nice family portraits, the sunflower one included, and some pictures of them all individually. Ginny seemed not to mind my indecisiveness, apparently lost in the pictures that lay in front of her, occasionally picking one up if it caught her attention. After I had collected a decent amount of them, flipped through to make sure I had everything.

“I think these will be good.” I announced, pulling her out of the trance that she had apparently fallen into.

“Okay great.” She said with a yawn, beginning to push the pictures back into the shoebox.

“Thank you for your help.” I said, stacking the pictures into a neat pile.

“No problem, Malfoy.” She said, resealing the box.

I picked it up as I stood, carrying it back over to the wardrobe. Walking over to the door, I began to pull it shut behind me, holding my wand out to get a clear view of the stairs.

“Hey, Draco?” Ginny called from her bed.

I turned, holding my wand out into her room.

“Hm?” I asked, my eyes finding the faint outline of her face.

“You’re a good guy. I’m sorry I misjudged you.” She said.

“Thank you.” I said, not having any other response.

“Just don’t hurt Harry or I’ll punch you in the face.” She said.

I laughed, taken off guard. “Believe me, I won’t.” I replied, still chuckling.

“I know.” She said.

I lingered in the doorway for a second, deciding on what I should reply.

“Goodnight, Draco.” She said, sparing me from thinking up a response.

“Goodnight, Ginny. Thanks again.” I said, stepping back into the hall before snapping the door shut. 

  
  



	31. Natales Necpraeteritus

I crept back into Ron’s room after making breakfast, finally finishing up Molly’s present and wrapping it in the small velvet box in which it came. I flicked my wand at Ron to silence his snoring- though he would undoubtedly break it in a few minutes. There was a tapping from the window and I walked over, unlatching it to let in Harry’s owl. She hopped in, ruffling her feathers before settling in the corner of the windowsill.

I crawled up, tucking my knees up against my chest as I stroked her feathers, part of me wishing that Harry wouldn’t have to give her away today. Just as I predicted, Ron broke through my silencing charm, his soft snoring filling the room. I looked out the window across the miles of grass and trees, mindlessly stroking the soft feathers of Harry’s bird.

“Hey.” Harry whispered.

I looked over to find his hair a tousled mess, his handsome face flushed from sleep, and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey.” I replied quietly. “How’d you sleep?” I asked, continuing to stroke the owl’s feathers.

“Decently. You?” He asked, walking over to crawl up on the windowsill next to me.

“Good. Ron snores loudly. Had to use a silencing charm a few times.” I said, adjusting my legs to accommodate his.

He rested his legs against mine as he looked out across the garden, sighing a little as he did so. There was a clanking from above, something that I had been hearing on and off all night long.

“Did you hear that?” I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“It’s a ghoul. Kind of a pet of theirs.” Harry said casually. I arched an eyebrow and looked down at him questioningly. “Just another quirk.” He muttered with a smile.

I sighed looking up at the ceiling again. There was a question on my mind that I was afraid to ask, though, I guess now was a better time than any.

“Do you think they like me? Ron’s parents?” I asked unable to bring myself to look Harry in the eye.

“Of course they do.” Harry replied with a laugh.

“Really?” I questioned, analyzing his face suspiciously.

He nodded, smiling at me reassuringly. I practically sighed in relief, leaning back against the wall behind me.

“It’s just.. I know how important they are to you. I don’t want to mess up anything else.” I said with a shrug, now fiddling with the twigs on the birdcage.

“What do you mean ‘anything else’?” Harry questioned, clearly confused.

“I mean.. My father. He always told me that the Weasley family were traitors, so I just assumed they were bad people.” I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. “I’ve been horrible to nearly everyone in the family, and so has my father. Do you think... Do you think they could forgive me for that?” I asked, looking over at Harry nervously.

“Of course, Draco. You were just a kid, you didn’t know any better. It’s not your fault.” Harry said reaching out his hand to rest it on my arm comfortingly. He took in a breath, as if to speak, but the voice that followed did not belong to him.

“Well you were a right git.” Ron proclaimed from across the room, making both myself and Harry jump.

I flushed, looking down at my lap, preparing for the worst.

“You were a snobby prick. Just cause I had hand-me-downs and a big family. ‘Course it bothered me. It bothered all of us. And your dad- well- I’ll not start on him.” I swallowed, thankful that he would at least spare me from that torture. “Thing is, Malfoy, for some reason- no, I couldn’t say why- my plonker of a best friend decided that you were a great match for him. Now at first I nearly had a stroke, don’t get me wrong.” He muttered under his breath. I looked over at Harry who gave me a sympathetic smile. “But now- now, I get it. You guys are great together- really. My mum thought I’d gone mad when I told her about you guys, but she doesn’t have a problem with it. Nobody in my family does. I mean, it’s like Harry said, it’s not your fault you were a git.”

I glanced over to see that he was smiling, apparently pleased by what he had said. I couldn’t tell if what he said was positive or negative, so I continued to sit there and look at my lap.

“Thanks, Ron.” Harry muttered under his breath. “Nobody here is holding anything against you. I promise.” Harry said, patting my arm gently.

I looked up at him, finding a sincere smile on his face, and then looked over at Ron who shrugged and nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, Ron.” I said.

Ron cringed and waved me away, shaking his head.

“Bloody hell, stop calling me that would you. I’m not your bloody boyfriend.” He said, pushing the sheets off his legs to stand up. “Best you shower soon, Malfoy, hot water goes fast.”

“I’ve already showered, actually.” I replied.

“How long have you been up?” Harry asked.

“About 4 hours.” I replied, glancing down at Harry’s watch.

“What?” Harry asked confusedly. “You’ve been up since 5?” He questioned.

“Ginny, Hermione and I set up everything downstairs. I help a bit with breakfast but they said they could handle the rest.” I stated.

As if on queue, I heard Mrs. Weasley’s voice from downstairs. “All this for ME?” She shrieked.

I grinned, standing from the windowsill. “Best you get the owl ready.” I said, walking through the room and out the door.

I made it downstairs just as Hermione and Ginny were enveloped in a hug of thanks from Mrs. Weasley. I laughed at Ginny’s strangled expression, glancing over my shoulder as Harry, George, and Bill came down the stairs.

“I can’t believe this!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, leaning back to look at them lovingly.

When she spotted Harry, George, and Bill from behind me, she came bustling over, knocking into them so violently I was sure they were going to tumble over. She kissed all of their cheeks, turning to take in the decorations of the room once again. I held my breath when she spotted me, my eyes going wide.

“And YOU!” She said, a finger pointing at me as she hurried over, giving me a crushing hug around my stomach. “You sweet boy! Helping the girls with all of this!” She cooed, patting my cheek thoroughly.

I smiled, but was spared from making any further comments due to the appearance of Mr. Weasley. He burst through the kitchen door holding something behind his back, seemingly oblivious to the decorations in the kitchen.

“Arthur! Look at what the-” She stopped mid sentence, her hand jumping to her mouth.

“Happy 50th, Molly.” He said.

I looked over at him to see a beautiful brown barn owl inside of a copper cage. It hooted softly, ruffling its feathers when Mrs.Weasley charged at Mr. Weasley, pulling his head down to kiss him. There were many gags around the room, and an ‘aww’ from Ginny.

“It’s my 49th, but God, I LOVE YOU.” Mrs. Weasley said, kissing him again.

I looked over at Harry nodding my head toward the owl at his feet. Harry shrugged in response, bending down to grab the cage and carry his owl back upstairs. I smiled as I watched him go, glad that he got to keep the own he had so obviously become fond of.

* * *

 

We had convened into the living room after breakfast to begin the present-opening ceremony. So far, Mrs. Weasley had opened Ginny’s present (a blue wispy object that examined moods), George’s present (new floo powder that was supposed to leave your clothes ash-free) and Charlie’s present (a dragon scale necklace). The next one she picked up was mine. 

I held my breath, watching as she opened the velvet box, giving off a soft gasp. She lifted the disk from the box carefully, picking up the piece of parchment that I had placed inside to give her more information on it.

She read it thoroughly before setting the parchment and the box down on the table in front of her, popping open the lid of the album open. She smiled as she looked down upon it, her hand leaping to her mouth after a moment, eyes filling with tears.

“Arthur, look.” She muttered, leaning on her husband. He stared at it for a moment, and then he formed the same expression that Mrs. Weasley had. Clearing his throat, he looked around the room at all of us. 

“Who’s this from, then?” He asked, his voice steady.

“It’s from me.” I announced quietly.

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath, watching me for a long moment before he began to nod, wrapping an arm around Mrs. Weasley.

“Thank you.” Mr. Weasley said, taking his eyes off of me to look back at the present again.

“What is it?” Harry asked me quietly.

“I call it  _ natales necpraeteritus _ . It roughly means ‘family is not lost’. It’s kind of like a photo album. The top has pictures of all of them, where the bottom has individual pictures. They fade away, bringing up a new picture. I thought’d be nice.” I explained, observing the entire family as they crowded around it, watching the pictures fade in and out. “I put you and Hermione in there, do you think that’s okay?” I asked, looking over at Harry.

Harry nodded, observing them all as they looked down upon it. “Yeah. It’s brilliant.” He said, leaning over to kiss my cheek. “That’s really thoughtful, Draco.”

I blushed, smiling at him. “Thank you.” I replied.

Harry sat up, scooting over to get a look at the album. I watched his face as he observed all of the pictures, waiting patiently until he scooted back over to me.

“Where’d you get those pictures?” He asked.

I grinned widely, turning to face him. “It’s a secret.” I said quietly.

He shoved my arm, a reluctant smile forming on his face. “You’re impossible.” He said.

“George, honey, could you put that on the mantle, please?” Mrs. Weasley said, her voice thick.

George took the small object, walking over to set it on the mantle behind us. I looked over to see that he had kept it open, faces of the family still smiling happily out of the screen.

After George returned to his seat, Mrs. Weasley took a very deep breath, wiping her eyes on her dress.

“Come here, then.” She said, standing and extending an arm toward me.

I continued to sit where I was, in denial that she was actually directing this invitation towards me. When no one else moved, I scrambled to my feet, walking over to accept her hug. She hugged me tightly, but with less velocity as the last hug. This one was firm, but soft and comfortable. Patting my back she began to pull away, wiping at her face.

“Right sweet boy you are. Thank you, dear. Mmm you smell good, too!” She said, pressing her face against my chest to inhale again. I laughed, blushing a little at the unexpected compliment.

“Thank you.” I muttered, smiling down at her shyly before returning back to my seat.

“Now! Let’s see what we have left.” She said, offering a small laugh to break the stillness of the room.

She grabbed the long box that I recognized as Ron’s, opening it with a gasp of delight.

“They’re beautiful! Thank you, honey.” She said, hugging Ron with a kiss to his cheek.

After a few more presents and hugs, she finally grabbed Harry’s box, which had been the thing on which everything else was sitting.

Harry leaned forward and I looked over to watch his face as she opened it. The joy shown on his face made it seem like  _ he  _ were the one opening the present.

“It’s gorgeous!  _ Feel it _ !” She said to Ron and Mr. Weasley, who reached out to touch it as Mrs. Weasley picked it out of the box.

She stood, pushing her arms through the sleeves.

“Oh, Harry, it fits perfectly! Thank you, dear, I really have been needing a new one.” Harry grinned brightly as he stood to accept Mrs. Weasley’s hug, sitting down again as she took a deep breath, smiling around at all of us. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve such a wonderful lot to call family. Thank you all for such beautiful presents.” She said, her eyes welling with tears once again.

Simultaneously, George, Bill and Ron got up to hug her. The others followed in suit. Hermione and Harry stood, walking over to the group hug. I looked down at the hem of my trousers, suddenly feeling incredibly out of place.

“Get over here, you tosser.” I heard Harry say.

I looked up at him, hesitating for a moment before I stood, walking over to get as close to Harry as possible. Unexpectedly, a long, gangly arm shot out from the mass of bodies, grabbing the back of my collar before yanking me forward into the hug. I was 78% certain that my cheek was being pressed against someone’s breast- and there were only three people here who would fit that criteria- all of which making my skin crawl.

“How ‘bout some cake!” George shouted, his voice muffled by the crowd.

Much to my relief, everyone released the hug, heading into the kitchen. I took a moment to straighten my shirt, happy to not be pressed up against everyone, but honored that I got to be part of it, regardless. I felt someone take my hand and looked to my right to see Harry, a smile spread across his face.

“Not quite sure if my face was pressed against a shoulder or a breast.” I muttered, rubbing my cheek with my spare hand.

Harry laughed as we walked into the kitchen, this time taking seats next to each other.

“Did you three make this?” Mrs. Weasley asked, gesturing to the cake.

I nodded along with Hermione and Ginny.

“It’s beautiful!” Mrs. Weasley said, observing the decorations.

Due to the extensive cake decorating classes that mother dragged me to every Wednesday, I was very skilled in the craft of cake decorating. There were orange and green roses dotted in clusters around the edge of the circular cake, white icing spread smooth against the top. Surrounded by candles,  _ Happy Birthday! _ was written in black cursive letters. I was actually quite proud of it.

“That was all Draco’s doing. Hermione and I just made the cake part.” Ginny said, nudging my arm.

I blushed embarrassedly looking down at the counter.

Percy flicked his wand, setting the candles aflame.

“Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you.” Ginny began, the rest of us joining in.

“Happy Birthday Dear mumissweasleyyyyyy, Happy Birthday to youuuuuu.” We finished.

George chimed in. “And many moreeee.” As Mrs. Weasley blew out her candles.

Chatter arose as Mrs. Weasley was handed the knife to cut the cake. She passed out the slices as everyone fought over who got which piece. Harry handed me a piece and I grinned at him, finally feeling like I could just blend in.

“..not like you need another piece with that fat head of yours!” Ron exclaimed to George, who was trying to scrape another piece of cake onto his plate.

I laughed at George’s expression, rubbing my hand across my face as I shook my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry poking at his cake, a muted smile pulling at his lips.

“You alright?” I asked, observing his face as he looked up at me.

He nodded, smiling at me before kissing my cheek.

Over the noise of the rest of the family, Mrs. Weasley got my attention.

“Draco dear, feel free to have another piece of cake. It gets a little crazy when food’s involved, but I think Ron can spare a third helping.”

“Hey!” Ron protested, cheek-full of cake.

I laughed, declining the offer.

“It’s okay, thank you. One was enough. If you want to see people fighting over food you should go to one of mother’s events. There’s nothing like watching full-grown men in dress-robes fight over the last good bottle of champagne.” I muttered with a smirk, remembering Mother’s birthday a few years ago.

“Does she have events often?” Mrs. Weasley asked, probably more to keep conversation going rather than out of sheer curiosity.

“Um.. a few times a year. Mainly for big holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving.” I said with a shrug.

“Thanksgiving? Isn’t that an American Holiday?” She asked quizzically.

“Yes, Mother mainly celebrates it so that she has an excuse to make a load of food. She claims it’s for cultural representation.” I explained with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, well that’s lovely of her.” Mrs. Weasley said, looking like she was trying very hard to come up with something more to say.

“Actually, um, I was planning on just inviting Harry, but seeing as no one else will really be willing to join us this year... do you think that you and your family would like to come celebrate Thanksgiving with us?” I asked.

“What- you mean us? Go to Malfoy manor?” Ginny asked, clearly overhearing the conversation.

Suddenly the room was silent, someone down the table cleared their throat.

I blushed at the sudden silence, not realizing that I had been speaking so loudly. “Well... yes. If you want.” I muttered, poking at my cake awkwardly. It would have been better for Mrs. Weasley to reject the offer in peace rather than the entire family at once.

“Well of course! Yes! We’d love to come! That’d be lovely, wouldn’t it Arthur?” Mrs. Weasley said, jabbing Mr. Weasley in the ribs with her elbow.

He coughed, holding his side. “Ye-Yes! Of course it would, Draco, how nice of you to offer. You’re sure it won’t be too many people?” He questioned.

“There will be plenty of room. The more people the better, actually, mum loves hosting events.” I said honestly. “Actually, if you wanted to invite your wife and her parents, you’re welcome to do so.” I offered Bill.

“Oh- Uh, sure, yeah. Thanks, mate. I’ll let them know.” He said with a sharp nod.

“Wonderful! Wonderful.” Mrs. Weasley said, going back to her cake.

I sat up a little straighter, grinning down at my cake. Though I could feel the watchful eyes of the Weasley family, it didn’t phase me, my cheeks now aching with the smile they held. I heard Ron clear his throat loudly, probably gesturing for the rest of the family to stop gaping at me like I just told them I was pregnant.

I smiled over at Harry, and he smiled back, taking another bite of cake. Slowly the regular conversation began to rise again, the white noise of chatter now becoming something I enjoyed being around. 

  
  



	32. The Daily Prophet

We wandered up to the Gryffindor common room after the Halloween feast, Harry, Ron and I taking seats by the fire while the majority of everyone else went upstairs. I began reading a book that Hermione had suggested to me, my head resting in Harry’s lap. We were only there for a few minutes before Harry suddenly got up, setting a pillow underneath my head in replacement of his lap.

“Be right back.” He said, walking over to the staircase.

I returned my gaze to my book and continued reading, looking up only seconds later as Harry returned, now wearing a jacket, gloves and a scarf.

“I’m going to take a walk. I’ll be back in a few hours.” He said, heading toward the door.

“Where?” I asked, sitting up now, slightly concerned. Harry never took walks alone.

“Just outside. Don’t wait up.” He replied, giving me a small smile.

I looked to Ron, seeing that he looked unconcerned- then again, Ron never looked concerned- so that wasn’t much to go off of.

I watched Harry as he walked through the door, fighting the urge to follow him, or call out to him. The door shut, leaving just me and Ron alone in the common room now.

“What’s that about?” I asked Ron with a frown.

He shrugged, his eyes on the magazine in his lap.

“Does he take walks a lot?” I questioned, wondering if this had been a regular thing before I came into the picture.

“Sometimes. It helps him clear his head. Usually does it before quidditch matches.” Ron replied.

“Well, he’s not in quidditch.” I pointed out.

He shrugged again dismissively, as if he very much wanted to drop the conversation. I sighed, picking up my book again. I’m sure at least 5 minutes had passed before I realized that I had simply been staring down at the words in front of me instead of reading them. Something wasn’t right.

“Do you know where he’s gone?” I asked, looking over at Ron again.

“Malfoy.” Ron said tiredly, looking over at me. “Just leave him be, okay?” He asked.

“Is he okay?” I asked, closing my book now.

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes at me as he stood from his chair, heading toward the dormitory staircase. I pressed my lips together and sighed, turning my attention to the fire.

“He’s visiting his parent’s graves. If he’s not back in 20 minutes, I’d go after him. Godric’s Hollow, the graveyard near the church. Give him some time, though.” Ron said before starting up the stairs.

“Thank you.” I replied, looking over at the clock which hung above the common room door. 

I told myself that I’d give him until 10 o’clock before I went after him, propping my book open on my lap. I stared down at the words in front of me, trying to force my eyes to read and comprehend them. Instead, they kept traveling over to the clock impatiently, my foot beginning to tap in anticipation.

“Fuck it.” I muttered, shutting my book.

I took the stairs by two, snatching my jacket off of the bed before storming back out again, headed to Godric’s Hollow.

* * *

 

I apparated to a small town with cottages lining each side of the street. There was nothing particularly spectacular about it, except for an intricate fountain in town center. I immediately spotted the stained glass from the church windows, looking down to see a small, fenced in cemetery. Walking forwards, I pushed the fence open, looking around in search of Harry. I spotted the top of his head just before he disappeared, seemingly kneeling to the floor.

Slowly, I walked forward, hearing Harry’s soft murmurings, becoming more comprehensible the closer I got. I stopped walking when I was about ten feet away, suddenly coming to the realization that he was crying. Not small tears, or even just a few sniffs, but instead with long, rattling breaths that made his whole body shake. He was breaking- and so was I.

“He’s dead, and you’re dead, and Lupin and Tonks and Fred and Sirius. Everyone’s dead! Everyone but me!” He sobbed out, hitting the ground with his fist.

I wanted to call for him- wanted to go forward and say something that would bring him comfort- but I was at a loss. Of all the words I’ve read, there was not a single phrase or quote that I knew to ease this pain.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach, letting out long sobs as he leaned forward, his forehead almost touching the ground. Taking large gulps of air, he shook his head, trembling now.

"I was too late. I couldn't save-" He choked out, continuing to shake his head as he cried.

Finally, I was able to get my legs to move, closing the small gap between myself and Harry as I knelt down next to him, resting my hand on his shoulder. He sat up immediately, wiping at his face as he turned away from me embarrassedly. It was then that I realized I had never announced my appearance, but due to the fact that he didn’t even glance up, I knew that he knew it was me.

“Ron said you might be here. I hope you don’t mind that I came.” I said softly, sliding my hand across his shoulders to wrap my arm around him.

He didn’t reply, only stared down at the ground as he wiped at his face again. I pressed my lips together and pushed my fingers through his soft hair, swallowing the knot that was in my throat.

With my free hand, I reached out and wiped the snow off the top of the gravestone. For some reason I felt like even snow, one of the purest elements in the world, did not have a right to cover their headstone. No, they deserved something more elegant. Something more meaningful than frozen water.

I pulled out my wand, glancing over at Harry timidly before sliding it through the air, producing the white flowers that my mother so dearly loved. Mainly because she claimed to be named after them. Narcissus flowers have always been my favorite, nice to look at, nice to smell. All in all a beautiful flower, something I deemed worthy enough to protect Harry’s parent’s graves.

I laced a lighting charm in with them, watching the lights fade in and out like fireflies. Tucking my wand away, I pulled Harry up against my chest, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

“There’s nothing wrong with crying, Harry.”I said softly.

He took a deep breath, and for a moment I thought he was going to lean away. Suddenly he gripped the lapel of my jacket, letting out the most heartbreaking cry that I had ever heard. It was as if he had been holding it in since the war ended, sobs ripping through his body so violently that I shook with him.

I blinked away the tears that were welling in my eyes, forcing myself to focus on the names on the gravestone in front of us. It would be of no use for both of us to lose it at this time. I rubbed his arm comfortingly as I swayed side to side gently, resting my cheek on the top of his head. Every cry that fell from his lips felt like a stab to my heart, but I knew that there was nothing I could do to help. Sometimes, you’ve just got to cry.

* * *

 

Eventually, Harry’s sobs turned into wet sniffs. I didn’t know how long we had been there, but my legs were freezing cold and aching. I could tell that he was cold, too, because he shivered against me, taking a deep breath. I kissed the side of his forehead, which was much warmer than I expected it to be, pushing his hair off of his face before wiping away the tears that had remained there.

He continued to take in deep breaths of the cool winter air as he stared at the gravestone in front of us, his hand slowly falling away from my lapel.

“The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.” I read.

I didn’t know why I read it, but it felt right. There was nothing to be said, except to repeat the small reminder left behind. Harry nodded, reaching out to touch their names before he stood up. I immediately pulled out my wand, drying the legs of our trousers before I linked my arm in Harry’s.

“Thank you. For the flowers. And everything else.” Harry said shakily, his voice sounding raw.

“Any time.” I replied.

“Let’s go, yeah?” He asked, squeezing my arm gently.

I nodded, kissing my fingertips before resting them on top of their gravestone. Harry looked up at me questioningly.

“Just another way of saying rest in peace.” I explained.

Harry nodded, repeating what I had just done. I kissed his forehead as we walked out of the cemetery, hand in hand as the chime of the church bell rang behind us.

* * *

 

Things went back to normal too soon. It felt like it had been weeks since we had been in school, when in reality it had only been a couple of days. We sat down for breakfast, the same way we always did, sharing what each of us had on the agenda for today. Most of us just had classes, but Harry had planned on meeting up with Kingsley to discuss Rowle’s sentence. Of course, it would all be in hypotheticals and he would not discuss Rowle specifically, but it was still risky.

Hermione and Harry had been discussing the details of the meeting when Harry suddenly stopped, shaking his head in Hermione’s direction. Without another word, he slid down the bench away from me, resting his elbows on the table as he spoke to Dean and Seamus.

“What’s that about?” Ron asked.

I shrugged and shook my head, watching as they handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry stared down at the paper with a look of disbelief, his eyes flicking across the words quickly as his mouth hung ajar. Suddenly he reached his hand over and grabbed my arm, shoving the paper into my hands without a word.

* * *

 

**“HARRY POTTER, SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD. GAY?**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Not a wizard or witch that doesn’t know his name. Recent observations from onlookers in Hogsmeade Village --a wizarding village near  _ Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-- _ spotted the young hero with a tall gentleman, heading into a quaint tea shop that is highly known for its romantic decorum. This is the second time the boy has been seen with this mysterious lover, once before by the same spectator.

“I saw ‘em the first time ‘bout mid September, then again a few weeks ago. They were in the same place, window of some shop drinkin’ tea. I saw they were a lil’ close, but my suspicions were confirmed when I saw em’ walk out, holdin’ hands.”

-Martin Grevsky.

Mr. Grevsky also claims to have seen the taller gentleman kissing the young hero as they walked hand and hand down a small road, in the direction of Walkins Grove square. One wonders why Mr. Potter hasn’t come forward to announce this, and if this secret isn’t the only thing he’s been hiding.”

* * *

 

The toast that I had been chewing felt like sand in my mouth. I looked up at Harry, and then over at Ron and Hermione who had been questioning what the article said insistently. I handed the paper to Hermione, finishing off the rest of the food in my mouth as I searched Harry’s face for some sort of reaction. Did he care? Was he concerned about people finding out about me? Would he break up with me when people started finding out?

Dean and Seamus started scooting down the table as Hermione spit out question after question, wondering why this was all happening.

“I thought you knew.” Seamus said, guiltily. “It was printed on Friday.”

Dean hit Seamus’ arm. “I told you he didn't know.”

Seamus just continued to look at Harry guiltily, taking the paper back from Ron after he was done reading.

“Sorry, Harry.” Seamus said.

“It’s alright, no big deal. I just don’t see why this is such big news?” Harry said, looking around the table.

Ron shrugged. “Prophet’s probably just hunting for something interesting. I guess anything about you is worth publishing.”

“What if they find out that I’m your boyfriend? What if they find out that the ‘savior of the wizarding world’ is dating a death eater’s son? Hell,  _ I'm _ a bloody death eater.” I said, now beginning to feel sick.

"No you, aren't." Harry said firmly, taking my hand in his.

“That won’t matter.. surely..”Hermione said timidly.

“It doesn’t matter to me. They can think what they want. They’ve said worse about me in the past.” Harry announced.

I should be comforted by this- maybe even joyful, but I was still uneasy. Even if he didn’t care, the rest of the world would, and what then?

“Harry... Maybe you should go to the Daily Prophet or something.” Hermione suggested.

“Why? I mean it’s not like I care, really. Besides, I don’t have time. There are more important things for me to do.” Harry replied.

“Alright. Just think about it, okay?” She said, looking concerned.

Harry nodded in agreement.

I let the rest of my breakfast go cold, an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach.

* * *

 

After classes, Harry got ready for his meeting with Kingsley, having rehearsed the conversation a few times with Hermione.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Hermione asked, reaching up to fix Harry’s coat like he was a small child going to his first day of primary school.

“I’m sure. I’ll be fine, I promise. It’s just Kingsley.” He said with a comforting smile.

I looked down, still feeling slightly ill when I looked at Harry fully.

“Alright.” Hermione said, reaching over to give him a hug.

“It’ll be fine, Hermione. Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.” Harry said.

I tried to get myself to look up at him at least once, but my gaze remained on my shoes, afraid that I might vomit if I looked up at him. When the common room door shut, I released the breath that I was holding and looked around the room in search of Pansy.

“Have you seen Pansy?” I asked Hermione, remembering that they were roommates.

“Yeah, she had to go to Snape’s room about the essay due tomorrow.” Hermione replied.

“Okay, thanks.” I muttered, frowning to myself.

I started up the stairs, too anxious to sit in the common room any longer. As I passed by Blaise’s door, I hesitated, pausing on the stairs as I thought. Taking a step down, I knocked lightly on his door, pushing it open a moment later.

“Blaise?” I asked into the darkened room.

“He’s asleep.” Someone replied quietly.

I looked over to see Neville peeking out from under his covers, his wand illuminated.

“I was reading, but it was too loud downstairs. He threatened to jinx me if I woke him up.” Neville said, the last part a whisper.

I chuckled. “If he ever does jinx you, let me know and I’ll get him back.” I said.

“As if, Malfoy. You couldn’t hit me with a jinx if I was tied up by my hands and feet and knocked unconscious.” Blaise said groggily.

I smiled and shook my head.

“Whattya want?” He asked, sitting up from his bed.

“Can I talk to you? Just for a minute.” I requested.

“My ears are open.” He said, propping up on his pillow.

“In private, I mean.” I said awkwardly.

“Longbottom, out.” Blaise said, pointing his finger at Neville and then at the door.

Neville moved to get out of bed, but I stopped him.

“It’s fine, you can stay. My room is empty.” I said.

“You seem to be under the impression that I’m going to get out of this bed.” Blaise said.

“Please?” I asked.

He let out a heavy sigh, his head  _ thunking _ back against the headboard.

“Fine. You owe me.” He grumbled, wrapping his fluffy duvet around his shoulders before getting out of bed and walking up the stairs.

I shut the door and followed him up, nearly stepping on his duvet two or three times. He shoved through the door and flopped down on the bed like it was his own, letting out a long sigh.

“Brought me up here to confess your undying love for me?” He asked, finding my face with sleepy eyes.

“Not today.” I said, pushing his legs aside as I sat down on the bed next to him, leaning up against the headboard. “There was an article in the paper today.. about Harry. They’re saying he’s gay and in a relationship.” I said awkwardly, fiddling with the end of my sleeve.

“And?” Blaise asked.

“ _ And _ they don’t know that  _ I’m  _ the one he’s seeing.” I said.

“So tell them.” Blaise said.

I was silent, not knowing what to reply.

“Are you ashamed?” He asked.

“No.” I replied automatically.

“Are you afraid?” He questioned.

I hesitated, wanting to agree, but knowing that it wasn’t exactly right.

“Not for me. I’m scared for him. What if the public reacts badly? You know how quick they are to turn on him. What if I ruin his life?” I asked, finally looking over at Blaise.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he sat up, leaning his back against the bedpost.

“Oh Draco, always so bloody dramatic. It won’t be the end of the world if people find out about you guys. I mean the whole school knows and so far there haven’t been any battles.” He said, wrapping his duvet around himself tighter.

“I’m serious.” I said, though I appreciated his try at humor.

He sighed again, resting his head back against the bedpost as he observed me.

“I think Potter can handle himself. If he cares about you, and you care about him, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.” He said with a shrug.

I looked down at my knees and nodded, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

“Spit it out then.” He said, sensing that I had something on my mind.

Blaise always knew when I wanted to say something.

“Do you think I’m bad for Harry?” I asked timidly, looking up at his dark face.

He tilted his head to the side a little, as he contemplated my question.

“Nah, princess. I think you’re too good for him.” He said, the corner of his mouth lifting a little before returning to a straight line. “Like I said. If you both want it to work- it will work. Don’t worry yourself, Draco. We both know how that’ll end up.” He said warningly, giving me a knowing look.

I nodded and looked down at my hands again, the uneasiness in my stomach settled slightly. 

  
  



	33. For the Best

I woke up to a knocking on the door, frowning over at it in hopes that it was just in my dream. The knocking came again and I sighed as I got up, lifting Harry’s arm off of my torso. Rubbing my face heavily, I pulled the door open.

“What?” I grumbled, when I saw Blaise.

“You’re gonna want to read this, mate.” He said, handing a newspaper to me.

“I read it yesterday, remember?” I asked, wondering if he had gone mental and forgotten our entire conversation.

“This is a new article. Published this morning.” He said, shoving it into my hands now.

My stomach dropped to my feet, mouth going dry as I read the header.

* * *

 

**“HARRY POTTER, DATING A DEATH EATER?**

Recent occurrences have lead us to believe that the infamous Harry Potter is gay. As much of a surprise as this might be, there’s an even bigger one coming. A reliable source overheard the young hero announce his relationship to the death eater, Draco Malfoy, to none but the Minister of Magic himself.

“Of course I noticed the Potter boy when he walked in, but he was accompanied by the bloody Minister of Magic! You’d think if he wanted to have a secret meeting he wouldn’t bring such attention to himself. I followed him from the Three Broomsticks to this little pub a few streets over. Took a seat right near the both of em’.”

This unidentified wizard claims to have overheard Mr. Potter announce his relationship with the son of the well known Death eater, Lucius Malfoy, who is currently held in Azkaban Prison. Many wizards and witches know the Malfoy family, namely due to their close relationship to the recently deceased Dark Wizard, Voldemort. Draco, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, claimed to have been forced into the life of a Dark wizard, therefore, eluding his ticked to Azkaban prison. Do we trust this claim of innocence, or is it only a facade to avoid his imprisonment?

One wonders how long their relationship has been going on, and if our young hero is really a savior at all?”

* * *

 

“Fuck.” I said, pressing my hand against my forehead. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” I muttered, shoving the paper back at Blaise before stumbling down the stairs towards the washroom.

I gripped the edges of the sink in front of me, looking down at the white marble basin. My throat was constricting, mouth watering as my stomach churned.

“I don’t think he’s gonna care, mate.” Blaise said as he walked in.

“Shut up, I can barely hear myself think.” I said, closing my eyes tightly.

I breathed steadily through my nose, afraid that if I opened my mouth, more than words would come out.

“People are going to start hating him because of me.” I said through clenched teeth.

“No they won’t. He’s the savior of the wizarding world, they’re not gonna hate him cause he’s dating a plonker like you.” Blaise said, resting his hip against the sink next to me.

“And what if they do? What if they all turn on him again? What am I supposed to do?” I asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged and shook his head. “I think that’s a decision you have to make. I can’t help you with that.” He replied.

I groaned, holding my face in my hand.

“Still think you’re gonna puke?” He asked.

I dropped my hand and glared at him, straightening up.

“No. But I might if I look at Harry.” I replied.

“That ugly, huh?” Blaise asked with a smirk.

I shoved his shoulder as I walked past, but couldn’t help the smirk that climbed across my face.

“I need to sort all this out before I talk to him.” I said as I walked out the door, headed back into my room.

“Why don’t you just wake him now and discuss it?” Blaise asked from behind me.

“Cause knowing him he’s just gonna push everything under the rug and brush it off without actually considering the consequences of continuing our relationship.” I said, opening my door.

“What so you’re going to break up with him just because of a few articles in the paper?” Blaise whispered as I pulled off my shirt, opening the door to the wardrobe to get out my robes.

“I’m not breaking up with him because of those. It’s how the public sees him  _ because  _ of them. They’ll start to hate him if he stays with me, and I can’t let that happen.” I replied quietly, pulling on my trousers.

“So you  _ are  _ breaking up with him?” Blaise asked with a frown.

I sighed as I pulled on my shirt, adjusting my collar around my tie.

“What other choice do I have, Blaise?” I asked, searching for my robes.

He reached over and shut the wardrobe door as I pulled my robes out, getting close to my face.

“What the hell are you thinking, Malfoy? He’s the first good thing that’s happened to you since 6th year and you’re going to get rid of him because of a few paragraphs?” He asked with a frown.

I pressed my lips together as I pulled my robes on, buttoning up my shirt.

“I haven’t got a choice. It’s either I’m unhappy or he’s unhappy and I’d rather it be me. Who knows what kind of retaliation he’s going to get if he stays with me. I can’t watch him suffer because of me, Blaise.” I said, knotting my tie.

“I barely know Potter and I know that he’s gonna suffer if you break up with him. He cares about you, Draco. A lot.” Blaise said, frowning at me.

I pressed my lips together and sighed, turning around to look over at Harry who was still asleep in bed.

“I know.” I replied, watching his chest rise and fall.

“I just don’t want you to do something you’re going to regret.” He said quietly, now watching Harry, too.

“I will never regret protecting him.” I replied, adjusting my robes before picking up my rucksack from the base of the bed.

I walked over and kissed Harry’s forehead gently, observing his handsome face for a moment before Blaise and I left the room.

 

* * *

I managed to sneak into Defense Against the Dark Arts at the very last moment, avoiding any conversation that Harry might’ve wanted to have with me. I didn’t know if he had seen the paper yet, or if he  _ would  _ see the paper at all, all I knew is that I wouldn’t be able to speak with him until we were alone, and I had readied myself to keep stern composure. I couldn’t back down.

I slipped out of the door and hid in a recess in the hall, waiting for Ron, Harry, and Hermione to pass by before I started down toward Herbology. After an appropriate amount of time had passed, I made my way down the hill and into the greenhouse, straight up to Professor Sprout who was about to begin class.

“Professor, I’m sorry for the short notice but I really need to go and see Professor McGonagall about my meeting with her this afternoon- would it be alright if I came in later today and went over what we did in class?” I asked.

“That would be great, dear.” She said after muttering some words of understanding about my predicament. 

“Wonderful, thank you. I’ll be here right after class.” I said. 

“Okay, see you then.” She said, patting my arm.

I ducked my head respectfully and left, making sure to keep my eyes on the ground and away from Harry’s gaze. Instead of going to McGonagall’s office like I had said, I settled myself between two large rocks, pulling out the book that Hermione and I were reading. It occurred to me that after Harry and I broke up, I wouldn’t be able to speak to Hermione anymore. After that, I lost interest in reading altogether.

* * *

 

I made my way to the common room after my session with Sprout, fully expecting Harry to be in our room- or at least in the common room- waiting for me. Surely he sought out an explanation for my behavior. Much to my surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. Though, I was thankful, for I didn’t really want to face him anyways.

I plopped face down onto the bed, taking a deep breath of the cotton duvet that smelled like Harry, and I wondered if I would ever be in this room again after tonight. Then again, maybe I could procrastinate breaking up with him until tomorrow- or maybe even the next day. I sighed, knowing that the longer I was with him, the worse his situation would be.

Pushing myself up from the bed, I walked over to Harry’s trunk, kneeling down before unlatching it, rifling through the sweaters until I came upon the softest and most comfortable of them all. I yanked off my shirt and pulled on the sweater, wrapping my arms around myself before lifting the collar to my nose, inhaling Harry’s sugary sweet scent.

I sighed and walked over to the window, pulling myself onto the windowsill. Tucking my knees up against the wall, I looked out at the setting sun and took a deep breath, the realization that this was real life beginning to weigh on me. Folding my arms against my stomach, I rested my head back against the wall and looked across at the forest beyond our window, admiring how the sun colored the tips of the trees. How could it be so beautiful outside when I was about to singlehandedly destroy the peaceful world that I had somehow managed to obtain?

Thinking back to even a year ago- my life was so different. So.. empty. A life that I would consider worthless. Not even three months ago I dressed myself in funeral attire and prepared myself for death, walking straight into what I thought was the only situation that could help my mother. Thankfully, I was wrong, and I survived to start this new life with Harry.

Then again, a part of me wishes that Mulpepper had spared me the pain of what I was about to do, and had just killed me right then and there in favor of me breaking my own heart. I didn’t know which was worse.

I ran my fingers through my hair, resting my forehead on my knee. No matter how this turned out for me, I had to follow through. Harry is better off without me. I think I always knew in the back of my mind that this would never work out. Now, It’s just time to put those thoughts into reality.

I straightened up, pulling my wand from my pocket. Rolling up my sleeve, I took a steadying breath, grinding my teeth together.

“Scarif revelio.” I muttered, tapping my wand against my forearm.

The smooth, pale skin on my arm seemed to melt away as the red, scarred form of my Dark Mark appeared. It was uglier than I remembered. I rubbed my thumb against the scarred skin, feeling the raised edges of the mark. I rubbed it more vigorously, tears stung my eyes and beginning to blurr my vision as I looked down at my arm, wishing I could just wipe it away.

I dropped my head back against the wall and cried, my lungs shuddering as I tried to breathe. Everything seemed to hit me all at once- the realization that this was all really happening, and the world would hate Harry- all because of me. This mark branded me as unlovable. Someone who only brought destruction and pain. If not even one of the most caring and altruistic people in the world could change that, maybe no one could.

* * *

 

I awoke to the door shutting, expecting to see Harry as I looked around, but there was no one else in the room. Slipping down from the windowsill I tapped my wand against my forearm to disguise my Dark Mark again, changing into my pajamas before replacing Harry’s jumper to his trunk.

Just as I had settled into bed, the door opened. I did my best to lay still and keep my eyes closed as Harry moved through the room, changing into his pajamas before sitting down on his edge of the bed.

“Draco.” He said softly.

I opened my eyes, a knot forming in the back of my throat. Would I ever hear him say my name so kindly again?

“Draco.” He repeated in the same voice, as if he had heard my request.

“I don’t want to talk.” I said, tears spilling from my eyes.

“The papers, they don’t mean anything. They’re just trying t-” He started quietly.

“I said I don’t want to talk.” I repeated, blinking my tears away.

I heard him shift on the bed before he rested his hand on my arm.

“Don’t!” I snapped, pulling myself away from his warm touch. I didn’t deserve it.

I sat up, gripping the sheets on either side of me.

“Listen. I don’t care what the papers say, it’s all a load o-”

“Stop, Harry.” I said, dread pooling in my stomach at what I was about to do.

He rested his hand on my shoulder, and this time I savored the touch. Who knew when I would feel it again- if ever.

“Draco, I lov-” He started.

I stood abruptly, knowing that if I heard those words come from his mouth I would never be able to follow through with this.

“Just stop, Harry. Just-” My voice broke, cutting me off. “Just stop. This isn’t about the papers.”

I said, looking down at my feet.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

My breathing stopped, heart beating painfully in my chest.

“I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other.” I said through clenched teeth, my nails digging into my palms.

“You don’t mean that.” Harry said softly.

He was right, but I couldn’t let him know that. I put on the best mask that I could, trying to pull myself back into 4th year, when I thought I had everything figured out.

“Yes, I do.” I said, turning around to face him.

My stomach lurched when I saw the pain etched into his handsome face- knowing that it came from me. I wanted to pull him into my arms and tell him that I didn’t mean it- knowing that he would take me back in an instant. But I can’t. And I won’t.

“Y-you can’t mean that, Draco.” He tried, eyebrows pulling together desperately. “Please, just think ab-”

“I have thought about it. It was stupid of us to even start this whole thing. We’re too different. It will never work.” I replied harshly.

“Don’t let a few articles ruin wh-”

“This isn’t about the bloody Daily Prophet! Don’t you see, Potter? We come from two completely sides of the world. We are opposite in every way imaginable! You can’t be dumb enough to actually think we have a chance.” I snapped, surprised at how easily the words fell from my mouth.

“Dra-” He tried, eyes becoming teary.

“Draco.” I wined, mocking him in hopes to make him angry. Anything other than tears. “I’ll talk to McGonagall about a room change in the morning. Goodbye, Potter.”

I spat, trying to replicate how I used to say his name before  _ he  _ became  _ Harry.  _ I grabbed my robes off the end of the bed and walked through the door, slamming it behind me loudly before storming down the stairs, through the common room, and out the door.

I only made it halfway down the hall before collapsing in a recess, pressing my hand up against my mouth to muffle my cries as hot tears streamed down my knuckles.

“Draco?” I heard Harry call.

I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath, hoping that he wouldn’t find me- or maybe that he would, I wasn’t sure at this point.

“Draco!” He yelled again, desperation apparent in his voice.

“Draco, please!” He shouted.

I clutched my robes to my chest, taking in a quick breath as I shook my head.

“DRACO!” He called in a broken voice.

I couldn’t contain my tears any longer, resting my forehead on my knee as I pressed my robes against my mouth, muffling my cries.

“Mate, what’s going on?” Someone said. “Woah, Harry-? What-?” They stuttered, footsteps filling the hall before the sound of a door shutting told me that they had left, leaving me alone in the dark hallway. 

  
  



	34. Time

I awoke curled up in a chair inside the room of requirement. My head was pounding, eyes swollen. Tears began to flow before I could even think about it, and I shut my eyes again, reserved to the idea that I would lay here forever. After all, what reason did I have to get up anymore? I heard a distant sound of stone grinding against stone, realizing that it was probably what woke me up in the first place.

I didn’t look up as I heard footsteps approach, nor did I open my eyes when someone rested their hand on my arm, trying to wake me.

“Go away.” I said.

They sighed, clothes shuffling as they knelt down next to me.

“Why are you in here, Draco?” Blaise asked.

“Where else am I supposed to go?” I asked, finally looking over at him.

A frown pulled at his eyebrows as he noticed my red eyes, his hand rubbing my arm concernedly.

“Why are you crying?” He asked.

“You haven’t heard?” I asked, wiping at my face.

“Heard what?” He asked with a frown.

“I broke up with Harry.” I said, the admittance of it making my heart hurt, unable to stop the wave of tears that overwhelmed me.

Blaise squeezed into the chair next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I continued to cry. I curled my fingers into his vest, my head pounding with every sob.

“Why’d you go and do that, Draco? You’ve made yourself miserable.” He said, one of his large hands smoothing out my no doubt unruly hair.

“I was ru- ruining his life.” I cried.

“No you weren’t, love. I’m sure that he’s in as much pain as you are right now.” He said.

I shook my head, unwilling to admit that I had caused Harry any sort of pain.

“Why don’t you just talk to him? He’s a reasonable guy, you know.” Blaise said.

“Be-because he would st-stay with m-me, even if he w-was t-torn apart by it.” I explained as best I could, finding it difficult to breathe

“Well, that’s his decision. Why don’t you let him?” Blaise asked.

“I’m not w-worth it.” I said, wiping at my face.

“He seems to think you are. I think you are.” He said.

I shook my head and wiped my tears away, huffing frustratedly when they only began to fall again.

“Draco you’ve got to stop this.” He said.

“I c-can’t.” I said, taking a deep breath as I wiped my face off, sitting up now.

“Yes you can.” He replied.

“No, I c-can’t! The tears keep f-flowing I don’t know what’s w-wrong with m-” I started.

“I’m not talking about the tears, Draco, I’m talking about how you put yourself down all the time.” He explained.

I sniffed and frowned, looking up at him.

“What?” I asked, wiping my face off.

“Honestly you have the lowest self- esteem of everyone I’ve ever met.” He said with a frown. “You’re a good guy, Draco. You’ve got to realize that.”

I just shook my head, folding my arms as I sniffed a little and looked down at my knees.

“Do you remember how pretentious you used to be? God I swear you spent half your life looking in the mirror- you were so damn vain.” He muttered.

“You’re not helping.” I muttered.

He laughed. “All I’m saying is that it seemed like one day you just woke up and all that was gone. You weren’t  _ Malfoy _ anymore. You were  _ Draco _ .” He said.

“So?” I asked.

“ _ So.  _ What happened? How did you suddenly lose that big head of yours? What made that conceited nature just disappear?”

I shrugged and shook my head, continuing to stare down at my knees. He sighed a little and rubbed my arm.

“Well, even though I do like  _ Draco  _ more than I like  _ Malfoy _ , I wish you thought more highly of yourself. You’re a great person, Draco. I wish you would realize it.” He said quietly.

I looked up at his dark face, suddenly becoming overwhelmed by our past and how kind he had been to me. Without realizing what I was doing, I leaned forward to kiss him. I felt simultaneously guilty and relieved when he turned his face to the side, my lips connecting awkwardly with his stubbly jaw.

“I’m sorry- I don’t- I don’t know why I did that, I’m so sorry.” I said immediately, pressing my hand against my mouth as I shook my head at him.

“It’s okay.” He said automatically. “I think I should go.” He said, looking over at me.

I nodded, pulling my knees up against my chest as he stood up.

“I’ll come back later and bring you some dinner, okay?” He asked.

I nodded again, my eyes on his shoes. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, smoothing out my hair once more before turning and walking away. I held my breath until I heard the door shut, bringing my hand away from my mouth to knot my fingers in my hair, sobbing silently.

* * *

 

I hadn’t realized how long I had been staring at the floor in front of me until Pansy and Blaise came in carrying some food. Pansy had a look on her face like she was looking at a wounded puppy.

“It’s dinnertime already?” I asked, clearing my throat a little when I realized how gravely it sounded.

“No, it’s only three.” Pansy replied.

I groaned, dropping my forehead down to my knees.

“Do you have a sleeping draft, perchance?” I asked as they set the plate of food down on the floor in front of me.

“No, and you don’t need one.” Pansy replied.

“Yes I do.” I replied.

“Well, if you still feel like you can’t sleep by tonight, I’ll get you one, okay?” She asked.

“No, I want it now. I don’t want to be awake anymore.” I said, my voice muffled by my knees.

Pansy rested her hand on my back, scratching her nails across my back gently.

“Draco, why don’t you come out with me and Blaise to get your mind off things, hm?” She asked.

“I don’t want to go anywhere.” I muttered.

“You’ll have to leave this room eventually.” She replied.

“No I don’t.” I said.

“Yes, you do. And if you don’t I’ll tell Potter how to find it.” She threatened.

I lifted my head from my knees, looking up at her pale face.

“You wouldn’t.” I replied.

“I might. If anyone could get you out of here, it would be him.” She said.

“Not anymore.” I said, resting my chin on my knees. “He probably doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. Unless it’s to kill me. I’m sure he hates me.”

“Please, Draco, I don’t think Potter is capable of hating anyone. Don’t you know him?” She asked.

I fiddled with the edge of the chair, knowing that she was right.

“How did you know I was in here anyways?” I asked, looking up at Blaise.

“This is where you always are when I can’t find you.” He said with a shrug.

“Not since 6th year.” I replied.

He shrugged.

“I know you, Draco.” He replied.

I sighed, looking down at the part of the chair I was fiddling with.

“Come out with us. It’ll be fun. There will be firewhisky.” Pansy tempted.

“I don’t want to drink. And I don’t want to go out.” I replied.

“ _ Come onnn  _ Draco.” She said, grabbing my hand.

“Go on then, Draco, if you don’t she’ll complain about it all day.” Blaise said.

“You haven’t hung out with us in forever. Please, Draco?” She asked.

I looked up at them, giving a heavy sigh before pushing myself out of my chair.

“Fine.” I said.

Pansy gave an excited squeal and hugged me tightly making me almost want to smile.

“I haven’t got a jacket.” I said.

“Don’t worry, when we leave here we can just ask the room for a coat closet.” Blaise said, nodding his head toward the door.

I sighed again, disappointed that my weak ploy for getting out of this had failed.

* * *

 

I made it to The Three Broomsticks in one piece, taking a seat across from Blaise in our usual booth in the corner.

“What’ll ya have, lads? It’s on me today.” Pansy said, pulling off her gloves.

“You know what I like, Pans.” Blaise said, giving her a wink, which she wrinkled her nose at.

“What do you want Draco?” She asked.

“Nothing, thanks.” I replied.

She hesitated for a moment before letting it go, grabbing her wallet before heading over to the bar. I started down at the wooden table separating myself and Blaise, tucking my hands underneath my thighs to keep them warm.

“I’m sorry about this morning.” I said, looking up at him after I had built up my courage.

“That’s alright, mate, I know I’m irresistible.” He replied light-heartedly.

I let out a huff of laughter before looking down at the table again, the smile sliding off of my face as quickly as it came.

Pansy returned, setting a glass of water in front of me while each of them had firewhisky. I reached up and held the glass in my hand, rubbing my thumb against it as I watched the condensation drip down onto the table. I sighed, feeling like every limb of my body weighed one-hundred pounds.

“So what do you want to do today?” Pansy asked taking a sip of her drink.

“Die.” I murmured.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing.” I replied, sitting up straight.

“How about Honeydukes? I went there with Granger the other day and it wasn’t so b-” She started.

“You went there with who?” I asked.

“Granger.” She replied, looking irritated at being cut off.

“ _ Hermione _ Granger? My friend Hermione Granger?” I asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” She replied. “And she’s my friend, too.” Pansy said, folding her arms.

“Since  _ when _ ?” I asked, frowning at her a little.

“Since we became roommates. She’s actually very nice.” Pansy said, as if that were so shocking.

“Well of course she is, she’s friends with Harry.” I said.

“True. I always expected her to be a bit pretentious though, didn’t you?” She asked.

“Well of course I did, but that’s because she always made better marks than me. I was looking for the worst in her.” I said with a shrug.

“How introspective of you, Draco.” Pansy said, taking a sip of her drink.

“Thanks.” I muttered, squinting my eyes are her suspiciously to see if she were joking or not.

“Anyways, as I was saying before I was interrupted-” She glared at me. “We went there the other day and it wasn’t so bad. She tried to talk me into going to her stupid boyfriend’s brother’s store, but-”

“Hey, Ron’s a nice guy, you know.” I interjected.

“Draco what have I told you about interrupting me?” She asked sharply.

“I’m just saying that he’s not as dumb as you think he is. Okay- well- he’s not as bright as Hermione, but hell,  _ I’m  _ not as bright as Hermione. He’s a friendly guy.” I said with a shrug.

Pansy squinted at me analytically, her perfectly groomed eyebrows pulling together slightly.

“What?” I asked.

“That is the first time I have ever heard you describe  _ anyone  _ as  _ friendly.  _ Let alone a  _ Weasley. _ ” She muttered.

“Hey, the Weasley’s are good people. We were wrong to have ever thought otherwise, and if you still have a problem with them-” I started, now pointing my finger at her as if that would help me speak clearer.

“I don’t have a problem with them, Draco. He’s fine. They’re all fine. I just don’t like people in  _ general  _ it has nothing to do with who they are.” She said with a shrug. “And you better get that finger out of my face before I turn it into a snake. Interrupt me again and you won’t remember your own name for three weeks, I don’t care how sad you are.” She snapped.

I placed both my hands in my lap immediately, shutting my mouth tightly.

Blaise smirked at me before looking over at Pansy, who continued with what she was saying.

“Long story short- I think we should go to Honeydukes. They have butterscotch candies- you like butterscotch, right, Draco?” Pansy asked, smiling over at me as if she hadn’t just threatened me.

I nodded, afraid to speak.

“Lovely, that’s what we’ll do then.” She said, satisfied with our plans.

I nodded and glanced down at my glass of water, sighing a little before looking up to observe the few people around us. It was surprisingly empty for a Saturday, only one group of friends and a few couples filling the bar, leaving plenty of empty tables and booths. A glass of yellow liquid caught my eye, and I recognized it as butterbeer. I could practically taste the buttery fluid in my mouth, sweet and warm- just like Harry.

_ No- not just like Harry. Harry is a person and that is a sodding drink. _

I shook my head before looking back down at my water, any happiness that had begun to form completely emptying out of me.

“What?” Pansy asked.

I looked up, confused.

“What?” I asked in response.

“You look deflated.” She replied.

I sighed and shook my head.

“Nothing.” I murmured.

“Draco, you can talk to us, you know. We love you.” Pansy said, reaching her hand across the table towards me.

I instinctively reached for her hand, regretting it only when tears welled in my eyes again, breathing becoming shallow.

“We just want to help.” She said softly, rubbing her thumb across my knuckles gently.

“I know.” I said, reaching up to wipe at my eyes before tears fell.

I sniffed, blinking my eyes quickly as I turned my face toward the wall next to me.

“I know, I’m just.. not ready.” I said, wiping at my face again.

“Okay..” Pansy said slowly. “Well we can go back to the castle and.. play a game or something? Exploding snap, that sounds fun, right?” She asked.

I laughed a little, realizing how hard she was trying. Looking over at her I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

“I’ll be fine, Pansy. Just give me a little time, okay?” I asked.

She seemed unhappy, but nodded anyways, looking down as I removed my hand from hers.

“I’ll see you Monday, okay?” I asked.

“Why? Where are you going?” She asked worriedly.

“Jane’s.” I replied, pulling on my jacket.

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” She asked, frowning a little.

“Positive.” I replied, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

* * *

 

I rapped my knuckles against the door, adjusting the mail in my hands to keep from dropping it. There were several clicks from the other side of the door before it swung open, revealing Jane’s deeply wrinkled face and milky blue eyes.

“Hello, love.” I said, more relieved to see her than I thought I would be.

“Draco.” She said, a smile forming on her face easily as she reached up to hug me.

I kissed her soft cheek and hugged her in return before stepping into the house, letting her take hold of my arm as we walked down the hall together.

“How are you today?” I asked.

“Old.” She muttered, flicking her wand at the biscuits on the counter to make them hover in the air beside us.

“What about you?” She asked.

“Young.” I replied.

She scoffed, taking her seat at the dining table as I pulled out her chair.

“Lucky bastard.” She mumbled under her breath.

I chuckled, even though I didn’t feel lucky at all.

“What’s in the mail for us to day, then?” She asked, pouring me a cup of tea.

I nibbled on a biscuit as I flipped through her mail, setting aside letters from personal addresses.

“Well, you have.. four from Journalists requesting interviews, and about 11 from other people.” I said.

“Is Carlyle Peters one of them?” She asked, her eyebrow raised.

I flipped through the letters quickly.

“No.” I replied with a smirk.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“That man better hurry up. I’ll be rolling in my grave before he gets his schedule in order.” She muttered, taking a sip of her tea.

“Better not be. I expect you to be here to help me with my children. Unless you want me to get kids tomorrow, you better stick around for a few more years, yeah?” I asked, patting her hand a little.

“Well based on current circumstances I don’t think I’ll be getting any great grandchildren at all now will I?” She asked with a smirk, raising her eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes.

“Adoption is an option, you know.” I muttered.

“Gay.” She whispered under her breath.

I tilted my head back and laughed, laughing so hard in fact that my stomach began to ache, tears welling in my eyes and streaming down my face. Every time I looked at her I fell into another bout of laughter. It went on for so long that I thought I might be losing my mind.

I took a shuddering breath, wiping at my eyes as I let out a few last chuckles, shaking my head at her.

“Sounded like you needed that laugh, m’dear.” She said with a smirk, dipping a biscuit into her tea.

I smiled, returning my hand to rest on top of hers before I took in a deep breath, finally feeling like the weight that had been pressing on my chest for the past few days was finally lifted. 

“I did.” I replied with a deep exhale, rubbing my thumb against the back of her soft hand. 

 


	35. The Mask

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, trilling and cooing at each other on the tree outside my window. The smell of freshly baked biscuits hung in the air, my stomach growling. I sat up slowly, taking in a deep breath as I looked down at my knees. The pain of missing Harry had only worsened in sleep, an emptiness inside of me that was not from lack of food.

I stood up, pushing my feet in my shoes as I traveled outside and down the hall, descending the stairs at a slow pace. The wood creaked beneath my feet, making me feel like they would split in half and I’d fall through with any given step. Though, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

Upon walking into the kitchen, I saw a plate of biscuits sitting on the counter and picked them up, carrying them over to the dining room where I saw Jane.

“Good morning.” I said, kissing her cheek as I set the biscuits down, taking a seat in my allotted chair.

“Morning. How’d you sleep?” She asked.

“Well, thank you.” I replied, setting a biscuit on my plate.

“Good.” She said, pouring me a cup of tea.

“What day is it today?” She asked.

“Saturday.” I replied.

“Lovely. Will you be staying until tomorrow?” She asked.

“No, I better go back to the castle.” I said, taking a sip of tea.

“Tired of me already?” She asked with a sarcastic smirk.

I chuckled, shaking my head a little.

“No, I missed class yesterday, I need to talk to my professors.” I replied.

She tsked. “Why’d you go and do that, then?” She asked.

“I wasn’t feeling well.” I replied.

“You were feeling well enough to come here.” She countered.

“I know.. I just.. I needed to see you, that’s all.” I replied, reaching over to rest my hand on top of hers.

“Well I’ll not be an excuse for you to skive your classes.” She said sternly.

“Of course, of course, I won’t do it again, I promise.” I replied comfortingly.

Her milky blue eyes traveled over my face as if she could actually see, giving a slight nod in my direction before going back to her tea.

“Do me a favor a fix the mailbox on your way back.” She said, taking a bite of her biscuit.

“Oh, is it loose again?” I asked.

“Probably.” She muttered.

I chuckled and shook my head, dipping my biscuit in my tea.

* * *

 

I took a deep breath before knocking on Snape’s door, the hairs on my neck standing on end in anticipation. Knocking three times, I pushed the door open slowly, the hinges creaking loudly. I walked further into the classroom, approaching his desk.

“Hello?” I called, part of me hoping that he wouldn’t hear me from wherever his second portrait might be.

Unfortunately, a moment later, he stepped into frame.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I assume you are here because of your absence on Friday?” He asked.

“Yes-” I started, cutting off when he started to speak again.

“In fact, both you and Mr. Potter were absent from my class Friday morning. The two couldn’t possibly be related, could they?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I swallowed, knowing very well-  _ too well-  _ how good he was at occlumency. There’s no use in lying to him.

“I haven’t seen Harry since Thursday.” I replied.

“And it was just a coincidence that out of the only day this year either of you has missed class without an excuse, it happened to fall on the exact.. same.. day?” He asked, leaving long ellipses in between each word.

“Like I said, sir, I haven’t seen him since Thursday.” I replied.

He raised his chin and looked down at me over his long hooked nose, pulling up the cuffs of his shirt.

“I see. And why are you here?” He asked.

“To let you know that I meant no disrespect by missing class, and to ask if I could make up for my missed lesson.” I replied calmly.

He folded his arms, flicking his hair out of his face.

“We went over counter curses for the Ricantus Jinx. I assume Mr. Zabini or Ms. Parkinson can fill you in on the details. As for your penalty for skipping my class, however-” He said, cutting off to take a deep breath. “I will let it pass.  _ This time.  _ If you are ever to skip my class again, beware that your punishment will be double fold what it originally would have been. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.” I said ducking my head a little. “Thank you.” I replied.

“Don’t let it happen again.” He replied.

“Yes, sir.” I said again.

“Very well. Off you go, then.” He said, waving his hand toward the door.

“Thank you, sir.” I replied, ducking my head before turning to leave the room.

I exhaled heavily as soon as the door was shut, my heart pounding in my chest unevenly. I turned down the hall, tucking my hands into my pockets as I ascended the stairs. Out of habit, I almost began ascending the stairs that lead to the 8th year common room, realizing my mistake about two steps up. I changed course and started up the changing staircases, toward the room of requirement.

After pacing in front of the wall three times, I walked through the door that formed from the stone, letting it shut behind me with a heavy thud. I frowned a little when I saw someone curled up on my chair, tricking myself into believing for a split second that it was Harry- but, of course it wasn’t. Harry would never willingly talk to me again.

I knelt down next to the chair and pushed Pansy’s hair out of her face. She frowned a little as she woke up, readjusting her head against the armrest of the chair.

“Hey, love. What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I got tired of lying to Granger when she asked where you were.” She muttered, rubbing her eye.

“Hermione asked about me?” I asked.

“She’s always asking about you.” She muttered, sitting up in her chair. “Honestly, if she weren’t with Weasle and you weren’t gayer than I am, I’d think she fancied you.”

I rolled my eyes, smiling at her a little.

“Well, it’s good to know  _ she  _ doesn’t hate me. Yet.” I muttered.

“Nobody hates you, Draco.” She said, shaking her head at me.

I arched an eyebrow.

“Alright, Potter, Weasle, and Granger don’t hate you.” She said with a shrug, scooting over to let me sit down. “I don’t hate you.”

I sighed, leaning my head back against the chair.

“I made a mistake.” I said.

“About almost kissing Blaise? Yeah, ya did.” She said.

I lifted my head and looked at her.

“He told you?” I asked.

“No, I heard you apologize to him.” She replied.

I sighed, leaning back against the chair again.

“Yeah, that, too.” I muttered. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah.” She replied.

I elbowed her, smiling as she laughed.

“So how are you going to try and get Potter back?” She asked.

“I’m not.” I replied.

“I thought you said you made a mistake?” She asked.

“I did. I should have been nicer- he didn’t do anything wrong. He deserves to know the real reason I broke up with him.” I said.

“And what  _ is  _ the real reason?” She asked.

I hesitated, looking up at the high ceiling above us.

“To protect him.” I replied.

“Potter doesn’t need protection.” She said.

I sighed.

“That’s what he’d say, too. I just.. don’t want to cause him any more pain. He’s gone through enough.” I explained.

“Draco, I think that this is putting him in more pain than what the papers or anyone else ever could.” She said.

I shook my head a little, refusing to believe that. She sighed in defeat, reaching over to hold my hand.

“Don’t worry, we can always just get married like my mum wants us to.” She said.

I chuckled, holding her hand tightly.

“Alright, what’s your dress color gonna be?” I asked.

“Black as my soul.” She muttered.

“Fantastic.” I replied.

We sat there silently for a long moment, each drifting off into our own trains of thought.

“I talked to Cho today.” She said suddenly.

I raised my head and looked down to check that she was serious.

“How’d it go?” I asked.

“Pretty well. We just hung out in an empty classroom for a while.” She said.

I raised my eyebrow suggestively. She rolled her eyes and shoved me in response.

“Not like that you idiot. We just talked.” She said, a faint smile forming on her face. “It was nice.”

“Well done, that’s farther than you’ve ever gotten with any woman.” I said with a cheeky smile.

She pushed me so hard in retaliation that I almost fell out of the chair.

“Farther than you’ve gotten with any woman, either, asshole.” She muttered, folding her arms.

“Very true.” I replied, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

She sighed, leaning up against my chest.

“When are you gonna go back to the dorms?” She asked.

“Never.” I replied.

“You can’t sleep in this chair forever.” She said.

“I can go outside and ask for a proper bedroom instead.” I answered.

“Don’t be absurd, Draco.” She replied. “I’m sure Weasle will switch with you in a heartbeat.”

“Unless he jinxes my face off for hurting his best friend.” I said.

“For the last time, Draco, he doesn’t hate you.” She said exhaustedly.

“He has every reason too. Imagine if Harry had done this to me, what would you have done?” I asked.

“Killed him in his sleep.” She replied.

“Exactly.” I said.

“Well Potter’s friends are nicer than I am.” She said with a shrug.

“A dementor is nicer than you are, Pansy.” I said, chuckling when she whacked my sternum with the palm of her hand.

“Piss off, Malfoy.” She grumbled.

I smiled, resting my cheek on the top of her head, glad that I at least didn’t have to be in here alone.

* * *

 

“Wake up, love birds, I have dinner.” Someone said, jolting me awake.

I opened my eyes and saw Blaise standing in front of us, two heaping plates of food in his hands. My shoulder ached from having my arm wrapped around Pansy, and I rolled it a little as I sat up, observing the food as Blaise set it down on a table that Pansy had conjured. My stomach growled at the sight of it, though I still didn’t feel much like eating at all.

“Thanks.” I said, nodding at Blaise a little.

“No problem, mate.” He said, taking a seat on the ground. “How are ya doing?” He asked.

“Shitty.” Pansy replied, before I could even open my mouth.

“I’m fine.” I said to her, turning to look at Blaise, too. “I’m fine.” I repeated, grabbing a sandwich from the plate in front of me.

“He regrets breaking up with Potter.” Pansy said, as if I hadn’t spoken.

“No I don’t. It’s for the best.” I said, mainly trying to convince myself that instead of her. “It was selfish of me to stay with him for so long anyways, I knew it couldn’t last.” I said, looking down at the sandwich that I held between my fingers.

“Yes it could’ve. Potter is husband material.” Blaise said, taking a bite of a chicken leg.

“Well, I’m not.” I muttered.

“Yeah, you’re more wife material than anything.” Pansy muttered, popping a grape into her mouth.

I rolled my eyes, shooting Blaise a glare when he chuckled.

“I hate you both.” I mumbled, taking a bite of my sandwich.

“Love you, too.” They replied at the same time.

* * *

 

I woke up with a massive headache, my neck twisted at a painful angle. Pansy was right, I  _ couldn’t  _ sleep in this chair forever. Groaning, I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, hoping that I looked presentable at best. I waved my wand to cast a cleaning charm on my clothes, pulling on my shoes before I started to class

The closer and closer I got to Snape’s classroom, the more my stomach filled with a feeling of dread. I wasn’t sure of which I was more afraid of- seeing Harry again, or the wrath I’d face if I were to skip Snape’s class again. My chest began to tighten, a knot forming in the back of my throat as visions of Harry’s handsome face filled my mind.

When I got to Snape’s classroom, instead of walking in, I passed by it and hid in a recess of the hall, pressing my hand against my mouth to try and stifle the sudden wave of tears that had overwhelmed me. I tried to take in a few deep breaths, but nothing was stopping the tears of panic that had sprung to my eyes.

Suddenly a soft hand rested against my back and I turned around quickly, a wave of relief washing over me when I realized that it was just Pansy. Without a word, she stepped forward and hugged me, rubbing my back gently as I tried to get a hold of myself. Eventually my tears turned to sniffs, and the walls stopped spinning in front of my eyes. She leaned away, standing on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek, holding out her hand to me.

I took her hand in mine and let her lead me into the classroom, keeping my eyes away from Harry’s chair, regardless of if he was looking at me or not. Taking my seat, I immediately rested my forehead in my hand, hoping to shield my undoubtedly blotchy red face from everyone- especially Harry.

* * *

 

The legs of my chair screeched against the stone floor as Snape dismissed class. I practically sprinted from the room, rounding a corner and tucking myself away into a near-by recess. I held my breath as I heard footsteps approach, a frustrated shout echoing down the hall a moment later.

“He looks terrible.” I heard someone say, though I couldn’t pick out who’s voice it was.

Though I didn’t know who had spoken, I knew exactly who they were talking about- me. I looked down at my clothes, noticing the half knotted tie, wrinkled shirt and poorly pleated trousers. Sighing frustratedly, I quickly unknotted my tie, staring at the wall in front of me as I tried to remember how to properly knot it. All I could see was Harry’s face smiling up at me as I knotted his tie properly, as if I were the most incredible person in the world.

The wall in front of me became blurry as I struggled with my tie, letting out a short exclamation as I ripped it off of my neck and threw it to the ground. I pressed the heels of my palms against my eyes and I cried, leaning back against the wall behind me as I sunk down to the floor, not bothering to try and muffle anything this time.

I sucked in large gasps of air, letting them out in shaky cries as hot tears streamed down my cheeks. Why is this so difficult? I’m the one who did this. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t be upset. I shook my head at myself, my head pounding as I wiped my hand across my face, trying to clean myself up. I sniffed heavily and rested my head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling as I blinked my tears away.

“Get it together. Get it together.” I whispered to myself, feeling very much like I was back in 6th year again.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head a little and stood up, trying to flatten out my hair as much as possible. Wiping my face off one more time, I emerged from the recess in the wall and walked out of the castle, spotting Professor Sprout about halfway down the hill. I quickened my pace to where I was right behind her as we entered the greenhouse, practically sighing in relief when I spotted an empty stool at the opposite end of the table from Harry.

I brought my hand up again to shield my face from Harry, hoping that he hadn’t seen the blotchiness of it. Professor Sprout began her lesson, her voice too loud for the migraine that was forming. I observed a rough patch on the table in front of me, dropping my hand away to pick at the splinters and rough wood, as if that was a better use of my attention.

I could practically feel Harry’s eyes boring into the side of my face, like a laser beam resting on my cheek. Against better judgement, I let my eyes travel over in his direction, across the dark wood of the table, over the book that was open on the table in front of him, and up to his handsome face.

It was more painful than I was expecting. There was a mix of both confusion and sadness on his face, both of which I knew were caused by me. I quickly drew up a mask of apathy that I had become so accustomed to in 6th year, staring blankly at him before I looked down at the rough patch on the table again, resting my hand on my forehead as I let my mask fall.

* * *

 

I nearly knocked Professor Sprout over as I ran out of class, jogging toward the castle at a quick pace. I just wanted to get to the room of requirement where I could get myself together, and more importantly, get away from Harry. If I looked at him one more time- I might lose myself. I might forget the reasons I broke up with him in the first place. It’s for his own good, I have to remember that.

“Dra-DRACO!” Harry called from far behind me.

“DRACO MALFOY!” He yelled again when I didn’t respond.

I began to take larger steps, forcing myself to keep running forward instead of turning around to plunge down the hill and into his arms.

“DRACO JUST TALK TO ME!” He yelled, his voice distant.

“DRACO!” He shouted, just as I entered the castle.

I immediately started up the stairs, taking them as quickly as I could without falling or having heart failure. When I reached the top of the steps, I turned and looked back, examining the stairs behind me carefully in search of Harry. I didn’t see him- which made me feel both relieved and saddened- but I continued on anyways.

As I approached the troll tapestry, I heard footsteps coming from behind me, looking in that direction as I rounded the corner towards the room of requirement. I turned to face the wall, stopping dead in my tracks.

It was Harry. He was here, panting and red faced, clearly having run as fast as I had, only from a different path. My natural instinct was to step farther forward and embrace him, but I couldn’t. I can’t do that ever again.

“Draco.” He said softly. “Please.”

  
  



	36. The Monster

My breath caught in my chest, my previously pounding heart now coming to a standstill. It took everything in me to back away, as if I were having a fight between my brain and my body and I didn’t know which I wanted to win.

“Draco, just tal-” He started, and that was the final straw.

I had to get out of here. Turning on my heel, I began to jog away, not allowing myself to consider the possibilities of what would happen if I turned around and actually  _ did  _ speak to him.

“Draco!” He called, desperation in his voice.

I could hear his footsteps gaining on me, and I drew my wand, sending out a silent apology for what I was about to do. Turning briefly, I flicked my wand behind myself, causing his legs to lock together. Completely unaware of what had happened, Harry fell flat on his face with a pained grunt.

I turned back around and continued to jog away, ignoring him when he called out to me once again. As soon as I turned the corner, I squatted down on the ground, listening closely for footsteps.

“Damn it!” He exclaimed.

I slowly peered around the corner, seeing that he was now sitting with his back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell as he took in a deep breath, muttering something before he leaned forward to push his fingers through his hair. I quickly went behind the corner again when Harry stood, holding my breath as his footsteps came closer and closer.

Part of me wanted him to find me. To grab me and hold me still and make me stay. I knew that couldn’t happen. It wouldn’t happen. I let my breath go when I couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore, forcing down the tears that had sprung to my eyes with the shake of my head.

I stood and rubbed at my face, peering around the corner to make sure that the coast was clear. When faced with an empty hallway, I walked quickly to the room of requirement, pacing in front of the wall three times before the door formed. I hastily pulled it open and disappeared inside, resting my forehead on the door as I exhaled a deep breath.

“What was all the commotion?” Came a deep voice behind me.

I jumped and spun around, spotting Blaise in the large armchair that sat by the fireplace.

“You scared the hell out of me.” I said, clutching my heart.

“Don’t be dramatic.” He muttered, resting his chin on his hand.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up off the door, running my hand through my hair as I walked over to him.

“Can I sit?” I asked, pointing to the half of the chair that his legs currently occupied. “Promise not to try and make out with your or anything.” I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

He smirked and rolled his eyes, letting his feet drop down to the floor to make room for me. I sat down with a heavy sigh, resting my arm on the armrest as I leaned my head against the back of the chair.

“How are you feeling?” Blaise asked.

“Like shit.” I replied.

“Look like it, too.” He muttered.

“Piss off.” I sighed, though I smiled anyways.

“You ever going to go back to the common room?” Blaise asked after a long moment.

“Probably not. I might pay Pansy to get my things.” I replied.

“Why not just ask for a room change?” He asked.

I lifted my head and looked over at him, my eyebrows raised. “You want me to go tell  _ McGonagall _ that I broke up with Harry, and then ask her to change my room?” I asked.

He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “Fair point, I wouldn’t want to do that either.”

I sighed again. “Maybe I can just bribe Longbottom into switching with me or something. But then I’d still see Harry all the time. I don’t think I could do that.” I said, shaking my head a little.

“It will get better.” He said.

I nodded and took in a deep breath. “Eventually. For now I think I’ll just stay here.” I replied as I exhaled.

“You can have my bed for a while if you want. We could alternate or something.” Blaise offered.

I shook my head. “It’s okay, this chair is pretty comfortable. If I wanted a bed I could just ask the room for one.” I said.

“Right.” Blaise muttered. “You coming to dinner?” He asked.

“Probably not.” I replied.

“Want me to bring you something?” He offered.

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” I said.

“You always say that.” He muttered.

“Say what?” I asked looking over at him again.

“That you’ll be fine. Even if you’re not fine at all.” He said, frowning at me a little.

I shrugged. “It’s true.” I said.

“I know, but if you let me help then you would  _ actually  _ be fine a lot faster. You don’t have to do everything by yourself, Draco.” He said, his frown deepening.

I frowned back at him a little, wondering where this was coming from all of the sudden. Shutting my mouth, I nodded at him. He sighed, rubbing his hand on top of his head, looking over at the fireplace.

“Thank you.” I said quietly.

He nodded, but didn’t turn to look at me, rubbing his hand across his face instead.

* * *

 

I woke up to find that the chair was empty, sitting up to see a plate on the floor in front of me containing a sandwich and a few pastries. I reached down to pick up half of the sandwich, leaning my head back against the armrest as I ate it. Sighing, I folded an arm behind my head, trying to somehow get myself ready for the day to come.

Every day was getting progressively more easy to live through. Of course, it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows like it was with Harry, and maybe it never would be again, but it was certainly bearable. For now. The only thing that was really going wrong was the fact that Harry kept trying to talk to me. Of course, that wasn’t necessarily  _ bad  _ because it meant that he didn’t completely hate me, but it made it a lot harder to stay away from him.

Even if I  _ did  _ want to get back with him, and for some reason thought that he deserved the torment that he would get by being with me, there’s no chance that he would want to be with me again. He’s probably only trying to talk to me to give my stuff back, or to tell me that Ron is out to kill me. Either way, I knew that I would say something and make a fool out of myself if I ever spoke to him again. 

I sighed as I pushed myself up out of the chair, adjusting my clothes before I pulled on my robes. I smoothed down my hair and reached for my tie, remembering that I had cast it aside yesterday. Mentally kicking myself, I grabbed the other half of my sandwich and headed for the door, bracing myself for whatever was to come.

* * *

 

I had just found the perfect spot on my desk to glare at when Pansy flopped down in the seat next to me, slapping a copy of the daily prophet right over the rough patch in the wood that my eyes had favored.

“Do you mind?” I asked, pushing the paper away.

“Read it you knobhead, you’re in it.” She said, shoving it back across the desk towards me.

“I don’t care what they have to say.” I muttered, pushing it away again.

“You might not, but do you care what  _ Potter  _ has to say?” She asked, unfolding the paper across the desk.

“EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER: THE BOY WHO LIVED.” The paper read.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” I whispered under my breath, glancing up as Snape started class.

I tried to hold the paper as inconspicuously as possible as I continued to read.

* * *

 

“Harry Potter. We all know his name. He is referred to, in many cases, as a hero. He defeated Voldemort, yet has never gone into detail on his feelings toward the subject, or the relation between Voldemort and his newly announced partner. 

The following conversation is the unedited interview between myself and Mr. Potter.

Interviewer: “So, just to clarify, you are in a relationship with Mr. Malfoy? Just as a side note. You’re gay?”

Potter: “Actually, no. I’m not gay. I’m what you would call, a bisexual, which means I’m attracted to both men and women.”

Interviewer: “So, you are in a relationship with a woman along with Mr. Malfoy?”

Potter: “No, no. I’m in a relationship with Draco, but if I were not, I would want to date either a man or a woman. I have no preference for either gender.”

Interviewer: “And you do admit to being in a relationship with him?”

Potter: “Yes, I do.”

Interviewer: “Even though he’s a death eater-”

Potter: “He  _ was _ a death eater.”

Interviewer: “Even though he  _ was _ a death eater, you’re still with him? What about his father? Doesn’t it bother you that your boyfriend is the son of Lucius Malfoy? He was so close to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”

Potter: “Draco can’t help being the son of someone who wanted to follow Voldemort any more than I can help being the son of two of his opposers.”

Interviewer: “But he chose to join his side. We’ve seen proof that he was a death eater himself, that has nothing to do with his father.”

Potter: “Draco did not get the luxury to choose what side of the war he wanted to be on. He grew up in the Malfoy family, always being told that pure-blood wizards and witches were better than half-bloods or muggle borns. It’s not his fault. It’s how he was raised. It how both of his parents were raised. He didn’t want to be a death eater, he was born into it.”

Interviewer: “So you blame his parents?”

At this point, Mr. Potter took a very large breath. There was at least a 30 second pause before he spoke again.

Potter: “Narcissa is a very powerful witch who grew up in a family that detested anything less than pure blood. She married into the Malfoy family, as it is one of the only other pure blood families around. There is no doubt in my mind that Narcissa would lay down her life to protect her family. Which is why, I think, she was on the side that she was on. She was simply there to look after the ones she loved. Lucius, on the other hand, willingly participated in Voldemort’s insurrection. He believes that pure bloods are superior, he always did and he always will. Lucius came back to Voldemort the instant he rose to power.

Now. That being said. I do think, somewhere along the line, Lucius fell out of favor with Voldemort. This is where Draco gets involved-”

* * *

 

“Mr. Malfoy.” Snape said suddenly, making my blood run cold. “Is my lecture really so dull that you’ve taken to reading the news?”

“No, sir.” I said quickly, shoving the paper back in Pansy’s direction. “Sorry, sir.” I added, grabbing my quill as I looked down at the blank parchment on my desk.

Why in the hell was Harry talking about my family? When had he even thought about it- and why? What does he care whether or not my father was on Voldemort’s good side, and most importantly, why did he feel the need to publish his contemplations in the sodding Daily Prophet?

I frowned at the parchment in front of me, rubbing my thumb against the soft feathers of my quill as I waited for class to be over, eager to continue reading the article.

* * *

 

Finally, Snape dismissed class. I hurried out with Pansy, grabbing the Prophet from her as soon as she took it out of her bag. I quickly found my place and continued reading again.

* * *

 

“Voldemort wanted to punish Lucius and Narcissa by threatening the life of their only son. I’ll not go into details, but he was assigned a task that could have easily lead to his death. I do believe... that Lucius began to regret his decision to risk the lives of his family by joining sides with Voldemort. This is no excuse for the horrible acts he has committed, and if he does, in fact, have any regrets, that is simply because he was no longer on Voldemort’s good side. Lucius went from Voldemort’s right hand man to Voldemort’s innkeeper.

I say all this to make a point. No one is evil. Everyone is raised differently, with different views on the world. Some people, like Voldemort, form hatred for their family and themselves. Voldemort’s father was a muggle. The literal Lord of pure-blood preservation was a half blood himself! And what does that say about us? Isn’t it obvious? The things we dislike most about other people are the things we dislike most about ourselves. There is no such thing as evil. There is only hatred and lack of love. A very wise man once told me, “We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on.”

Mr. Potter paused, letting these words resonate.

Potter: Love is a powerful thing, and is the main reason I am sitting with you today. The love of my mother protected me from Voldemort for 14 years. After that, it was the love of my friends. Draco is part of the Malfoy family. He was forced to be on Voldemort’s side. He was a death eater. He was threatened into doing things in order to protect his family from Voldemort’s wrath. He was and did do all those things, yet he still has love. That is what makes him different. That is what makes Narcissa different. Love can change people. Love is powerful. Transformational. Paramount. I love Draco Malfoy, and he wouldn’t be the person I know today if he hadn’t gone through what he did. His experiences are not his downfall, nor are anyone’s. We are all who we are supposed to be.”

The man of only 18 years ended his tangent. It is clear to anyone who reads this that not only is the boy gifted magically and intellectually, but he also has maintained a humble and forgiving nature through all of his hardships. It seems that any struggles this boy faces, he is always able to come up with an answer.

Harry left me with one final note, directed to everyone who is reading:

"Please. Before you judge someone else because of their past, look back at your own. You will see connections and parallels between yourself and them that you would have never dreamed of."

Thank you for reading. ”

* * *

 

I held the paper limply in my hands, frowning blankly at the words in front of me. Did this mean that he still loved me? That maybe.. after everything there  _ was  _ still a chance? That perhaps he did see everything that I had done wrong and maybe.. he still loves me, regardless.

“When was this published?” I asked, searching for a date.

“This morning.” Pansy replied.

My heart began beating at a galloping pace, breath quickening as I held the paper tightly in my hands.

“He still loves me?” I said aloud, more of a question in awe than a statement.

“Of course he does you sodding idiot.” She said.

“But.. I’ve been so horrible. I’ve  _ always  _ been horrible, and he still says stuff like this. Pans what do I do?” I asked, looking up at her for guidance.

“ _ Talk to him  _ you daft idiot. Like I’ve been telling you this whole sodding time.” She said, snatching the paper from my hands.

“I can’t Pans, I’m not good for him.” I said, shaking my head at her.

“I don’t give two shits how good you think you are, your opinion of yourself is drastically low anyways. You need to let him decide his life, and not do what  _ you  _ think is best for him.” She said shoving the paper in my bag.

“But-” I objected.

“No  _ but’s,  _ Draco Malfoy. Next time I see you, you better have talked to Potter and settled all this nonsense.” She said, huffing dramatically before turning on her heel and storming away.

* * *

 

I swallowed nervously, staring at the wooden door, behind which Harry was probably sitting. Either that, or he was at lunch and I would have to wait for him. I didn’t know which option I prefered. Reaching a shaky hand out, I twisted the doorknob, opening the door to find an empty bed.

I saw Harry’s figure out of the corner of my eye, not able to bring myself to look over at him. Turning, I shut the door behind me, finding it easier to stare down at the door handle still in my hand, rather than at his face.

“Was that really you? In the Prophet?” I asked quietly.

“Yes.” He replied.

I nodded, letting go of the door handle before putting my hand in my pocket. I turned slowly, my eyes remaining on the floor.

“Did you mean what you said? About everyone?.... About me?” I asked.

“Every word.” He replied.

I nodded again, feeling both relief and frustration at myself. The tension that had been building in my chest finally decided to release itself in a wave of tears, and I pressed my hand up against my mouth to try and muffle the embarrassing whimpering noise that I had produced.

I immediately turned toward the door, hesitating when I felt Harry’s hand on my back, his other hand pushing my hair away from my face gently. Turning my face away from him ashamedly, I reached for the doorknob, but was unable to pull the door open due to the foot Harry stuck in front of it.

“Talk to me, Draco.” He said, rubbing my back gently.

I took in a loud breath, wiping my hand across my face to get rid of the tears that were spilling down my cheeks. I stared hard at the doorknob, knowing that if I looked up at him, I would completely lose it.

“I’m just so horrible. So dreadful and- and vile. I’ve done thi- things that would make your sk-skin crawl.” I explained miserably. “I’m a bad guy, Harry. And you’re just s-s-so-.” There were too many adjectives to describe him, none of which had ever been used to describe me.

How could he not see that he was too good for me? Why won’t he just realize what a horrible person I am and let me wallow in my stupid, miserable life forever? I wish that Mulpepper had just killed me that day in turn for my mother’s life, then neither of us would have to go through this.

“You’re not bad, Draco. You never were.” He said, rubbing my back gently.

A sudden flare of anger shot through me, and I pushed him away from me, frustrated that he couldn’t see how vile of a human being that I was. I yanked up the sleeve of my shirt, ripping off the button of my sleeve before I touched my arm with my wand, displaying the ugly, red scarring of my Dark Mark.

“LOOK AT ME! I’m a monster! I’ve been branded as one! This will ALWAYS be here! I will never be free of this! I’ll never be free of him!” I shouted at him, advancing toward him to make him see it better, force him to face the darkness of my past and hate me for it, just like I did.

“I’m a monster!” I repeated, now looking down at my own arm. “Just look at me.” I said, my anger deflating like a tired balloon. “Look at me.” I muttered, shaking my head at the grotesque scarring on my arm. "Disgusting."

Harry stepped toward me, grabbing my wrist with one hand, my elbow with the other. I tried to pull my arm away, only to have him grip it tighter, keeping me in his firm grasp. Too tired to continue on, I stopped struggling, trying to take in a deep breath as I looked away from him, waiting for the impending rejection and announcement of hatred that I had expected to receive from doing this.

He slid his hand up my arm gently, rubbing his thumb against the upraised scarring of the Dark Mark. I looked down at his hand in confusion, wondering why he was being so gentle.

“This does not define you.” He said softly. “No matter what you’ve done, or what you will do, you are not a monster or a villain or a bad person. You can be whoever you want to be. You are ambitious, and smart, and determined. You are a Slytherin. You are Draco.” He said, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my face.

He held my face between his hands, leaning up to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and exhaled in a sob, hot tears streaming down my cheeks once again. This time the tears were not out of frustration, or hatred for myself, but because of Harry’s unfailing love. No matter what I did, how hard I pushed and shoved and yelled, he still loved me.

I practically crumpled, tucking my face in the crook of his neck as I let my tears flow freely.

"Shh..shhh...shh.." Harry muttered softly, rocking back and forth gently.

I tried to take in a few deep breaths, my lungs having difficulty expanding. “Ca-” I tried, my voice getting caught in my throat. “Can you ever forgive me?” I asked, leaning back a little to look up at his face for the first time since I stepped into the room.

“Oh, Draco." He said softly, rubbing his thumb across my cheek gently. "I already have.” He replied.

I let out a shaky sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me as tightly as I was holding him. I didn’t know how long I held him, but when I let go, it still didn’t feel like long enough. He leaned up and kissed me gently before wiping away my tears.

“Tea?” He asked quietly, gesturing to a teacup on the table.

I nodded, sniffing a little as I walked over to the table with him. Sitting down in a chair, I picked up the tea and took a sip.

“I wouldn’t-.” Harry started- and I suddenly realized why.

This tea was cold and had barely any flavor. I grimaced as I swallowed it, replacing it to the table quickly.

“That’s bloody awful.” I said before I could stop myself, looking over at Harry a second later with a guilty smile.

He smiled back and nodded a little, giving me a small shrug. Taking out my wand, I conjured up two more cups of tea, and Harry reached for it immediately, taking a long drink. He stuck his face in his cup and inhaled deeply, as if he were trying to drink it with his nose instead.

“Perfect.” He said after a long moment, smiling over at me.

I smiled back and took a sip of my own tea, setting it down on the saucer a moment later. My eyes still ached with the tears that I had shed, head pounding a little. I almost jumped when I felt Harry’s leg rest up against mine, warm and steady and strong. I looked up at him and he smiled, as if nothing had ever been wrong between us.

I couldn’t help but smile back, thinking that maybe everything would be alright after all. 

  
  



	37. Green Beans

I kissed Harry’s temple as we walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, making my way over to my seat as Pansy watched me expectantly.

“So everything’s alright between you and Potter?” She asked immediately.

I nodded as I sat down, setting my bag on the floor.

“Yeah, we talked a lot last night- about everything. I think we’ll be okay.” I said.

“Sodding finally. I was getting tired of you moping around.” She said, reaching her hand up to mess up my hair.

I swatted her hand away and set my hair back in its place, looking over at Snape’s portrait as he started class. My eyes eventually fell on Blaise’s empty seat, frowning at it confusedly.

“Where’s Blaise?” I whispered to Pansy.

“Sick.” She replied, scribbling down something that Snape said.

“Mm.” I hummed with a frown, looking down at the piece of parchment in front of me.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent studying and eating snacks that Ron had brought up from the kitchen. I knocked on Blaise’s door as I went up to bed, but got no response and decided that I’d try again tomorrow.

I woke up to an empty bed the next morning, lifting my head from my pillow to look around the room in search of Harry. He was sitting in his usual chair by the windows, with tousled hair and my house robe. I smiled as I remembered our escapades from the night before, dropping my head down to my pillow again as I stretched, groaning loudly before I let my body relax again.

I sat up, leaning up against the headboard as I looked over at Harry, who was stroking his owl’s wings gently.

“That’s mine.” I said, tilting my head toward the house robe that Harry wore.

“Mhmm.” He replied, continuing to pet the bird.

I arched an eyebrow and smirked at his cheekiness, grabbing the sheet of our bed to wrap around myself, realizing that I was still naked. I walked over to him, sitting down in Harry’s lap before resting my head on his shoulder.

Harry’s bird hooted jealously, trying to get his attention again.

“Settle down, little one.” Harry said, reaching over to stroke her again.

I lifted my head from Harry’s shoulder and looked over at her, watching her small wings stretch out to their full, short, length. I smiled, resting my head down on Harry’s shoulder again.

“Pulchra aleda.” I mumbled, tucking my face in the crook of his neck.

“What?” He asked.

“Pulchra aleda.” I repeated. “Beautiful little winged one. Latin.” I muttered, feeling sleep begin to pull at me again.

“Aleda.” Harry said, greeted by the soft cooing of his owl. “You like that?” He asked the bird. “Alright, then, Aleda it is.” He said, chuckling softly.

I inhaled deeply, trying to pull myself out of my sleepy state. I kissed Harry’s cheek and smiled up at him, accepting the kiss that he placed on my lips as I trailed my fingers all across his soft chest, underneath the house robe that he wore. Harry kissed my nose gently, and I shut my eyes, opening them briefly before he kissed my cheeks one at a time. My eyes threatened to stay shut with every kiss, only barely making them open again after his soft lips left my skin.

With a large sigh, I forced myself to stand, knowing that I would talk myself into skipping class just to sit here with Harry all day.

I walked over to the bureau and picked up Harry’s watch, checking the time.

“7:15. How long have you been up?” I asked, looking over at Harry.

I didn’t hear his response because my eyes caught sight of the large, bruised scab on his knee, and I remembered that I made him fall because of my leg-locker curse. My mouth dropped open, guilt flooding through me.

“What?” He asked, looking down at it.

“Is that because of me?” I asked, walking towards him.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt or anything. I meant to ask Hermione to heal it, but I guess I forgot.” He replied with a shrug.

I knelt down in front of him, running my fingers over it gently.

“I’m sorry.” I said, looking up at him.

“It’s okay. No big deal.” He replied, reaching over to push my hair behind my ear.

I leaned forward and kissed it gently, leaving soft kisses all the way up his inner thigh. I started up his chest, over his collar bones and across his neck. As I stood, I landed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled him up by the front of his house robe. Letting my hands slide down his body, I smiled against his lips, slowly untying the belt of the house robe he wore. In one swift motion, I pulled it off of his arms, holding it behind my back.

He gasped against my lips and I laughed, nearly stumbling when Harry pushed against my chest. He yanked the sheet off of me and wrapped it around himself, and I held my house robe in front of me as I laughed, trying to the best of my ability to shield my nakedness.

“Tosser.” Harry muttered with a smirk, pushing me again.

I smiled back at him as he reached forward, pushing my hair out of my face before kissing me deeply. Wrapping my arms around him, I stood fully, lifting Harry off his feet as he wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned back and smiled up at me, his hands sliding down to my chest as I let him stand. He kissed my chin before stooping down to get his robes out of his trunk.

I walked over to the wardrobe, humming happily as I looked through my clothes, pulling out the typical white shirt and black trousers, eager to start the day.

* * *

 

After class, we arrived at the common room, immediately greeted by a large sign that Ron had put up to invite Hermione to the ball which was in three days. I smiled and shook my head as I made my way to the couch, glad that Harry hadn’t made a huge scene about asking me.

I pulled out a book and my reading glasses, flipping to the page that I had bookmarked as Harry sat down next to me.

“Did you want me to do something like that for you?” Harry asked.

I let out a sharp breath and shook my head.

“Hell no.” I replied, trying to find my place in the book that I was reading. “Too much attention.”

Harry leaned over and kiss my cheek.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He muttered as he pulled away.

I looked up at him with a small frown, daring to ponder the implications of his words. He rummaged through his bag as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

“You ever going to stop reading that thing?” Ron asked as he sat down in the chair next to Harry.

“Not until I become an animagus.” Harry replied, flipping a few pages to get to a different chapter.

“You’re with that thing so much it’s like the bleedin’ Potion’s book all over again.” Ron muttered, earning a sharp elbowing from Hermione. “Oh- Right. Sorry.” Ron said, his ears turning pink.

Harry shrugged. “No worries. At least this thing isn’t a risk to kill anybody.” He muttered.

“It might, based on how much you read the thing. Might get too many paper cuts and bleed to death.” Ron muttered, flipping through the pages of his Quidditch magazine.

“RONALD!” Hermione said, slapping Ron’s knee.

Ron’s face turned the shade of a tomato.

“Bloody He- Oh my G- I didn’t mean-” Ron stuttered in my direction, clearly realizing his mistake.

I laughed, adjusting my glasses.

“Relax Weasley, we all know you aren’t adept at thinking before you speak.” I muttered, continuing to look down at my book.

“Shove off, Malfoy.” Ron said, though his voice was filled with relief.

I looked over as Harry shut his book, watching as his watch fell from his wrist and landed on the floor with a  _ thunk _ . He reached down and picked it up, rubbing his thumb across the scratched face of the clock. I watched as a faint smile formed on his lips, looking down to see that he was looking at a particularly deep dent in the back of it.

He looked over at me a moment later, smiling at me before latching the watch back on with his wand. I leaned over and kissed the side of his forehead, letting my eyes linger on his tanned face before dropping down to the book in my lap.

After a few more minutes, Cho, Pansy, and Neville came over and joined us by the fire. I couldn’t help but let my eyes travel over to Pansy, catching her eye as I glanced at Cho and smiled at her. She shook her head at me, but smiled regardless, nodding her head at something Hermione said before looking away from me. Cho was resting with her back against Pansy’s arm, talking to Neville about something excitedly.

Suddenly Cho inhaled sharply, leaning forward to point at something In Neville’s textbook. Pansy immediately noticed Cho’s absence and looked over her shoulder in search of her, a smile forming on her face as Cho settled back against her arm again. They looked at each other, and Pansy continued to stare even after Cho had looked away. I saw her shoulders dip as she sighed a little, looking over at Harry who was already watching her.

Her nose wrinkled up a little before she glanced over at me, letting her face relax again as if realizing she wasn’t supposed to hate him anymore. She gave him a small smile before turning to say something to Hermione.

I sighed a little, watching as Harry leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he settled down, letting the murmur of conversation and crackle of the fire lull him to sleep. I decided that this wasn’t a bad idea, and set my book down, curling up in the corner of the couch before I closed my eyes.

* * *

 

The next day at lunch Harry received a letter from Kingsley in the post telling us that his team would be ready for when Rowle wanted to be brought in. Harry and I made plans to have tea on Friday before visiting Rowle, both arrangements being something that I was very excited about. I looked over at Pansy, who was resting her cheek on her hand as she talked to Cho. I looked around the table for Blaise, frowning a little when I couldn’t find him.

“Hey, Pans?” I asked, sliding down the bench a little.

She glared at me when Cho cut off mid-sentence to look at me.

“What?” She asked sharply.

“Where’s Blaise?” I asked.

“Sick.” She replied.

“Is he in the hospital wing?” I asked.

“No, he’s in his room. Don’t bother him, he’ll be better soon.” She said dismissively.

I frowned, but nodded, going back to my food as Cho started talking again. After a few moments of contemplation, I pushed my plate aside, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“I’ll be up in the common room.” I announced.

“Okay, see you.” He said.

“See you.” I replied, swinging my bag over my shoulder as I started out of the great hall.

* * *

 

I knocked softly on Blaise’s door, resting my hand on the handle as I listened for his response.

“Who’s there?” He called.

“It’s Draco.” I replied

There was a long pause, and for a moment I thought that he had fallen asleep, but then his reply came.

“Go away. I’m sick.” He said.

“Are you okay?” I asked, trying the door handle, which was locked.

“I’m fine, go away.” He replied.

I frowned, hearing something off in his voice that didn’t have anything to do with sickness. It was a voice that I had heard a hundred times before, when his mum was being particularly awful or one of his significant others has mistreated him- which happened far too often.

“Let me in.” I said.

“No, you’ll get sick. Go away Draco, I can live without you.” He directed.

“I’m not going anywhere until you let me in.” I called back.

“Well looks like you’ll be out there for a long time then.” He replied.

I drew my wand, casting an  _ Alohamora _ , unsurprised when it didn’t work.

“I’ll set the door on fire.” I announced.

“No you won’t.” He replied.

I raised my eyebrows, my wand still pointed at the door as I let him contemplate the odds. After a few seconds, I heard the lock click, and smiled, tucking my wand away. I twisted the doorknob and walked in, spotting Blaise on his bed, tucked up underneath his blanket.

“Thanks.” I said.

He grunted in response, pulling his duvet farther over his head.

“So what’s up?” I asked, leaning up against the bedpost.

“I’m sick.” He repeated.

“You don’t seem very sick to me.” I said, tucking my hands in my pockets.

“What do you want me to do? Writhe on the floor in agony and beg for Madam Pomfrey to come in here with every medical potion she owns?” He asked.

“No, I want you to stop lying to me. Something’s wrong, what is it?” I asked.

He sighed, pulling the duvet down a little so that I could see his face.

“Nothing.” He muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

I sat down on the side of his bed with a sigh, looking down at my shoes.

“You know I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. We’ve done this a million times, Blaise.” I said, looking over at him.

He sighed and glared up at the ceiling, pulling the duvet up over his head. I smiled and shook my head, reaching up to pull it down again. He let me, keeping his eyes closed instead of looking over at me.

“You can’t change anything about it, Draco. There’s no point in me telling you.” He said.

“Well, I can’t change anything about your mum being horrible, but you still tell me about that, and it helps.” I pointed out.

“This is different.” He said shaking his head as he rolled over, facing his back to me.

“Different how?” I asked.

“Different in a way that means I don’t to talk about it with you.” He replied.

I frowned at his back, affronted by his words.

“Since when do you not want to talk to me about stuff?” I asked.

He sighed and groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

“Did I do something?” I questioned.

“No.” He replied, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“Then why can’t you tell me?” I asked.

“I just  _ can’t  _ Draco, would you leave it alone already?” He asked snappily.

I pressed my lips together tightly, frowning at his back. With a reserved sigh, I looked back down at my shoes.

“Do you want me to bring you lunch or something?” I asked.

There was a long pause.

“They have any green beans?” He asked.

“Yeah.” I replied.

“That’d be good.” He replied.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” I said, picking up my bag from where I had set it on the floor.

“I’ll be here.” He replied.

“Okay.” I muttered, rolling my eyes as I smiled.

* * *

 

After going up to my room to drop off my bag, I made my way back down to the great hall and collected a plate of Blaise’s favorite foods. I snagged a green bean and plopped it into my mouth as I hopped up the stairs towards his room, raising my fist to knock on the door, but pausing when I heard soft crying coming from the other side.

“I know- I know, I just can’t.” I heard Blaise say, his voice muffled slightly.

“You have to, love. You and I both know-” Came a female voice, presumably Pansy.

“I  _ know.  _ I just.. got my hopes up.” Blaise said with a heavy sniff. “It was stupid. I should have just let it go. I was over him, and then all this shit happened and I just- I just- Fuck, Pans-” He said cutting off with a chain of sobs.

It was silent for a long time, and I frowned down at the plate of food as I waited for him to speak again.

“What do I do?” Blaise asked after a while.

“I don’t know, love.” Pansy replied quietly.

“Fuck.” He said, taking in a quivering breath. “I shouldn’t have been so stupid. It’s just... he tried to kiss me and I thought maybe.. after everything was settled with Potter that- I don’t know- I- I don’t know.” He trailed off.

My stomach dropped to my feet, realizing that he wasn’t just talking about some random hookup or and old boyfriend- he was talking about  _ me.  _ He still has feelings for me?

“Shit.” I whispered reaching my hand up to hold my forehead.

“He’ll be back soon, he’s bringing me food. You should go.” I heard Blaise say quietly.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Pansy asked.

“Yeah. I just need some time.” He replied.

“Okay. Well, you know where to find me if you need me.” I heard Pansy say.

I jogged down the stairs quickly, emerging into the common room only to turn back around and wait at the bottom of the steps for Pansy to come out. She emerged a second later and I started up the stairs as if I had just arrived, looking up as we met on the stairs.

“Hey. What are you doing up here?” I asked.

“Your mum.” She muttered before passing me.

I blinked at the short response, but continued up the stairs anyways, knocking on Blaise’s door when I got to it.

“Come in.” He called.

I pushed the door open, shutting it with my foot as I brought his food in. He was already leaning up against the headboard, and swung his feet over the edge of the bed as I handed his food to him.

“Thanks.” He said as I sat down.

“No problem.” I said, folding my hands in front of me as I stared at the floor, trying to decide on if I should say something or not.

“Sorry that I was snappy earlier. You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m just in a bad mood.” He said, popping a biscuit into his mouth.

I shrugged and shook my head, thinking that he probably should have yelled at me a lot more because of what I started. Being stupid and insecure, making bad decisions when I’m not thinking straight. What is wrong with me. I looked over at him and watched him take a few bites of food, wondering what I should say. He looked up at me a second later, his eyes puffy from crying.

“What?” He asked, continuing to chew his food.

I shook my head and looked away, feeling too guilty to look at him any longer.

“Nothing.” I replied. “Just... thanks. For being my friend.” I said.

“Well, you are a git so I guess I deserve that thanks.” He muttered, taking a bite of treacle tart.

I chuckled and pushed his arm a little, smiling as he smiled at me. Shaking my head, I folded my hands again, looking down at the floor as my smile faded.

“Well, I have some homework to do, so..” I said, trailing off a little.

“Alright, see you later. Thanks for the lunch.” He said.

“No problem. If you need me just get Longbottom to find me.” I said with a smirk as I walked toward the door.

“Will do.” He said with a laugh.

“See you.” I said, looking back at him.

“See you.” He replied, looking over at me before I shut the door quietly.

  
  



End file.
